<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal the world by eevaa_fanwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811439">Heal the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter'>eevaa_fanwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Draco... corri!» sussurrò nuovamente Narcissa.<br/>Era quella, dunque, la scelta giusta da compiere? Sarebbe bastato fuggire dall'inferno per non sentirsi più bruciare?<br/>Eppure quella era la sua occasione. L'occasione che non era riuscito ad afferrare l'anno precedente, quando Silente aveva offerto lui clemenza. Forse, quella, sarebbe stata la sua ultima possibilità.<br/>Potter era l'unica possibilità.<br/>E quindi Draco corse. <br/>•  <br/>Cosa sarebbe accaduto se al ragazzo che ha compiuto tutte le scelte sbagliate fosse stata offerta una scelta migliore?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Villa Conchiglia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>AVVERTIMENTO:<br/>Questo primo capitolo presenterà una scena un poco violenta pertanto, nel caso siate particolarmente sensibili, il mio invito è quello di non procedere con la lettura della storia.<br/>In generale questa sarà una storia con parecchi tratti drammatici e verrà fatto uso di linguaggio colorito.<br/>Se il genere non è di vostro gradimento, non leggete; se non vi piace la coppia, non leggete; se sapete già che il mio stile non corrisponde ai vostri gusti, non leggete. Chi ha orecchie per intendere intenda. </p>
<p>A tutti gli altri, invece, auguro buona lettura :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <strong>
        
      </strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><br/><strong><br/>  <span><br/>    <span><br/>      <em>Prologo. </em><br/>    </span><br/>  </span><br/></strong><br/> <div>
  <p>
    <span>«Va', figliolo!»<br/>Parole appena udibili, quasi sussurrate e così ricche di amore. Speranza, paura, coraggio. Parole che provenivano dalla flebile e preoccupata voce di Narcissa.<br/>Draco, dapprima immobile e spaventato, si voltò di scatto con un'espressione tanto stupita quanto addolorata.<br/>Sgranò gli occhi, provò a muovere le labbra per dire qualcosa. «M… ma…»<br/>«Va'!» ribadì lei con voce rotta, ancora più sconvolta e sempre più consapevole delle conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate.<br/>Gli occhi grigi di Draco scattarono dalle labbra pallide della madre agli occhi scuri e alienati di sua zia Bellatrix e, successivamente, sul volto contratto di Potter.<br/>Potter, quel dannato Potter che pochi secondi prima l'aveva guardato e invitato a raggiungerli.<br/>“Vieni!” gli aveva sussurrato, allungando una mano verso di lui. Una sola mano.<br/>Voleva portarlo via.<br/>Perché? Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto! Perché, dopo tutti quegli anni trascorsi ad odiarsi, ora voleva portarlo in salvo?<br/>E sua madre... sua madre lo aveva implorato di andare. Di fuggire.<br/>«Draco... corri» sussurrò nuovamente Narcissa, attenta a non farsi udire dalla sorella - troppo impegnata ad inveire contro Dobby per poter capire cosa stesse accadendo.<br/>I suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime. Era quella, dunque, la scelta giusta da compiere? Sarebbe bastato fuggire dall'inferno, per non sentirsi più bruciare?<br/>Eppure quella era la sua occasione. L'occasione che non era riuscito ad afferrare l'anno precedente, quando Silente aveva offerto lui clemenza. Forse, quella, sarebbe stata la sua ultima possibilità.<br/>Potter era l'unica possibilità.<br/>E quindi Draco corse.<br/>Scattò rapido in direzione di Potter e, con il cuore in gola, gli afferrò la mano.<br/>Un dolore lancinante al centro della schiena. Quella fu l'ultima cosa che avvertì Draco, prima di essere catapultato altrove. La mano ruvida di Potter stretta tra le sue dita, un vuoto d'aria, poi un tonfo sordo sulla battigia.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙⸙⸙<br/><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <strong>CAPITOLO 1</strong>
        <br/>
        <em>Villa Conchiglia</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><span>Harry aveva sempre odiato smaterializzarsi. In tutti quei mesi a fare la spola da un luogo all'altro, non si era mai abituato a quella sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco.<br/>E, in onor del vero, era sempre stato troppo goffo per materializzarsi in piedi. Si ritrovò con il volto immerso in un cumulo di sabbia umida, le braghe inzuppate e l'insana voglia di vomitare il niente.<br/>Ma l'euforia prese comunque il sopravvento. Ce l'avevano fatta: erano riusciti a fuggire. Erano vivi, e non ci avrebbe mai sperato.<br/>Si alzò faticosamente, mettendo a fuoco il volto pallido e contratto di Hermione. La sua povera, dolce, amica Hermione. Una vera fortuna che Ron la stesse tenendo stretta tra le braccia, una vera benedizione che avesse un appiglio concreto a cui aggrapparsi, dopo la tortura che aveva subito dalle mani di quella folle.<br/>«Hermione! Stai... stai bene? Siamo salvi, siamo tutti salvi!» soffiò Harry, col fiato corto e le gambe pesanti mentre si avvicinava ai suoi amici. Ma, proprio quando stette per chinarsi ed assicurarsi delle condizioni della ragazza, un rantolo ed un colpo di tosse lo colsero alle spalle.<br/>Hermione e Ron, con gli occhi spalancati dal terrore, stavano contemplando un punto indefinito oltre le sue spalle. E, quando Harry si voltò, l'orrore lo rapì.<br/>Malfoy, steso prono con il volto sporco di sangue e sabbia, faticava a respirare. L'impugnatura d'argento di un pugnale spuntava dal centro della sua schiena.<br/>«Malfoy!» urlò Harry, o almeno ci tentò. Tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un verso strozzato.<br/>Caracollò nella sua direzione e, man mano che si avvicinava, vide la camicia nera del ragazzo farsi ancor più scura intorno alla ferita. Egli cercò di alzarsi, ma un altro spasmo lo colse facendolo ricadere al terreno. Tossì. Era cianotico, probabilmente il pugnale gli aveva perforato un polmone.<br/>Harry, nel panico, non sapeva cosa fare, non aveva la più pallida idea di come agire. Lo aiutò a voltarsi su un fianco e cercò di tenerlo sveglio, mentre gli altri presenti sulla battigia iniziarono ad avvicinarsi.<br/>Dobby, poco più lontano, squittì in un verso spaventato.<br/>«Malfoy! Malfoy, stai sveglio!» lo implorò Harry. Si rese immediatamente conto che, se Draco non si fosse unito a loro, probabilmente quel pugnale avrebbe colpito in pieno lui o uno dei suoi amici.<br/>«Non rie... non....» tossì più forte lui, inspirando a fondo. Un fischio orribile uscì dalla sua bocca, le sue labbra divennero di un colore violaceo.<br/>«Zitto, non parlare! Hermione! Hermione fa qualcosa!» urlò Harry nel vedere la sua amica avvicinarsi con occhi affranti. Non aveva niente con sé. Il dittamo era finito.<br/>Bill e Fleur li raggiunsero di corsa sgranando gli occhi alla vista del ragazzo agonizzante sulla sabbia. Forse più colti alla sprovvista di chi fosse, piuttosto di come stesse.<br/>«Ci sono delle pozioni?» domandò Harry, supplicante.<br/>I due ragazzi negarono con la testa. Fu sull'orlo di piangere quando, fortunatamente, si ricordò della presenza di Dobby.<br/>«Dobby, ti prego, va' a recuperare delle pozioni. Dittamo, serve dittamo!»<br/>L'elfo tentennò per un secondo.<br/>«Dobby è felice di aiutare Harry Potter, se Harry Potter lo desidera tanto» cinguettò lui e, con gli occhioni spalancati e le mani tremanti, schioccò le dita per sparire nel nulla.<br/>Harry tentò di sollevare di peso Malfoy dalla sabbia ma, nonostante la sua eccessiva magrezza, non ce l'avrebbe fatta a portarlo da solo.<br/>«Dobbiamo portarlo dentro» disse imperativo, poi volse uno sguardo eloquente verso Ron. Draco tossì di nuovo. Tossì sangue.<br/>«Ma Harry... lui è...» soffiò il suo amico, pallido come un cencio.<br/>Ad Harry si gelò l'ossigeno nei polmoni.<br/>«Cosa?!» ringhiò. Non poteva credere che Ron stesse tentennando di fronte a ciò.<br/>«Beh, è un-»<br/>«Non è il momento, Ron!» lo interruppe Harry, prima ancora che potesse finire la frase.<br/>Malfoy era un Mangiamorte ma, se tanto gli dava tanto, li aveva salvati alla villa e questo bastava per dovergli restituire un favore.<br/>Hermione fortunatamente parve della stessa opinione e, seppur reticente, si ritrovò a concordare.<br/>«Ha ragione. Dev'essere curato, o morirà! Poi penseremo a cosa fare» disse, spronando Ron nel correre in aiuto di Harry.<br/>Egli, dopo un secondo di esitazione, l'ascoltò. Insieme a Bill aiutarono Harry a issare Malfoy sulle gambe ma, dopo qualche passo, egli cedette. Si lasciò cadere tra le loro braccia ed Harry, in quel momento, pensò che fosse morto.<br/>«MALFOY!»</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Ci volle tanta, tanta forza di volontà per tenere in vita quel maledetto bastardo. Una vera fortuna che Fleur, a Beauxbatons, avesse seguito anche un corso facoltativo di Medimagia di base. Dopo una buona dose di dittamo – grazie al cielo Dobby aveva delle conoscenze – e ripetuti incantesimi di rianimazione cardiopolmonare, Malfoy tornò a respirare autonomamente.<br/>Ma, ovviamente, ciò non rendeva scontato che sopravvivesse.<br/>«Ho fatto del mio melio» si giustificò Fleur, dopo aver operato incantesimi di guarigione non troppo complessi.<br/>«Sei stata bravissima, tesoro» le disse Bill, fiero ed orgoglioso di lei, prendendole dolcemente una mano sporca di sangue. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo, provata ma un poco rasserenata.<br/>Luna, in quel momento, le intimò di andarsi a riposare. Con una pazienza ed una delicatezza fuori dal comune, si prodigò a ripulire le ferite di Draco, di fasciarlo e dargli anche una sistemata al volto, sporco di sabbia e di sangue a causa dei cristalli del lampadario che Dobby aveva fatto cadere.<br/>Harry, Hermione e Ron non avevano proferito parola per tutto il tempo ma, dopo che la loro amica ebbe finito di ripulirlo, l'aiutarono con un incantesimo a sollevarlo e portarlo al piano di sopra, in una delle stanze.<br/>«Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare e sperare che passi la notte» sussurrò Luna candidamente, sistemando le coperte addosso a Draco.<br/>Già, solo aspettare. E sperare che, dopo tutti quegli sforzi, Malfoy non decidesse di passare a miglior vita.<br/><br/><br/><br/>«Cosa ne facciamo di lui? Non possiamo fidarci».<br/>Ron si sistemò meglio sul tappeto, accoccolato al calore del camino acceso.<br/>Era stata una giornata decisamente impegnativa e, dopo una cena striminzita ed una tisana bollente, la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento. Tutti si erano ritirarti nelle proprie stanze ed il trio, per quella notte, si era arrangiato a dormire sui divani ed i tappeti della stanza principale, quella in cui dormiva Malfoy. Giusto per controllare che non morisse nel sonno.<br/>«Certo che no!» disse Harry, ansioso; ovvio che non si sarebbero potuti fidare ciecamente di lui. «Ma ci ha salvati. Lo sapeva che ero io» aggiunse poi, lanciando una sfuggevole occhiata al capezzale del loro vecchio rivale scolastico. Dormiva profondamente e, per fortuna, respirava in modo decente.<br/>«Ne sei sicuro?» domandò Ron, guardingo.<br/>«Sì, di questo sì. E poi, se è venuto con noi, un motivo ci sarà» borbottò Harry, pressoché confuso.<br/>Gli era venuto spontaneo, naturale allungare una mano verso di lui. Intimargli di seguirli, di mettersi in salvo. Lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi quanto fosse terrorizzato, in quel posto. Lo aveva visto nella propria mente, nelle sue visioni, come Voldemort trattava la sua famiglia.<br/>E Draco aveva davvero finto di non riconoscerlo, quel pomeriggio. Aveva fatto di gran lunga la scelta migliore: se avesse detto “non sono loro”, probabilmente li avrebbero uccisi subito; se avesse rivelato l'identità, invece, sarebbero morti comunque per mano di Voldemort.<br/>Una scelta saggia, quella di prendere tempo. Forse dettata perlopiù dalla paura, ma comunque una scelta che li aveva salvati.<br/>Quindi, quando lo aveva visto lì, con la schiena al muro e gli occhi terrorizzati, non aveva potuto fare a meno di allungargli la mano, di dargli una possibilità.<br/>«Hai detto che sulla torre di Astronomia stava abbassando la bacchetta, vero?» chiese conferma Hermione, in cerca una rassicurazione, almeno un motivo valido per poter stare più tranquilla con la presenza di Malfoy in casa. Del resto l'aveva sempre trattata nel peggiore dei modi, l'aveva schernita, umiliata e maltrattata nel corso degli anni.<br/>Inoltre, quel giorno, era stata torturata da Bellatrix, e quella maledetta le aveva persino inciso l'epiteto peggiore che una nata babbana potesse ricevere. Harry l'aveva sentita piangere, quella sera, in bagno. Lui e Ron l'avevano lasciata sfogare, poi l'avevano abbracciata così stretta da non lasciarla respirare. Aveva subito qualcosa di tremendo, orribile. e ad Harry piangeva davvero il cuore di non essere riuscito ad evitarlo. Ad evitare che soffrisse. Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto era che nessun altro innocente soffrisse per quella Guerra, per quegli ideali malsani.<br/>Malfoy era stato davvero il peggiore degli stronzi. Lo era stato con tutti, in quegli anni. Ma, fermo restando che fosse un insopportabile bastardo, era davvero un assassino? No, decisamente, dell'assassino non aveva proprio nulla.<br/>«Sì. Prima che arrivassero i Mangiamorte, stava accettando l'aiuto di Silente. Sarebbe fuggito quella notte, se solo avesse avuto un po' di tempo in più» confermò quindi Harry. O, almeno, sperò davvero che fosse così.<br/>Era certo che Silente l'avrebbe aiutato per davvero, che l'avrebbe messo al sicuro. E se Silente sarebbe stato disposto a tentare – nonostante per un anno intero Draco avesse tentato di ucciderlo – perché non avrebbero dovuto farlo loro?<br/>«Sarà, ma io continuo a non fidarmi. E se fosse una spia?» sussurrò Ron con comprensibile riluttanza.<br/>In effetti non avevano alcuna prova tangibile che sarebbe stato dalla loro parte. Solo delle supposizioni basate su pochi velati gesti.<br/>«Lo vedremo» mormorò infine Harry, stremato da quella giornata. Avrebbero sicuramente avuto modo di scoprirlo, se Malfoy fosse una talpa o no.<br/>Sempre, ovviamente, se fosse risuscito a superare la notte.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>La superò.<br/>E capirono che l'avesse superata quando li svegliò di soprassalto con un mezzo grido di dolore, alle prime luci del mattino. Saltarono in piedi e si avvicinarono al letto e, sebbene Malfoy avesse gli occhi chiusi, si stava rigirando nel letto come se si stesse risvegliando da un brutto incubo. O lottando contro un Avvincino. Quantomeno, respirava bene.<br/>Aveva la fronte madida di sudore, i capelli appiccicati al volto ed un colorito ancor più pallido del solito. Il che lo rendeva davvero troppo, troppo simile al cuscino sul quale giaceva.<br/>Quando i suoi occhi profondamente grigi si aprirono lenti e stanchi, ci volle qualche secondo prima che riuscisse a mettere a fuoco.<br/>«Malfoy, come ti senti?» domandò Harry. Si sporse un poco più vicino per farsi vedere alla flebile luce dell'alba.<br/>Draco parve disorientato e, quando finalmente comprese chi ci fosse al proprio capezzale, tentò di tirarsi a sedere di scatto in modo maldestro. Una fitta di dolore alla schiena lo colse e lo costrinse a tornare sdraiato. Era a torso nudo, fasciato da spesse bende bianche intorno al torace.<br/>«Cos'è successo? Cosa... d-dove...» balbettò, serrando poi la mascella. Sentiva dolore a tutto il costato, alla schiena e si sentiva tremendamente debole.<br/>«Ti trovi a Villa Conchiglia. Al sicuro. La Lestrange ha lanciato un pugnale e ti ha preso in pieno» spiegò Harry, pragmatico. Gli occhi di Draco si fecero improvvisamente più spaventati, quasi al limite del terrore.<br/>«Mia... mia madre... cosa ho fatto...» sibilò, portandosi entrambe le mani sul volto. «Non avrei dovuto lasciarla». Il suo tono era un perfetto connubio tra la disperazione e la paura.<br/>Il trio si lanciò delle occhiate gravi, allibiti alla vista di quello spocchioso, viziato Serpeverde ridotto il quello stato. Faceva decisamente pena.<br/>«Devi riposarti. Hai perso molto sangue» lo redarguì Hermione, quando egli tentò nuovamente di alzarsi. Draco ringhiò di frustrazione e la ragazza, mossa da chissà quale spirito di compassione, decise di aiutarlo mettendogli dei cuscini dietro la schiena.<br/>Gli occhi di Draco erano rossi e lucidi. Strinse i denti per trattenere il dolore ed ispirò forte col naso nel tentativo di calmarsi.<br/>«Perché hai scelto di venire con noi, Malfoy?» domandò quindi Harry, un po' nel tentativo di distrarlo, un po' perché avvertiva il bisogno di chiarire quel punto.<br/>«Io... io non lo so. Ho fatto una cazzata...» sbuffò lui, di nuovo con il volto nascosto tra le mani.<br/>«Ne hai fatte un bel po', se vuoi te le elenco» intervenne Ron, sprezzante. Non era decisamente la più delicata delle persone ma, in effetti, non aveva poi tutti i torti.<br/>Forse però, pensò Harry, quello non era il momento di infierire. E di risvegliare il can che dorme, evidentemente, perché all'udire di quelle parole Draco lo deliziò del suo migliore sguardo omicida.<br/>«Come osi, brut...» ringhiò di rimando, interrompendosi però alla vista del suo braccio. «Oh, no!» soffiò, terrorizzato. «No, no, no!»<br/>«Che c'è, adesso?» domandò Harry, confuso da quell'improvvisa esternazione di panico da parte di Malfoy.<br/>«Il Marchio, il Marchio, dannazione!» gridò egli, tentando di alzarsi. «Devo...<em> argh!</em>» si piegò, colto da un lancinante dolore alla schiena.<br/>«Devi stare seduto!» lo rimproverò Hermione, prodigandosi a tenerlo fermo.<br/>«Ma non capisci, Mezz... Granger!?» ringhiò, poi volse un duro sguardo ad Hermione. Fortunatamente ebbe la decenza di ricacciare indietro quell'orribile soprannome.<br/>«Con questo <em>Lui</em> potrà risalire a me!» continuò, afferrandosi il polso in cui vi era il Marchio.<br/>Ron trasalì.<br/>«Ecco, io lo sapevo che avremmo dovuto lasciarlo dov'era».<br/>«Cosa significa, Malfoy, sei rintracciabile?» domandò Harry, con il cuore in gola. Quella era decisamente un'orribile notizia.<br/>«C'è un collegamento. Non so come funzioni ma io devo... devo toglierlo. Devo...» balbettò lui, in preda al panico e al dolore alla schiena. Hermione non riuscì più a tenerlo seduto.<br/>«C'è un modo? C'è un modo per inattivarlo?» chiese Harry, aiutandolo ad alzarsi e sorreggendolo per un braccio. Ebbe come l'orribile presentimento che sarebbe caduto faccia a terra, svenuto.<br/>«Devo... bruciarlo. L'unico modo è bruciarlo, per toglierlo. O tagliarmi il braccio» spiegò tra i tremori, poi adocchiò le braci del camino che li aveva riscaldati quella notte. «Il fuoco. Il fuoco!».<br/>Zoppicò attaccato ad Harry fino al camino, aggrappandosi alla poltrona davanti ad esso e lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini. Faticosamente, allungò una mano verso i ferri per attizzare il fuoco e ne prese uno, tremando come una foglia. Lo infilò tra le braci ed attese che si surriscaldasse.<br/><br/><br/>Harry sgranò gli occhi, costernato.<br/>«È l'unico modo? Sei assolutamente sicuro?» domandò, deglutendo quel groppo di terrore che sentiva in gola. Avrebbero dovuto... marchiarlo a fuoco?<br/>«Beh, potreste ammazzarmi» sibilò Draco, sottecchi.<br/>«Non ha tutti i torti».<br/>«RON!» lo redarguì Hermione.<br/>Harry ignorò l'inutile diverbio, poi sbuffò aria calda in un sospiro di incoraggiamento. Se quella era davvero l'unica soluzione per rendere Malfoy non rintracciabile, allora non vi era motivo di aspettare oltre.<br/>«Ok. Facciamolo» si convinse Harry, afferrò il ferro e controllò che fosse sufficientemente caldo. «Farà male».<br/>«Ma non mi dire, Potter!» ringhiò Draco, impallidendo però alla vista dell'incandescente lama di ferro che Harry gli esibì di fronte al volto.<br/>La cosa peggiore? Che era fin troppo sottile per poter togliere il Marchio tutto in una volta sola.<br/>Harry deglutì di nuovo. Tutta la convinzione svanì nel giro di pochi secondi e, per prendere tempo, infilò di nuovo il ferro nelle braci.<br/>«Non dovremmo tipo... dargli qualche pozione sonnifera o anestetizzante?» suggerì Hermione, terrorizzata. La sola idea di imporre una tortura a qualcuno, sebbene quel qualcuno fosse stato un nemico giurato, la rendeva nervosa. Specialmente dopo gli eventi del giorno prima.<br/>«Non c'è tempo. Forse potremmo schiantarlo» propose Ron, estraendo la bacchetta dalla tasca della tuta. Draco, però, gli frenò il braccio con una morsa violenta delle dita.<br/>«Fammi qualche incantesimo e ti giuro che ti ammazzo» ringhiò pericolosamente e, dopo una terribile ed omicida occhiataccia, lasciò la mano del ragazzo.<br/>Ron avvertì l'impellente voglia di sferrargli un pugno in volto ma, per chissà quale grazia di Morgana, desistette. Forse perché la situazione era già pericolosa e delicata di per sé.<br/>Harry estrasse nuovamente il ferro e, dopo un profondo sospiro, lo avvicino al braccio sinistro di Malfoy, il quale scattò all'indietro di riflesso.<br/>«Fermo. Devi stare fermo!» lo redarguì, con la mano tremante ed il cuore che stava per scoppiare nel petto.<br/>«Come se fosse facile, Salazar maledettissimo!» sbottò Draco, strizzando poi gli occhi.<br/>Era comprensibilmente ed inevitabilmente terrorizzato.<br/>«Tenetelo. Dovete tenerlo fermo» gridò Harry. Lo sguardo che volse ai suoi amici fu una mera supplica.<br/>Ron ed Hermione, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, afferrarono ognuno un braccio di Draco e lo costrinsero alla poltrona. La pelle di Malfoy era gelata.<br/>Egli non si risparmiò una consueta espressione di ribrezzo, poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi in attesa di quel lancinante dolore che si sarebbe aggiunto a quello alla schiena.<br/>Harry estrasse di nuovo il ferro dal fuoco e lo avvicinò al pallido braccio di Draco. Lo avvicinò, lo avvicinò ancora, poi guardò i suoi amici nel tentativo di trovare coraggio. Hermione tremava come una foglia, Ron fissava un punto imprecisato oltre la finestra. Draco, con gli occhi chiusi e stretti, sembrava sull'orlo di svenire.<br/>Prese un grosso respiro e ci riprovò, inutilmente.<br/>«Merlino...» sbuffò, non trovando da nessuna parte il coraggio di farlo.<br/>«Che aspetti, eh, Potter?» ridacchiò improvvisamente Malfoy, in volto un'espressione strafottente. «Non aspettavi di toglierti questo sassolino dalla scarpa da tempo?»<br/>Voleva provocarlo, era decisamente ovvio. E per un momento ci riuscì ma, quando Harry avvicinò il ferro, provò tutta l'intenzione di darglielo in testa, non di certo di marchiarlo a fuoco.<br/>«Cazzo, non riesco. Non ci riesco!» si arrese infine dopo altri fallimentari tentativi, lanciando quel maledetto arnese nel fuoco.<br/>Inutile, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Non voleva fargli male. Non voleva far male a nessuno.<br/>Draco si rilassò per un attimo e provò un moto di gratitudine nei confronti di Potter. Ma quel Marchio andava bruciato, e anche in fretta.<br/>«Oh, che diavolo! Lo faccio io» grugnì Ron.<br/>Mollò la presa sul braccio di Malfoy e cedette quindi il posto ad Harry. Quest'ultimo si arpionò al bracciò sinistro e lo tenne fermo, afferrandogli anche la mano per tenere il braccio girato. Draco lo guardò storto per un momento, poi lanciò un occhiata beffarda a Ron.<br/>«Ci godi, eh, Weasley?» lo provocò nel vederlo afferrare il ferro e portandoglielo vicino.<br/>«E più continui a fare lo stronzo, più sarà bello» ringhiò di rimando Ron, avvicinandosi di più.<br/>Eppure, quando fu il momento di procedere, si bloccò anch'egli. Non era facile. Non era decisamente facile, ed Harry fu lieto di vedere che il suo amico non fosse completamente senza cuore, sebbene si trattasse di una persona odiata.<br/>Draco, nel vederlo riluttante, esplose in una risata acida.<br/>«Dov'è finita tutta la spavalderia, eh Grifondoro dei miei co-AAAAAAAH!»<br/><br/><br/>Ron trovò il coraggio. Trovò le forze di premere quel maledetto ferro sul braccio di Malfoy ma, non appena egli cacciò quell'urlo di spavento, fu difficile mantenere salda la presa quanto bastasse per deturpare parte del Marchio.<br/>Malfoy urlò di dolore così forte che Hermione dovette chiudere gli occhi. Harry, il quale faticò a tenerlo fermo, lo strinse così forte da farsi diventare le dita completamente bianche.<br/>In quel momento, Luna, Fleur, Bill e tutti gli altri ospiti entrarono nella stanza, rimanendo senza fiato.<br/>Ron era terrorizzato, ma riuscì a staccare il ferro e posarlo qualche centimetro più sotto per proseguire con la bruciatura. Draco urlò di nuovo, colto da spasmi e tremori.<br/>«Resisti» gli disse Harry, sull'orlo delle lacrime. Era una cosa orribile, terrificante.<br/>Alla terza bruciatura, si dimenò così forte che Harry ed Hermione faticarono a tenerlo fermo. Specialmente quando, proprio là dove vi era poggiato l'incandescente ferro, dal Marchio iniziò ad uscire dell'intenso fumo nero. Non era normale.<br/>«Draco!» gridò Hermione quando egli buttò gli occhi all'indietro, come posseduto. Fleur, si aggrappò a Bill per non svenire.<br/>Harry avvertì la voglia improvvisa di vomitare. Ancora più fumo nero si levò dal Marchio e, in quel momento, la cicatrice sulla fronte iniziò a pulsargli in modo tremendo. Era psicosomatico?<br/>«DRACO!» urlò Harry, aggrappandosi più forte al suo braccio quando egli iniziò a tremare così incessantemente e gridare con una voce che, dannazione, non era la sua. Sembrava quasi posseduto.<br/>Poi, finalmente, Ron premette il ferro sulla coda del Marchio. Un'ultima, spessa, coltre di fumo uscì dal braccio e poi, finalmente, si disperse nell'aria. E Draco tornò in sé con un respiro profondo.<br/>Era finita.<br/>Hermione mollò la presa e singhiozzò, portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca. Ron, con gli occhi rossi e le mani tremanti, gettò il ferro nel camino e corse via con le lacrime agli occhi.<br/><br/>Harry, invece, si lasciò cadere con le ginocchia sul pavimento, non riuscendo però a mollare la presa sul braccio di Malfoy, il quale si lasciò andare in singhiozzi disperati. Si ripiegò su se stesso e tossì.<br/>Non aveva mai, mai sentito un dolore così forte. Nemmeno quando il Signore Oscuro gliel'aveva inflitto, quel Marchio.<br/>Ma ora quel Marchio non c'era più. Non era più un Mangiamorte e quel pensiero, forse, fu l'unica cosa che gli impedì di crollare definitivamente. Quello, e le mani di Potter strette in una morsa quasi dolorosa, ma che lo fecero quasi sentire salvo, al sicuro. Lo aveva salvato per davvero, nel tendergli quella mano al maniero.<br/>E improvvisamente il dolore sembrò svanire, tutta la sofferenza sembrò lontana, il terrore, la paura, la disperazione sembrarono estinguersi per un attimo.<br/>Il Signore Oscuro non aveva più alcun potere su di lui e da qualche parte, in fondo, riuscì finalmente a vedere una luce.<br/>La speranza di poter vivere di nuovo.</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>Continua...</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Villa Conchiglia, parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <strong>
        
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <span>CAPITOLO 2</span>
      </strong>
      <br/>
      <em>
        <span>Villa Conchiglia, parte II</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><span>Harry riuscì a mollare la presa sul braccio di Draco solo quando Luna, con consueta e deliziosa delicatezza, lo aiutò ad issarsi in piedi e lo accompagnò fuori dalla stanza. In cucina, per preparargli una bevanda calda alla valeriana e tarassaco.<br/>Fleur, nel frattempo, si premurò di applicare delle pozioni disinfettanti sull'orribile scottatura di Draco ma, con grande sollievo di tutti, egli non emanò più fiato, nonostante le pozioni bruciassero da impazzire. Nessuno avrebbe sopportato di sentirlo urlare in quel modo di nuovo, era stato straziante.<br/>Di contro, i conati di vomito di Ron echeggiarono in tutta Villa Conchiglia. Aveva creduto di poter essere più forte e, nonostante fossero anni che lui e Malfoy se le davano di santa ragione in giro per i corridoi ad Hogwarts, quella non era affatto la stessa cosa.<br/>Era stata una tortura. Necessaria, certo, ma pur sempre una tortura. E sebbene Ron non nascondesse l'odio viscerale nei confronti del soggetto, aveva pur sempre un grande cuore ed una certa sensibilità.<br/><br/><br/>Draco si riaddormentò intorno alle nove del mattino, stremato da tutto quel dolore e dalla febbre alta che le precarie condizioni fisiche già gli avevano portato. Dormì tutto il giorno e tutta la notte successiva, in preda ad orribili spasmi muscolari e deliri d'incoscienza.<br/>Parlava, singhiozzava nel sonno, ma nessuno era stato in grado di comprendere quello che dicesse. L'unica parola che erano riusciti a decodificare era stata “madre”.<br/>Fecero a turni per controllarlo. Luna, in particolar modo, si offrì per stare lungo tempo di guardia nella stanza di Draco, in modo da dar tempo al trio di assentarsi per elaborare i piani successivi.<br/>Harry, Ron ed Hermione non si allontanarono mai troppo da Villa Conchiglia, ma l'aria aperta servì parecchio per schiarir loro le idee. Dopo che riuscirono a far parlare Unci-unci ed il signor Olivander, tutto si fece un passo più chiaro ed un passo più ingarbugliato di conseguenza.<br/>Avrebbero dovuto entrare alla Gringott e trovare qualcosa nella camera blindata della Lestrange ma, ovviamente, la questione non era affatto semplice.<br/>Una grande fortuna che Dobby fosse dalla loro parte, data la sua capacità di smaterializzarsi pressoché ovunque. Accettò di buon grado – o meglio, fu assolutamente lusingato – di andare in spedizione alla ricerca di informazioni e di nuova pozione Polisucco.<br/>In aggiunta, il fatto che Malfoy fosse passato – forse – dalla loro parte, avrebbe potuto costituire una sorta di vantaggio. Forse lui era a conoscenza di qualcosa, di cosa ci fosse nella camera blindata di sua zia, di alcuni dei segreti dei Mangiamorte e magari perfino dell'Oscuro Signore.<br/>Decisero dunque di aspettare che si svegliasse, per elaborare un piano con dettagli più definiti. L'avrebbero fatto parlare, a qualunque costo.<br/><br/><br/>Ma Malfoy non si svegliò. Rimase in preda a deliri febbrili per due giorni e due notti. Fleur era molto pessimista sul fatto che potesse sopravvivere. Aveva un'infezione piuttosto estesa e le pozioni a loro disposizione non erano certo efficaci come le cure del San Mungo.<br/>Harry era nervoso, si sentiva stremato e frustrato dall'idea che Malfoy potesse morire in quel modo. Aveva cercato di salvarlo portandolo via dal maniero, sarebbe stato un vero smacco vederlo morire a causa di ciò.<br/>Ron era altrettanto nervoso, aveva insistito per lasciar perdere Malfoy e avanzare col piano. Hermione, invece, era forse ancora troppo spaventata per procedere. Il solo pensiero di tornare all'avventura dopo ciò che avevano vissuto, la faceva tremare da capo a piedi. Quindi colse la palla al balzo e convenne che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare, affrontare Malfoy e se possibile rendere il loro folle piano un poco più sicuro.<br/>L'unico momento positivo di quei giorni, fu l'arrivo di Remus Lupin e con lui la lieta notizia della nascita nel piccolo Teddy. Harry fu così grato, così felice di poter essere il suo padrino. Era un vero onore, l'onore più grande che avesse mai ricevuto.<br/>Quello, senza dubbio, risollevò molto il morale del gruppo, almeno momentaneamente. Fino a che Bill non mise in guardia Harry riguardo ai folletti. Gli insinuò la pulce nell'orecchio e, onestamente, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci.<br/>Rimuginò a lungo, ma non trovò assolutamente alcuna ragione per modificare il piano. Unci-unci era l'unico che avrebbe potuto aiutarli ad entrare nella Gringott e, per quanto confidasse in qualche preziosa informazione da parte di Draco, dubitava altamente che lui potesse rendergli l'entrata in una camera blindata più facile.<br/>Ed era preoccupato, Harry. Ogni volta che entrava di turno a controllare che Malfoy stesse bene, lo trovava sempre peggio. Sempre più pallido, più febbricitante.<br/>Le ustioni del Marchio avevano peggiorato le sue condizioni di salute in modo drastico ed Harry aveva iniziato a temere per davvero che non ce la facesse.<br/>Poi, per chissà quale grazia divina, al tramonto del terzo giorno la febbre iniziò a scemare. Draco smise di contorcersi, riacquistò un poco di colore – per quanto di colore si potesse parlare, per uno che in condizioni ottimali era bianco come il latte – e, finalmente, il mattino successivo aprì gli occhi.<br/>Ron avrebbe voluto iniziare immediatamente l'interrogatorio ma, chiaramente, Malfoy era troppo debole persino per alzarsi. Riuscì a mangiare qualcosa, una brodaglia orrenda preparata da Luna, ma non aprì bocca per tutto il santo giorno.<br/>«Dobbiamo anche stare ai comodi del principino, adesso?!» aveva ringhiato Ron in preda all'impazienza.<br/>«Ci serve, ma ci serve in grado di pensare. Ron. Ora sembra un cadavere» aveva quindi puntualizzato Harry, nel tentativo di frenare gli istinti esasperati dell'amico.<br/><br/><br/>Attesero un altro giorno ma, quella sera, quando fu il turno di Harry per controllare che Malfoy stesse bene, lo trovò appollaiato sulla poltrona accanto alla finestra intento a scrutare un punto indefinito oltre il mare. Aveva gli occhi rossi e le labbra pallide.<br/>Indossava una maglia bianca e larga – prestatagli da Bill -, il braccio era ancora bendato, ma dalla fasciatura non si intravedeva traccia di sangue.<br/>«Come ti senti?» domandò Harry, piatto. In realtà era piuttosto sollevato di saperlo in salute. Era riuscito ad alzarsi, quantomeno, per giungere fin lì.<br/>Egli non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo, si limitò ad alzare le spalle e guardare il mare, con gli occhi grigi che sembravano nuvole.<br/>Una tristezza così disarmante, quell'aria sconfitta. Dov'era finito il ragazzino impertinente? Forse Harry, in quel momento, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga avere di fronte il Draco che lo prendeva in giro per i Dissennatori. Almeno avrebbe potuto mandarlo a quel paese e non sentirsi in pena per lui.<br/>«Malfoy, dannazione. Perché non...» soffiò Harry, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per trovare le parole. «Avresti dovuto chiedermi aiuto prima» convenne infine.<br/>Egli, però, scoppiò in un risata sprezzante.<br/>«A te? Non farmi ridere, Potter». La sua voce era più roca e più bassa del solito. Forse quelle erano le prime parole che pronunciava da giorni.<br/>«Ti avrei ascoltato! Ti saresti risparmiato tutto questo! Ci saremmo risparmiati un sacco di morti!» insistette Harry. Si appoggiò con una mano alla finestra e si sporse un poco verso di lui, ed egli si voltò finalmente per fissarlo. Non vi era rabbia in quello sguardo. C'era dolore, e tanta paura. E rassegnazione.<br/>«Non l'avrei ucciso, Potter» disse infine abbassando lo sguardo, non riuscendo a sostenerlo. Si morse il labbro per evitare che tremasse. Era ovvio che si riferisse a Silente.<br/>«Lo so» rispose Harry in un soffio, e Draco tornò a guardarlo con più stupore. «Perché hai deciso di venire con noi?» incalzò per cogliere l'attimo. L'orologio a cucù rintoccò le undici di sera.<br/>«Perché sapevo che sei così cretino e Grifondoro da perdonarmi» rispose egli, di getto.<br/>«E invece non ti perdono un cazzo, Draco!» sbottò quindi Harry, facendolo sussultare. «Non hai fatto niente per farti perdonare, ammesso che ci si possa riuscire. Sono solo... disposto a credere che tu possa cambiare». Ammorbidì il tono per pronunciare quelle ultime parole. Era disposto a dargli una possibilità, a salvarlo. Ma il perdono? Davvero si potevano perdonare sei anni in così poco tempo? Non erano mai stati amici, erano stati rivali, persino nemici.<br/>Ma quello faceva parte del passato, oramai. Di quel Draco Malfoy arrogante non c'era più nulla.<br/>Harry, davanti agli occhi, vedeva solo una persona vuota.<br/>«Certe cose ti cambiano, Potter. Inevitabilmente...» soffiò Draco, tornando a fissare il mare oscuro fuori dalla finestra. Le onde infrante sugli scogli suonavano come una nenia antalgica.<br/>Harry ebbe un sussulto. Aveva spesso dato per scontato che stare dalla parte di Voldemort fosse la scelta più facile, quando in realtà era evidente che così non fosse.<br/>Specialmente a diciassette anni, specialmente quando la tua famiglia viene presa di mira. Quando la tua casa viene eletta quartier generale per omicidi, torture, efferatezze. Quando ti viene imposto un Marchio ed un compito terribile, quando ti viene chiesto di diventare un assassino ma l'assassinio non fa parte di te.<br/>«Ho visto quello che vi faceva» ammise Harry, e strinse le mani fino a far scrocchiare le nocche. Nelle sue visioni aveva purtroppo osservato scorci della vita a Villa Malfoy. Aveva visto il volto di Draco inorridirsi di fronte alle torture psicologiche, l'aveva visto piegarsi di fronte alle maledizioni fisiche.<br/>Voldemort non era stato contento che non fosse stato direttamente il rampollo del casato Malfoy ad uccidere Silente.<br/>Draco trasalì e trattenne il respiro.</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙⸙⸙<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span><em>«Era un compito semplice, Draco. Devo forse dubitare della tua lealtà?» domandò il Signore Oscuro, il parquet cigolò sotto le piante dei suoi sozzi piedi nudi.</em><br/><em>«N-no, signore. Chiedo scusa» balbettò egli, il mento alto e tremante. </em><br/><em>«Posso davvero fidarmi di te, ragazzo? O, quando verrà il giorno, non riuscirai di nuovo ad obbedire ai miei ordini?» sibilò Voldemort, mellifluo, troppo vicino all'orecchio di Draco.<br/>Narcissa e Lucius, poco distanti, si paralizzarono.</em><br/><em>«È colpa mia, temo. Non gli ho insegnato le Maledizioni Senza Perdono a dovere» si intromise il signor Malfoy. </em><br/><em>«Oh, capisco. Allora credo sia tempo di insegnargliele, no? Credo di essere un ottimo maestro» propose il Signore Oscuro con un voce deliziosamente suadente, puntando poi la bacchetta in direzione del ragazzo. Narcissa trattenne il fiato. «</em>Imperio<em>»</em><br/><em>Gli occhi di Draco divennero vacui, la postura meno rigida.</em><br/><em>«Tanto per cominciare, iniziamo con la Cruciatos. Sono un insegnante clemente, l'anatema che uccide lo conserviamo per un momento più adatto. Forza, mio caro ragazzo, proviamo, proviamo» biascicò Voldemort, poi mosse Draco come un folle burattinaio. Egli alzò la bacchetta in direzione di Lucius, senza esitazione.</em><br/><em>«</em>Crucio<em>» sussurrò Draco. Suo padre gettò un urlo di dolore e si piegò al terreno. </em><br/><em>«Molto bene, impari in fretta. Prova di nuovo» commentò Voldemort, estasiato, manovrando di nuovo la mano del ragazzo verso il padre.</em><br/><em>«</em>Crucio<em>».</em><br/><em>Lucius urlò di nuovo. Narcissa si morse il labbro.</em><br/><em>«Lo facciamo su tua madre, l'anatema che uccide, che dici, Draco?» propose poi Voldemort, poi gli fece spostare la mano in direzione della donna, terrorizzata.</em><br/><em>«N-no!» balbettò Lucius, a terra.</em><br/><em>«</em>Avada<em>» disse Draco ma, fortunatamente, la follia di Voldemort trovò clemenza. Lucius trattenne il respiro, Narcissa lasciò cadere una lacrima lungo la guancia. </em><br/><em>«Credo che tu abbia imparato, ragazzo mio» si compiacque il Signore Oscuro, in un sorriso folle. «Hai imparato?»</em><br/><em>Draco tremò follemente. Suo padre, faticosamente, si rialzò da terra.</em><br/><em>«S-sì».</em><br/><em>«Ottimo, ottimo. Ora tocca a te, Lucius, credo che ti serva un ripasso» disse infine Voldemort, volgendo un'inquietante smorfia verso il signor Malfoy. «</em>Imperio<em>».</em></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙⸙⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Harry chiuse gli occhi per un istante.<br/>«Vi torturava» disse poi, memore di ciò che aveva visto. Non lo sopportava.<br/>«Puoi vederlo? Puoi davvero vederlo? Io... mia madre, come sta mia madre? Sta bene?» Draco afferrò un braccio di Harry per scuoterlo, per implorarlo.<br/>Aveva bisogno di avere notizie della sua famiglia. Un disperato, disperato bisogno di comprendere se fossero vivi.<br/>«Non posso farlo a comando, Malfoy, mi dispiace» si apprestò a dire Harry, «ma se dovessi vedere qualcosa, sarai avvertito».<br/>Draco si ammutolì di nuovo e, sollevando i piedi sulla poltrona, si cinse le gambe e tornò con lo sguardo sul mare.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, Harry. Che gli dispiaceva, che non era giusto. Che nonostante tutto non avrebbe meritato di soffrire in quel modo. Ma lo tenne per sé, se ne stette lì in silenzio vicino a lui per qualche minuto, poi andò a dormire.<br/>Draco rimase solo.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Il trio fece del proprio meglio per mantenere l'assoluta segretezza sulla missione che avrebbero dovuto compiere, nonostante le continue pressioni di Bill per cercare di scoprire cosa stessero macchinando.<br/>Malfoy si riprese quasi del tutto nel giro di un'altra giornata. Quella sera, sotto gli occhi sbigottiti di tutti, si unì persino ai presenti per la cena. Non disse una parola e, con grande stupore dei presenti, non si lasciò nemmeno sfuggire espressioni schifate di fronte a quella zuppa di piselli e moscardini. Roba decisamente poco di classe, per un nobile come lui.<br/>Se ne stette zitto zitto e, una volta terminato il pasto, si rinchiuse di nuovo in camera sua. Non faticava quasi più a camminare e, a parere di Fleur, i danni della coltellata si erano decisamente risolti. Anche l'infezione procurata dalla bruciatura del Marchio sembrava essere rientrata.<br/>Harry l'aveva vista, la cicatrice che era rimasta. Orribile, di un grigio sbiadito e con la pelle raggrinzita.<br/>Così, con grandi speranze ma poche certezze, quella sera attesero che tutti furono andati a dormire per introdursi in camera sua per <em>interrogarlo</em>, così aveva detto Ron.<br/>Malfoy, contrariamente a quanto si erano immaginati, accettò di buon grado di essere coinvolto.<br/>«Cosa sai della camera blindata di Bellatrix Lestrange?» domandò Harry, pragmatico, una volta che si furono disposti tutti e quattro sulle sedie e poltrone di fronte al camino.<br/>Draco fissava le fiamme con la mandibola contratta. Il dolore provocato dal fuoco non l'avrebbe mai, mai dimenticato.<br/>«Che se state cercando di entrare lì dentro, siete pazzi» rispose, lapidario.<br/>«Quello che stiamo tentando di fare non ti riguarda. Abbiamo bisogno di informazioni» ribatté quindi Ron.<br/>«E che informazioni volete che vi dia, se non so a cosa vi servono?» Draco scattò come una molla. Inutile, quei due non si sarebbero mai sopportati.<br/>«Malfoy, tua zia Bellatrix ti ha mai parlato di oggetti particolari, nella sua camera blindata?» provò Harry, nel tentativo di essere più specifico.<br/>«Mia zia non parla spesso direttamente con me. Merlino sia lodato, aggiungerei. Ma, da quello che sono riuscito a capire, ci hanno nascosto dentro qualcosa di importante» spiegò Draco.<br/>Odiava sua zia Bellatrix quasi quanto odiava Voldemort. Era pazza, completamente fuori di testa, trattava sua madre come una pezza da piedi e non riusciva a sopportarlo. Senza tener conto che, ovviamente, una settimana prima gli aveva lanciato un pugnale al centro della schiena.<br/>«Molto utile, davvero» sbuffò Ron, sarcastico. A quello ci erano già arrivati da soli, quando la Lestrange era impazzita per via della spada. Anche un idiota ci sarebbe arrivato!<br/>«Ron, ti prego» lo redarguì Hermione, esortandolo a tenere dei toni più calmi e portare pazienza. «Draco, hai idea di cosa sia questo oggetto?» domandò poi, sforzandosi in tutti i modi di essere gentile.<br/>«Non particolarmente. Ho visto che lo stavano portando lì per depositarlo, ma era coperto dal velluto. Non era molto grande, si può tenere con una mano, credo. Ma so che il Signore Oscuro farebbe follie pur di tenerlo protetto. Voi sapete di cosa si tratta?» domandò Malfoy di rimando, incuriosito e a tratti persino eccitato. Se quei tre stavano confabulando in quel modo, era evidente che avessero un piano. Che ci fosse una possibilità per davvero.<br/>«Sì» tagliò corto Harry, secco.<br/>«E dovete entrare nella camera blindata per prenderlo, dico bene?» Malfoy li prese di nuovo in contropiede, ed un sorriso sghembo tagliò in due il suo volto appuntito.<br/>Harry lanciò un'occhiata allarmata ad Hermione. Avrebbero dovuto immaginare che solo chiedendogli di quella camera egli avrebbe scoperto i loro piani di scassinarla.<br/>«E come sperate di riuscirci? Avete la minima idea di quanti incantesimi la proteggano?» continuò poi Draco, spalmandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona con le braccia conserte e l'aria beffarda.<br/>«Abbiamo elaborato già un piano per questo» disse Ron, cercando di metterlo a tacere.<br/>«Oh, buon per voi».<br/>Il volto di Malfoy lampeggiò allo scoppiettio del fuoco. Non sembrava decisamente convinto del loro piano e delle loro possibilità.<br/>Beh, non lo erano neanche loro, a dirla tutta.<br/>«Se non c'è altro, se questo è tutto ciò che sai, allora siamo a posto così» concluse quindi Harry, alzandosi dalla poltrona seguito dai suoi amici. Quelle informazioni non erano molte, ma quantomeno avevano confermato tutti i loro sospetti.<br/>Sarebbero partiti l'indomani mattina all'alba.<br/><br/><br/>«Dovrei venire anche io».<br/>La voce strascicata di Malfoy giunse alle loro orecchie come un proiettile. Si voltarono tutti e tre, esterrefatti.<br/>«Che cosa?!» berciarono all'unisono.<br/>«L'unico modo con cui potete entrare lì dentro è con la pozione Polisucco e, beh, so che vi siete dilettati spesso in questi anni ad utilizzarla!» strascicò noncurante e, di tutta risposta, i volti dei ragazzi divennero rossi quanto i capelli di Ron. Come dimenticare quando erano entrati nella sala comune di Serpeverde! «Ho visto che c'è qui in giro ancora quell'orrendo folletto. Cosa gli avete offerto in cambio di aiuto? Per quanto egli possa darvi preziosi consigli per farvi entrare, nutro i miei seri dubbi sulla lealtà dei folletti».<br/>Harry sgranò gli occhi. Era davvero un piano così stupido e scontato? O era Malfoy che era diventato sorprendentemente intelligente e perspicace? Forse lo era sempre stato. Solo che aveva pensato che i suoi buoni voti a scuola fossero stati comprati dal padre.<br/>«Avete la bacchetta di Bellatrix e, Granger, ho visto che hai conservato il maglione che avevi addosso durante tortura con molta minuzia. Quanti capelli ci hai trovato? Vestirai tu i panni della tua torturatrice? Notevole. Oh, almeno ci risparmierai l'orrenda visione di Weasley vestito da donna».<br/>Hermione aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma ne uscì solo un fiato.<br/>«Conosco mia zia molto meglio di quanto crediate. Purtroppo» aggiunse Malfoy. «So come agisce, come risponde e, vediamo un po' se la fortuna vi assiste» si alzò e percorse passi frettolosi fino al servo-muto per prendere la sua giacca, ancora sporca di sangue, «ah, eccolo qui!» esclamò dopo averla analizzata in lungo e in largo, trovando un capello piuttosto lungo e biondo su una delle maniche. «Ci sarebbe da capire se è di mia madre o di mio padre. E, ovviamente, se loro sono ancora vivi. Ma sì, penso che dovrei venire anche io».<br/>Harry, Ron ed Hermione rimasero completamente allibiti. I fatti erano due: o Malfoy sapeva usare la Legilimanzia in modo silenzioso, o era particolarmente sveglio.<br/>«È un modo per incastrarci!» inveì Ron, completamente rosso in volto.<br/>Oppure sì, era una spia. Ma quello, Harry, lo trovò meno probabile.<br/>«Ah sì, e io mi sarei fatto maciullare il braccio e trafiggere la schiena per scappare con voi ed incastrarvi?!» ribatté Draco, ad occhi stretti. «Collega il cervello alla lingua, pezzente!»<br/>Ron fece per scattare in avanti e colpirlo con un pugno, ma Hermione riuscì a trattenerlo.<br/>«Pensavo fossi venuto qui per scappare dal pericolo. Non per mettertici di nuovo dentro dalla parte opposta» convenne Harry, dopo aver studiato a lungo il volto contratto di Malfoy.<br/>Quest'ultimo, a quelle parole, si mise a ridere aspramente.<br/><br/><br/>«<em>Hah</em>! Allora non capisci, Potter - non che la cosa mi stupisca! Mia madre e mio padre sono bloccati con quel pazzo, e Salazar solo sa cosa potrebbe capitargli. Non sono scappato dall'inferno per lasciarci loro. Sono scappato per aver modo che possa cessare e, se necessario, farò la mia parte» spiegò Malfoy, stringendo i pugni.<br/>«Ma se hai passato tutta la tua cazzo di vita a fare il codardo» intervenne nuovamente Ron, paonazzo.<br/>«Perché non avevo altra scelta, pezzo di idiota!» La voce di Draco fu un ringhio esasperato. Una vera fortuna che Hermione avesse compiuto un Muffilato alla stanza, o avrebbero svegliato tutti.<br/>«Avevi la scelta di chiederci aiuto tempo fa, come ti ho già detto» si intromise Harry, giusto per puntualizzare.<br/>«Ah sì? Quando, prima o dopo che mi hai squarciato il petto in bagno?!» domandò Draco, cinico.<br/>Harry fece per ribattere, ma si rese conto di non avere parola alcuna per farlo. Dannazione. Detestava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione. Si era sentito così male quando l'aveva visto a terra, mezzo morto, per colpa sua. Ma non si era mai fermato troppo a riflettere sul fatto che Malfoy fosse in quel bagno in preda ai singhiozzi e lui non avesse fatto altro se non accusarlo ed attaccarlo.<br/>Lo aveva visto piangere, ma non aveva nemmeno pensato di aiutarlo. Non aveva proprio pensato, aveva agito d'istinto e scioccamente. Quindi sì, in fin dei conti Malfoy aveva tutte le ragioni per non aver chiesto aiuto prima.<br/>Ed Harry si sentì male ad ammetterlo a se stesso. Serrò la bocca ed abbassò lo sguardo, decisamente poco fiero delle sue decisioni. Anche Ron, il quale non aveva perso un secondo per puntare il dito contro il loro vecchio rivale, aveva ben deciso di tacere.<br/>Malfoy, però, continuò a parlare.<br/>«Un anno fa non ero certo che ci fosse modo di sconfiggerlo. Non avevo nemmeno idea che aveste un piano. Credevo che fosse o <em>così</em> o morire. E, perdonatemi se avevo uno spirito di conservazione più alto di quello di voi Grifondoro del cazzo. Ma... dopo quello che...» si interruppe per voltarsi verso la finestra. Strinse i pugni e divenne completamente rosso in volto.<br/>Non avrebbe voluto dimostrarsi ancora debole, non avrebbe voluto dimostrarsi fragile, piangere e lasciarsi cadere di nuovo nella disperazione. Ma era troppo, troppo difficile.<br/>«Malfoy?» Harry lo invitò ad andare avanti.<br/>«Dopo quello che ho visto là dentro, quest'anno... la scelta di morire si era fatta quella più allettante» ammise infine Draco, sollevando lo sguardo ed arpionandosi con gli occhi grigi a quelli verdi del suo rivale.<br/>Quegli occhi erano nuvole per davvero.<br/>Hermione si portò una mano sulla bocca per nascondere lo stupore, per nascondere lo sgomento di fronte quell'affermazione. Persino Ron, in quel momento, si trovò in difficoltà di fronte agli occhi tormentati di Malfoy.<br/>Per Harry, quelle parole, furono un pugno in pieno stomaco.<br/>«Ma quando vi ho visti al maniero, vivi... con le voci che corrono...» continuò poi Draco, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, «ho capito che avevate trovato il modo di sconfiggerlo. Quindi, se c'è un modo... io voglio che quel bastardo muoia. Non lascerò che la mia famiglia viva in quel modo un minuto più del necessario» concluse infine. Le dita oramai bianche per quanto le stesse tenendo strette, ed una nuova scintilla nello sguardo. Un fulmine in mezzo alla tempesta.<br/>Come andare avanti, pensò Harry, quando il meraviglioso castello di certezze e convinzioni crolla improvvisamente? Aveva sempre pensato che Malfoy fosse una persona orribile, sensibile quanto un tronco d'albero, ed invece... invece si era sbagliato, e tutta la magnifica protezione che aveva erto, tutto ciò che stava facendo per tenersi distante, per non farsi coinvolgere... tutto distrutto.<br/>Perché improvvisamente Malfoy non solo era diventato il ragazzo che non aveva ricevuto aiuto, il ragazzo che ha compiuto tutte le scelte sbagliate, il viziato aristocratico bullo, la vittima di una Guerra vissuta dalla parte sbagliata.<br/>Per Harry, era già diventato una persona da proteggere. Era diventato uno di loro. Uno dalla loro parte.<br/>«Penso che dovremmo parlarne» concluse Hermione, l'unica capace di dare un senso logico a tutto quel groviglio arruffato di emozioni.<br/>Draco sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia per un secondo, accettando però di buon grado quella decisione.<br/>«Mi sembra lecito».</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Quando si ritrovarono nella piccola cucina di Villa Conchiglia, Hermione praticò un ulteriore incantesimo silenziatore.<br/>«Sta mentendo» asserì immediatamente Ron, non troppo convinto. Forse anche lui stava operando una protezione per non ammettere a se stesso che Malfoy non fosse in realtà come aveva sempre pensato. O meglio, che in quegli ultimi due anni fosse cambiato per davvero.<br/>«Ron... la sua faccia!» soffiò Hermione, con il cuore a pezzi. «Hai visto la sua faccia quando parlava di ciò che ha visto?»<br/>Il ragazzo arrossì, poi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia.<br/>«... magari recita bene».<br/>«Ho visto solo un piccolo scorcio di quello che Voldemort gli ha fatto. Non stava mentendo» intervenne Harry. Aveva potuto vedere davvero poco e, in realtà, ringraziò Merlino di non aver potuto apprendere di più.<br/>Un senso di nausea gli strinse le viscere al solo pensiero di cosa Malfoy potesse aver vissuto, in quella casa.<br/>«Per quanto lo detesti per ciò che ha fatto negli anni, penso che sia solo cresciuto nel posto sbagliato. E che fosse un ragazzino spaventato, come tanti altri» convenne quindi Hermione, mettendo a bollire l'acqua per una tisana.<br/>Aveva decisamente bisogno di calmarsi, anche se dubitava che avrebbe dormito, quella notte.<br/>«Beh, comunque non lo sta facendo per il Mondo Magico o che cosa... a lui interessa che la sua famiglia venga fuori di lì e poi potremmo morire tutti». Ron si appigliò a tutto ciò che riuscì a trovare, pur di non ammettere quanto il racconto di Malfoy lo avesse scosso fin dentro le ossa.<br/>«È già un punto di partenza. E credo che non abbia tutti i torti: lui conosce bene Bellatrix e potrebbe essere utile per la nostra missione» convenne Harry.<br/>Senza contare che, da quanto poco ci avesse messo per ricostruire il loro stesso piano elaborato in giorni e giorni di brainstorming, era evidente che potesse essere un buon stratega.<br/>Altro punto in suo favore, che Harry dovette ingoiare come un boccone amaro. Era ammirazione, quella?<br/>«Pensi che dovremmo coinvolgerlo nel nostro piano? Sei impazzito?!» sbottò Ron, sgranando gli occhi.<br/>«Non più del dovuto. Non gli diremo di ciò che sappiamo sugli Horcrux e del compito che ci ha lasciato Silente. Non mi fido abbastanza di lui. Ma, ripeto, ci potrebbe tornare utile» ribadì Harry, con rinnovato entusiasmo.<br/>«Sicuramente avrà molte altre informazioni, a prescindere da quel che sa sulla camera blindata. Non lo nego, non mi piace l'idea di fare comunella con Malfoy, ma è sicuramente preziosissimo alla causa. Quindi per me si può provare» concordò Hermione, seppur sempre con una certa reticenza.<br/>Includere Malfoy nella missione sarebbe stato, per certi versi, un vero azzardo. E sarebbe stato altrettanto difficile tenergli nascosta la questione degli Horcrux e non coinvolgerlo attivamente in quell'affare. Ma avere un infiltrato dalla loro parte avrebbe senza dubbio contribuito ad una grande svolta.<br/>«Ron?» domandò infine Harry, speranzoso che l'amico mettesse da parte l'astio personale a favore della causa.<br/>Era necessaria l'unanimità, ovviamente.<br/>Ron si portò una mano sotto al mento per riflettere. I secondi si riempirono di un denso silenzio ma, come l'esplodere di una bolla, il ragazzo sbuffò sonoramente ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.<br/>«Collaborare con Malfoy! Se me lo avessero detto una settimana fa, sarei scoppiato nella più grassa risata della mia vita!»<br/>Harry ed Hermione si rivolsero un'occhiata entusiasta. Quello era, a tutti gli effetti, un sì.<br/><br/>Sarebbero partiti l'indomani, all'alba.</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Continua...</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno miei cari coraggiosi giunti fin qui :) <br/>Che dite, vi piace questo Draco Malfoy? Spero che non risulti troppo OOC, ma mi piace pensare che tutti i pesanti soprusi subiti dalla sua famiglia lo abbiano portato a "tirarsi fuori la paglia dal didietro". Nel mio immaginario, inoltre, è un ragazzo molto brillante ed intelligente, oltre che un ottimo stratega. È un Serpeverde, dannazione! XD<br/>Ed ora è entrato ufficialmente nella gang "alla ricerca dell'Horcux"... in che modo potrà giovare alla missione? Lo vedremo nel prossimo capitolo. Siete pronti ad una nuova e rivisitatissima avventura? :D<br/>Invece, per la prima volta nella mia vita, ho avuto l'onore e il piacere di scrivere una scena con il nostro Voldy-star! Esperti del personaggio: come lo vedete? Too much? Accetto critiche di ogni genere, ammetto che non mi sono mai cimentata con lo studio di questo personaggio e quindi sono andata un po' a casaccio.<br/>Grazie di cuore a chi ha iniziato a seguire questa storia, spero di non deludere le vostre aspettative. <br/>Un abbraccio e a presto,<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La Gringott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span><br/>
<br/>
<strong>
        <br/>
<br/>
<span>CAPITOLO 3</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>La Gringott</span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/>
<span>Dobby era giunto a notte fonda a Villa Conchiglia portando con sé delle fiale di Polisucco rubate alle scorte di un negozio a Nocturne Alley, la Gazzetta del Profeta degli ultimi giorni e anche delle bacchette rubate ad alcuni Ghermidori, così che i ragazzi ne avessero di scorta.<br/>
Li aveva trovati svegli a rimuginare sul piano del giorno dopo e, a sua grande sorpresa, anche il giovane Malfoy era stato coinvolto attivamente nella spedizione.<br/>
Dobby aveva sempre odiato la famiglia che l'aveva schiavizzato ma, doveva ammetterlo, il rampollo non l'aveva mai trattato male come invece l'aveva fatto Lucius.<br/>
Era solo stato un bambino viziato ed arrogante, ma non l'aveva mai né schernito né maltrattato fisicamente. Era certo di essere stato il suo elfo preferito, quando il piccolo Draco non aveva più che tre o quattro anni. Padron Lucius aveva redarguito più e più volte il figlio di smetterla di giocare ad inseguirlo, o di far finta di duellarci insieme.<br/>
Quel che Dobby aveva notato era che Draco fosse stato sempre un bambino molto solo. Ed in quel momento, sebbene detestasse la sua vecchia famiglia in cui serviva, non gli dispiaceva l'idea che finalmente il giovane Malfoy fosse passato dalla parte di Harry Potter. Il suo grande amico Harry Potter! Avrebbe dato la vita per lui, Dobby, e avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere per aiutarlo.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I ragazzi si svegliarono alle prime luci dell'alba, dopo aver dormito a malapena quattro ore striminzite. Si prepararono in fretta e furia, con il cuore a mille ed il terribile presentimento che non sarebbe andato tutto come sperato. E, infatti, una visita improvvisa di cortesia da parte di Remus, Tonks e il piccolo Teddy aveva loro impedito di partire nell'immediato. Harry fu così felice di conoscere il nuovo arrivato! Lo stesso non si poté dire di Draco che, pur di non dover perdersi nell'imbarazzo di conoscere il lontano cugino, aveva finto acciacchi ed era rimasto in camera a rimuginare. Nessuno aveva insistito, anche perché nessuno aveva intenzione di sorbirsi i malumori e i borbottii di Malfoy.<br/>
Dovettero attendere metà pomeriggio per partire, quando tutti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze per una pennichella. Dopo aver dormito così poco durante la notte un sonnellino avrebbe giovato anche a loro, ma non vi era tempo da perdere.<br/>
Dobby aveva procurato la Polisucco necessaria per la trasformazione di quattro o cinque persone ma, purtroppo, non avevano materiale genetico di sufficienti Mangiamorte per poter procedere alla trasformazione.<br/>
Ron dovette accontentarsi di trasfigurarsi ed evocare dei vestiti adatti all'occasione, mentre Hermione – come concordato – si trasformò in Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry ed Unci-unci sarebbero stati ben nascosti sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Sulle notizie del Profeta, Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy non sembravano essere passati a miglior vita, quindi Draco poté prendere in considerazione l'idea di utilizzare il capello trovato sulla propria giacca.<br/>
Un vero sollievo, per lui, sapere che si trattasse di quello di suo padre. Avrebbe evitato volentieri di dare a Weasley l'opportunità di prenderlo in giro mentre indossava vestiti da donna.<br/>
Quando Dobby lo vide prendere le sembianze del suo vecchio padrone, l'elfo squittì d'orrore e si smaterializzò altrove.<br/>
«Malfoy... sei ancora più inquietante del solito» lo schernì Ron, nel vederlo nelle sembianze di Lucius.<br/>
«Mi piacerebbe dire lo stesso di te, ma dubito penso si possa avere un aspetto peggiore del tuo originale» ribatté Draco.<br/>
Si legò i lunghi capelli con un nastro di raso nero, rimase però poco convinto della barba. Da quando suo padre aveva smesso di curarsi, sembrava uno di quegli orribili cantanti di gruppi hard rock, cosa che non confaceva particolarmente al loro ceto sociale. Ma quello non era decisamente il momento di radersi anche perché, non voleva ammetterlo, era talmente glabro che non si era mai rasato in vita sua.<br/>
Quando Hermione li raggiunse sul pianerottolo, i tre ragazzi rischiarono davvero un colpo. Era davvero, davvero inquietante vedere il folle volto di Bellatrix Lestrange tagliato in due da un sorrisetto nervoso e candido.<br/>
«Hermie... mi spiace dirtelo, ma forse sei ancora più inquietante di Malfoy» confessò Ron, trafitto non solo da una, ma due occhiatacce omicida.<br/>
Uscirono da Villa Conchiglia in punta di piedi e camminarono fino alla battigia. La salsedine riempì le loro narici, le nuvole correvano veloci sopra le loro teste. Draco si perse di nuovo a guardare il mare, a respirare aria pulita, a contemplare quel piccolo scorcio di serenità prima di tornare nel mondo reale. Nel pericolo, nella paura. Ma, quella volta, con la speranza che la paura non potesse durare per sempre, che prima o poi sarebbe finita. C'era solo da sparire che non sarebbe finita nel peggior dei modi.<br/>
Si radunarono in cerchio e, con riluttanza, Draco poggiò la mano sopra quella di Harry. Si guardarono in silenzio per alcuni secondi e, indubbiamente, gli occhi di Potter riflettevano il suo stesso sgomento. Poi Unci-unci li smaterializzò in un quartiere buio di Nocturne Alley.</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>Harry rimase pressoché impressionato da quanto Draco impersonasse a meraviglia la postura e la camminata altezzosa di suo padre. Diversamente non si poteva certo dire di Hermione.<br/>
«Granger, tira su quel mento, per Morgana! Spalle dritte!» sibilò Draco, squadrandosi intorno per comprendere che non ci fosse nessuno. «Sguardo di sufficienza. No, non così tanta, devi rasentare la follia! E devi parlare come se volessi <em>cruciare</em> ogni pover'anima. Ma non hai mai imparato a camminare sui tacchi? Sembri un Erumpent ubriaco!»<br/>
«Hey!» lo ammonì Ron.<br/>
«No, ha ragione. Devo entrare nel personaggio» ammise Hermione e, con sguardo serio, provò a seguire alla lettera i consigli di Malfoy. Anche se portare i tacchi era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai imparato: i piedi iniziarono a dolergli dopo pochi minuti mentre la dignità, beh, quella l'aveva lasciata a Villa Conchiglia.<br/>
Se non fossero stati in una situazione precaria e molto pericolosa, Harry l'avrebbe persino trovata ilare.<br/>
Camminarono veloci ed impettiti lungo le stradine oscure di Nocturne Alley fino a sbucare in quello che, una volta, era il ridente viale di Diagon Alley. Di tutti quei colori, i sorrisi, la gente in festa, non vi era rimasto più nulla. Alcuni negozi avevano le serrande abbassate, alcuni i vetri frantumati. Una desolazione che colpiva direttamente al cuore.<br/>
«Oh! Signor Malfoy, signora Lestrange, qual buon vento vi porta qui?»<br/>
Una vocetta roca li colse direttamente alle spalle e a Harry, Ron ed Hermione si gelò il sangue. Una vera, vera fortuna che Draco possedesse un aplomb degno di un giocatore di poker.<br/>
«Ah, Rockwood» sibilò, gli occhi gelidi di Lucius ridotti a due fessure.<br/>
Unci-unci sussurrò all'orecchio di Harry che si trattasse di un Mangiamorte, ma quello Harry lo sapeva già. L'aveva già conosciuto, quel farabutto.<br/>
Hermione, la quale aveva perso per un secondo la sua posa plastica, mise in scena un alzata di mento ed un ghigno degno di un corso attoriale.<br/>
«Non pensavo davvero di trovarvi qui, signori. Sapete... dopo la <em>fuga</em>» rispose Rockwood, con un sorrisetto perverso. «Lucius, specialmente tu. La notizia del cambio di rotta di tuo figlio è oramai trapelata in tutto il mondo magico».<br/>
«Lo stesso potrei dire io, Rockwood. Il Signore Oscuro non sarebbe felice di saperti a zonzo, piuttosto che al presidio della cittadella. Sai... dopo la <em>fuga</em>» replicò Draco, arricciando il naso esattamente come suo padre era solito fare. Senza dubbio lo conosceva bene in tutte le sue movenze.<br/>
Rockwood sembrò irrigidirsi.<br/>
«Sono qui solo per delle commissioni. Se volete scusarmi» si congedò lui, probabilmente punto nel vivo.<br/>
«È stato un vero piacere». Draco emulò alla perfezione le pause drammatiche nella voce di suo padre, poi si voltò di spalle e riprese a camminare, impettito e con la puzza sotto il naso.<br/>
Harry ringraziò i quattro fondatori: non sapeva proprio come avrebbero fatto a cavarsela con quel tipo, se non ci fosse stato Malfoy.<br/>
Quel Rockwood gli aveva però rivelato un'informazione piuttosto importante: Draco si era aggiunto alla lista dei ricercati. Tutto il Mondo Magico era a conoscenza della loro fuga dal maniero e del cambio di fazione del giovane rampollo del casato Malfoy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Entrare alla Gringott fu decisamente più semplice di quanto avessero pensato ma, naturalmente, il problema si presentò all'accoglienza.<br/>
Sapevano. Erano stati avvertiti che si sarebbero potuti presentare degli impostori, e che la bacchetta di madame Lestrange era stata rubata pochi giorni prima.<br/>
L'ansia raggiunse livelli orbitali. Persino Draco, il quale aveva mantenuto una perfetta espressione indifferente fino a quel momento, trovò difficile non irrigidirsi e sudare freddo quando Bongi stette per chiamare la sicurezza.<br/>
L'<em>Imperio</em> fu l'unica soluzione. E i sensi di colpa annessi, Harry li mise a tacere in pochi istanti. Ne andava della salvezza di chiunque, del Mondo Magico, delle persone che amava e persino dei Babbani. Non sarebbe stata quella Maledizione Senza Perdono a compromettere la sua integrità morale.<br/>
Una vera fortuna che la bacchetta che Dobby aveva rubato per lui funzionasse in modo corretto nelle sue mani. Non la sentiva propriamente affine come quella di Hermione o quella di Malfoy, ma sempre meglio che niente.<br/>
Unci-unci diede loro le indicazioni per raggiungere la camera blindata e, con Bongi manovrato come un burattino, si fecero strada attraverso i cunicoli fino al vagoncino. Era stretto, fu parecchio difficile starci tutti insieme. La stazza di Bellatrix e Lucius rese molto complesso il tutto ma, dopo diversi tentativi, riuscirono a starci. Stretti come sardine in scatola.<br/>
Scesero lungo i binari nei sotterranei, giù, sempre più in fondo. Harry, con il gomito di <em>Lucius</em> nel costato, il ginocchio di <em>Bellatrix</em> piantato nella coscia e Unci-unci sopra le gambe, pregò i fondatori per dargli la forza di resistere. Nonostante ciò, sembrava che stesse andando tutto nel migliore dei modi.<br/>
Fino alla cascata. Acqua gelida gli si riversò addosso e, con una brusca frenata, il carrello si arrestò ed un acuto allarme iniziò a suonare.<br/>
Non fecero neanche in tempo a realizzare che fossero tornati al loro aspetto originale, che il vagone si rovesciò lasciandoli cadere nel vuoto.<br/>
Una vera fortuna che Hermione e Draco si ritrovarono pronti ad effettuare gli incantesimi di arresto, o si sarebbero schiantati rovinosamente al suolo dopo una caduta di chissà quanti metri. Senza possibilità di sopravvivenza.<br/>
«La Cascata del Ladro. Rimuove tutti gli incantesimi e travestimenti magici!» spiegò Unci-unci quando Hermione, Ron e Draco si ritrovarono a scrutarsi a vicenda con occhi spaventati.<br/>
Draco operò un incantesimo restringente sui propri vestiti. Harry non seppe dire se fosse una mania ossessiva di risultare sempre perfetto, o un semplice modo per evitare che gli cadessero le braghe. Suo padre era più muscoloso e un poco più alto di lui.<br/>
«Intrusi! Intrusi!» gridò Bongi, ma Draco replicò l'incantesimo di <em>Imperio</em> prima che potesse chiamare rinforzi, ed Hermione bloccò il passaggio ad eventuali guardie.<br/>
«Forza, da questa parte» li spronò Unci-unci, facendogli strada giù per i cunicoli.<br/>
Quando si ritrovarono di fronte ad un grosso drago bianco incatenato, Hermione non poté fare a meno di riversare tutto il suo odio di fronte al maltrattamento subito da quella povera bestia.<br/>
Era inaudito! Ripromise a se stessa che, se mai fossero riusciti ad uscire vivi dalla Guerra, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per entrare a far parte del Ministero e cambiare le leggi sulla tutela delle creature magiche.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dopo diversi minuti di cammino, finalmente, si ritrovarono di fronte alla camera blindata. Bongi, manovrato da Malfoy, si apprestò ad aprirla senza alcuna remora. Detestava utilizzare la maledizione Imperio, Draco. Troppi ricordi dolorosi accorrevano alla propria mente ma, purtroppo, non vi era tempo né spazio per badare ai propri traumi. Farsi forza era l'unica soluzione possibile per andare avanti e quindi, con la mano tremante ed i denti digrignati, tenne il braccio teso per manovrare il folletto.<br/>
Quando la camera si aprì, rivelò grandi montagne d'oro e gioielli, cimeli di famiglia, Galeoni a non finire, oggetti di ogni tipo. Di tutte le dimensioni, tutti esposti su mensole ma nessuno sotto al velluto. Le informazioni di Draco sarebbero servite a ben poco. Sarebbe stata una caccia al tesoro infinita, lì dentro.<br/>
«Non toccate niente!» li avvertì Malfoy. «Ho sentito Bellatrix confabulare riguardo ad un incantesimo sdoppiante. Non ci tengo a morire sommerso da queste cianfrusaglie».<br/>
Hermione, Ron ed Harry spalancarono gli occhi e, terrorizzati, iniziarono a camminare con estrema, estrema cura.<br/>
Una vera manna dal cielo, che Draco li avesse avvertiti. Nessuno di loro brillava in quanto a leggiadria.<br/>
Harry avvertì una sensazione strana a livello dello stomaco, una sorta di impulso, di attrazione verso l'alto. Una coppa. Una piccola coppa d'oro con due manici, delle dimensioni poco più grandi di una mano. Ricordò di averla vista in una visione.<br/>
«È quella! È la coppa!» annunciò Harry, indicando l'oggetto con un dito.<br/>
«E cosa sarebbe quella coppa?» domandò Draco, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non aveva la benché minima idea di come quella coppa potesse essere tanto importante ma, dal modo in cui il Signore Oscuro ne aveva parlato, indubbiamente costituiva un problema.<br/>
«Fatti gli affari tuoi, Malfoy» borbottò Ron. «Harry, sei sicuro?»<br/>
Draco trattenne a stento l'impulso di prendere uno degli artefatti e lanciarlo in testa a Weasley, ma non trattenne affatto il maleducato epiteto che fece uscire tra i denti.<br/>
«Assolutamente» confermò Harry, poi puntò la bacchetta verso l'alto. «<em>Accio</em> coppa!»<br/>
«Quel tipo di incantesimi non funziona qui dentro» li avvertì Unci-unci, le braccine conserte e l'espressione annoiata.<br/>
«Se tanto mi da tanto non funzionerà nemmeno il Levicorpus» disse Draco, con lo sguardo rivolto verso l'oggetto luccicante.<br/>
«Ma non mi dire» sbuffò Ron.<br/>
«Weasley, giuro che prima o poi ti faccio ingoiare la lingua se non la smetti».<br/>
Harry si voltò di scatto verso i due ragazzi, esacerbato.<br/>
«Smettetela di litigare e troviamo il modo di raggiungere quella dannata coppa» ringhiò, spalleggiato poi da Hermione, anch'ella piuttosto stufa.<br/>
«Draco è il più alto e il meno pesante, sollevatelo per le gambe» propose quindi lei, dopo un breve calcolo della distanza dalla coppa e l'entità ponderale del loro nuovo alleato.<br/>
Malfoy e Ron si lasciarono andare in versi di disgusto, che vennero prontamente trattenuti dopo una seria ed omicida occhiataccia da parte di Harry.<br/>
«Forza, issiamolo» disse quindi quest'ultimo, inginocchiandosi alla sinistra di Malfoy.<br/>
Ron alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece lo stesso dall'altra parte e, al tre, lo sollevarono per le gambe, trovandosi le sue aristocratiche natiche direttamente in faccia.<br/>
Harry trattenne il fiato nel rendersi conto che il primo pensiero, tra tutti, fu che non avesse mai visto un uomo con un paio di chiappe così perfette.<br/>
«Fatemi cadere e vi uccido con le mie mani» ringhiò lui, in equilibrio piuttosto precario.<br/>
E tutta la poesia sulle natiche di Malfoy finì nel dimenticatoio.<br/>
Era magro, certo, ma l'altezza non lo rendeva poi così un peso piuma. Harry e Ron, affaticati, tentarono di issarlo più in alto.<br/>
«Ancora un poco!» ordinò Draco, la mano pallida allungata in direzione della coppa. Hermione trattenne il respiro quando per poco egli non si sbilanciò in avanti rischiando di colpire tutti gli altri oggetti.<br/>
Con un grande sforzo, Ron ed Harry lo sollevarono un poco ancora.<br/>
«L'ho presa!» annunciò Draco vittorioso e, con uno sbuffo sfinito, i due ragazzi se lo lasciarono scivolare addosso fino a farlo atterrare con i piedi per terra.<br/>
Purtroppo, nel fare ciò, Harry perse l'equilibrio e urtò una grossa pila di Galeoni, facendoli rovinare al terreno.<br/>
«Potter, sei un Ippogrifo in un negozio di cristalli, Godric maledetto» lo rimproverò Malfoy, quando le monete iniziarono a sdoppiarsi a velocità inaudita.<br/>
«Presto, corriamo fuori!» Hermione prese dalle mani di Draco la coppa e la ficcò violentemente nella borsetta di perline.<br/>
<br/>
L'uscita, però, era bloccata dal folletto.<br/>
«La spada!» ringhiò Unci-unci, la mano tesa verso Hermione. Ella, riluttante, fece per accontentare la richiesta del folletto, ma Harry fu più veloce.<br/>
«Quando ci porterai vivi fuori di qui, ti daremo la spada» abbaiò, scostandolo brutalmente dalla porta.<br/>
Bill gli aveva messo la pulce nell'orecchio e, sopratutto, Malfoy aveva confermato i suoi sospetti: non bisognava fidarsi dei folletti.<br/>
Quando si ritrovarono fuori dalla camera, le sirene d'allarme stavano già suonando a ritmo spiegato, e la sicurezza era già giunta nel piazzale del drago. Corsero giù per le scale per poter scappare, con Unci-unci a far loro strada. Purtroppo, prima che riuscisse a strappare i sonagli dalle mani di un confuso ed <em>imperiato</em> Bongi, il drago s'imbizzarrì e ruggì una grande lingua di fuoco.<br/>
I due folletti, a tiro della creatura, finirono arrostiti in pochi secondi, sotto gli occhi orripilati dei quattro ragazzi.<br/>
«Tanto meglio. Non mi è mai piaciuto, quello. Scommetto che se gli avessimo dato la spada se la sarebbe svignata e ci avrebbe lasciati là dentro» commentò quindi Draco, pragmatico, pur di non farsi tornare alla mente quanto potesse essere doloroso il fuoco.<br/>
«Al posto di fare cospirazioni, trova un modo di tirarci fuori di qui» lo redarguì Ron, nel panico, mentre si apprestarono a risalire le scale.<br/>
La sicurezza aveva iniziato a giungere a bacchette spiegate.<br/>
«Ah io farei cospirazioni?! Tu mi hai accusato fino adess-»<br/>
«La smettete o no?! Siete insopportabili, tutti e due!» gridò Harry, esasperato. Seppur vero che Ron stesse ingiustamente provocando Draco da giorni, egli avrebbe anche potuto mettere da parte la lingua velenosa ed ignorare quelle dannate provocazioni. Sopratutto in un momento come quello.<br/>
Un incantesimo sfiorò la spalla di Ron e lo fece sussultare.<br/>
«Ho un piano, ma è follia pura» annunciò Hermione, sporgendo la testa oltre la barriera per osservare il piazzale.<br/>
Malfoy sgranò gli occhi quasi da farseli uscire dalle orbite.<br/>
«Granger, credo di aver capito e sì: è follia pura» confermò egli, terrorizzato.<br/>
«Ti viene in mente qualcos'altro, genio?!» soffiò lei, le labbra strette in un'espressione decisamente troppo da McGranitt.<br/>
Draco si appiattì contro la parete per evitare un fascio di luce. No, era decisamente troppo rischioso rimanere lì, ma non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare ad uscire, senza l'aiuto dei folletti. Se avessero tentato di avventurarsi nei vicoli, la sicurezza li avrebbe catturati e spediti dritti tra le braccia del Signore Oscuro.<br/>
Quindi, tanto valeva la pena rischiare la pelle subito.<br/>
«No. Nient'altro che non presupponga altissime probabilità di morte» confermò Malfoy, a malincuore.<br/>
«Ma di cosa state parlando!?» gridò Harry, poi si abbassò appena in tempo per evitare uno schiantesimo.<br/>
Hermione e Malfoy si guardarono ed annuirono e, insieme, lanciarono un incantesimo Reducto contro la barriera. Presero la rincorsa e, con un balzo, atterrarono direttamente sulla schiena del drago bianco.<br/>
Ron divenne cadaverico.<br/>
«State aspettando un invito via gufo?!» gridò Malfoy, arpionato con le braccia ad uno degli spuntoni sul dorso del drago.<br/>
Harry ebbe l'orribile, orribile sensazione che quella collaborazione tra le menti geniali di Hermione e Malfoy li avrebbe porti alla morte ma, di contro, realizzò che se non li avesse seguiti in quella follia, sarebbero morti lo stesso. Prese Ron per un braccio ed insieme presero la rincorsa, catapultandosi sul povero drago il quale, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato ad incenerire tutto.<br/>
Harry non trovò immediatamente appiglio e rischiò di scivolare giù. Fece per urlare ma, fortunatamente, la mano salda di Malfoy lo afferrò per l'avambraccio a l'aiutò ad issarsi. Ci era mancato davvero troppo, troppo poco.<br/>
Hermione lanciò un incantesimo sulle catene ed il drago, imbizzarrito, iniziò a farsi strada per uscire, per scappare di lì.<br/>
«Obliviamoli! Obliviamoli!» suggerì Malfoy durante la risalita e, tutti insieme, iniziarono a scagliare incantesimi Oblivion a folletti e guardie sotto tiro, così che meno persone possibili si ricordassero i loro volti.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
La fuga dalla Gringott fu qualcosa di estremamente folle, rocambolesco, al limite dell'assurdo. Ma, contro ogni aspettativa, funzionò. Si ritrovarono a volare sopra i tetti di Londra sul dorso di un drago cieco, con il vento che sferzava sui loro volti, il cuore martellante contro il costato e la consapevolezza che fossero appena scampati alla morte.<br/>
Draco si ritrovò a pensare all'assurdità di tutto quello. Fino a una settimana prima, se gli avessero detto che si sarebbe ritrovato con il trio dei grifoni a cavalcare una bestia, inseguito dai Mangiamorte, sarebbe morto dalle risate.<br/>
E invece era successo. Potter l'aveva fatto scappare dall'inferno, gli aveva teso la mano, l'aveva salvato ed ora stava salvando il Mondo Magico insieme a lui. E alla Granger, che tutto d'un tratto riuscì a comprendere come mai fosse ritenuta brillante da tutta la scuola. E a Weasley che... beh, era una vera Firebolt ficcata su per il sedere, ma certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.<br/>
Dopo mesi, anni di oscurità, Draco volava alla luce del tramonto. Era libero, libero come quel drago bianco tenuto in prigionia per chissà quanti anni.<br/>
Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata di gratitudine. Forse perché l'aveva afferrato al volo, perché non l'aveva lasciato cadere. Forse non si rendeva affatto conto quanta gratitudine Draco stesse provando nei suoi confronti in quel momento.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Volarono fino a che non furono sufficientemente bassi per poter saltare nel lago senza conseguenze e, solo dopo aver nuotato tutti e quattro fino alla riva, riuscirono a realizzare perfettamente la follia che avevano appena compiuto.<br/>
Si presero due minuti per tirare il fiato. Solo due minuti.<br/>
«E adesso che si fa?» domandò quindi Draco, con i capelli bagnati e la camicia zuppa.<br/>
«Ci accampiamo ed elaboriamo la nostra prossima mossa. Non possiamo tornare a Villa Conchiglia, non è saggio rimanere troppo tempo in un posto» spiegò Hermione. Finalmente trovò la forza di alzarsi dalle rocce ed estrarre la nuova tenda dalla borsetta di perline.<br/>
La vecchia tenda dei Weasley era andata perduta prima che fossero attaccati dai Ghermidori ma, fortunatamente, ne avevano trovata un'altra nella soffitta di Villa Conchiglia. Era più piccola e meno attrezzata, certo, ma meglio che niente.<br/>
«Non vorrei dirvelo, ma credo che non siamo passati inosservati alla Gringott. Le voci corrono in fretta, avete notato? Il Signore Oscuro sarà presto sulle nostre tracce, sicuramente vorrà riprendersi il trofeo. E, a giudicare dalla portata del casino che abbiamo combinato, lo verrà a scoprire entro la nottata. Domattina al massimo, se proprio siamo stati fortunati con gli incantesimi di memoria»,<br/>
Gli occhi dei tre ragazzi si spalancarono di terrore. Harry barcollò per un attimo: non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che Voldemort scoprisse che stavano cacciando gli Horcrux. E ne mancavano ancora due, avrebbero dovuto sbrigarsi.<br/>
Hermione e Ron, i quali avevano perfettamente capito l'antifona, si scambiarono occhiate ansiose.<br/>
La prima cosa da fare, indubbiamente, sarebbe stata quella di distruggere quello che avevano.<br/>
«Harry, Malfoy, montate la tenda e scaldate qualcosa da mangiare. Io e Ron ci occuperemo degli incantesimi di disillusione» propose Hermione, la borsetta di perline stretta tra le mani.<br/>
Harry comprese immediatamente che avrebbero distrutto loro la coppa e, dopo aver annuito concitatamente, si apprestò ad incantare paletti e tendaggi per ergere il loro riparo.<br/>
Draco, il quale non aveva la più pallida idea di come si montasse una tenda, rimase a guardare fino a che il lavoro non fu terminato.<br/>
Si addentrarono insieme e misero l'acqua a scaldare, lasciando indietro Ron ed Hermione. Si cambiarono velocemente gli abiti fradici ed Harry non riuscì proprio a non lanciare lo sguardo sulla vistosa cicatrice al centro della schiena di Malfoy. E, ovviamente, egli se ne accorse.<br/>
«Le sto collezionando». Si indicò quelle sul petto dovute alla Sectumsempra e poi quella sul braccio.<br/>
«Ora sei tu lo sfregiato» scherzò quindi Harry, colto dall'improvviso imbarazzo dovuto al fatto che alcune di quelle cicatrici gliel'avesse inferte lui.<br/>
Draco sogghignò per un momento, poi si infilò una larga maglia nera e la strinse fino a farsela calzare in modo decente. <em>Davvero vanesio</em>, pensò Harry.<br/>
«Quindi, non mi vuoi dire a cosa serve la coppa? Nemmeno ora che vi ho ampiamente dimostrato di non essere più dalla loro parte?» chiese Draco, molto incuriosito.<br/>
Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi ci ripensò. Silente aveva affidato loro quel compito e, sebbene Malfoy avesse ampiamente dimostrato lealtà nei loro confronti alla Gringott, non era comunque saggio renderlo partecipe dei loro piani. Non avevano detto niente a nessun altro, nemmeno i loro amici.</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>«Fallo tu».<br/>
Ron porse la spada di Grifondoro ad Hermione ed ella, terrorizzata, scosse la testa.<br/>
«Non posso» gemette.<br/>
«Puoi. Fidati di me, sei la strega più brillante e coraggiosa che conosca» la incoraggiò nuovamente Ron, aiutandola a brandire la spada. «Un colpo secco».<br/>
La coppa, su una roccia in riva al lago, brillava alle luci del tramonto. Era stata una grandiosa idea quella di non dare la spada ad Unci-unci prima di uscire di lì, altrimenti come avrebbero fatto distruggere l'Horcrux?<br/>
Hermione fissò la coppa intensamente, poi prese un grosso, profondo respiro.<br/>
Un colpo secco, dritto tra i manici. L'acqua del lago iniziò a vibrare e, da esso, si sollevò un immensa onda simile ad un volto senza occhi, che si mosse dritto e minaccioso verso di loro.<br/>
Barcollarono entrambi all'indietro aggrappati vicendevolmente. Poi, così come si era creata, si stagliò sulle rocce ed addosso a loro senza conseguenze. Beh, tanto erano già bagnati fradici da prima.<br/>
Ron ed Hermione stettero stretti l'un l'altro per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di guardarsi negli occhi come non si erano mai guardati prima.</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙<br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>«Scusami, Malfoy, ma è una cosa che dobbiamo sapere solo noi tre» disse quindi Harry, un poco dispiaciuto.<br/>
Draco alzò le spalle e scosse la testa. Non che ci avesse davvero sperato che Potter gli confidasse qualcosa che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un segreto di stato.<br/>
«Come vuoi».<br/>
Harry provò un moto di dispiacere. Sopratutto perché Malfoy gli aveva salvato la vita, là sotto. Li aveva aiutati, aveva scongiurato che finissero sommersi dall'oro di Bellatrix.<br/>
Almeno avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo.<br/>
«Dra-»<br/>
Non riuscì. Un forte, terribile dolore alla cicatrice lo lasciò senza fiato e, tremante, si lasciò cadere a terra sulle ginocchia. Immagini orrende scorsero davanti ai suoi occhi. Nitide, troppo nitide.<br/>
Draco, colto alla sprovvista, scattò nella sua direzione e lo afferrò per le spalle, nel panico.<br/>
«Potter? Che ti succede? Potter! Devo chiamare...» balbettò egli, ma Harry scosse la testa concitatamente per negare. «Cosa devo fare? Che cazzo! Sei epilettico? Cosa?».<br/>
Harry, lentamente, riprese a respirare. L'Horcrux era stato distrutto.<br/>
«Nulla. Sto bene, va tutto bene» soffiò, ansimando. Non gli aveva mai fatto un effetto così pesante.<br/>
«Hai avuto delle visioni?» domandò Malfoy in un filo di voce.<br/>
«Sì... io» Harry deglutì. Voldemort non sembrava aver appreso, ancora, della rapina alla Gringott. Ma... ma ciò che il Mangiamorte Rockwood aveva detto era decisamente vero: la notizia della fuga di Draco aveva fatto il giro del Mondo Magico e Voldemort non aveva preso bene che i Malfoy non si fossero tenuti stretti il loro rampollo.<br/>
«Hai visto mia madre e mio padre?» domandò quindi, col cuore in gola. Lo sguardo amaro di Harry confermò tutto.<br/>
Per un attimo, Draco fu sull'orlo di mettersi a urlare.<br/>
«Sono vivi, Draco. Ma... li ha torturati» ammise infine Harry.<br/>
«A causa mia» aggiunse Draco, con i pugni stretti.<br/>
Da accovacciato, si lasciò cadere sul pavimento sulle ginocchia, vicino a Potter.<br/>
«Mi dispiace. Non è colpa tua. Hai fatto la scelta giusta» cercò di consolarlo Harry.<br/>
«Lo so, dannazione, Potter!» sbottò però Draco, picchiando un pugno sulle travi di legno della tenda.<br/>
Harry tacque, dispiaciuto nel vederlo così provato, così fragile. Con quegli occhi che sembravano le nuvole prima di un temporale.<br/>
Ma, con chissà quale coraggio, Malfoy sollevò la testa con uno scatto.<br/>
«Devi distruggerlo» ruggì, gli occhi che dardeggiavano di una rabbia ed un coraggio fuori dal normale. «Non so cosa tu abbia in mente, ma è il momento di sbrigarsi, Potter».<br/>
Da quando quella serpe si comportava come un Grifondoro? Ad andare con lo zoppo si impara a zoppicare, così dicevano i babbani.<br/>
Per un attimo Harry aveva temuto che si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe fuggito, che cambiasse idea, che tornasse sui propri passi. Ed invece si era caricato di una nuova rabbia, di una nuova motivazione. E non poteva essere più fiero di lui.<br/>
«Lo distruggeremo. Fidati quando ti dico che siamo sempre più vicini a farlo» gli disse, poi si alzò finalmente in piedi e gli porse una mano per alzarsi.<br/>
Draco guardò la mano, poi tornò con gli occhi su quelli di Harry.<br/>
Cos'era, quel gesto? Nessuno l'aveva mai aiutato a rialzarsi. Era sempre caduto e si era dovuto alzare da solo. Sempre. E invece Potter gli stava tendendo una mano, per sostenerlo, per farlo rialzare.<br/>
La sua mente tornò indietro quando, sette anni prima, gli aveva negato la mano sul treno, rifiutando la sua amicizia. Era forse, quello, il momento di ricominciare da capo?<br/>
Beh, di certo Draco non avrebbe mai detto di no. Accettò la mano ed Harry lo issò in piedi, trovandoselo faccia a faccia.<br/>
Occhi negli occhi, sì, stavano ricominciando da capo.</span>
  </p>
</div><div><p><br/>
<span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>Continua...</em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
<hr/></div><div>
  <p><strong>Cos'è cambiato di importante rispetto alla saga canonica? </strong><br/>
Prima di tutto, la convalescenza di Draco ha fatto in modo che tutti gli avvenimenti slittassero di qualche giorno. Quindi, siamo già andati oltre il due maggio.<br/>
Poi, grazie all'avvertimento di Draco, il trio non si è trovato sommerso nell'oro nella camera blindata e quindi è stato possibile evitare di dare a Unci-unci la spada.<br/>
Di conseguenza, il folletto non ha fatto in tempo a scappare ed è rimasto ucciso. In questo modo e grazie agli Oblivion, la notizia del furto alla Gringott giungerà alle orecchie di Voldemort con qualche ora di ritardo.<br/>
Harry non ha avuto la visione del diadema di Corvonero per il momento, perché la sua mente non si è collegata con quella di Voldemort perché, appunto, non ha potuto ancora ricevere la notizia. <br/>
Voglio puntualizzare, inoltre, che per scrivere questa storia ho preso spunto sia dai libri che dai film: ad esempio, il fatto che Harry senta i collegamenti con gli Horcrux l'ho preso dai film. Molti dettagli, invece, sono rimaste come nei libri.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Ciao gente!<br/>Urca, questo capitolo è stato una corsa mica da ridere! Per il momento i fatti narrati sono pressoché quelli dei Doni della Morte - ho ritenuto opportuno raccontare della missione alla Gringott e quei piccoli dettagli che, da ora in poi, faranno in modo che la storia si diversifichi parecchio.<br/>Adesso, infatti, le cose andranno molto, MOLTO diversamente rispetto alla saga originale. Spero davvero che la cosa vi interessi e vi intrighi!<br/>A gran richiesta (Clo &lt;3) metterò da ora in poi un "mini-spoiler" dei capitoli successivi!<br/>A domenica prossima e grazie di cuore a tutti!<br/>Eevaa</p><p> </p><p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>«E si è visto! Vedete... io sono una persona buona. Do sempre delle seconde possibilità, ma vostro figlio ne aveva già sprecata una».<br/>«Ne siamo davvero, davvero rammaricati. E non... non lo consideriamo più nostro figlio, mio signore. Per noi è come se fosse morto» si giustificò Lucius, pronunciando con estrema fatica quelle parole, seppur si fosse sforzato di dimostrare freddezza.<br/>«Oh, lo sarà. E per dimostrarmi la vostra totale fiducia, lascerò a voi il compito di ucciderlo, a tempo debito» asserì Voldemort con una voce spaventosamente dolce.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Murk Esk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <strong>
        
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <span>CAPITOLO 4</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Murk Esk</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/><span>Erano riusciti a recuperare il quarto Horcrux e distruggerlo. E ne erano usciti completamente indenni, oltre le più rosee aspettative.<br/>Il problema? La discrezione. La Gringott era andata completamente distrutta nella loro fuga e, in quel momento, c'era solo da chiedersi quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che la voce giungesse a Voldemort, e che egli facesse due più due.<br/>Come aveva detto Draco, Harry era convinto che - nelle ipotesi più ottimistiche - la notizia gli sarebbe giunta insieme alla Gazzetta del Profeta del mattino o, molto più presumibilmente, tramite delle spie nella notte. Aver praticato l'Oblivion su folletti e guardie a casaccio non li avrebbe risparmiati.<br/>Avrebbero dovuto sbrigarsi a scoprire dove si trovassero gli ultimi due Horcrux e scovarli prima che Voldemort potesse ergere delle ulteriori difese attorno ad essi.<br/>Sarebbe stato molto, molto difficile. Ma, già quella sera, avrebbero dovuto parlarne. Peccato solo che Ron ed Hermione non fossero ancora rientrati dopo venti buoni minuti dalla distruzione della coppa.<br/>«Dove diavolo sono finiti?» sbottò Draco, desideroso di comprendere le mosse successive.<br/>Aprì il telone d'ingresso della tenda e uscì a grandi passi ma, dopo a malapena cinque secondi, Malfoy rientrò decisamente più rigido e con le gote completamente scarlatte.<br/>«<em>Ah-ehm</em>...» tossì, volgendo lo sguardo altrove.<br/>Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, confuso.<br/>«Che c'è?»<br/>«Diciamo che ho preferito... non interromperli» ammise Draco, rosso fino alla punta dei capelli.<br/>Harry non aveva mai visto Malfoy in imbarazzo in vita sua. E, se stava agendo in quel modo, c'era solo un motivo.<br/>«Oh, mio...» soffiò Harry, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati d'entusiasmo, «... ce l'hanno fatta?! Sia lodato Merlino!» esultò e raggiunse Draco all'ingresso della tenda, cacciandovici fuori la testa per spiare, con il collo allungato come avrebbe fatto zia Petunia in cerca di gossip.<br/>E sì, finalmente ce l'avevano fatta! Harry non ne poteva più di tutte quelle tiritere, flirt continui, tira e molla. Finalmente i suoi amici l'avevano capito che erano innamorati l'uno dell'altra dall'età di undici anni.<br/>«Sia lodato!» ripeté Harry dopo essere tornato dentro la tenda, trovando un Draco sogghignante ma sicuramente meno rosso.<br/>«Ed io che pensavo che non avrei visto null'altro di raccapricciante. Niente... la mia vita è colma di orrori». Alzò braccia e spalle in un gesto di plateale cinismo.<br/>Ed Harry, di fronte a cotanto sarcasmo ed autoironia, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere fortissimo.<br/>Draco sorrise un poco di rimando. Senza ghignare. Solo... sembrava genuinamente divertito. Harry non l'aveva mai visto farlo.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Si ritrovarono tutti e quattro seduti sui cuscinoni della tenda, ognuno con la propria ciotola di zuppa, a confabulare su un'ipotetica mossa futura. E sulle probabili ripercussioni dei loro danni alla Gringott.<br/>La nuova tenda trovata a Villa Conchiglia era decisamente più piccola di quell'altra: un soggiorno con fornelletto e due aree per la notte divise tra loro da un tendone. Senza brandine, solo sacchi a pelo.<br/>«Secondo voi se Voldemort venisse a sapere che abbiamo preso... quel che abbiamo preso... cosa farà?» domandò Ron, sorseggiando rumorosamente la sua brodaglia. Cosa che infastidì Draco a livelli inimmaginabili.<br/>Già il fatto di trovarsi a mangiare per terra in una lurida tenda non faceva davvero parte della sua formazione aristocratica.<br/>«Weasley, stai davvero ragionando per <em>se</em>? Non è <em>se</em>, ma <em>quando</em>» puntualizzò Draco, a gambe incrociate.<br/>«Il vero problema è come gestirà gli altri due... affari» intervenne quindi Hermione, e Malfoy roteò gli occhi al soffitto.<br/>«È davvero necessario essere tanto criptici? Ho capito che ci sono degli oggetti che dovete trovare, anche se non ho capito a cosa diavolo servono. Però mi sembra palese che voi non sappiate cosa cercare. Almeno, sapete dove andare?» domandò Draco con una certa esasperazione.<br/>Era oramai calata la sera fuori dalla tenda, ed il canto dei grilli riempiva le lunghe pause e silenzi imbarazzanti. Hermione ed Harry si morsero le labbra.<br/>«Non rigirare il coltello nella piaga, Malfoy. Ci abbiamo già ampiamente litigato, su questa questione» intervenne Ron. Persino le sue lentiggini divennero rosse, a quell'affermazione.<br/>Draco sbuffò e si aggrappò con due dita alla radice del naso.<br/>«Morgana maledetta» soffiò. Sperava che il loro da farsi fosse decisamente più delineato, che avessero un piano d'azione. Ma, come gli diceva suo nonno Abraxsas, <em>piuttosto che niente è meglio piuttosto</em>.<br/>«Potter, non puoi controllare le tue visioni, vero?» chiese quindi conferma.<br/>«Posso solo cercare di impedire che lui entri nella mia testa, ma non è sempre facile» disse Harry, rigirando la zuppa con il cucchiaio.<br/>Harry non aveva fame, per niente. Aveva solo un gran sonno ma già sapeva che, appena toccato il proprio sacco a pelo, avrebbe passato tutta la notte con gli occhi piantati al soffitto.<br/>«Stai dicendo che lui può accedere alle tue informazioni?» sgranò gli occhi Malfoy, costernato.<br/>Quella era decisamente una pessima notizia.<br/>«Sto imparando... sto cercando di impedirlo, ma non sempre ci riesco». Harry arrossì al ricordo delle pessime lezioni di Occlumanzia del quinto anno.<br/>«Quindi può prevedere anche le nostre prossime mosse?»<br/>«Una vera fortuna che non ne abbiamo, eh?!» sbottò Harry, arrendendosi e posando la ciotola di zuppa per terra. «Scusate, ho bisogno di dormirci su» si congedò e, infine, si allontanò e sparì dietro il tendone di una delle due zone notte.<br/>Era presto, a malapena le otto e mezza ma, contando che avevano dormito quattro ore la notte precedente, non era così una malvagia idea quella di riposarsi.<br/>Ron recuperò le ciotole vuote di zuppa e le pulì con un Gratta e Netta, Draco spense il fuoco ed Hermione controllò che fuori dalla tenda fosse tutto a posto. Poi, con una tiepida buonanotte da parte della ragazza, lei e Ron si avviarono insieme nella loro area notte.<br/>Malfoy si trattenne dal consigliargli un Muffilato, giusto per non trovarsi costretto a ulteriori conati di vomito nell'immaginare Weasley in atteggiamenti intimi con una persona.<br/>Realizzò solo in quel momento che avrebbe dovuto dormire fianco a fianco con Potter. Tentennò per qualche istante e poi, dopo un lungo sospiro, spense le torce del soggiorno ed aprì il tendone.<br/>Gli occhi di Potter, aperti e senza occhiali, brillavano persino al buio. Draco li ignorò ed ignorò anche quel brivido lungo le braccia, poi si infilò nel proprio sacco a pelo verde. Era scomodo, terribilmente angusto per uno abituato a dormire tra lenzuola di seta e cuscini morbidi come piume. Le parole di nonno Abraxsas gli tornarono alla mente e, con un grugnito, si girò sul fianco e diede le spalle a Potter.<br/>«Buonanotte» soffiò quest'ultimo. Draco si morse il labbro inferiore al pensiero che si sentiva molto più al sicuro a dormire con la schiena a terra, in mezzo al nulla e con Potter vicino, piuttosto che tra quelle lenzuola di seta.<br/>Non si era mai, mai sentito più al sicuro di così.<br/>«'Notte».</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><em>Sangue. Sangue fresco, cadaveri sul pavimento. Piedi nudi e sporchi di sangue che si muovevano verso il camino. Un uomo rannicchiato contro la parete, lunghi capelli biondi appiccicati al viso tra sudore e sangue. Una donna bellissima, a terra accanto a lui, con la bocca storta in un ghigno di dolore.</em><br/><em>«Cosa sa il ragazzo?» strascicò Voldemort, la bacchetta puntata contro di lei.</em><br/><em>«N-niente,» balbettò nel tentativo di riprendersi dall'ultima maledizione, «solo quello c-che ci siamo detti durante le riunioni. Non è a conoscenza d-di null'altro».</em><br/><em>«Cissy!» sibilò Bellatrix, in piedi accanto a Lui. «Non mentire al nostro Signore e accetta la tua punizione con onore». Anche lei aveva dei chiari segni di tortura sul volto. Anche lei era stata sotto l'effetto della Cruciatos più e più volte, rea di aver fatto trapelare che la sua camera blindata contenesse oggetti importanti.</em><br/><em>«Non mento!» ringhiò Narcissa provando a tirarsi in piedi, colpita però nuovamente da una Cruciatos che la fece urlare. </em><br/><em>«Non gli abbiamo detto niente di più. Era troppo giovane e troppo inesperto. Ha la mia parola, mio signore» intervenne Lucius, con le mani tremanti e la bocca impastata di sangue. </em><br/><em>«E si è visto! Vedete... io sono una persona buona. Do sempre delle seconde possibilità, ma vostro figlio ne aveva già sprecata una».</em><br/><em>«Ne siamo davvero, davvero rammaricati. E non... non lo consideriamo più nostro figlio, mio signore. Per noi è come se fosse morto» si giustificò Lucius pronunciando con estrema fatica quelle parole, seppur si fosse sforzato di dimostrare freddezza. </em><br/><em>«Oh, lo sarà. E per dimostrarmi la vostra totale fiducia, lascerò a voi il compito di ucciderlo, a tempo debito» asserì Voldemort con una voce spaventosamente dolce.</em><br/><em>Narcissa inorridì e tremò ancora più forte ma, proprio quando il Signore Oscuro si apprestò a puntarle la bacchetta contro, il crepitio del camino lo fece desistere. </em><br/><br/><br/><em>Una figura incappucciata apparve dalle fiamme. Con una sola occhiata assassina, Voldemort intimò ai Malfoy di allontanarsi dalla stanza.</em><br/><em>«Mi ha fatto chiamare?» domandò la figura, con la voce camuffata da una maschera di ferro battuto. </em><br/><em>«Hai ottenuto le informazioni che ti ho chiesto?» domandò quindi Voldemort, pragmatico.</em><br/><em>«Sì. Temo che Potter abbia ottenuto istruzioni da Silente per quanto riguarda il medaglione»</em><br/><em>Voldemort rabbrividì, strinse le lunghe dita ossute in un pugno e mostrò i denti in un ringhio.</em><br/><em>«Sono piuttosto certo che l'anello sia stato distrutto da Silente stesso e, per quanto concerne la coppa, temo sia stato un fortuito errore di Bellatrix. L'hanno trovata a causa di quel suggerimento. Dubito fortemente che Potter conosca l'ubicazione degli altri o, altrimenti, avrebbe agito molto prima» spiegò poi la figura incappucciata tra le fiamme.</em><br/><em>«Temi? Credi? Mai come in questo momento ho bisogno di certezze. Dimmi, sei in grado di darmi certezze?» domandò Voldemort con un sorriso così deliziosamente cortese da rasentare la follia. </em><br/><em>«Il posto in cui è ubicato il quinto Horcrux è indubbiamente il più sicuro, tuttavia non ritengo saggio tenere anche l'altro nello stesso luogo. È più al sicuro al suo fianco, signore».</em><br/><em>«Devi presidiare quel luogo. Sempre. Con ogni tuo mezzo. Non ti sarà difficile, data la tua posizione. Posso fidarmi di te?» soffiò il Signore Oscuro, piegandosi pericolosamente verso le fiamme.</em><br/><em>«Mio signore, per me è un onore. In tutti questi anni le ho dato modo di dubitare?» domandò l'uomo incappucciato.</em><br/><em>«Sono circondato da un branco di traditori» sibilò Voldemort, volgendo poi uno sguardo duro verso Bellatrix, «e idioti!»</em><br/><em>Di sicuro gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, c'erano modi assai piacevoli per farlo. Non che avesse bisogno di trovare degli escamotage per poter seviziare Bellatrix. </em><br/><em>Ella si inchinò profondamente e si scusò di nuovo con le mani in preghiera. </em><br/><em>«Terrò l'Horcrux al sicuro. Lei faccia in modo che anche l'altro sia altrettanto ben presidiato» si raccomandò il Mangiamorte, sparendo poi tra le fiamme. Le braci del camino tornarono a crepitare lievemente. </em><br/><em>Gli occhi rossi di Voldemort dardeggiarono di rabbia, odio. Poi, in un istante, si incatenarono ai suoi verdissimi costringendolo ad urlare.</em><br/><br/><br/>«Potter! Potter, sveglia!»<br/>«Harry!»<br/>Un bruciore terribile sulla fronte, mani sottili che lo scuotevano per le spalle. Harry aprì gli occhi stanchi e si sollevò in un gesto brusco, facendo ribaltare all'indietro colui che lo stava scuotendo.<br/>«Grazie a Merlino» soffiò Hermione, entrambe le mani tra i capelli ricci. Draco, seduto per terra, cacciò la testa all'indietro e si appoggiò sulle braccia.<br/>«Amico, ci hai fatto morire di paura» ammise Ron, con il volto pallido e stanco e le occhiaie in evidenza. «Stavi urlando, ti dimena-»<br/>«Lui sa!» lo interruppe Harry, e con un balzo fu subito in piedi.<br/>«COSA?!» gridarono i tre ragazzi all'unisono, seguiti poi da un inflazionato ma sempreverde «Miseriaccia!» da parte di Ron.<br/>«Dobbiamo andarcene di qui. È entrato, è riuscito ad entrare nella mia testa!»<br/>Harry raccattò da terra le scarpe e si infilò la giacca, gli altri tre scattarono sul posto ed emularono il suo operato repentinamente.<br/>«Cos'ha scoperto?» domandò Hermione, infilandosi le scarpe con dei saltelli.<br/>«Che abbiamo già distrutto quattr-» Harry si interruppe, resosi conto di aver rivelato quanto più del dovuto di fronte a Draco.<br/>«Distrutto? È questo che avete fatto?!» urlò quest'ultimo, sbigottito, raccattando la sua bacchetta e la giacca di suo padre.<br/>«Malfoy, non è il momento, andiamocene di qui e poi ne parliamo».<br/>Insieme, in fretta e furia, smantellarono la tenda e la riposero nella borsetta di perline di Hermione. L'aria era fresca, l'alba stava nascendo dietro le colline. Tutti e quattro si radunarono in cerchio e posarono la mano su quella di Hermione la quale, chiudendo gli occhi, li trasportò lontani. Altrove.<br/><br/><br/>Con un sonoro <em>crack</em> si materializzarono in una foresta verde e fitta attraversata da un fiume dall'acqua cristallina. Il Murk Esk - spiegò loro Hermione mentre rimontavano la tenda e provvedevano con gli incantesimi di disillusione - al centro del parco nazionale di Moore.<br/>Solo quando furono assolutamente certi di aver compiuto tutto nel modo corretto, si lasciarono finalmente cadere sull'erba verde a lato del fiume, ancora col fiatone ed il cuore in gola.<br/>Decisamente non uno dei migliori risvegli.<br/>«Voldemort è furibondo» li informò Harry, dopo essersi lavato la faccia con l'acqua fresca e limpida che scorreva lì a fianco. Draco, all'udire di quel nome, rabbrividì.<br/>Non era abituato a sentirlo nominare e, di certo, non si era mai permesso di farlo.<br/>«Ha torturato persino Bellatrix per averci dato involontariamente delle informazioni. È riuscito ad entrare nella mia testa e ha capito che non ho una meta. Un tizio ha parlato con lui, sa che è stato Silente a darci questo compito. Oh, Ron, non fare quella faccia» lo rimproverò nel vedere il suo amico sbracciarsi in direzione di Malfoy. «Oramai è qui con noi, ha capito cosa dobbiamo fare. Tanto vale coinvolgerlo».<br/>Draco rimase impassibile ma, sotto sotto, era un poco più sollevato.<br/>«Chi era il tizio che ha parlato con Voldemort?» domandò Hermione, strappando dei fili d'erba dal prato.<br/>«Non ne ho idea. Aveva il cappuccio e la maschera, hanno comunicato tramite camino, ma so di per certo che è quel tizio a sorvegliare uno degli oggetti rimanenti. Si sono ben guardati dal parlare di dove si trovi. Voldemort sa che abbiamo un collegamento» spiegò Harry.<br/>«Harry, devi cercare di non lasciarlo entrare».<br/>«Non è una cosa che posso controllare, Hermione! Sopratutto durante il sonno» sbottò quindi Harry, irritato. Certo, certo che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo entrare. Ma, quantomeno, dai quei collegamenti riusciva anche ad avere alcune informazioni importanti.<br/>Era ovvio, però, che meno Voldemort accedesse alla sua mente, meno rischiavano di farsi scoprire.<br/>Non che avesse molto altro, da scoprire.<br/>«Hai visto altro, Harry?» domandò Ron, curioso, con le gambe incrociate sull'erba ed un raggio di sole sul volto che lo costrinse a socchiudere gli occhi. Era, quantomeno, una bellissima giornata.<br/>Harry si accigliò a quella domanda.<br/>«I-io...» balbettò, non potendo fare a meno di lanciare un'occhiata amareggiata verso Draco.<br/>Egli, tuttavia, non era tanto stupido da non cogliere quel segnale.<br/>«Dillo» disse duramente Draco, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Cosa hai visto?»<br/>Aveva capito.<br/>«Ha chiesto ai tuoi genitori se sapessi altro, se fossi a conoscenza di qualcosa». Scelse appositamente di omettere il fatto che Voldemort avesse chiesto loro di ucciderlo. Forse di quello avrebbero dovuto parlarne in separata sede, con un poco di delicatezza.<br/>«Immagino quanto <em>gentilmente</em> gliel'abbia chiesto» sputò fuori Draco, e tutti i presenti distolsero lo sguardo da quegli occhi grigi.<br/>Gli si strinse il cuore, ad Harry. Non voleva dare a Malfoy altro dolore, non voleva scendere nei dettagli di come stesse torturando sua madre. E che Lucius l'avesse definito “non più suo figlio”, per quanto non ne sembrasse affatto convinto.<br/>«Loro... hanno detto che non sai niente, che ti hanno tenuto fuori da alcune informazioni. È vero?» chiese quindi Harry, nella speranza di deviare il discorso verso qualcosa di più pratico.<br/>Malfoy annuì lentamente, ed anche Ron ed Hermione trovarono il coraggio di guardarlo di nuovo in faccia.<br/>«Sì. Potevo partecipare solo ad alcune riunioni, mentre in altre presidiavano meno persone. Bellatrix a tutte, così come Piton. Mio padre ad alcune. Mia madre, come me, solo a quelle principali» spiegò accuratamente Draco. Cercò di ignorare il groppo in gola che gli si era formato al pensiero delle torture che i suoi genitori stavano subendo.<br/>«Quindi non sei molto utile» dedusse Ron, riprendendo in mano il proprio ruolo di provocatore. Hermione, a quel commento, gli tirò una gomitata in mezzo alle costole. Proprio non riusciva a sopportare che il suo ragazzo – perché lo era, vero? - fosse così poco sensibile in un momento evidentemente delicato per una persona. Anche se la persona in questione era Malfoy.<br/>«Disse lo stratega» ribatté Draco di rimando, con gli occhi stretti.<br/>«La questione si fa complicata. Seppur vero che siamo a buon punto, gli ultimi due saranno davvero, davvero difficili da recuperare. Saranno presidiati più dell'oro della regina» espose Hermione, con le dita sempre più sporche dell'erba e la terra che stava torturando con le mani.<br/>Tutti si ammutolirono.<br/>Harry, in particolar modo, si sentì sopraffatto dalla questione. La fine di tutto sembrava così lontana, così utopica, nonostante fossero davvero a due passi dal portare a termine quel compito.<br/>Due passi davvero troppo, troppo lunghi.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Trascorsero tutta la giornata a zonzo per quel bosco, ognuno con i propri pensieri, ognuno perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni mentali.<br/>La temperatura, durante le prime ore del pomeriggio, consentì persino loro di farsi un bagno nel fiume e lavare i propri indumenti. Il Gratta e Netta era sempre molto efficace, ma nulla a che vedere con la sensazione dell'acqua sulla propria pelle.<br/>Draco, a causa delle vistose cicatrici, decise di lavarsi in differita dai ragazzi. Potter le aveva viste, certo, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva erano gli occhi di quel deficiente insensibile di un Weasley puntati addosso.<br/>Attese il proprio turno dentro la tenda insieme alla Granger, che si rivelò molto più delicata di quel bisonte del suo fidanzato. Non gli domandò il perché si vergognasse, nonostante Draco comprese che ella avesse capito perfettamente le sue motivazioni.<br/>Così come a Draco non era sfuggito il fatto che anch'ella nascondesse la cicatrice della tortura impostagli da Bellatrix. <em>Mezzosangue</em>.<br/>Malfoy, per la prima volta, si sentì tremendamente in colpa.<br/>“<em>E invece non ti perdono un cazzo, Draco. Non hai fatto nulla per farti perdonare!</em>” gli aveva detto Potter, a Villa Conchiglia.<br/>Aveva ragione. Si era limitato ad accettare il suo aiuto, a farsi salvare, ad aiutarli nella loro missione. Ma non aveva proprio fatto nulla per farsi perdonare di ciò che aveva fatto in passato e... se ne rendeva conto, di quanto fosse stato un bastardo di prima categoria.<br/>Era stato il primo, in quegli anni, a prendere in giro Weasley per il suo ceto sociale, a discriminare Granger per il suo stato di sangue, ad avercela con Potter per chissà quale motivo.<br/>Poteva davvero biasimarli, quando lo guardavano come se fosse uno stronzo? Quando gli lanciavano frecciatine velenose? Quando era chiaro che non si fidassero di lui?<br/>Nel cogliere quella consapevolezza, Draco si ritrovò quasi sull'orlo di scusarsi con Hermione, quel pomeriggio. Ma lui non era una persona abituata a scusarsi, a mettersi davvero a nudo.<br/>Quindi non disse nulla, ma Hermione capì lo stesso. Del resto, era la strega più brillante della sua età.<br/>Si limitarono a coprire ognuno le proprie cicatrici, mostrandosi silenziosamente empatici.<br/><br/><br/>Quando Draco rientrò nella tenda, con i capelli ancora bagnati che gli cadevano sul viso, Harry non riuscì proprio a scostare i propri occhi. E nemmeno quando, al tramonto, lo vide appoggiato ad un tronco di un pino, con un libro in mano e le gambe incrociate.<br/>E nemmeno quella sera, durante la cena, mentre masticava così aggraziatamente il pesce che Ron aveva pescato dal fiume con un incantesimo. Seppur seduto per terra, dava sfoggio di tutte quelle regole da galateo. Masticava piano, utilizzava la forchetta anche per ciò che i comuni mortali mangiavano con le mani, teneva i gomiti sempre aderenti al tronco, la schiena dritta e si puliva la bocca con un angolo di un fazzoletto prima di bere. E non parlava mai a bocca piena. A dirla tutta, non aveva proferito parola per tutto il tempo e ciò lo rendeva una creatura assolutamente interessante da osservare.<br/>Harry si era sempre accorto di quanto fosse elegante ma, complice anche i pessimi ricordi che li legavano, non aveva mai perso tempo ad analizzargli i tratti somatici del volto. Non era necessario unire tutti i puntini per rendersi conto di quanto fosse insopportabilmente bello. Non aveva niente fuori posto. Neanche un capello. Persino i radi nei sembravano essere disposti in un modo ordinato sulla sua pelle diafana.<br/>Harry si perse al ricordo delle natiche che Draco gli aveva messo in faccia il giorno prima, alla Gringott, e quasi si strozzò con un boccone di pesce. Iniziò a tossire come un cretino e Ron, prontamente, lo percosse sulla schiena fino a farlo sputacchiare.<br/>«Un eleganza fuori dal comune» commentò Malfoy, sprezzante.<br/>«Stavo soffocando!» tossì quindi Harry, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. <em>Per colpa del tuo culo</em>, aggiunse mentalmente.<br/>«Il-ragazzo-che-è-sopravvissuto-fino-ad-una-grigliata-di-pesce» lo schernì Draco e, quella volta, persino Ron non riuscì a trattenere una risata. Harry scosse la testa e sorrise di quel cinismo.<br/>E, da una parte, Draco ne fu soddisfatto. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere accettato in un gruppo sociale completamente differente dal proprio e, sebbene non si sarebbe mai integrato per davvero in quel trio di grifoni, era un sollievo sapere che avrebbe potuto mostrarsi se stesso senza essere linciato. Con la sua pungente ironia, col sarcasmo che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto e con il suo essere spesso taciturno.<br/>Non era sempre stato così silenzioso, ovviamente. Durante i primi anni ad Hogwarts ricordò che non riuscisse a tenere a freno la lingua per un secondo. Sarà che, da bambino, non riceveva spesso visite da coetanei e quindi, una volta arrivato a scuola, si era presto creato una cerchia ristretta di amici con cui confabulare. Peccato che, solo in quel momento se ne rendeva conto, utilizzava la bocca più per insultare gli altri che per parlare davvero di sé.<br/>E cosa avrebbe potuto raccontare, a due zucche vuote come Vincent e Gregory? Blaise Zabini si era dimostrato troppo neutrale su ogni cosa e, ai tempi, non gli era mai sembrato una persona adatta per esprimere opinioni sincere. Pansy Parkinson era stata buona ad usare la lingua in un altro modo ma, solo a quel ricordo, Draco provò un conato di vomito. Quella breve relazione con lei era stata un impiastro. Non che ne avesse avute altre. Il sesto anno non aveva avuto certo la testa per una relazione, e nemmeno per grandi chiacchiere.<br/>Si era reso conto che denigrare le persone non era un gioco. Che tutto aveva delle conseguenze.<br/>Così aveva chiuso la bocca ed era diventato taciturno, preferiva di gran lunga trascorrere il tempo a leggere, o a riflettere, piuttosto che parlare di frivolezze o spettegolare con i suoi amici. Che poi, erano davvero amici?<br/>Nessuno di loro si era mai premurato di chiedergli come stesse, di cosa stesse vivendo a casa sua. L'unico che si era preoccupato per la sua salute - anche se costretto - durante il sesto anno era...<br/>Draco si irrigidì a quel pensiero, impallidì ed il piatto gli cadde dalle mani. Il trio sgranò gli occhi e li puntò su di lui.<br/>«È andato di traverso qualcosa anche a te?» domandò Ron, ostentando un tono speranzoso. In realtà, si sentì parecchio inquietato.<br/>Poi, Malfoy, come colpito da una scossa elettrica, si voltò verso Harry.<br/>«Hai detto che l'uomo dialogava tramite camino? In maschera?» domandò, il fiato corto, le mani tremanti.<br/>Harry corrucciò lo sguardo e faticò a cogliere al volo quella domanda giunta dal nulla.<br/>«Sì» confermò poi, stranito. «Voldemort gli ha detto che, data la sua posizione, non sarà difficile controllare l'oggetto».<br/>Draco si portò una mano in fronte e chiuse gli occhi. Il trio si lanciò occhiate perplesse.<br/><em>«</em>Cazzo...» si lasciò sfuggire, mandando all'aria tutto il gran galateo di poco prima.<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>Ad Harry si chiuse lo stomaco tanto in fretta da costringerlo a lasciar lì la cena, un'altra volta.<br/>«C'è solo una persona che comunicava in quel modo, con Voi-Sapete-Chi. E lo faceva in modo da rendere le comunicazioni più veloci perché, nel luogo in cui si trova, la Materializzazione è proibita» spiegò Draco, con gli occhi di ghiaccio ancor più duri del solito.<br/>«La Materializzazione è proibita in moltissimi luoghi» borbottò Ron.<br/>Draco soffocò una risata amara nel naso<br/>«Oh, ma io so perfettamente dove questa persona si trovi». Il trio si immobilizzò. Sgranarono gli occhi così tanto da sembrare tre allocchi.<br/>«A Hogwarts» rivelò infine Draco, dopo una lunga pausa ad effetto.<br/>Il messaggio venne colto nel giro di pochi secondi.<br/>«... Piton!» sussurrano all'unisono, sbigottiti.<br/>«È il nuovo preside. Hai detto che ha parlato di Silente, vero? Probabilmente nel suo ufficio ha trovato informazioni. E, se il Signore Oscuro gli ha detto che dalla sua posizione è facile tenere d'occhio l'oggetto, allora vuol dire che si trova proprio lì. Sotto il suo naso» convenne Draco, astuto.<br/>Harry, in quel momento, non seppe se mettersi a urlare, a piangere, o abbracciare Malfoy fino a soffocarlo.<br/>Nel dubbio, rimase immobile ed in silenzio, perso nelle proprie elucubrazioni mentali.<br/>«A Hogwarts» soffiò Hermione, mangiucchiandosi la pellicina del pollice, nervosa.<br/>«Bingo» esclamò Draco, poi ammiccò in direzione di Ron. «Dicevi, Weasley? Non molto utile?»<br/>Ron divenne rosso come un peperone. Quella, forse, era l'informazione spontanea più utile che avessero ricevuto in tutti i quei mesi.<br/>«Sì... beh» balbettò egli, grattandosi la nuca concitatamente.<br/>«Non ti scomodare a scusarti. Sapere dove si trova questo vattelappesca non renderà più facile recuperarlo, anzi» strascicò Draco, con l'entusiasmo andato a farsi friggere.<br/>«Dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo andarci subito!» intervenne quindi Harry, risvegliatosi dal suo temporaneo congelamento. Fece per alzarsi, ma la mano di Malfoy lo trattenne per la manica della maglia e lo riportò seduto composto.<br/>«Frena, Grifondoro, come pensi di raggiungere Hogwarts? Non ci si può materializzare lì» puntualizzò egli, con voce quasi annoiata. Non era decisamente il caso di agire d'impulso come la casata di quei tre scalmanati suggeriva.<br/>«Dobbiamo andare ad Hogsmeade, da lì troveremo un passaggio» ribadì Harry, quasi con ovvietà.<br/>«Tu sei completamente pazzo! Hogsmeade e dintorni erano sorvegliati da far schifo già prima che succedesse tutto questo casino. Ricordi Rockwood? Era a capo del presidio di Hogsmeade. Adesso avranno aumentato ancor di più la sicurezza. Moriremmo non appena messo piede lì!» asserì Draco con meticolosità.<br/>Il perimetro di Hogwarts, in generale, era stato perlustrato e battuto più volte in tutti quei mesi. Non era più un luogo sicuro per nessuno, non solo per il Trio delle Meraviglie. Piton e i Carrow non si erano risparmiati in sicurezza.<br/>«Ne sei certo?» domandò Hermione, sempre più nervosa.<br/>«Assolutamente, al cento per cento. Ci manderebbero un plotone di Mangiamorte e Ghermidori addosso ancor prima di poterci nascondere. Senza contare che hanno chiuso tutti i passaggi segreti, compresa la Stamberga e Zonco... sì, sapevo che ci fossero!» spiegò nuovamente Malfoy, convinto che andare ad Hogsmeade sarebbe stato un suicidio collettivo.<br/>Non era decisamente il caso di iniziare una battaglia, non senza un piano ben strutturato. Non aveva idea di cosa fossero quegli oggetti che i grifoni miravano tanto a distruggere ma, se lo stavano facendo, allora era chiaro che prima di poter uccidere il Signore Oscuro era necessario farlo.<br/>Harry strinse i pugni dalla rabbia. Era proprio vero: ogni volta che si avvicinavano ad una soluzione, compariva un nuovo problema. Ed ora che sapevano dove si trovasse il quinto Horcrux, Harry era terrorizzato che Voldemort si intrufolasse di nuovo nella sua mente e scoprisse i loro piani. Era improbabile che accadesse presto, ma non si poteva certo escludere quella possibilità.<br/>Quindi era necessario agire il prima possibile.<br/>«Ma dobbiamo andarci per forza! Dobbiamo andare!» ribadì Harry, con la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo, faticando a ragionare.<br/>«Hai sentito cosa ha detto la <em>serpe</em>? Non c'è modo» puntualizzò quindi Ron, in un moto di rassegnazione.<br/>Harry venne pervaso dall'ira.<br/>«HO SENTITO, DANNAZIONE!» urlò di rimandò, si alzò velocemente e rovesciò così piatti e bicchieri a terra.<br/>Frustrato, corse fuori dalla tenda, lasciando gli altri tre completamente ammutoliti.<br/><br/><br/>Ron, Hermione e Draco si lanciarono delle occhiate sfuggevoli.<br/>«Ha dei seri problemi di controllo della rabbia o sbaglio?» domandò poi Malfoy sarcastico, dopo un minuto di imbarazzante silenzio.<br/>Ron alzò le spalle.<br/>«Li avrei anche io se fossi il Prescelto».<br/>«Tu li hai anche senza esserlo, Ronald» precisò Hermione, rivolgendosi al ragazzo con un mezzo sorrisetto divertito che fece sentire Draco decisamente di troppo.<br/>«Ok, vado a tirargli un paio di pugni per farlo rinsavire» convenne Malfoy e Ron, all'udire di quell'affermazione, si issò sulle gambe di scatto e lo fronteggiò a brutto muso.<br/>Draco alzò le mani a mo' di scusa ed esordì in un ghigno divertito. «Rilassati, <em>Gandhi</em>! Scherzavo. Vado in pace!» concluse, alzando due dita in un gesto babbano di pace. Aveva imparato davvero tante cose, al quarto anno, quando per castigo la McGranitt l'aveva obbligato a frequentare Babbanologia per un mese.<br/>Ron rilassò le spalle e tornò a sedersi accanto ad Hermione. Insieme osservarono Draco fare la sua gloriosa uscita di scena.<br/>«Non è poi così pessimo, a conoscerlo meglio...» commentò la ragazza, seriamente divertita dalla situazione.<br/>Ron cacciò la testa all'indietro e si schiaffò una mano in faccia, melodrammatico.<br/>«Cosa ho fatto di male?!»</span><br/><br/> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>
          <span>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </span>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno miei carissimi!<br/>Siamo finalmente giunti al completo distacco dalla saga principale. La missione rimane invariata, naturalmente, ma le modalità saranno molto diverse e i nostri quattro eroi si prepareranno e agiranno in modo diverso. <br/>In questo caso sono venuti a conoscenza che il quinto Horcrux si trova a scuola non per una visione di Harry del diadema, ma perché Draco ha riconosciuto Piton dal sogno di Harry.<br/>A tal proposito, questo capitolo è entrato finalmente in scena il nostro Severus nazionale che, sappiamo, non essere dalla parte del Signore Oscuro. Questo per dirvi che la lealtà del personaggi in realtà rimane completamente invariata e gli Horcrux saranno gli stessi da trovare. Cambierà appunto, però, il modo in cui i ragazzi si interfacceranno alla conclusione della guerra.<br/>E infatti, Draco che sa che Hogsmeade è presidiata, ha impedito loro di andarci e quindi ha impedito la battaglia di Hogwarts. <br/>Ron e Hermione si sono finalmente baciati - così la smettono con i tira e molla, povero Harry, che pazienza - ma, ovviamente, al posto di farlo durante la battaglia (nel libro la scena è differente) ho voluto mantenere una scena simile a quella del film ma in un altro contesto. Avete gradito?<br/>Grazie di cuore a tutti per il sostegno :)<br/>Eevaa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>Quando Harry si addentrò nella tenda, trovò Draco nell'area notte, seduto sul sacco a pelo con la testa tra le proprie gambe.<br/>«Draco» lo chiamò ma non osò avvicinarsi troppo.<br/>«Lasciami in pace» rispose egli, lapidario. Non che Harry si aspettasse una reazione differente.<br/>«Non vuoi parlarne?» domandò, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.<br/>«No».<br/>Harry abbassò la testa, affranto. Forse, a quel punto, era giusto lasciarlo un poco da solo, lasciarlo in pace per davvero a sbollire.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Murk Esk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <strong>
      
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <span>
        <span>CAPITOLO 5</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Murk Esk, parte II</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/><span>Harry era affranto. Frustrato oltre ogni limite dell'immaginazione umana.<br/>Forse perché erano in giro da mesi – dieci, per la precisione – e non avevano ancora concluso il loro compito. In quel momento comprese realmente come si fosse sentito Ron, lo scorso inverno.<br/>Mancavano due Horcrux da distruggere ed uno, sicuramente, era tra le mura di Hogwarts. Il posto più difficile in cui entrare.<br/>Sospirò e gettò un sassolino nel fiume che scorreva di fronte a lui. Era difficile, molto difficile. E paradossale, a tratti, che tutto ricadesse sulle spalle di tre adolescenti.<br/><em>Quattro</em>, rifletté poi Harry in un sorriso mesto. Oramai erano diventati in quattro e non poté non ringraziare il cielo, di ciò. Se non fosse stato per Draco, sarebbero morti alla Gringott e, prima ancora, sarebbero morti al maniero. E, probabilmente, sarebbero stati in procinto di morire ad Hogsmeade e chissà quanti altri insieme a loro, se per caso fortuito fossero riusciti a varcare le soglie di Hogwarts.<br/>Gettò un altro sasso nel fiume. Era una manna dal cielo che Draco fosse con loro, sì, ma proprio non riusciva a sentirsi esasperato ed affranto da quella situazione.<br/>«Potter, Potter, Potter...» la voce strascicata del suddetto lo colse alle spalle. A pensar del diavolo!<br/>Malfoy, con le braccia conserte e con addosso la sua migliore espressione beffarda, sostava in piedi dietro di lui.<br/>«Quando imparerai a mettere insieme quei due neuroni ubriachi che hai in testa?» domandò quindi, in tono di scherno.<br/>Una manna dal cielo, certo, ma anche un grandissimo manico di scopa nel didietro.<br/>«Malfoy, forse non hai capito l'importanza di questa cosa».<br/>«Beh, sicuramente capirei di più se avessi delle spiegazioni dettagliate ma, per quieto vivere, mi atterrò al vostro protocollo discrezionale. Ad ogni modo... hai mai pensato che potremmo materializzarci dentro ad Hogwarts?» domandò poi con aria disinteressata, togliendosi un pelucco dal maglione.<br/>Harry storse il naso. Si era rincretinito tutto d'un tratto? Aveva ribadito più volte che non era possibile farlo.<br/>«Non possiamo materializzarci dentro, l'abbiamo già appurato».<br/>Draco smise di spiluccarsi il maglione e incatenò gli occhi grigi ai suoi con un espressione molto, molto beffarda. E quindi molto da Draco Malfoy.<br/>«Noi no... ma gli elfi sì, giusto?» sibilò con un ghigno.<br/>Harry spalancò gli occhi. <em>Dobby</em>. Avevano Dobby!<br/>Si alzò di scatto ed aprì più e più volte la bocca per dire qualcosa, senza però concludere un bel niente. Damine, due cervelli da Hermione Granger nel loro gruppo facevano molto, molto comodo.<br/>«Draco... tu... sei» scandì, gesticolando con le mani di fronte al bel viso compiaciuto della <em>serpe</em>.<br/>«Lo so, lo so. Inutile continuare a tessere le mie lodi...» si vantò lui, spolverandosi le unghie della mano sul petto. «Oh, ma se vuoi continuare non è che mi disp-»<br/>Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e non riuscì a nascondere un certo divertimento, tuttavia quello non era il momento di alimentare l'ego di Malfoy. Lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé dentro la tenda, interrompendo i suoi vaneggiamenti.<br/>«Andiamo!»<br/><br/><br/><br/>Appurato - con evidente disappunto di Ron - che Draco fosse geniale almeno tanto quanto Hermione, i ragazzi iniziarono a porsi interrogativi su come avrebbero potuto fare per attirare Dobby lì. Avevano pensato anche a Kreacher, per un momento, poi però si erano ricordati che si erano ripromessi di non richiamarlo a loro – dopo che Yaxley li aveva seguiti fino a Grimmauld Palce. Valeva davvero la pena rischiare di richiamare Kreacher e tirarsi dietro altri Mangiamorte? Forse no.<br/>Non potevano tornare a Villa Conchiglia, Harry aveva il brutto presentimento che Voldemort avesse appreso di quel luogo tramite la visione. E, ad ogni modo, dubitavano fortemente che Dobby si trovasse ancora nei paraggi. Sicuramente non era a Hogwarts, dato che era considerato un traditore della patria almeno tanto quanto loro per averli aiutati.<br/>Ciò pose l'interrogativo sul fatto se Dobby avrebbe potuto davvero materializzarsi lì dentro o avesse delle restrizioni ma, ovviamente, non avrebbero potuto scoprirlo se non chiedendoglielo di persona.<br/>Il che riportava alla questione: dove trovarlo?<br/>«Se fosse stato ancora sotto la famiglia Malfoy, mi sarebbe bastato uno schiocco di dita per evocarlo. Ma qualcuno ha pensato bene di farmi perdere il mio elfo preferito» sibilò Draco, scoccando un'occhiata tagliente in direzione di Potter.<br/>Ron rabbrividì e, per la prima volta, provò come l'innato istinto di dover proteggere Malfoy.<br/>«Non davanti a Hermione, Malfoy, se non vuoi sorbirti una gigantesca pippa sul crepa» lo supplicò. Hermione, indignata, incrociò le braccia al petto.<br/>«Mille volte, Ron! Si chiama C.R.E.P.A, non crepa» puntualizzò lei. Harry soffocò una risata e rimembrò i bei vecchi tempi.<br/>Draco, invece, storse il naso.<br/>«Cosa diavolo è il cre... oh, dimenticavo: chissenefrega!» berciò lui, esasperato da quelle inutili ed irritanti chiacchiere.<br/>«Ad ogni modo, quell'elfo ha una particolare predilezione nell'avvertire quando mi trovo in pericolo» si intromise Harry, giusto per scongiurare la suddetta gigantesca <em>pippa.</em> «Quindi, se mi trovassi in pericolo-<em>OUCH!</em> MALFOY!» gridò poi, colpito in pieno volto da uno schiaffo a mano aperta da Draco.<br/>Ron, nel vedere quella scena, lo prese per il bavero e lo sollevò di peso.<br/>«FARABUTTO, IO LO SAPEVO CHE ERI UN TRADITORE!» gli ringhiò in faccia, paonazzo.<br/>«Volevo solo vedere se appariva l'elfo mettendo in pericolo Potter!» gridò Draco di rimando, le mani sollevate come per scusarsi.<br/>Ron soffiò aria calda dalle narici, poi mollò la presa e scosse la testa.<br/>Harry controllò con il dorso della mano se gli stesse uscendo il sangue dal naso e si massaggiò la guancia.<br/>«Merlino, ti odio!» borbottò volgendo un'occhiataccia a Malfoy, il quale scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.<br/>La tensione, in qualche modo, si allentò.<br/>«Beh, comunque Dobby non è arrivato» constatò l'ovvio Hermione, poi scosse la testa con disappunto. Uomini!<br/>«Sarà forse che Malfoy ha un modo davvero poco virile di picchiare le persone?» ghignò quindi Ron in direzione di Draco il quale, infrangendo almeno ventisette regole del Codice del Perfetto Aristocratico, gli regalò un gesto così volgare che fece sghignazzare Harry ed inorridire Hermione, accompagnato da un rozzo ma sempreverde: «Segati, Weasley».<br/>Per la prima volta, dopo chissà quanto tempo, si ricordarono di essere adolescenti.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Quella notte, Draco si rigirò nel sacco a pelo in continuazione. Non riusciva a prendere sonno e, quando finalmente si lasciò cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo, venne destato da un terribile incubo. Si svegliò sudato, con i brividi sulle braccia e nella mente la terribile immagine di Voldemort che infliggeva la Cruciatos sua madre.<br/>Si tirò a sedere passandosi una mano tra i capelli ma, nel fare ciò, noto che il sacco a pelo accanto al suo fosse vuoto. Corrucciò lo sguardo, poi si alzò senza riflettere. Infilò i piedi nudi nei propri stivali, si avvolse nella giacca ed uscì dalla tenda senza fare rumore.<br/>Potter era seduto esattamente dove l'aveva trovato dopo cena, con lo sguardo volto verso il fiume, i capelli tutti scompigliati e le braccia abbracciate alle ginocchia.<br/>Quando si accorse di una presenza dietro le spalle alzò la bacchetta di scatto, spaventato e probabilmente convinto che fossero estranei. L'abbassò subito, non appena realizzò che fosse Draco.<br/>Quest'ultimo sorrise sotto i baffi. Allora si fidava davvero di lui?<br/>«Sei venuto a scusarti per lo schiaffo?» domandò quindi Harry, con mezzo sorriso.<br/>Draco sbuffò una risata silenziosa.<br/>«Ma per carità, me lo sono goduto fino all'ultimo centimetro di pelle» replicò, con aria sognante. Poi, senza aspettare alcun invito, gli si sedette accanto e si abbracciò anch'egli le ginocchia. «Non riuscivo a dormire...» ammise.<br/>«I tuoi genitori?» domandò Harry, temendo però di essere stato indiscreto. Malfoy, però, annuì e guardò oltre il fiume.<br/>«Sì».<br/>Harry corrucciò lo sguardo. Poteva solo lontanamente immaginare come potesse sentirsi. Lui non aveva più dei genitori ma, il solo pensiero che i propri cari potessero trovarsi tra le grinfie di quel bastardo, lo faceva rabbrividire.<br/>E, nonostante i Malfoy non gli fossero mai piaciuti – Lucius in particolar modo – Harry sapeva quanto Draco tenesse alla propria famiglia. Erano pur sempre i suoi genitori!<br/>«Mi dispiace...» disse quindi, sinceramente.<br/>«Immagino siano le conseguenze di aver scelto la parte sbagliata» commentò Malfoy, stretto nelle spalle.<br/>Su quello, purtroppo, Harry non poté che trovarsi concorde. Draco non aveva avuto modo di scegliere per davvero da che parte stare, prima. Ma i suoi genitori erano adulti e vaccinati, avevano avuto non una, ma ben due occasioni di tirarsi indietro. Avevano vissuto due Guerre dalla parte sbagliata.<br/>Ciò non toglieva comunque il fatto che le torture operate da Voldemort fossero pura barbarie e in quel momento, per loro, era davvero troppo tardi per cambiare fazione.<br/>Fu grato però che Narcissa avesse concesso a Draco di poterlo fare. Harry l'aveva sentita, quando gli aveva intimato di scappare.<br/>Malfoy sospirò e, inaspettatamente, scelse di parlare. Scelse di raccontarsi.<br/>«Non mi sarei immaginato che fosse così. Per me era... un gioco pericoloso, nulla più. Sfottere i nati Babbani in base agli ideali che mi sono stati inculcati. Mi andava anche bene, sai? Mi divertivo e me ne infischiavo di chiunque. Sono sempre stato un bambino arrogante, te ne sarai accorto. Poi... poi mi sono reso conto delle conseguenze, di quel gioco. Quelle reali. Me ne sono accorto ma... era troppo tardi» sospirò e chiuse per un secondo gli occhi grigi come nuvole. Come per trattenerci dentro la pioggia.<br/>Harry non rimase particolarmente sorpreso da quel racconto. Sapeva che era scappato da lì per paura e per salvare i suoi genitori, ma già l'aveva capito che Draco non fosse un assassino, che non volesse davvero fare del male a qualcuno. E come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Se avesse voluto, avrebbe avuto tutte le occasioni per farlo. E invece aveva passato tutto il sesto anno a piangere nel bagno, piuttosto che adempiere al compito assegnatogli.<br/>«E dei tuoi ideali, cosa mi dici? Li hai cambiati?» domandò quindi Harry, snocciolando il punto focale della questione.<br/>Draco arricciò le labbra.<br/>«Non lo so. Quello in cui credevo sembra tutto una menzogna, ora. Sicuramente non sposo più i metodi di quella che era la mia gente. Ma, onestamente, se mi chiedi se reputo i Babbani inferiori a noi... non so risponderti. Voglio documentarmi meglio e studiare di più prima di farlo, e non ripetere a pappagallo quello che dice qualcuno come ho fatto fino adesso. Sempre che usciremo vivi dalla Guerra, s'intende» concluse poi, con una certa convinzione nel tono della voce.<br/>Di quello, invece, Harry rimase sorpreso. Talmente tanto da avvertire un gran nodo allo stomaco nell'osservare gli occhi chiari di Malfoy brillare alla luce della luna.<br/>Era sicuramente il ragionamento più saggio che avesse mai sentito. Draco non aveva cambiato fazione per gettarsi a capofitto in qualcosa solo per paura, o per seguire la massa o un'ideologia. Aveva passato tutta la vita a ragionare con la testa di qualcun altro ed ora si stava adoperando per imparare a pensare con la propria testa.<br/>Avrebbe trovato poco credibile e inappropriato se egli si fosse prodigato per i diritti dei Babbani o dei Mezzosangue. Quello, invece, era un vero ragionamento da persona matura che sta cambiando.<br/>«Mi sembra davvero un buon proposito» ammise quindi Harry. Non pensava che sarebbe mai stato possibile, ma era arrivato davvero al punto di ammirare qualcosa detto da Draco Malfoy. Proprio vero che la Guerra fa miracoli!<br/>«Funzionerà?» domandò poi Malfoy, volgendo finalmente lo sguardo verso Harry. «Il vostro piano ha possibilità di funzionare?»<br/>Harry si accigliò. Poteva davvero prometterglielo? Malfoy non era stupido, forse si era già accorto perfettamente quante falle nel sistema ci fossero, nel loro piano.<br/>Inutile illuderlo. E inutile anche illudersi.<br/>«Lo spero davvero tanto. Ma... ora che Tu-Sai-Chi ha anche la Bacchetta di Sambuco abbiamo ancor meno speranze di prima» confessò Harry.<br/>«Bacchetta di Sambuco?» domandò Draco, curioso.<br/><br/>La conversazione avuta con Olivander era rimasta in sospeso ma, beh, quella notte Harry aveva avuto più volte modo di rifletterci sopra. Raccontò tutto a Draco, dei Doni della Morte, di come erano giunti a quella conclusione, di come Voldemort si fosse impossessato della bacchetta rubandola dalla tomba di Silente.<br/>Ma, proprio su quell'ultima dichiarazione, il volto di Draco si corrucciò per qualche secondo.<br/>«Ma lui... ma quella bacchetta... quella bacchetta non gli appartiene!» disse quindi, dopo svariati ragionamenti contorti.<br/>«Cosa?!» esclamò Harry.<br/>«Ragionando su quello che ti ha detto Olivander: quella bacchetta era di Silente, lui non ha sconfitto Silente, e tanto meno egli non gliel'ha ceduta spontaneamente! Non può avere pieno potere con quella bacchetta, perché non gli è leale» spiegò Malfoy con una certa ovvietà, lasciando Harry completamente a bocca aperta.<br/>Sul serio, davvero Draco ed Hermione non avevano qualche grado di parentela?<br/>Harry, per l'ennesima volta nel giro di pochi giorni, provò un irrefrenabile impulso di gettargli le braccia al collo.<br/>«Draco! Merlino, sei un genio!» proferì quindi Harry. «Quella bacchetta è di Piton, finché è di Piton non potrà usarla! Dobbiamo solo sperare che non se ne accorga e... che... che hai?» domandò però nel vedere Malfoy portarsi le mani tra i capelli in un moto di disperazione.<br/>Si aggrappò con le dita ai quei sottili fili del colore della luna, poi soffocò una risata nevrotica.<br/>«La Bacchetta di Sambuco non è di Piton. Non è stato Piton a disarmare Silente, quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia» disse infine Draco. Ed aveva ragione.<br/>Harry inorridì, c'era anche lui quella notte, l'aveva visto con i propri occhi, l'aveva sentito pronunciare l'<em>Expelliarmus</em>.<br/>«Sei... sei stato tu! Draco... la bacchetta risponde a te» realizzò, colto da un improvviso attacco di panico. «Oh, Godric... se dovesse accorgersene, se dovesse scoprirlo... saresti in pericolo!» si ritrovò a boccheggiare.<br/>Malfoy, invece, parve ricomporsi dopo pochi secondi.<br/>«Non farneticare, Grifondoro. Sei più preoccupato del fatto che io sia in pericolo, piuttosto che pensare che questo rappresenta un modo di sconfiggerlo?» domandò, spostandosi poi più vicino ad Harry che era evidente fosse in piena crisi di nervi.<br/>Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla di riflesso, come se stesse consolando un amico, come se fossero davvero, davvero arrivati quasi al punto di esserlo.<br/>«Traiamo vantaggio da questa cosa: finché non lo saprà, lui agirà con quella Bacchetta di Merda come se fosse sua, credendosi invincibile» illustrò quindi Draco, con il suo tono sprezzante e sicuro allo stesso tempo.<br/>Come al solito, pensò Harry, Malfoy non aveva per niente torto. L'unico problema? Il collegamento.<br/>Se Voldemort fosse riuscito ad entrargli nella testa, avrebbe forse potuto scoprirlo. Non sicuramente, ma c'era la possibilità.<br/>«Cazzo, quanto vorrei che tu non me l'avessi detto! Se lui entrasse nella mia testa lo scoprirebbe e... cercherebbe di ucciderti» sbuffò Harry. Si tolse gli occhiali e strinse la radice del naso con le dita.<br/>«Ha già mille motivi per uccidermi, non è cambiato niente rispetto a prima. Ecco, magari sarei giusto il primo della lista» sdrammatizzò Draco. In passato era stato terrorizzato, assolutamente bloccato dalla paura all'idea di essere ammazzato dal Signore Oscuro. Ma, dopo più di due anni vissuti nella paura, dopo le torture subite negli ultimi mesi, la sua spina dorsale si era rafforzata.<br/>Era arrivato a fare i conti con la morte più e più volte, reputandola persino una via migliore, più facile, meno dolorosa. Non ce la faceva più a vivere in quel modo, prigioniero in casa propria, utilizzato come una marionetta, sempre schernito, terrorizzato, sul filo del rasoio di un passo falso.<br/>Ricordava alla perfezione quella notte ad Hogwarts, poco più di due mesi prima, sulla Torre di Astronomia. Si era arrampicato sulla ringhiera ed aveva guardato giù, proprio lì, proprio dove era rovinosamente caduto Silente. E ci aveva pensato. Aveva detto: ok, ora mi butto, ora lo faccio.<br/>Poi, chissà come, aveva desistito. Si era detto “e se invece qualcosa cambiasse”?<br/>Beh, qualcosa era cambiato per davvero e, sebbene fosse ben più in pericolo di vita ora rispetto a qualche mese prima, si sentiva comunque meglio. Perché dalla sua parte aveva la speranza.<br/>«No, il primo sono io» puntualizzò Harry, distraendolo da quei brutti, orribili ricordi. E lo fece sorridere.<br/>«Vuoi sempre essere in vantaggio, eh, Grifondoro?» ghignò. Gli tirò una spallata e lo fece sbilanciare sull'erba. Harry si rialzò e fece lo stesso.<br/>Rise, e Draco se ne stupì. Era bello sapere di riuscire a far ridere qualcuno per davvero.<br/>Harry, al contrario, si stupì semplicemente che Draco sapesse sorridere per davvero. Che sapesse essere simpatico. Che fosse cambiato, maturato, cresciuto. E, per certi versi, che fosse diventato un poco più coraggioso.<br/>«Grazie, Malfoy. È un grande aiuto quello che ci stai dando». Harry lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Draco aveva dei begli occhi. E un bel naso e... forse non era il caso di scendere di più con lo sguardo, o se ne sarebbe accorto.<br/>«Spero solo che serva a qualcosa...» Draco distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e si alzò. Poi, spontaneamente, gli porse la mano. «Vieni?»<br/>Si stupì di se stesso, Draco. Non sapeva perché l'avesse fatto. Forse perché voleva tornare a dormire e non voleva andarci da solo, non voleva addormentarsi da solo, di nuovo.<br/>Harry però l'afferrò senza pensarci due volte. Il tempo di rifiutare la mano di Malfoy era bello che finito.<br/><br/><br/><br/>«Malfoy, hai il sonno pesante?» domandò Harry in un sussurro, quando furono entrambi ognuno nel proprio sacco a pelo.<br/>«Per niente» rispose lui, voltandosi su un fianco. Quella volta non diede le spalle a Potter.<br/>«Allora, per favore, svegliami se dovessi sentire che ho incubi o ho qualcosa che non va».<br/>«Tipo quando russi come un Erumpent?» lo schernì Malfoy e, di tutta risposta, Harry gli lanciò una scarpa. «Ah! Che schifo! Che schifo! Mi arrendo!»<br/>Harry rise, poi spense il Lumos sulla bacchetta.<br/>«'Notte Draco».<br/>Malfoy chiuse gli occhi. Non era sicuro che avrebbe avuto un sogno senza incubi, ma almeno non era solo.<br/>«Buonanotte... Harry».</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Il mattino dopo, la sveglia fu decisamente più dolce dei giorni precedenti. Nessuna visione per Harry, nessuna missione alla Gringott in vista. Solo una grande speranza di vedersi comparire casualmente un elfo dagli occhi a palla e le orecchie svolazzanti, che non arrivò.<br/>Si svegliarono però con un bel sole caldo ed un poco più di positività. Dopo una colazione arrabattata in qualche modo, i quattro ragazzi si radunarono sull'erba fresca, riscaldati dalla luce solare. Era oramai il nove maggio, presto sarebbe giunta l'estate.<br/>I capelli chiarissimi di Draco riflettevano la luce solare tanto da risultare quasi dorati, e c'era una piccola macchia azzurra in una delle sue iridi. Un varco di sereno in mezzo alle nuvole. Harry la notò e ne sorrise inconsapevolmente.<br/>Draco, invece, non riuscì proprio a fare a meno di notare quanto fosse brillante il verde negli occhi di Potter.<br/>«Ma Harry, se tu hai rubato la bacchetta a Draco al maniero, allora quella di Sambuco non dovrebbe rispondere a te?» domandò Hermione, interrompendo quel contatto involontario di sguardi.<br/>«Potter me l'ha restituita. Quindi di logica è ancora mia, e mi risponde benissimo» spiegò Malfoy.<br/>Harry però, alle parole dell'amica, ebbe una folle intuizione.<br/>«Allora dammi la tua bacchetta!» Porse una mano aperta in direzione di Draco, il quale però si mise a ridere.<br/>«Non ci pensare nemmeno, Potter!» si indignò, con la propria bacchetta ben nascosta dietro la schiena.<br/>«Ancora una volta: Malfoy, se Tu-Sai-Chi dovesse scoprirlo, farà di tutto per ucciderti!» ribadì Harry. Per quanto ne avessero già parlato, non riusciva davvero a sopportare l'idea che Voldemort, se avesse scoperto ciò, avrebbe compiuto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per uccidere Draco.<br/>«Malfoy vuole essere il padrone della morte» lo accusò Ron, malfidente.<br/>«Weasley, ti ammazzo. Con o senza quella bacchetta. Non la voglio, per inciso» sibilò Draco, ancor più indignato. «E, Potter, ho già detto che non ho bisogno di protezione. Non sminuire le mie capacità, per favore. Posso cavarmela esattamente come potresti cavartela tu!»<br/>Ron si lasciò sfuggire una cinica risata.<br/>«Abbiamo visto come hai saputo cavartela! Hai preso il Marchio e ti sei fatto torturare!»<br/>Le parole emersero come un flusso di coscienza. Si accorse decisamente troppo, troppo tardi di quanto potessero essere affilate. Hermione ed Harry trasalirono.<br/>Draco aprì la bocca come per rispondere ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un verso soffocato. Avrebbe dovuto rispondergli a tono, insultarlo, magari tirargli un pugno al centro di quella faccia di merda. E, invece, rimase congelato. Al pensiero del Marchio, delle torture, di quanto fosse stato troppo debole per ribellarsi, troppo fragile e troppo solo. Perché quello stronzo di Weasley non aveva torto, e gli fece male.<br/>Si alzò di fretta, raccolse bacchetta e dignità e corse dentro la tenda, al buio. Da solo.<br/>Harry allargò le braccia in direzione dell'amico, ammonendolo severamente.<br/>«Era davvero necessario, Ron?» soffiò, poi si alzò per rincorrere Malfoy.<br/>Ron arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e Hermione, basita, gli lanciò un'occhiata tagliente.<br/>«Ho... esagerato?» domandò lui, conscio già in cuor suo della risposta.<br/>«Lo so che è Malfoy, lo so che è difficile passare sopra a quello che è stato. Ma ricordati di cosa sta facendo per noi. Se non fosse per lui saremmo morti già alla villa. È cambiato, Ron...» spiegò Hermione, con rinnovata pazienza.<br/>Ron abbassò lo sguardo. In effetti era stato decisamente spiacevole, ma si sarebbe aspettato che Malfoy rispondesse male come al solito, che lo insultasse, che sfoderasse la sua insopportabile lingua velenosa... non che la prendesse in quel modo!<br/>Era abituato ad avere a che fare con un Malfoy indisponente, non con una persona... normale. E persino sensibile.<br/>«Ok, ma non mi scuserò con lui. Lui non si è mai scusato con noi!» fece presente, impuntandosi.<br/>«E non lo farà mai. Non è nel suo carattere scusarsi a parole, ma ci sta dimostrando con i fatti come si sia pentito. Non trovi?» domandò Hermione. Portò una mano sopra quella del fidanzato e la accarezzò dolcemente.<br/>Ron sorrise sghembo, a quel gesto. Quella ragazza era sempre stata capace di farlo ragionare, di riportarlo alla calma, alla luce.<br/>Proprio non sapeva come avrebbe fatto senza di lei.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Quando Harry si addentrò nella tenda trovò Draco nell'area notte, seduto sul sacco a pelo con la testa tra le gambe.<br/>«Draco» lo chiamò, ma non osò avvicinarsi troppo.<br/>«Lasciami in pace» rispose egli, lapidario. Non che Harry si aspettasse qualcos'altro.<br/>«Non vuoi parlarne?» domandò, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.<br/>«No».<br/>Harry abbassò la testa, affranto. Forse, a quel punto, era giusto lasciarlo un poco da solo, lasciarlo in pace per davvero a sbollire.<br/>Non era una cosa piacevole, quella che aveva detto Ron. Perché purtroppo aveva un fondo di verità e Malfoy stava affrontando già quel pentimento da solo, senza che qualcuno glielo rinfacciasse.<br/>Chiuse la tenda dell'area notte e tornò fuori, all'aria aperta. Harry non dovette redarguire troppo Ron per quello che avesse detto: ci aveva pensato Hermione a portarlo sulla via del ragionamento. Rimasero fuori dalla tenda a elaborare nuovi piani, o semplicemente a godersi il sole e la piacevole brezza primaverile.<br/>Draco, invece, rimase dentro tutto il giorno.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span>Di Dobby, purtroppo, non ci fu neanche l'ombra. Intorno alle quattro del pomeriggio Ron si mise ad urlare dalla gioia perché pensava fosse arrivato ma, invece, ne uscì solo un Lepricano smarrito. E, si sa, dai Lepricani è sempre meglio diffidare.<br/>Harry espresse il dubbio fondamentale di come Dobby avrebbe fatto a vederli, se erano circondati da incantesimi di disillusione. Hermione, prontamente, gli ricordò che gli elfi domestici hanno poteri ben più potenti degli esseri umani. Così com'erano in grado di localizzare le persone, avrebbero ben potuto eludere i loro incantesimi.<br/>Harry sperò davvero che fosse così. E sperò con tutto il cuore che l'elfo si facesse vivo nel più breve tempo possibile. Si ritrovò talmente tanto a brancolare nel buio, che si rese conto solo solo poco prima di cena di aver dimenticato cosa fosse successo al maniero: Dobby era arrivato, come per miracolo, dopo che l'aveva richiamato con il frammento di specchio.<br/>L'occhio che sembrava di Silente si illuminò di una luce strana, quando Harry lo supplicò di chiamare Dobby, che avevano nuovamente bisogno di lui.<br/>Forse, però, quel bagliore se l'era solo immaginato.<br/><br/>Draco era rimasto dentro la tenda per tutto il giorno e, ogni volta che Harry aveva tentato di parlarci, egli era rimasto lì, al buio, da solo. A volte lo aveva trovato sdraiato, a volte a farsi luce con la bacchetta per poter leggere un libro che aveva preso da Villa Conchiglia.<br/>Ma non aveva mai voluto parlare ed Harry, di quello, si sentì particolarmente triste. Era preoccupato per lui e, a dirla tutta, un poco sentiva già la mancanza delle sue battutine acide. E di come avevano parlato la notte precedente.<br/>Ron, a dispetto di quello che voleva esternare, si sentiva un poco in colpa per quello che aveva detto.<br/>Proprio per quel motivo, giunta l'ora di cena, preparò comunque una scodella di zuppa in più. E lasciò completamente di stucco Harry ed Hermione quando, senza che nessuno gli dicesse niente, si intrufolò nell'area notte con la ciotola in mano.<br/>«Ehm, Malfoy...» borbottò, richiudendosi il tendone alle spalle.<br/>Draco, non appena udì la voce di Weasley, si mise a sedere di scatto con uno sguardo agghiacciante.<br/>«Ti ho... portato la cena. Dovresti mangiare qualcosa, sai? Per... stare in forze» balbettò Ron, con gli occhi bassi e la punta delle orecchie di un intenso color cremisi.<br/>Malfoy lo osservò torvo senza dire una parola, ma il suo sguardo si ammorbidì un poco.<br/>«Te la lascio qui» annunciò infine Ron. Poggiò la ciotola a terra e si allontanò a passi svelti per tornarsene nel soggiorno.<br/>Harry ed Hermione lo guardarono con ampi e deliziati sorrisi. Quello, era evidente, era stato il suo modo di chiedere scusa.<br/>«L'ho fatto solo perché non ho voglia di seppellirlo, nel caso morisse di stenti» bofonchiò quindi Ron, sempre più rosso, sedendosi sui cuscini e trangugiando la zuppa in religioso silenzio.<br/><br/>Quando Harry, giunta l'ora di andare a dormire, si addentrò nella stanza e si cacciò nel sacco a pelo, Draco stava già dormendo. O forse fingeva.<br/>Lo guardò a lungo, aveva l'aria stravolta, le occhiaie marcate e la fronte corrugata come se stesse facendo un brutto incubo. Harry sentì il cuore in gola. Avrebbe dovuto insistere di più, quella mattina? Rimanere lì con lui un po'?<br/>Forse non era proprio rimanere solo, quello di cui aveva bisogno. Colto da un senso di impotenza, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu avvicinare di un poco il sacco a pelo al suo.<br/>Possibile che, nonostante tutto, Malfoy profumasse di agrumi?</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙<br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span><em>«</em>Crucio<em>».</em><br/><em>Draco si contorse al terreno e trattenne a stento un urlo. Aveva imparato a non urlare, in tutti quei mesi. Gli occhi di suo padre erano vuoti, spenti. Al contrario di quelli rossi del Signore Oscuro, così dardeggianti da mettere inquietudine.<br/>«Molto bene, mio caro Lucius» strascicò lui, continuando a puntare la bacchetta contro il signor Malfoy per mantenere la maledizione Imperius. «Ma, adesso, è il turno della signora».<br/>Narcissa rabbrividì ma rimase immobile, col mento alto e le labbra tese.<br/>«</em>Crucio<em>» esclamò Lucius, contro la propria volontà. E Narcissa cadde al terreno in preda agli spasmi. Anch'ella senza urlare.</em><br/><em>«Oh, ancora un poco» lo incitò Voldemort.</em><br/><em>«</em>Crucio<em>».<br/>Draco chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva piangere, non voleva cedere.</em><br/><em>«Oh, no, no, ragazzo. Per imparare bisogna guardare le dimostrazioni pratiche. Non te l'hanno insegnato a scuola? Dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde».</em><br/><em>«Giusto. Me lo merito, mio signore. E proprio per questo ora tocca a me ricevere la maledizione» disse quindi Draco. Aprì gli occhi e li piantò in quelli di sua madre, a terra, tremante.<br/>«Uno studente modello, non c'è che dire» si complimentò Voldemort, con un sorriso putrido e largo. Con un gesto secco, ordinò a Lucius di riportare la bacchetta in direzione del figlio.<br/>Draco serrò la mandibola, pronto a ricevere di nuovo la maledizione. Ma faceva meno male subire, piuttosto che stare a guardare.</em><br/><em>«</em>Crucio<em>».</em><br/><br/><br/>«Draco!»<br/>«AH!»<br/>Draco si alzò di scatto con la fronte madida di sudore, tremando come una foglia. Harry lo aveva sentito contorcersi, singhiozzare, dire frasi senza senso nel sonno.<br/>Non ce l'aveva proprio fatta a lasciarlo stare, a lasciarlo dormire e vagare tra sogni troppo vividi, ricordi troppo dolorosi. Quindi si era avvicinato a lui ed aveva iniziato a scuoterlo.<br/>Non ci era voluto molto, prima che si svegliasse e che puntasse i grigi occhi lucidi contro i suoi. Troppo lucidi. Il suo viso era bagnato di lacrime e, non appena se ne rese conto, tornò a stendersi di spalle per nascondere il volto tra le mani.<br/>Non riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi e, ad ogni singhiozzo strozzato, Harry sentì qualcosa spezzarsi al centro del petto.<br/>Sapeva cosa Malfoy avesse subito, in quella casa. L'aveva visto, non dettagliatamente, ma l'aveva visto. Ed era terribile.<br/>Harry, impotente, portò il proprio sacco a pelo ancora più vicino e, dopo essersi sdraiato, allungò una mano verso di lui e la posò al centro della sua schiena. Lì dove Bellatrix l'aveva colpito con il pugnale. Malfoy sussultò a quel contatto, ma non oppose resistenza.<br/>«Draco, dai...» sussurrò Harry, muovendo il pollice come in una carezza. Non sapeva perché lo stesse facendo, ma gli venne spontaneo.<br/>«Lasciami stare. Hai già assistito a questo pessimo spettacolo, ricordi?!» ringhiò Draco, rigido. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare.<br/>«E ti ho aperto il petto» ricordò Harry, con un groppo in gola. «Ho commesso anche io molti errori. Adesso non lo farò».<br/>Malfoy sospirò forte e si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso di una mano. Le dita di Potter, sulla schiena, bruciavano.<br/>«E cosa vorresti fare, di grazia?» sibilò quindi, rabbioso, chiudendosi ancor di più a riccio nel sacco a pelo. Ancora più fragile, ancora più disperato.<br/>All'ennesimo singhiozzo, Harry percepì chiaramente il proprio cuore spezzarsi.<br/>«Voglio abbracciarti» disse quindi, senza rifletterci troppo. Poi spalancò gli occhi. L'aveva detto davvero?<br/>Draco, in quell'istante, trattenne il respiro e smise di singhiozzare per qualche secondo. Cosa?<br/>Harry non si capacitò di quel che avesse appena detto ma, in fin dei conti, era quello che voleva fare davvero. Ed era l'unico modo che conoscesse per stargli più vicino, per farlo smettere di piangere. Non sarebbero servite a nulla le parole, i bei discorsi, le promesse che “lo batteremo” “vinceremo”. Non c'era nulla che potesse promettergli. Poteva solo prendersi addosso un po' di quella sofferenza, così come avrebbe tanto voluto che qualcuno prendesse la sua ogni volta che si era sentito in quel modo.<br/>«Posso?» domandò quindi, incerto.<br/>Draco riprese a respirare. Beh, di certo quello era un risvolto inaspettato. Da quanto tempo qualcuno... lo abbracciava? Troppo decisamente, non ricordava neppure più quando fosse successo. Forse era stata Pansy, con quelle braccia come tentacoli. Inorridì a quel pensiero ma, di contro, non inorridì affatto a pensare di poter essere abbracciato in quel momento. Da Potter.<br/>Da Potter? Stava succedendo per davvero?<br/>Eppure ne aveva bisogno. Sentì che ne aveva bisogno. Era sempre stato così tanto solo, così impaurito, così disperato.<br/>Senza rendersene conto si ritrovò ad annuire piano, in silenzio.<br/>Harry, il quale percepì le guance ardere come l'inferno, si rese presto conto che non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa stesse facendo. Si mosse in automatico, lentamente. Si portò più vicino alla schiena di Draco e, poggiandogli il volto nell'incavo del collo, gli passò una mano sotto al braccio e lo cinse sul petto. E lo strinse.<br/>Draco rimase immobile, completamente spiazzato da quel gesto, quasi come se non gli avesse chiesto alcun permesso. Trattenne il respiro e non disse una parola.<br/>Harry, di contro, si rese conto che erano quei capelli chiari, allora, che profumavano di agrumi. Gli piacevano gli agrumi, ci immerse il naso ancora un poco, poi chiuse gli occhi e lo cinse più forte.<br/>«Non sei più lì» sussurrò.<br/>Draco lasciò cadere altre due grosse lacrime sulle guance e, a quella frase, portò una mano sul polso di Harry e lo strinse. Emanava calore, ed era la sensazione più strana che avesse mai provato. Chiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò a piangere di nuovo, ma per un motivo completamente diverso.<br/>Non era più solo, e non aveva più paura.</span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <span>
        <em>
          <span>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </span>
        </em>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiornissimo popolo dell'internet!<br/>Siamo giunti all'incirca a metà storia (inizialmente i capitoli erano 10, ma ho aggiunto qualcosina all'epilogo quindi sono diventati magicamente 11).<br/>Che dire... qui le carte in tavola si ribaltano per benino: Harry ha parlato a Draco della Bacchetta di Sambuco e, siccome il nostro bel Serpeverde è in grado di fare due più due, adesso sa bene di essere il padrone di quella "bacchetta di merda". Detto alla francese, oui.<br/>Tenetelo bene a mente, perché è fondamentale. <br/>Ora i nostri eroi stanno aspettando l'arrivo di Dobby - che bello averlo salvato, ragazzi, non avete idea di come mi senta fiera di ciò xD - per capire se effettivamente possono entrare ad Hogwarts senza passare da Hogsmeade oppure no. <br/>Nel frattempo qui qualcuno sta iniziando a darsi da fare :D Harry e Draco si stanno avvicinando senza quasi rendersene conto. Ok che Harry per mesi si è sentito il candelabro tra Ron ed Hermione e arrivato a 'sto punto si sarebbe abbracciato pure un Ricciocorno Schiattoso, ma qui c'è evidente un gran feeling tra i due. Troppo presto, dite voi? Forse lo dico anche io, amante dello slowburn come sono. Ma teniamo ben conto che Harry ha un po' la sindrome dell'eroe, e Draco lo vede un po' come il principe azzurro che è giunto a salvarlo da quella tremenda situazione. E, soprattutto, teniamo conto che sono comunque degli adolescenti in pieno sviluppo ormonale xD ho sempre scritto storie in cui erano praticamente adulti, ma si sa che gli adolescenti vedono tutto più amplificato. <br/>Beh, dopo questo sproloquio vi saluto e vi lascio con le consuete anticipazioni di fine capitolo :D un abbraccio a tutti,<br/>Eevaa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>«Ok, questo è decisamente inaspettato» sussurrò lei, attonita come mai nella vita.<br/>«No, questo è decisamente troppo» urlò in sordina Ron, rosso quanto lo stendardo dei Grifondoro. «Sta con mia sorella!»<br/>Hermione trascinò Ron fuori dalla tenda e lo fece poi sedere sull'erba.<br/>Effettivamente era stato... strano. E per strano s'intende che sarebbe stato ben più probabile aprire la tenda e trovare Voldemort in tutù rosa intento a ballare il tip-tap.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <strong>
        
        <br/>
        <br/>
        <span>CAPITOLO 6</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Hogsmeade</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><div>
  <p><span>Hermione era una persona estremamente mattiniera. Al contrario di Ron che, per riuscire a svegliarlo, non sarebbe bastato un coro di Mandragore. C'era solo un metodo farlo alzare dal letto come se questo fosse cosparso di scorpioni: cucinare qualcosa di buono.<br/>Quella mattina Hermione, soddisfatta di aver trovato delle freschissime uova di quaglia, si mise di buona lena in cucina di prima mattina. Ron, captando l'olezzo ancor prima che fosse pronto, raggiunse la sua ragazza nella zona giorno con un certo languorino ed un sorriso sornione stampato in volto. Le lasciò un bacio sui capelli e questa sorrise.<br/>«Sappi che non sono la donna che sta solo in casa a cucinare e badare ai figli» puntualizzò. <em>Come tua madre</em>, avrebbe aggiunto, ma voleva troppo bene a Molly per parlarne male.<br/>Ron ridacchiò sotto i baffi e rubò un pezzo di pane dalle scorte, cacciandoselo tutto in bocca.<br/>Non ne avevano ancora parlato, ma Hermione aveva centinaia di progetti per un ipotetico dopoguerra – tra i quali entrare al Ministero – e non voleva certo sposarsi subito e mettere al mondo dei figli.<br/>Ma neanche Ron era quel tipo di persona. Avrebbe certamente gradito godersi un poco la libertà e fare tutte quelle cose che fanno i ragazzi: giocare a Quidditch per un po', studiare in un'accademia di specializzazione, uscire la sera a bere Burrobirra in compagnia. Ma era bello pensare che, in ognuno di questi momenti, ci sarebbe stata Hermione al suo fianco.<br/>Ed Hermione era felice di avere Ron.<br/>«Dormono ancora?» domandò lei con un cenno rivolto all'area notte di Harry e Draco.<br/>«Non so, vuoi che li svegli? Dici che Malfoy avrà finito di fare la <em>drama queen</em>?» scherzò Ron. Si beccò una conseguente occhiataccia dalla fidanzata la quale, però, non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto.<br/>Ron si avviò a passi lenti verso la tenda non potendosi aspettare che, non appena l'avesse aperta, avrebbe rischiato seriamente l'infarto.<br/>Sgranò gli occhi così tanto da farseli uscire dalle orbite e rimase lì, impalato come uno stoccafisso, con la bocca digrignata in un'espressione di orrore.<br/>«Che c'è?!» domandò Hermione in un sussurro preoccupato.<br/>Ron, come svegliato di scatto, la chiamò con la mano e le intimò di fare silenzio.<br/>Ella sgattaiolò vicino al fidanzato preparata al peggio – tipo che uno dei due avesse strozzato l'altro nel sonno – ma, non appena cacciò dentro la testa, ciò che vide fu quasi più... improbabile.<br/>Harry e Draco stavano dormendo della grossa... abbracciati.<br/>I due fidanzati si lanciarono un'occhiata allibita e poi, come se avessero appena scoperto la scena di un crimine, chiusero il drappo e si allontanarono quatti come ladri.<br/>«Ok, questo è decisamente inaspettato» sussurrò lei, attonita come mai nella vita.<br/>«No, questo è decisamente <em>troppo</em>» urlò in sordina Ron, rosso quanto lo stendardo dei Grifondoro. «Sta con mia sorella!»<br/>Hermione trascinò Ron fuori dalla tenda e lo fece poi sedere sull'erba.<br/>Effettivamente era stato strano. E per strano s'intende che sarebbe stato ben più probabile aprire la tenda e trovare Voldemort in tutù rosa intento a ballare il tip-tap.<br/>Ma, che due ex rivali dormissero abbracciati, era necessariamente una cosa brutta? Hermione ci ponderò su qualche secondo. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto esserlo?<br/>«Harry e Ginny si son lasciati, prima di partire. Lo sai» ricordò Hermione.<br/>«Sì, ma solo perché doveva partire. Una volta tornato si <em>deve</em> rimettere con lei!» ringhiò Ron, paonazzo.<br/>«Oh, e falla finita!» lo rimproverò Hermione. Gli dava estremamente fastidio quando si comportava da fratello ossessivo. Ginny aveva tutto il diritto di stare con chi diavolo gli pareva, e lo stesso valeva per Harry. «E poi, suvvia, stanno solo dormendo!» sdrammatizzò infine.<br/>«Abbracciati!» puntualizzò lui con voce due ottave più alta del normale, lasciandosi poi cadere con la schiena sull'erba fresca. «Cavatemi gli occhi!»<br/>Hermione non riuscì a trattenere una risata per la drammaticità nel suo atto, ed iniziò poi a carezzargli i capelli con dolcezza.<br/>«Lavoriamo un po' sul tuo self-control, amore».</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Quando Draco aprì gli occhi, pensò di averlo sognato. Ma poi si trovò sotto il naso una matassa non identificata di ricci neri e scompigliati e, allora, fu troppo facile intuire che non fosse stato tutto frutto della sua fervida – per non dire perversa, in quel caso – immaginazione.<br/>Potter si era addormentato abbracciato alla sua schiena ma, evidentemente, durante la notte si erano girati tra i sacchi a pelo tanto che in quel momento il Ragazzo-Che-è-Sopravvissuto gli stava beatamente dormendo appoggiato alla spalla.<br/>E quella che provò non fu in nessun modo classificabile come un'orrenda sensazione. No di sicuro. Non provò l'impulso di schiantarlo altrove, non provò l'impulso di alzarsi e nemmeno quello di insultare lui e tutta la sua stirpe. Semplicemente rimase lì, imbambolato, con il naso immerso in quei ricci morbidi. O forse il termine più adatto fu <em>paralizzato </em>quando realizzò che, nei suoi boxer, qualcosa si stava risvegliando in modo oltremodo sospetto.<br/><em>Ma che cazzo,</em> si ritrovò a pensare Draco, allibito.<br/>Forse per un tremore incontrollato, forse – e Draco sperò assai di no – perché Potter avesse in qualche modo intuito la situazione, egli grugnì un poco nel sonno ed aprì gli occhi.<br/>Verdissimi. Anche nella semi-oscurità della tenda si poteva intravedere un colore così brillante e, quando quegli occhi tanto particolari si incatenarono ai suoi, entrambi si ritrovarono ad arrossire in modo convulso.<br/>«Ah-ehm... buongiorno» tossì nervosamente, alzandosi piano, come per non svegliare un gatto.<br/>«Mh'giorno» si ritrovò a grugnire Draco. Si mise anch'egli a sedere con gli occhi puntati al petto e le mani aggrappate al sacco a pelo - nel saggio di tentativo di nascondere qualcosa di assolutamente ingombrante.<br/>Ma, con suo immenso stupore, anche Harry si ritrovò a compiere il medesimo gesto con il suo sacco a pelo.<br/><em>Oh</em>, pensò Draco. Quello era decisamente inaspettato.<br/>Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni imbarazzanti secondi ma poi, lodato Merlino, qualcos'altro catturò la loro attenzione.<br/>«Senti anche tu puzza di bruciato?» domandò Harry, annusando l'aria con il naso arricciato.<br/>«Già» annuì Draco e, insieme, sgattaiolarono fuori dalla loro zona notte trovando una padella in fiamme sul fornelletto.<br/>«<em>Aguamenti! Aguamenti!</em>» urlò Malfoy, brandendo la sua bacchetta e puntandola sulla padella, la quale iniziò a sfregolare ed emanare un'immensa nube di fumo.<br/>In quel momento, Ron ed Hermione entrarono di corsa e, disperata, lei cacciò un urlo.<br/>«NOO! LE MIE UOVA!»<br/><br/><br/>Scongiurato l'incendio alla tenda – per il quale Hermione non smise incessantemente di colpevolizzarsi per i successivi trenta minuti – il quartetto riuscì a cibarsi di qualche schifezza confezionata e del pane affumicato.<br/>Con grande sollievo da parte della ragazza, Ron mostrò una <em>poker-face</em> piuttosto ben costruita di fronte ai due ragazzi, e Malfoy riprese senza alcuna fatica a sfoderare la sua lingua biforcuta nei confronti del disastro culinario appena accaduto.<br/>Contro ogni aspettativa, anche l'imbarazzo tra Draco ed Harry si sciolse dopo un paio di velate frecciatine. Anche se, a dirla tutta, ogni volta che gli occhi grigi del rampollo del casato Malfoy si posavano troppo a lungo su quelli di Harry, egli si ritrovava con le guance imporporite ed uno strano formicolio allo stomaco. Forse un poco più in basso dello stomaco.<br/>Possibile?<br/>«Anche se riuscissimo ad entrare ad Hogwarts, non abbiamo assolutamente idea di dove quest'affare possa trovarsi. E, soprattutto, come faremo a muoverci dentro al castello?» domandò quindi Harry dopo pranzo, nel tentativo di scacciare quei pensieri ridicoli.<br/>«C'è da augurarsi che il tuo prezioso Mantello dell'Invisibilità funzioni» borbottò Draco, poi risvoltò i propri pantaloni fino alle ginocchia per immergere i piedi nell'acqua ghiacciata del fiume.<br/>Anche i suoi piedi, pensò Harry, sembravano non avere alcun difetto.<br/>«E ci staremmo sotto solamente in due» convenne quindi, distogliendo lo sguardo velocemente.<br/>Ron, inumidendosi i rossi capelli con l'acqua, cacciò un ghigno decisamente malizioso.<br/>«E a Malfoy spunterebbero fuori le caviglie» ridacchiò. Hermione, strinse le labbra in un sorriso nervoso e si ritrovò costretta a voltarsi altrove per nascondere il rossore.<br/>Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. Perché mai il suo amico stava dando per scontato il fatto che ci sarebbe stato Malfoy sotto il mantello insieme a lui? Ma, soprattutto...<br/>«Mi stai dando del nanerottolo!?» sibilò Harry, volgendo poi uno sguardo pietrificante verso Draco il quale non stava facendo proprio niente per nascondersi. «E cosa ridi, tu?! Nella botte piccola c'è il vino eflico buono».<br/>Dannato Malfoy e le sue gambe lunghe. E i suoi bei piedi.<br/>«Come odio dover concordare con Weasley». Tra le tante qualità di Potter, l'altezza non era esattamente contemplata. «E poi perché dovrei andarci proprio io? Potete andarci anche voi due!»<br/>Hermione strinse ancora di più le labbra ma, al contrario, Ron non riuscì proprio a tenere a freno la lingua.<br/>«Oh, non vorremmo proprio intrometterci nel v-» disse giulivo, venendo però interrotto da una gomitata in mezzo alle costole da parte della sua fidanzata che lo fece tossire convulsamente. Non era decisamente il caso di far loro sapere che li avevano beccati a dormire abbracciati, tanto meno metterli in imbarazzo con battute allusive o maliziose a riguardo.<br/>Draco e Harry si lanciarono un'occhiata confusa ma, con estrema nonchalance, il primo decise di soprassedere.<br/>«Non dovrei più stupirmi delle esternazioni di idiozia di voi buzzurri Grifondoro, ma ogni giorno è una nuova sorpresa» strascicò lui, con le sopracciglia sollevate ed il naso aristocratico arricciato in disappunto. «Tornando alle questioni importanti... ad Hogwarts ci sono miliardi di posti adatti per nascondere qualcosa ma, fermo restando che celare questo oggetto sia questione di vita o di morte, sicuramente Piton lo terrà in un posto più che sicuro».<br/>Quando finalmente Hermione e Ron riuscirono a ricomporsi, ella tornò a far funzionare il cervello in modo proficuo.<br/>«Mi sentirei di escludere le aule didattiche o sale comuni. Troppo via vai» ponderò la ragazza, con un discreto tono d'ovvietà.<br/>«Escluderei anche gli alloggi di Piton. Ci sono troppi elfi domestici che lo sistemano e lo puliscono» convenne Malfoy.<br/>Il solo pensiero degli elfi domestici sfruttati ad Hogwarts fece accendere la fiamma magi-animalista di Hermione. Quello, tuttavia, non era né il luogo né il momento per le proteste.<br/>«Io direi che anche il posto in cui nascondevano la Pietra Filosofale sarebbe troppo scontato» bofonchiò Ron, tornando con la mente al corridoio del terzo piano. Dopo tutti quegli anni e le annesse avventure, un cane a tre teste sembrava di gran lunga una bazzecola.<br/>«La che!? La nascondevano dove?!» domandò Malfoy, ad occhi stretti<br/>«Oh, storia vecchia» intervenne Harry. Durante il primo anno il massimo problema di Malfoy era stato rompere le uova nel paniere quando Hagrid voleva allevare un cucciolo di drago e, pensò Harry, quella sì che era beata ignoranza. «Però direi che l'ufficio del preside potrebbe essere un buon posto. Piton starà sempre lì!»<br/>I tre ragazzi annuirono sommessamente. Entrare là dentro non sarebbe stato affatto facile. Tuttalpiù che, come riferito loro da Draco, la scuola era sorvegliata anche dai Carrow.<br/>«Oppure,» mormorò Malfoy, tornando con la mente all'anno precedente - cosa che lo fece rabbrividire, «La Stanza delle Cose Nascoste».<br/>Ron, a quell'affermazione, s'illuminò in volto.<br/>«Hey! Ma tu non hai fatto entrare i Mangiamorte da lì? Intendo, non possiamo usare lo stesso passaggio?» domandò.<br/>«E secondo te non ci avrei già pensato? L'armadio di Magie Sinister è stato distrutto» si indurì Draco, il quale non aveva la benché minima intenzione di tornare su quell'argomento tanto ostico.<br/>«Non potrebbe essere nella Camera dei Segreti?» domandò Harry nel patetico tentativo di illudersi.<br/>«Non essere sciocco, Harry. Sei il nemico per eccellenza di Voldemort e anche l'unico a parlare il serpentese. Mettere un Horcrux lì dentro sarebbe come suicidarsi» spiegò Hermione, dando sfoggio a tutta l'esuberanza saputella tipica dei suoi primi anni. Un vero peccato solo che, al terminare della frase, si rese presto conto di ciò che avesse combinato.<br/>Harry sgranò gli occhi, Draco si coprì la bocca per nascondere un sorriso e Ron si buttò con la schiena all'indietro.<br/>«Hermione, ma che cazzo!»<br/>«Grazie, Granger. Ora so esattamente di cosa stiamo parlando. Ne avevo già il sospetto: avevo letto di quella magia antica nella mia biblioteca di famiglia. <em>Segreti dell'Arte Più Oscura</em>, un tomo davvero illuminante» sibilò Draco con un cipiglio assassino e, detto ciò, prese tra le mani un rametto spezzato trovato nelle vicinanze ed iniziò a fingere di affatturarli. «E posso uccidervi tutti! <em>Buuh</em>, sono un Mangiamorte cattivo! Cattivo!»<br/>La ragazza si portò le mani in volto per nascondere il rossore. L'aveva combinata grossa!<br/>Harry, però, non sembrò particolarmente preoccupato dalla questione e, invece, dovette trattenersi dal ridere di gusto per le prestazioni attoriali di Draco. E, sebbene Ron non volesse darlo a vedere, lo trovò anch'egli divertente.<br/>Anche se erano partiti con tutte le intenzioni di tenere nascosta la questione a Malfoy, questi oramai era diventato parte della missione stessa. Non sarebbe stato possibile tenergli nascosto tutto ancora per molto, ed egli aveva ampiamente dimostrato di essere degno di fiducia.<br/>E, per altro, conoscere il nome di quell'oscuro artefatto non avrebbe cambiato niente.</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Il pomeriggio trascorse silenzioso e sonnolento. Draco non ricordava l'ultima volta che avesse passato così tanto tempo immerso nel verde e nella natura ma, sebbene la giudicasse una moda da fricchettoni, non si trovò affatto così male a sonnecchiare con la schiena appoggiata ad un pino.<br/>Passare del tempo con dei Grifondoro lo stava assolutamente rincitrullendo, tanto che si ritrovò a ghignare divertito quando Potter e quel babbeo di Weasley tentarono di affogarsi nel fiume a vicenda. E, cosa che non sfuggì affatto a quella dannata pettegola della Granger, si ritrovò persino ad arrossire nell'osservare il torso nudo del Prescelto.<br/>Non poté proprio fare a meno di domandarsi cosa diavolo gli stesse succedendo, tant'è che fu costretto a sciacquarsi più e più volte il viso con l'acqua gelida nel tentativo di rinsavire.<br/>Provò a concentrare i suoi pensieri sull'escogitare milioni di modi per far sparire quel sorrisetto malizioso sul volto della Granger e, in quel modo, il tramonto giunse in fretta.<br/><br/><br/>«Draco, tu non hai idea di cosa potrebbero essere gli altri due Horcrux? Hai sentito qualcosa di sospetto?» domandò Hermione, quando si ritrovarono tutti a rimuginare di nuovo sulla questione, poco prima di cena.<br/>«No, ma possiamo provare a ragionarci su. Potete dirmi cosa sono gli altri oggetti?» Evocò la piuma e dell'inchiostro per scrivere su un vecchio pezzo di pergamena.<br/>Harry raccontò lui a grandi linee la storia degli Horcrux, di dove li avevano trovati e di come li avevano distrutti, e Draco rimase piuttosto strabiliato dall'impresa titanica alla quale avevano fatto fronte durante tutti quei mesi. E, in particolar modo, rimase scioccato dal racconto del diario di Tom Riddle e di come suo padre l'avesse dato a Ginny Weasley di sotterfugio.<br/>Il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire ma l'orribile sensazione venne ammortizzata da quel senso di ammirazione nei confronti del maledetto Potter, e del fatto che avesse sconfitto un Basilisco all'età di dodici anni.<br/>«Ricapitolando... c'erano: il vecchio diario di Riddle, l'anello della famiglia Orvoloson, il Medaglione di Serpeverde e la coppa di Tosca Tassorosso» elencò Draco, facendo scorrere i punti sulla propria lista scritta in corsivo.<br/>Draco scriveva bene, Harry l'aveva già notato ai tempi della scuola quando, durante le lezioni, gli faceva recapitare minacce e vessazioni. Odiose, ma pur sempre scritte in bella grafia.<br/>Harry lo osservò leggere e rileggere l'origine e l'etimologia di quegli oggetti e mordersi il labbro inferiore. Anche quella era un'abitudine che aveva sin dal primo anno, insieme a quella fastidiosissima di battere l'anello di famiglia sul tavolo durante i compiti in classe, quando era nervoso. Oppure l'abitudine di toccarsi i capelli quando parlava di sé. Ed il fatto che fosse destro, ma tagliava gli ingredienti di pozioni con la mano sinistra.<br/>Ciò che si domandò però Harry, fu come diavolo facesse ad aver appreso a memoria i comportamenti di Draco Malfoy. Forse perché aveva passato tutto il sesto anno a fissarlo? Eppure sapeva che gli piacesse la cheesecake al gianduia, e l'avevano tolta dal menu al terzo anno.<br/>«Ho tutte le ragioni di credere i due Horcrux rimanenti possano avere a che fare qualcosa con i fondatori delle case. Il medaglione di Salazar, la Coppa di Tosca...» enunciò Draco.<br/>«Sì, anche Silente era abbastanza certo a riguardo. Solo che non abbiamo proprio la minima idea di cosa possa trattarsi. Di oggetti preziosi di Grifondoro c'è solo la spada di Godric, ma siamo assolutamente certi che non sia un Horcrux. Di Corvonero, a dirla tutta, non abbiamo pensato a niente. Silente ha anche detto che sospettava che uno degli Horcrux fosse il serpente ma abbiamo qualche dubbio che possano essere formati sugli esseri viventi e, cosa ben più sospetta, se Nagini fosse un Horcrux non l'avrebbe lasciato in giro per Godric's Hollow tutto solo» spiegò Hermione.<br/>Draco prese la piuma tra i denti e tentò di ricordare. Dopo qualche minuto di riflessione, venne colto da una memoria di secoli prima.<br/>«Dubito anche io che possa essere il serpente, o l'avrebbe tenuto più al sicuro. Di oggetti relativi a Corvonero, invece, mi viene in mente solo una specie di tiara. Era nel libro “Storia di Hogwarts”: il diadema perduto di Priscilla Corvonero» ricordò Draco, immerso nelle reminiscenze dei suoi studi del primo anno.<br/>«Ma certo! Come diavolo ho fatto a non pensarci?!» Ad Hermione si illuminarono gli occhi al pensiero che qualcuno, oltre a lei, si fosse interessato allo studio di quei libri. Sotto quel punto di vista, Malfoy si era rivelato un'autentica sorpresa.<br/>Era a conoscenza che fosse tra i migliori cinque studenti del loro anno ma, se proprio doveva ammetterlo, aveva sempre creduto che fosse una questione di prestigio della sua famiglia o di raccomandazione.<br/>«Il diadema perduto? E da quanto è perduto?»<br/>«Se è perduto è perduto, Weasley. Mica l'ho perso io» disse Malfoy, strascicando come di consueto.<br/>«Pensavo che, secchione come sei, sapessi anche questo».<br/>Hermione, indispettita, tirò un pizzicotto sul braccio al suo ragazzo.<br/>«Aver studiato ed utilizzare il cervello non significa essere onniscienti, Ronald» lo redarguì ma, prima che il ragazzo potesse ribattere – per scusarsi, probabilmente – una vocetta stridula trillò alle loro spalle.<br/>«Harry Potter!»<br/><br/><br/>I quattro ragazzi scattarono in piedi come molle e brandirono ognuno la propria bacchetta, con il cuore in gola. Ma, proprio accanto al pino silvestre contro il quale aveva riposato Draco per tutto il pomeriggio, vi era soltanto un piccolo esserino dalla pelle marrone chiaro, gli occhi grandi e tondi e due orecchie da pipistrello.<br/>«DOBBY!» gridò Harry, lasciando che un sorriso gli tagliasse in due il volto. Era così contento di vederlo!<br/>«Grazie a Merlino sei arrivato!» disse Hermione, estasiata. Forse la fortuna aveva iniziato a girare dalla loro parte.<br/>«Dobby è venuto a vedere se Harry Potter, i suoi amici ed il signorino Malfoy avevano bisogno di aiuto!» cinguettò lui, sgambettando fino a loro con entusiasmo.<br/>«Sì! Sì, Dobby, grazie!» asserì Harry, incredulo che quel momento fosse finalmente giunto. «Puoi aiutarci ad entrare ad Hogwarts? Puoi materializzarti lì?»<br/>«No, materializzarsi no, Harry Potter. L'accesso è proibito a Dobby, Dobby è stato bandito da Hogwarts. Ma Dobby conosce un passaggio segreto sicuro. A Hosgmeade!» L'elfo saltellò euforico con le sue scarpette di due colori diversi.<br/>I ragazzi corrucciarono lo sguardo.<br/>«Hogsmeade è assediata! È una follia!» ripeté Malfoy, oramai stufo di dover ribadire sempre i soliti concetti.<br/>«È un posto sicuro, signorino Malfoy» ribatté Dobby, sgranando ancor di più gli occhi a palla. Dopo tutti quegli anni, non aveva smesso di appellarsi a lui come lo faceva durante la schiavitù. «È da lì che Dobby viene! Dobby non metterebbe mai a rischio la vita di Harry Potter. Se non, beh, per salvargli la vita!»<br/>Harry soffocò una risata nel naso. Non avrebbe potuto trovarsi più d'accordo! Al secondo anno Dobby aveva tentato di provocargli lesioni multiple aizzandogli un bolide contro, aveva rischiato di farlo espellere più volte, aveva spiaccicato una torta in testa ad un cliente di zio Vernon – facendogli rasentare l'infanticidio – e aveva chiuso il passaggio del binario, contro il quale lui e Ron si erano schiantati contro rischiando l'osso del collo. Il tutto per salvargli la vita.<br/>«Allora forza, muoviamoci» propose Ron, con rinnovato entusiasmo.<br/>Insieme i quattro maghi radunarono i loro effetti, smontarono la tenda, la riposero nella borsetta di perline e poi, finalmente, si disposero in cerchio per iniziare la loro folle missione.<br/>Non sapevano come sarebbe andata ma avevano nel loro cuore la speranza di poter essere un passo più vicini alla vittoria.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span>Dopo il sonoro <em>crack</em> della smaterializzazione, si ritrovarono in un buio anfratto. Harry tentò di ignorare la consueta nausea provocata da quello strano modo di viaggiare, ma rischiò – come al solito – di cadere con la faccia al terreno. Una vera fortuna che ci fosse Malfoy al suo fianco, a tenerlo in piedi per la camicia.<br/>Un forte odore di legno umido entrò nelle loro narici, ed i loro occhi si ritrovarono presto costretti ad abituarsi al buio.<br/>Si trovavano all'ingresso di una casa scura e tetra ma, dallo spioncino della porta, si poterono facilmente scorgere le ronde dei Mangiamorte tra i vicoli del paese. Nonostante fosse ancora tardo pomeriggio, la nebbia aleggiava nel quartiere.<br/>«Miseriaccia, Malfoy, avevi ragione» sussurrò Ron, spiando dalla fessura. «Questo posto è l'inferno!»<br/>«Ma non mi dire!» strascicò.<br/>Una schiera di Mangiamorte passeggiava sospettosa tra i vicoli. Tutti in maschera, tutti col cappuccio.<br/>Harry deglutì. Ed ecco che Malfoy aveva salvato loro le chiappe un'altra volta. Se fossero giunti lì senza alcun preavviso sarebbero morti prima di poter dire la parola “Horcrux”.<br/>«Forza, per di qua!» trillò Dobby, accompagnandoli nel seminterrato.<br/><br/><br/>Fare la conoscenza di Aberforth Silente fu bizzarro oltre l'immaginabile. Ecco chi li aveva spiati dietro lo specchio! Ecco chi aveva mandato Dobby al maniero, ed ecco chi aveva mandato l'elfo a prenderli al Murk Esk. Una vera fortuna che Dobby passasse dal signor Silente una volta a settimana per tenerlo aggiornato; era stato così, infatti, che quel pomeriggio lo aveva avvertito di andare a cercarli.<br/>Ciò che Aberforth raccontò loro, il suo modo di riferirsi al fratello lasciò Harry completamente sbigottito. Ed anche un poco indignato, a dirla tutta. Sentire parlare male di Albus metteva Harry di cattivo umore, ma si poteva davvero biasimare quell'uomo?<br/>Draco, invece, ci capì davvero poco o niente di quella conversazione. Si limitò a stare in ascolto e divorare e trangugiare il pasto che quell'uomo gli offrì. Burrobirra calda, pane alle noci appena sfornato, formaggio stagionato.<br/>Sapori grezzi che in una famiglia nobile come la sua non aveva mai avuto troppo occasione di gustare. Eppure gli piacevano, sapevano di casa, scaldavano il cuore dopo tutti quei giorni passati a cibarsi di zuppe precotte o uova bruciate.<br/>Ci misero un bel po' a convincere Aberforth ad aiutarli – dopo che egli gli intimò più volte di scappare e lasciare il paese – ma ne valeva la salvezza del Mondo Magico. Poco importava quanto egli ritenesse che fosse un piano folle, suicida, ideato da quel pazzo di suo fratello e quindi un egoistico tentativo di strumentalizzare le persone.<br/>Harry riuscì a convincerlo e quando il ritratto di Ariana Silente celò il loro passaggio verso la scuola, l'entusiasmo prese piede in quella cantina.<br/>«Neville! Hai una faccia-» Harry venne interrotto dalla voce consapevole dell'amico.<br/>«Da schifo, immagino. Seamus è ridotto peggio. Un momento!» si ammutolì e si sporse sfarfallando con le palpebre per essere sicuro di aver visto bene. «Malfoy? Allora erano vere le voci che ti fossi ribellato» continuò, storcendo il naso.<br/>Draco si sentì in soggezione.<br/>«Da che parte stai, adesso?» continuò Neville, sottecchi. Non aveva mai potuto soffrire troppo Draco Malfoy. Quando aveva sentito che fosse stato inserito in cima alla lista dei ricercati, era stato pronto a scommettere che ci fosse stato un errore. E invece era lì, insieme ai suoi amici.<br/>Draco deglutì e gli occhi dei presenti lo colpirono al volto. Forse, pensò, quello era davvero il momento di dichiarare pubblicamente il suo cambio di rotta.<br/>Il suo sguardo si fece più duro, ed un sogghigno beffardo da Serpeverde si fece largo sul bel volto pallido.<br/>«Dalla parte di coloro che vogliono prendere l'Oscuro Signore a calci nel suo Oscuro Culo» dichiarò con sicurezza e sfacciataggine.<br/>La faccia di Neville fu impagabile, ma nulla a che vedere con quella di Ron il quale, per un momento, venne quasi colto dal bisogno di esultare. Dovette mettersi le mani in tasca, per non farlo.<br/>Harry rise. Avrebbero dovuto farci degli stendardi di rivoluzione, con quella frase.<br/><br/><br/>Dopo aver ringraziato Aberforth e Dobby per aver fornito loro la possibilità di entrare ad Hogwarts, i quattro ragazzi seguirono Neville dentro un tunnel angusto ed umido.<br/>Quest'ultimo spiegò loro come l'avessero scavato abusivamente, dopo che erano stati chiusi tutti gli altri passaggi. Draco aveva frequentato in modo frammentario la scuola quell'anno, fino a Pasqua, ed aveva già avvertito abbondantemente il trio sulla presenza dei Carrow ed i pericoli ed intoppi nei quali avrebbero potuto incappare nei corridoi. Ma mai, a quei tempi, si sarebbe immaginato che i ribelli avessero costruito qualcosa di così ben nascosto e pensato.<br/>Quando giunsero alla base della resistenza di Hogwarts, i ragazzi al suo interno non frenarono l'entusiasmo. Accolsero il trio - ma soprattutto Harry - come degli eroi giunti per portar loro salvezza. La saletta esplose in applausi, acclamazioni, grida di gioia. Beh, ovviamente fino a quando non videro l'alta figura di Malfoy fare capolino dal passaggio.<br/>Le grida si placarono, lasciando spazio a sussurri indignati, quasi spaventati. Alcune frasi di protesta si levarono dalla folla, e Draco si sentì improvvisamente avvampare. Come se fosse di nuovo nella tana del lupo.<br/>Ma, come un miracolo – o forse un miraggio – la voce di Ron Weasley si levò dai ribelli e fece ammutolire tutti quanti.<br/>«Hey, hey, hey! Calma, calma. Lui è...» si interruppe per un momento, poi volse uno sguardo duro nei confronti di Malfoy. Infine, dopo qualche istante, abbozzò un sorriso così tirato da modificargli i tratti somatici. «Lui è dei nostri!» disse quindi, con un sussurro. «Ci ha aiutati».<br/>Harry, Hermione e Draco spalancarono gli occhi, pensando di non aver capito bene. Stava accadendo per davvero?<br/>Gli animi di tutti si placarono. Qualcuno sospirò di sollievo, qualcuno rimase un poco accigliato, ma quantomeno nessuno si espose più con insulti poco velati nei confronti del rampollo del casato Malfoy.<br/>Ron divenne più rosso dei propri capelli e, prima di potersi sciogliere nel suo stesso imbarazzo, fece spallucce e trovò il modo di togliersi da quell'intricata situazione.<br/>«Beh, è comunque un gran bastardo» ghignò Ron, e tutti ridacchiarono sotto i baffi.<br/>«Grazie, Weasley. L'antipatia è reciproca» rispose Draco, emulando il ghigno cinico. In realtà aveva apprezzato davvero molto il gesto di quel cretino.<br/>I volti dei presenti, dapprima piegati in smorfie di disappunto, si distesero dopo quello scambio di battute decisamente più consono a due eterni cane e gatto.<br/>Draco lo sapeva: nessuno di loro si sarebbe fidato ciecamente come era riuscito a fare Potter, ma il fatto che persino Weasley avesse preso le sue difese in pubblico portava lui una speranza che fosse sulla buona strada.<br/>Come se un momento imbarazzante non fosse stato sufficiente, però, una voce femminile proveniente dalla platea diede ulteriore pepe a quel contorno imbarazzante di eventi.<br/>«Harry!»<br/><br/><br/>La voce riecheggiò nella stanza, tremante e con una punta aspra racchiusa in quelle sillabe. Quando il varco degli studenti si aprì, l'esile figura di Ginny Weasley apparve. Guance rosse, sopracciglia corrugate.<br/>Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non ne uscì assolutamente niente. Si guardarono per qualche secondo dalla distanza, entrambi rossi in volto come due pomodori.<br/>Harry l'aveva lasciata prima di partire e lei aveva fatto di tutto per capirlo ed accettarlo. Poi si erano baciati di nuovo, poco prima del matrimonio di Bill e Fleur e lui l'aveva illusa. Sotto consiglio di Hermione, però, si era ritrovato costretto a parlarle di nuovo e mettere le cose in chiaro e... beh, in quel caso non l'aveva presa benissimo.<br/>Era stato necessario per poter partire e svolgere la loro missione senza distrazioni. Dopo mesi, però, Harry non aveva pensato a lei quanto più di quanto avesse pensato al resto della famiglia Weasley. Nessuna nostalgia, nessuna mancanza.<br/><em>E poi ieri hai dormito abbracciato a Draco Malfoy</em>, intervenne la sua coscienza. Harry scosse la testa per cacciare via quel pensiero.<br/>«Ciao anche a te, Gin. Ricordi? Ron, tuo fratello» si intromise Ron, ostentando risentimento. Molti ridacchiarono, anche Ginny storse la bocca in un sorriso. Sorriso che si spense immediatamente nel tornare con lo sguardo su Harry e su Draco appena di fianco a lui.<br/>Malfoy, nel vederla indugiare così tanto su di loro – e specialmente su Potter - provò l'impulso di sfoderare la sua lingua biforcuta in un sempreverde “vuoi una foto?”. Qualcosa, al centro del petto, iniziò ad ardere.<br/>Santa Hermione che, provvidenziale, si assicurò di gettare un bel po' di acqua fredda sul fuoco.<br/>«Nessuno deve sapere che siamo qui, è importante che la nostra missione rimanga segreta!» intervenne lei per delineare ciò che in quel momento era veramente di primaria importanza.<br/>«Missione? Quale missione?» domandò Seamus Finnegan, incuriosito.<br/>Harry ed Hermione spiegarono a grandi linee parte del loro piano, del fatto che dovessero cercare il diadema perduto di Corvonero, che fosse di vitale importanza ma che non sapessero di preciso dove potesse trovarsi, o nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste, o in presidenza.<br/>Il fatto che loro non potessero in alcun modo mostrarsi in pubblico complicava decisamente le cose e, purtroppo, la pozione Polisucco era terminata durante la missione alla Gringott.<br/>Elaborare un piano funzionante richiedette qualche minuto, ma la soluzione per escludere uno dei due posti sarebbe stata una soltanto: Colin Canon si sarebbe offerto per poter avere un colloquio privato con Piton, nel suo ufficio, per denunciare un comportamento fuori dalle norme di qualcuno. Nel frattempo un gruppo di studenti avrebbe tentato una ribellione in Sala Grande che avrebbe richiesto l'intervento del preside oltre che dei Carrow. Se Piton avesse lasciato Canon ad attendere in ufficio senza alcune guardie, allora sicuramente la corona non era lì dentro.<br/>Nel frattempo, però, non era decisamente il caso di rimanere con le mani in mano. E, siccome sotto al Mantello dell'Invisibilità non ci sarebbero state più di due persone, quello era il momento di compiere una scelta.<br/>«Malfoy, ehm...» balbettò Harry, «tu hai passato molto tempo nella Stanza delle Cose Nascoste l'anno scorso, vero?»<br/>«Lo dici come se fossi stato là dentro a dare dei party» replicò Draco.<br/>Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. Se tanto gli dava tanto, sicuramente Malfoy era la persona più indicata per entrare in quella dannata stanza ed aiutarlo con le ricerche.<br/>«Ron, Hermione, voi due restate qua, ma se doveste sentire qualcosa di strano scappate immediatamente da Aberforth, intesi? Fatevi portare da qualche parte da Dobby» si raccomandò Harry, ignorando il sorrisetto malizioso che comparve sul volto di Ron. Che poi, per quale motivo stava sorridendo in quel modo?<br/>Hermione annuì e sgomitò il fidanzato nel pessimo tentativo di non dare nell'occhio.<br/>«Noi muoviamoci» concluse infine Harry e, dopo essersi fatto consegnare il mantello dall'amica, prese Malfoy per un braccio e lo trascinò via con sé.<br/>Si avvolsero entrambi sotto al Mantello dell'Invisibilità e, insieme, svanirono nel nulla.</span>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno a tutti dalla vostra Eevaa in quarantena domiciliare *aggiungere imprecazioni più variopinte*.<br/>Mettiamola così, queste due settimane di isolamento si stanno rivelando assai produttive dal punto di vista creativo: ho plottato una nuova Drarry. Come ben sapete, al termine di questa è già prevista una nuova pubblicazione, ma meglio non rimanere senza, giusto?! xD<br/>Tonando al nostro capitolo, qui i nostri quattro ragazzi sono completamente ignari che quel fottuto serpente sia un Horcrux e vogliono proprio trovare ogni scappatoia per non vedere la realtà. <br/>Ma finalmente è arrivato il nostro Dobby e con lui la speranza di non far partire tutti gli allarmi di Hogsmeade! Sono infatti riusciti a giungere sani e salvi alla Testa di Porco in modo low-profile, e successivamente a entrare a Hogwarts senza acluna conseguenza. <br/>Niente battaglia in vista dunque... ma! Ma non vi anticipo un cazzo, se non che il prossimo capitolo è uno dei miei preferiti :D<br/>Anyway, ora sono curiosa, siete finiti in zona rossa, arancione o gialla? Io rossa, naturalmente, ma tanto sono già in quarantena e ora come ora non mi cambia un tubo.<br/>Buona settimana, cari! Spero che, a parte la grande tristezza che accompagna queste giornate, stiate tutti bene &lt;3<br/>Eevaa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>Un rumore sordo interruppe violentemente i vaneggiamenti di Draco.<br/>Harry, con il cuore in gola, riprese immediatamente il mantello e li avvolse entrambi in un gesto secco, portando una mano sulla bocca di Malfoy per farlo tacere.<br/>Una vera fortuna che fossero ben troppo giovani per morire di infarto. Anche se Draco non ne era poi così certo, data la frequenza cardiaca che avvertiva nella gabbia toracica. Si guardarono spaventati, vicini, schiacciati l'uno contro l'altro nel tentativo di occupare meno spazio possibile e trattenendo il fiato.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La Stanza delle Cose Nascoste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
    </span><br/>
<br/>
<strong>
      <br/>
<br/>
<span>
        <span>CAPITOLO 7</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>La Stanza delle Cose Nascoste</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Camminare tra quei corridoi fu strano. Molto strano.<br/>
C'era stato un tempo in cui Harry tra quelle mura si era sentito protetto, si era sentito a casa. “Non c'è posto più sicuro di Hogwarts” gli avevano sempre ripetuto fino allo sfinimento, anche se di fatto non era stato sempre così. Neanche quando c'era Silente.<br/>
Ma quella era casa sua e proprio non riusciva ad accettare che, in quel momento, fosse gestita da un regime di terrore, che a presidio di essa ci fosse l'uomo che aveva ucciso Silente. Non riusciva ad accettarlo, e ciò gli diede ancora più la forza per andare avanti, per sgattaiolare tra quei corridoi con una fiammella di speranza accesa nel petto.<br/>
E chi lo avrebbe mai detto che al suo fianco, a condividere quella fiamma, ci sarebbe stato il suo più acerrimo rivale scolastico?<br/>
Draco, accucciato accanto a lui sotto al Mantello dell'Invisibilità, camminava svelto e risoluto squadrandosi intorno. Harry lo teneva per un braccio; forse per dargli forza? O per dare forza a se stesso? Magari semplicemente per sentirsi meno solo, per sentirlo più vicino. Profumava di agrumi.<br/>
Giunti al corridoio del quarto piano, un gruppetto di ragazzetti Serpeverde li costrinse a nascondersi dietro una statua.<br/>
Erano piccoli, forse del primo o del secondo anno. Draco li guardò ridacchiare e sorridere di qualche battuta sul cibo servito poco prima a cena, e nella sua mente serpeggiò il ricordo di quando c'era lui al loro posto. Di quando si sentiva padrone di Hogwarts e l'unico pensiero era rompere le scatole a Potter. Se da un lato rimpiangeva quei tempi, dall'altro non poté fare a meno di biasimarsi per alcune scelte compiute.<br/>
«Tutto ok?» sussurrò Harry, una volta che i ragazzi furono sufficientemente lontani. Draco si destò dai suoi pensieri con un brivido. Si voltò verso Potter e trovò occhi verdi e luminosi. Sembrava quasi che avesse avvertito i suoi tormenti.<br/>
«Sì,» gli rispose, «e tu?» domandò poi, corrugando la fronte.<br/>
«Sì».<br/>
Si squadrarono per qualche secondo e poi, dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse più nessuno, ripresero a camminare.<br/>
Sgattaiolarono su per le scale, verso l'alto. Per evitare una mandria di Corvonero diretti alla sala comune, furono costretti a fare una deviazione e passare di fronte al bagno in cui avevano duellato l'anno prima. Per entrambi fu come rivivere un brutto incubo.<br/>
Aveva ancora le cicatrici, Draco, e le percepì bruciare. Accelerò il passo, ed Harry non disse nulla. Lo seguì svelto e provò a sotterrare dentro le viscere quelle orribili sensazioni. Si ritrovò a pensare che se gli avesse teso la mano già quel giorno, la vita di Silente sarebbe stata risparmiata. E sarebbero state risparmiate a Draco tutte quelle torture, tutto l'orrore.<br/>
«Non ti sentire in colpa» disse Malfoy, come se stesse intuendo i suoi pensieri.<br/>
«C-come?» balbettò Harry, incredulo.<br/>
«Ero troppo impaurito e troppo sicuro di non avere altra scelta per cambiare rotta, quel giorno. Non ti avrei neanche ascoltato, e lo sai» sussurrò, prendendosi una piccola pausa. «Le cose non sarebbero potute andare diversamente».<br/>
Harry si morse il labbro.<br/>
«Forse è così...» si convinse dopo pochi secondi. Probabilmente aveva ragione, la storia aveva fatto il suo corso e probabilmente era stato giusto così. «Ma sono felice che tu abbia cambiato rotta, adesso».<br/>
Draco sorrise mesto. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per avergli teso la mano al maniero, quel pomeriggio di poche settimane prima, ma non disse niente. Riprese a camminare con il petto colmo di una gratitudine che non era ancora in grado di mostrare.</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>La Stanza delle Cose Nascoste comparve di fronte ai loro occhi dal nulla, in un sospiro, in un brivido che percorse tutta la spina dorsale di Draco.<br/>
Orribili ricordi dell'anno precedente lo punzecchiarono come cento spilli sulla nuca che lo costrinsero a desistere. La mano di Potter, però, si strinse più forte attorno al suo avambraccio. Gli ricordò del motivo per il quale erano lì, insieme, sotto quel dannato mantello.<br/>
Gli ricordò di essere dall'<em>altra parte. </em>Dalla parte della luce.<br/>
«Andiamo» gli disse Harry e, con un profondo respiro, si addentrarono nella stanza.<br/>
Dopo una prima breve occhiata per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno lì dentro a controllarli, Harry sfilò il mantello da sopra le loro teste con un velo di incertezza. Niente si mosse.<br/>
«Ok» esalò quindi, sollevato «Ora cerchiamo quella dannata corona».<br/>
Non si divisero e l'uno a fianco all'altro si mossero in punta di piedi, sul chi va là, entrambi con le bacchette alla mano.<br/>
Cercarono dapprima su alcuni scaffali colmi di cianfrusaglie, poi in un vecchio deposito di scope. A nulla valsero i loro sforzi.<br/>
«La tua ragazza non sembrava felice di vederti» parlò quindi Draco, dopo diversi minuti di infruttuose ricerche. Qualcosa tornò ad ardere al centro del petto, al pensiero di Ginny Weasley che si divorava Potter con gli occhi.<br/>
«Non è la mia ragazza!» sibilò Harry, punto nel vivo.<br/>
«<em>Ah-ah.</em> Certo» strascicò Draco, montando sul volto un sorrisetto degno della sua casa scolastica.<br/>
«Davvero». Harry lo prese di nuovo per un braccio per frenarlo nella sua spavalda camminata. «Non lo è. Cioè, non lo è più».<br/>
Suonò vagamente come una rassicurazione e Draco non riuscì proprio a fare a meno di sogghignare alla vista del piacevole rosso porpora che tinse le guance dell'altro. Lo trovò carino e, a quel pensiero, si sentì un immenso imbecille.<br/>
«Non siamo qui a parlare della tua situazione sentimentale, Potter» tagliò corto, nel tentativo di ricomporsi. Che diavolo gli stava prendendo?<br/>
«Veramente hai iniziato tu a fare insinuazioni» puntualizzò Harry.<br/>
«Non stavo insinuando, è che ti ha guardato come se volesse sbranarti la fac-»<br/>
Un rumore sordo interruppe violentemente i vaneggiamenti di Draco. Harry, con il cuore in gola, riprese immediatamente il mantello e li avvolse entrambi in un gesto secco, portando una mano sulla bocca di Malfoy per farlo tacere.<br/>
Una vera fortuna che fossero ben troppo giovani per morire di infarto. Anche se Draco non ne era poi così certo, data la frequenza cardiaca che avvertiva nella gabbia toracica. Si guardarono spaventati, vicini, schiacciati l'uno contro l'altro nel tentativo di occupare meno spazio possibile.<br/>
Lo stesso rumore, più lontano, li fece sussultare nuovamente. Iniziarono a temere il peggio, fino a che un Folletto della Cornovaglia particolarmente vivace balzò fuori da un vecchio scatolone.<br/>
Sospirarono entrambi e, finalmente, lasciarono andare il respiro. Harry tolse la mano dalla bocca di Malfoy, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Si ritrovarono a ridacchiare uno di fronte all'altro come due idioti, in un tentativo piuttosto maldestro di stemperare la tensione.<br/>
Vicini. Faccia a faccia sotto al Mantello dell'Invisibilità.<br/>
Draco si accigliò di nuovo nel contemplare quegli occhi verdi così da vicino. Le sensazioni della notte precedente lo travolsero come una valanga: l'abbraccio, il respiro di Harry contro i propri capelli, le mani intrecciate strette. Ah, e come dimenticare il non troppo minuscolo problema al risveglio. Possibile che fosse... che... non gli erano mai piaciuti i ragazzi. Però forse non gli erano mai piaciute neanche le ragazze. Una cosa era certa: c'era qualcosa che lo stava portando ancor più vicino a Potter. A sfiorargli in naso, a fargli tremare le gambe e le mani. Ma era davvero il caso? Era davvero il momento per lasciarsi trasportare da qualcosa di così ignoto?<br/>
Harry, schiacciato contro a Draco, non riuscì proprio trattenersi dall'inspirare più forte quel profumo di agrumi. Aveva sempre avuto gli occhi così grandi, Draco? E quella minuscola cicatrice sotto al labbro? Un momento, gli stava guardando la bocca?<br/>
<em>No, fermi, time-out.</em> Non poteva fare ciò che il proprio istinto gli stava suggerendo di fare. No, decisamente non era appropriato.<br/>
Con un leggero colpo di tosse distolse lo sguardo, indietreggiò e tolse il mantello da sopra le loro teste. La bolla scoppiò.<br/>
«Ehm... dobbiamo trovare quell'affare» si apprestò a dire Harry, arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie. Realizzò solo in quel momento che sarebbe rimasto fin troppo volentieri dentro quella bolla.<br/>
«Già. Sì, muoviamoci» concordò Draco, ancora col respiro affannoso di chi si sveglia dopo un sogno particolarmente intenso.<br/>
Perché era stato quello, no? Un sogno.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Proseguirono con le ricerche senza più dire una parola, troppo imbarazzati e troppo tesi per poter anche solo pensare di dialogare come se nulla fosse accaduto.<br/>
Controllarono nei pressi dell'Armadio Svanitore, tra i vecchi libri, dietro alcuni quadri impolverati, tra gli arredi in disuso accatastati l'uno sopra l'altro.<br/>
Harry si ritrovò a pensare che se lì dentro fosse scoppiato un incendio, sarebbe stata la fine. Troppa roba, tutta arrabattata qua e là. Era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio!<br/>
Poi, come d'incanto, uno sfarfallio. Un luccichio negli occhi di Harry, una connessione inspiegabile che lo portò a volgere lo sguardo verso una teca arrugginita.<span><sup>[1]</sup></span> Pelle d'oca sulle braccia, un ronzio incessante nella testa.<br/>
«Draco, è lì. È lì dentro» annunciò col fiato corto, puntando il dito verso l'oggetto incriminato.<br/>
Malfoy, impegnato a rovistare tra una cesta di vecchi Bolidi, rizzò la schiena di colpo.<br/>
«Dici sul serio?» domandò, avvicinandosi insieme ad Harry alla teca con passi nervosi.<br/>
Quest'ultimo tremò visibilmente nell'appoggiare le mani sull'involucro. Ne era certo, ma aprirla e vederla lì – brillante e oscura allo stesso tempo – diede loro la conferma.<br/>
Si guardarono compiaciuti, con i volti contratti in sorrisi nervosi e vittoriosi. Era quanto di meglio potessero sperare. Era stato così semplice!<br/>
Troppo... troppo semplice.<br/>
«Fermi dove siete!»<br/>
La mano di Harry, allungata per afferrare il diadema, si bloccò a mezz'aria. Ed il suo cuore fece lo stesso all'interno del petto.<br/>
Era finita.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry, rigido come un tronco, non dovette neanche voltarsi per capire chi fosse giunto di soppiatto in quella stanza. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce monotonale tra mille altre e, nonostante la sua profondità, fu peggio che udire le unghie di un gatto contro una lavagna.<br/>
Draco e Harry si voltarono lentamente, con gli occhi spalancati e l'estrema consapevolezza che fossero fottuti.<br/>
Piton, a pochi metri da loro, li osservava con la bacchetta sfoderata e puntata direttamente alle loro teste.<br/>
«Buonasera, Potter... Draco» biascicò a denti stretti, il naso arricciato in un'espressione di puro sdegno. «Che piacere... rivederti» concluse, puntando gli occhi neri su quelli nebulosi del giovane rampollo del casato Malfoy.<br/>
Harry tremò impercettibilmente, ma il terrore provato fino a quel momento non fu niente in confronto alla pugnalata al cuore nel vedere un sorriso malizioso e perfido farsi largo sul bel volto di Draco.<br/>
Un sorriso glaciale, divertito. Harry non poteva, non voleva crederci. Ma quando Draco gli puntò bacchetta contro la tempia, tutto divenne schifosamente reale.<br/>
Harry si irrigidì e volse a Malfoy uno sguardo d'orrore. Egli, però, gli restituì solo un'espressione estremamente soddisfatta.<br/>
«Te l'ho portato, Severus. Ce l'ho fatta, è andato tutto secondo i piani. È stato molto più semplice del previsto, sono bastate un po' di moine per convincerlo a fidarsi di me» disse, compiaciuto. «E ora sono qui per consegnarlo».<br/>
Piton alzò gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso compiaciuto. Harry, invece, avvertì un conato di vomito risalire lungo l'esofago.<br/>
Non poteva essere vero.<br/>
«Sono molto fiero di te, Draco» sibilò Piton.<br/>
Harry percepì gli occhi pizzicare. Il terrore che provava era niente, niente in confronto alla delusione, alla rabbia, allo sconforto. Dopo tutto ciò che era successo, dopo che finalmente si era fidato di lui... dopo che... dopo che aveva provato... dopo la notte precedente.<br/>
Harry volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso Draco, ma non riuscì nemmeno ad essere duro come avrebbe voluto.<br/>
«Peccato che non ci creda nessuno» aggiunse poi Piton, ed Harry si voltò di scatto. «A parte quell'asino di Potter, s'intende».<br/>
Il volto di Malfoy si indurì.<br/>
«Sto dicendo la verità» ringhiò, puntando la bacchetta ancor più vicina alla tempia di Harry.<br/>
«Allora... permetti che io ti legga nella mente?» strascicò Piton e, con un gesto rapido della bacchetta, si insinuò nella mente di Malfoy.<br/>
Egli urlò e tentò di divincolarsi ma, dopo a malapena qualche secondo, Piton si interruppe.<br/>
«Come immaginavo» disse quindi Piton, alzando di nuovo gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso impertinente.<br/>
Draco, atterrito, allontanò la bacchetta dalla tempia di Potter.<br/>
Harry chiuse gli occhi e scoprì di non essere in grado di trattenere le due lacrime che si erano posate sulle ciglia. <em>Grazie a Merlino</em>, si ritrovò a pensare, nonostante la situazione fosse estremamente drammatica.<br/>
Eppure perdere fiducia in Draco avrebbe rappresentato ciò che di peggio potesse accadere, peggio ancora che la sconfitta.<br/>
Draco, a quel punto, non aveva più niente da tentare. Aveva provato a fingere, a fare il doppio gioco per poter prendere tempo, ma non era stato sufficientemente abile a mentire, così come non era stato sufficientemente un bravo occlumante da impedire l'intrusione mentale di Severus.<br/>
Volse uno sguardo duro verso Harry – possibile che quel deficiente avesse creduto davvero ad una cosa del genere?! - e poi, con il labbro tremante, fece l'unica cosa che era rimasta loro da fare: attaccare.<br/>
«<em>Confringo</em>!» urlò Draco, scagliando quindi l'incantesimo in direzione di Piton. Quest'ultimo, però, fu pronto a pararsi e contrattaccare nell'immediato.<br/>
«<em>Incarceramus</em>!» enunciò Piton. Entrambi vennero immobilizzati contro gli arredi alle loro spalle, senza lo straccio di possibilità di fuga.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Erano fottuti. Completamente fottuti.<br/>
Piton si avvicinò loro lentamente, con passi solenni. Si ritrovò a pochi centimetri dal volto contratto e terrorizzato di Harry e poi, con una smorfia beffarda, raggiunse la teca e prese il diadema tra le mani.<br/>
«Quanti ve ne restano?» sibilò, divenendo immediatamente serio.<br/>
Harry sgranò ancor di più gli occhi, sicuro di non aver compreso.<br/>
«Come?» esalò.<br/>
«Quanti Horcrux vi restano? Solo questo o avete già provveduto a distruggere l'altro? Anche se ahimè ne dubito...» continuò Piton, sventolando il diadema di fronte ai volti di Harry e Draco.<br/>
«Lei come... cosa...» soffiò Harry, allibito.<br/>
Piton, a quel punto, alzò gli occhi al cielo ed esordì in un ringhio gutturale.<br/>
«Idiota di un Potter! Ancora non l'hai capito che sono dalla tua parte?» berciò, furioso come quando aveva tentato di impartirgli lezioni di Occlumanzia due anni prima.<br/>
Harry, se solo fosse stato libero di muoversi, sarebbe stramazzato al suolo in una risata nevrotica.<br/>
«Non posso crederci» asserì, convinto. Quel bastardo aveva ucciso Silente, l'aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi. L'aveva visto parlare con Voldemort nelle visioni, Draco aveva confermato che fosse uno dei Mangiamorte più influenti.<br/>
Lo stesso Draco, anch'egli immobilizzato, non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.<br/>
«È una trappola, Harry!» lo avvertì, tentando invano di divincolarsi dall'incantesimo di Piton.<br/>
«Per quanto io concordi con il giovane Malfoy sul fatto che tu, Potter, sia un completo credulone, posso garantirvi e darvi le prove che la mia lealtà non è volta al Signore Oscuro» sibilò Piton, rigirandosi tra le mani il diadema. «Se distruggete questo Horcrux adesso, lui se ne accorgerà. Man mano che essi vengono spezzati, Voi-Sapete-Chi risente sempre più della mancata connessione fisica. Capirà immediatamente che sei qui, e tu non dovresti assolutamente essere qui, Potter».<br/>
Harry digrignò i denti. Doveva ammetterlo: quell'informazione non gli era nuova. Anche lui con la distruzione dell'ultimo Horcrux aveva iniziato ad avvertire quella sensazione.<br/>
«Quindi la logica vorrebbe che aspettaste e lo coglieste di sorpresa, quando sarete sufficientemente vicini a distruggere anche l'ultimo: il serpente».<br/>
«CHE COSA?!» urlarono all'unisono Harry e Draco.<br/>
Avevano seriamente dubitato che potesse essere vero.<br/>
«L'ultimo Horcrux è il serpente, Nagini» ripeté Piton, piatto, prima di puntare di nuovo la bacchetta verso di loro per mormorare un <em>Finite Incantatem</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Harry e Draco, non appena l'incanto si sciolse, si allontanarono di un passo, entrambi con le bacchette alla mano. Piton, esacerbato da quell'insopportabile siparietto, abbassò la sua in segno di resa e la infilò nel mantello.<br/>
I due ragazzi si lanciarono occhiate confuse, allarmate.<br/>
«Io... io non posso crederci!» ripeté quindi Harry, scoppiando in una risata nevrotica. «Lei ha ucciso Silente!»<br/>
«L'ho ucciso perché ero d'accordo con lui!» urlò di rimando Piton, liberandosi finalmente di quel peso. Quando Potter l'aveva inseguito l'anno prima, dandogli del codardo, era stato come una Maledizione Senza Perdono. Era stato orribile non potersi giustificare, dover fare la parte del cattivo, dell'assassino dell'uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita. «Ho fatto un voto infrangibile con tua madre, Draco» continuò quindi a voce più bassa. «Io e Silente eravamo d'accordo di fare in modo che non dovessi ucciderlo tu».<br/>
Draco tremò così forte che dovette appoggiarsi al tavolo dietro di lui per non cadere.<br/>
“<em>Draco, tu non sei un assassino</em>”, gli aveva detto Silente, prima di morire. Ed aveva ragione.<br/>
Ecco perché Piton aveva spinto per aiutarlo fin dall'inizio, ecco perché gli era stato addosso tutto l'anno precedente. Tutti i nodi stavano giungendo al pettine e no, era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato.<br/>
Harry, al suo fianco, era rigido come un tronco d'albero. Silente si era sempre fidato di Piton. Allora aveva ragione? Non si era fidato della persona sbagliata? Tutto ciò aveva dell'incredibile.<br/>
«Ancora non ci credi, Potter?» domandò Piton.<br/>
«Mi perdoni, ma mi risulta fin troppo difficile farlo».<br/>
«Immaginavo» convenne, estraendo di nuovo la bacchetta. I due ragazzi sussultarono pronti a difendersi, ma il professore puntò la sua altrove, poco distante. «<em>Expecto Patronum</em>» enunciò.<br/>
Dalla punta della bacchetta una scia di luce celeste si irradiò nella stanza, concentrandosi in un unico punto per dare vita ad un'immagine conosciuta, agli occhi di Harry.<br/>
Una cerva.<br/>
La stessa cerva che l'aveva aiutato a trovare la spada di Godric Grifondoro, che gli era corsa in aiuto per trovare la strada.<br/>
«Potter, non ti ho mai nascosto il mio disprezzo nei confronti di tuo padre. Ma io e tua madre Lily eravamo... amici» rivelò infine Piton. Si tenne dentro molti non detti, molte sensazioni che non era disposto per nulla al mondo a mostrare. La parte più buona di sé.<br/>
Quell'informazione, però, fu sufficiente per far cadere Harry con le ginocchia al terreno.<br/>
Sconvolto, completamente svuotato.<br/>
«Sono lieto che tu abbia aperto gli occhi, Draco. E che ti sia stata data una scelta, come Silente l'ha data a me anni fa» disse Piton.<br/>
Draco, anch'egli ancora troppo provato dalle informazioni, deglutì a vuoto. Forse avrebbe vomitato.<br/>
«Come stanno mia madre e mio padre?» riuscì finalmente a domandare. Gli occhi dell'insegnante, però, non tradirono affatto ciò che stava accadendo a Villa Malfoy.<br/>
«Tuo padre è stato costretto a diseredarti. Ha dovuto, per potersi salvare» annunciò Piton. «Il maniero è tutt'ora sede della congrega. I Mangiamorte sono sparsi su tutto il territorio per catturarvi, una vera fortuna che nessuno abbia scoperto il passaggio nello scantinato di Aberforth Silente, o proprio non avrei saputo come farvi giungere fin qui. Il mio piano, inizialmente, sarebbe stato quello di mantenere la facciata... fino all'ultimo.<br/>
Silente inizialmente aveva scelto di non rivelarmi quale fosse la tua missione, Potter. Oramai dovresti sapere bene quanti segreti e sotterfugi architettasse... per il bene superiore. Ma, ovviamente, ho avuto modo di capire da solo con cosa avessimo a che fare. La conferma l'ho avuta quando – tramite il suo ritratto - mi ha chiesto di farti trovare la spada con la quale aveva distrutto l'anello. Infine, quando Voldemort ha scoperto che voi avete varcato la camera blindata alla Gringott, mi ha reso partecipe del suo grande segreto. Ha capito di essere estremamente vulnerabile e di avere bisogno di alleati. Gli avevo già dato modo di fidarsi di me: quando ho ucciso Silente, quando ho rivelato la data esatta della tua partenza da Privet Drive. Il ritratto di Silente quindi ha vuotato il sacco su tutto, così che non mi trovassi impreparato. E ora siamo alle battute finali, Potter».<br/>
«Dobbiamo trovare il modo di giungere al serpente» soffiò Harry, ancora inginocchiato al pavimento. Ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ad alzarsi sotto il peso di quelle informazioni e dell'incredulità?<br/>
«Un momento... non credevo si potessero creare gli Horcrux sulla base di esseri viventi» intervenne Draco, stranito.<br/>
Piton si irrigidì e serrò la mandibola. Quella domanda era qualcosa di estremamente scomodo. Come fare? Silente era stato chiaro, cristallino sul fatto che non avrebbe dovuto rivelare quell'informazione fino al momento giusto. Fino alla fine.<br/>
Ma quella cosa poteva essere, se non l'ultima breve pausa prima della fine?<br/>
<em>“Quindi quando arriva il momento... il ragazzo deve morire?”<br/>
“Sì. Deve morire”.</em><br/>
L'espressione sul volto di Piton, al ricordo di quella conversazione, fu inequivocabile.<br/>
«Cosa succede? C'è qualcosa che non sappiamo?» domandò quindi Draco.<br/>
Il professore deglutì di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Era giunto il momento.<br/>
«Venite nel mio ufficio. Potter... devo mostrarti una cosa».</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<span>Camminarono fino all'ufficio del preside sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, oltrepassando Colin e gli altri ragazzi che avrebbero dovuto prendere parte al piano. Piton non li degnò di nota e lì mandò nei dormitori e, quando provarono a ribellarsi, scatenò i Carrow contro di loro senza prendere in considerazione la cosa. Harry strinse i pugni.<br/>
Nonostante tutto, nonostante fosse tutta una messinscena, soffriva comunque al pensiero delle angherie subite dai suoi amici in tutti quei mesi.<br/>
Piton era dalla loro parte, lo era sempre stato. Ancora gli risultava folle crederlo, ma il Patronus aveva dato lui la completa certezza.<br/>
Eppure nascondeva ancora qualcosa, qualcosa che – a giudicare dalla faccia spettrale dell'insegnante – era di vitale importanza.<br/>
Non appena giunsero nell'ufficio del preside, si tolsero il mantello e vennero accolti dal sorriso smagliante di Silente, in un ritratto appeso alla parete. Harry restituì lui un sorriso amaro, Draco abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quel peso.<br/>
Piton, nervoso, si avvicinò al pensatoio ed estrasse dalla sua tempia un filamento luminoso, un pensiero, dei ricordi accuratamente selezionati per fare chiarezza su tutta quella vicenda. Evitò accuratamente di omettere qualunque cosa facesse supporre i suoi veri sentimenti nei confronti di Lily Evans. L'amava. L'aveva amata sempre, ma Potter non avrebbe dovuto saperlo.<br/>
Harry e Draco si avvicinarono al pensatoio, reticenti.<br/>
«Sei sicuro sia il momento, Severus?» domandò il ritratto di Silente.<br/>
«Lo è» confermò.<br/>
Silente si accigliò, non parlò più. Harry comprese solo in quel momento che la situazione fosse particolarmente spinosa, e Piton gliene diede riconferma.<br/>
«Potter, non sarà facile apprendere ciò che troverai lì dentro».<br/>
Harry serrò la mandibola e volse il proprio sguardo verso Draco. Forse, se davvero era così terribile come il professore millantava, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un sostegno.<br/>
Malfoy sembrò capirlo senza bisogno di alcuna parola e, annuendo, si affiancò a lui. D'istinto Harry gli afferrò la mano e, insieme, si tuffarono con il volto nei ricordi di Severus Piton.</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><p><span><span>“<em>Lui pensa che sia il figlio di Lily. Intende dar loro la caccia, ucciderli. La nasconda, li nasconda tutti. La supplico”.</em><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Aveva detto che l'avrebbe tenuta al riparo!”</em><br/>
“<em>Lily e James hanno riposto la loro fiducia nella persona sbagliata, Severus, come hai fatto tu. Il ragazzo è sopravvissuto... il Signore Oscuro tornerà, allora il ragazzo sarà in un terribile pericolo”.</em><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Beva tutto. Circoscriverà la maledizione ad una mano sola per il momento. Si spargerà, Albus”.<br/>
“Quanto mi resta?”<br/>
“Forse un anno”.</em><br/>
“<em>Non ignorarmi, Severus. Noi sappiamo che Lord Voldemort ha ordinato al giovane Malfoy di assassinarmi... devi essere tu a uccidermi, Severus. Questo è l'unico modo, solo allora il Signore Oscuro si fiderà di te completamente”.</em><br/>
<br/>
“<em>Verrà un momento a cui ad Harry Potter andrà rivelata una cosa, ma devi aspettare che Lord Voldemort sia al massimo della vulnerabilità. La notte in cui Lord Voldemort si recò a Godric's Hollow per uccidere Harry e Lily Potter si interpose tra loro, la maledizione gli rimbalzò addosso. In quell'istante un frammento dell'anima di Lord Voldemort si agganciò alla sola cosa vivente che riuscì a trovare: Harry stesso. C'è un motivo perché Harry può parlare con i serpenti, c'è un motivo perché può guardare nella mente di Lord Voldemort: una parte di Voldemort vive dentro di lui”.</em><br/>
“<em>Quindi quando arriva il momento... il ragazzo deve morire?</em><br/>
“<em>Sì. Deve morire. E Voldemort in persona deve farlo. È fondamentale”.</em><br/>
“<em>Lo ha tenuto in vita perché muoia al momento opportuno? Lo ha allevato come una bestia da macello?”</em><br/>
“<em>Non dirmi ora che ti sei affezionato al ragazzo”.</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
La connessione al ricordo si interruppe bruscamente, una nube di fumo nero riportò i due ragazzi alla realtà e riemersero dal pensatoio con il fiatone.<br/>
Harry avvertì la presa forte di Draco sulla sua mano, come per stritolarlo, come se volesse accertarsi che non si fosse immaginato tutto.<br/>
Oh, sarebbe stato bello, se fosse stato tutto frutto d'immaginazione, se fosse stata una menzogna.<br/>
I ricordi di Piton però erano reali, così come trovò reali gli occhi addolorati che gli puntò addosso, non appena Harry riuscì a voltarsi. Così come fu reale avvertire la stretta di Draco farsi più debole, più insicura a quella orribile presa di coscienza.<br/>
«Sono...» soffiò Harry in un ansito sbigottito, «...un Horcrux. Sono il settimo Horcrux» disse quindi flebilmente, prendendo atto solo in quel momento di ciò che significasse. Gli mancò la terra sotto i piedi, gli mancò persino l'appiglio a cui aggrapparsi quando Draco mollò la presa su di lui. Harry lo sentì respirare più affannosamente, colto dal panico, appoggiato al muro come per sostenersi.<br/>
«Mi dispiace, Potter» esalò infine Piton. Era sincero, era disgustosamente sincero.<br/>
“<em>Lo ha tenuto in vita perché muoia al momento opportuno?”</em><br/>
Parole che gli martellavano nel cranio, che fortificavano il genuino terrore irradiatosi sul volto. Non che avesse mai davvero pensato di poterne uscire vivo da quella Guerra, ma tutto quello poggiava una pietra sopra anche alle più tiepide speranze. La sua morte non solo era plausibile, ma anche necessaria.<br/>
«Posso... posso avere un minuto?» disse piano Harry, e Piton annuì lentamente.<br/>
Si allontanò dall'ufficio e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Lo ha allevato come una bestia da macello”</em>.<br/>
Pensieri duri e crudi, senza veli, senza zucchero per indorare la pillola. Harry volse lo sguardo verso il quadro di Silente, il quale gli restituì uno sguardo cupo.<br/>
Si era fidato di lui. E invece aveva ragione Aberforth, avevano ragione tutti a credere che fosse solo una pedina. La pedina più importante, ma solo un pezzo sacrificabile del gioco.<br/>
Rabbia ardente gli travolse il petto e, con un gesto secco, afferrò il primo oggetto che si trovò tra le mani e lo scagliò con violenza verso il ritratto del vecchio preside.<br/>
Silente si ritirò dietro la cornice, e Harry cacciò un urlo disperato. Si aggrappò con le dita ai propri capelli, strappandoseli. Voleva piangere e non ci riusciva. Non riusciva neanche a respirare.<br/>
E, quando Draco provò ad avvicinarsi, Harry nemmeno riuscì a ragionare.<br/>
«Vuoi uccidermi? EH?! VUOI AMMAZZARMI?! Ammazzami, su, così avrai la strada spianata!» gridò furibondo, senza motivo, senza soppesare le proprie parole.<br/>
Ma Malfoy non rispose, non si allontanò, non gli gridò contro. Non cacciò fuori gli aculei e nemmeno si arrabbiò. E per Harry fu persino peggio, perché non aveva proprio nessuno con cui prendersela. Fu peggio perché se quel bastardo gli avesse dato almeno un buon motivo per arrabbiarsi sarebbe stato più facile accettare di andarsene, di morire e lasciarlo lì. Fingere di non aver mai visto del buono in lui, fingere che non avesse un'altra persona da perdere.<br/>
Invece Draco scoppiò a piangere. Proprio come nel bagno, l'anno prima. Proprio come la notte precedente, quando lo aveva abbracciato. Disperato, incontrollabile.<br/>
«NON VOGLIO!» urlò poi, tra i singhiozzi. «Non voglio credere che tu debba morire!» urlò di nuovo, ed Harry chiuse gli occhi. Non avrebbe voluto nemmeno sentirle, quelle parole. E invece Draco continuò a parlare, e le cose si fecero ancora più difficili.<br/>
«Non voglio che tu muoia...» singhiozzò ancora Draco, sconvolto. Non poteva credere che Harry Potter dovesse morire. Non ora che l'aveva salvato, non ora che aveva iniziato a sperare che tutto si potesse risolvere per il meglio. Non ora che aveva finalmente trovato qualcuno che si fidasse di lui, che gli stesse vicino e che non lo abbandonasse.<br/>
Aveva già sofferto abbastanza. Avevano entrambi già sofferto a sufficienza. Troppe, troppe persone avevano sofferto a causa di Voldemort. Ma Harry, più di tutti, non si meritava tutto quello. Harry non avrebbe potuto essere il prezzo da pagare per un mondo senza orrori.<br/>
«Harry... non voglio...» soffiò e infine si avvicinò ancora di un passo, stringendogli gli avambracci. «Non lo accetto. Tu non devi morire. Nessuno deve morire». Lo strattonò debolmente. Ne aveva abbastanza della morte, della sofferenza, della Guerra, ma non era disposto a perdere colui che gli aveva dato la speranza e la possibilità di uscire dall'inferno. Di diventare migliore, di essere libero.<br/>
Le lacrime di Draco pesavano sulle folte ciglia bionde. Pesavano quasi come la certezza di Harry che quella volta non sarebbe bastato solo un abbraccio per calmarlo, non sarebbe bastata una notte aggrappato alla sua schiena.<br/>
Non sarebbe bastato ma, pensò Harry, era tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto dargli e prendersi.<br/>
«Troverò un modo per evitarlo. Questa volta tocca a me salvarti, Grifondoro» gli sussurrò addosso, contro i capelli, contro al collo.<br/>
Chissà come, Harry riuscì persino a ridere. Forse quel profumo di agrumi era inebriante. Forse ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di far scoppiare la bolla.<br/>
Ci sarebbe rimasto dentro. Anche se significava rompere ogni schema, ogni disputa passata, ogni buona norma, uso e costume.<br/>
Baciare Draco Malfoy era l'unico modo per tenersi a galla, e per tenere a galla anche lui.<br/>
Insieme, in una fragile bolla di salvezza.</span><br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </p></div><hr/>
<p></p><div><p>
      <span>
        <span>[1] Sì, nel libro il diadema di trova su un piedistallo con la parrucca perché Harry lo vede in un quadro, ma in questo caso mi sono attenuta al film perché in questo caso ho trovato un po' più semplice la trama che c'è dietro. Mi piaceva anche il fatto che Harry e Voldemort potessero "sentire" gli Horcrux, quindi sono rifatta a quel piccolo dettaglio di trama.<br/>
<strong>NB</strong>: Spesso molti (e mi ci metto anche io, per questo ringrazio <em>Pally</em> che me l'ha fatto notare tempo addietro) fanno confusione sul fatto che Harry sia "l'ottavo" Horcrux. No: si tratta dell'ottavo pezzo dell'anima di Voldemort. Gli Horcrux a tutti gli effetti, inizialmente erano sei: Voldemort ha diviso la propria anima in sette pezzi, il pezzo dentro di lui più sei Horcrux. Quello che non sapeva, appunto, è che ha messo un pezzetto di anima dentro di Harry rendendolo il settimo Horcrux, e l'ottavo pezzo dell'anima. </span>
      </span>
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno gente!<br/>Eccoci qui, finalmente, al tanto agognato bacio tra i due. E fidatevi quando vi dico che per me è stata durissima farli baciare già a questo punto xD ma so' ragazzi, dai, ci può stare che si affrettino un po' le cose.<br/>Anche perché, da quel che sanno loro, non è che rimanga poi così tanto tempo.<br/>Questo capitolo è stato, però, il mio preferito in assoluto. Finalmente è entrato in scena il nostro Sev e ha avuto la gloria che si meritava. OOOOOH!<br/>Piango sempre come una fontana alla scena dei ricordi di Piton, perché oramai lui nel canon è morto e arrrrghhhh che rabbia! Quindi sì, ho voluto cambiare questa cosa perché il mio cuoricino non ce l'avrebbe fatta.<br/>Dite la verità... vi siete un po' spaventati quando Draco ha puntato la bacchetta contro Harry, oppure avevate capito che fosse un tentativo di inganno?<br/>E adesso come agiranno i ragazzi? Harry, nel libro, lo scopriva da solo e durante la battaglia che doveva morire. Qui invece lo sa anche Draco e non passerà molto prima che lo sappiano gli altri. Gli permetteranno di sacrificarsi?<br/>Illustratemi le vostre teorie :)<br/>Grazie come sempre per tutto l'entusiasmo che mi dimostrate e a presto!<br/>Eevaa</p><p> </p><p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>«Severus?» lo chiamò nuovamente Draco, destandolo dai suoi pensieri. «Non... non hai pensato ad alcuna soluzione?»<br/>Piton strinse i pugni sotto al mantello nero, poi volse lo sguardo verso Harry.<br/>Era certo di averlo odiato, di averlo detestato per quanto somigliasse a quel maiale di James Potter.<br/>Aveva voluto vederlo solo sotto quella luce ma... ma a guardarlo meglio... aveva gli occhi di sua madre.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ufficio del preside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span><br/>
<br/>
<strong>
        <br/>
<br/>
<span>CAPITOLO 8</span>
      </strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Ufficio del preside</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Ho scoperto di dover morire e subito dopo ho baciato il mio rivale di una vita. </em><br/>
Harry si ripeté queste parole nella mente più volte non appena si staccò dalle labbra calde di Draco. Si intrufolò nei suoi occhi alla ricerca di un segno, di qualcosa che potesse dargli modo di intendere che nulla di tutto ciò fosse davvero accaduto, che l'avesse solo immaginato.<br/>
Ma sulle ciglia di Draco erano appese delle lacrime in precario equilibrio, e la sua bocca era rossa ed umida. Era successo.<br/>
<em>Ho scoperto di dover morire e subito dopo ho baciato il mio rivale di una vita. </em><br/>
Gli si spezzò il fiato nei polmoni, ma Draco non gli diede il tempo materiale di sgretolarsi. Gli afferrò il volto con mani tremanti e lo trascinò nuovamente verso di sé. Lo baciò di nuovo, più forte, più duro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco si aggrappò ai capelli di Harry come se fossero un appiglio sull'orlo precario di un burrone e si ripromise che no, non si sarebbe lasciato cadere. Avrebbe tenuto entrambi appesi ad un passo dalla morte, ma non avrebbe dato alla morte quella soddisfazione.<br/>
Harry sapeva di buono, di salato, di casa e di salvezza. Era stato la sua salvezza e la sua nuova rotta, una bussola in un mare in tempesta. La sua luce guida.<br/>
Quando Draco si staccò dalle sue labbra, trovò nuovo appiglio sulle spalle di Harry. Lo strinse forte in un abbraccio che sapeva di nuovo.<br/>
Rimasero abbracciati in quella pausa tra il loro passato ed il loro futuro, in quella bolla da proteggere, invalicabile dagli altri, invisibile al resto del mondo. Si strinsero l'un l'altro e respirarono forte. La Guerra era lontana, loro erano vicini.<br/>
Poi, dopo un lungo sospiro, si separano solo quanto bastasse per guardarsi negli occhi. E Harry scoprì che Draco Malfoy sapeva sorridere tra le lacrime, scoprì che i tratti appuntiti del suo viso sembravano più dolci quando sorrideva, e che il rossore d'imbarazzo sulle sue guance gli conferiva un aspetto fanciullesco.<br/>
«Questo non era previsto» mormorò Draco. Ridacchiò flebilmente e Harry fece lo stesso.<br/>
«Tanto per cambiare...» commentò quest'ultimo.<br/>
Certo che non era previsto! Nulla di tutto quello che era successo era previsto, a partire da quell'oramai lontano pomeriggio a Villa Malfoy. E chi se lo sarebbe immaginato che da una mano tesa si sarebbero trovati a baciarsi nell'ufficio di Silente, a malapena poche settimane dopo?<br/>
Si abbracciarono e si baciarono di nuovo, incapaci di smettere, incapaci di rompere la bolla.<br/>
«Harry... ti prego... non morire». Draco provò a cacciare indietro le lacrime, ma non ci riuscì. Eppure decise di continuare. «Troveremo un modo, Severus ci aiuterà. Non ti ha mostrato quei ricordi per convincerti che quella è l'unica soluzione, lo hai sentito anche tu: non era d'accordo con il piano di Silente. Possiamo pensare ad altro, possiamo trovare il modo di neutralizzare quel figlio di puttana e te lo giuro, mi costasse un ricollocamento tra i Grifondoro, farò qualsiasi cosa perché tu non sia la vittima sacrificale».<br/>
Fu il turno di Harry, quello di lasciar cadere due lacrime sulle guance. Se gli avessero detto che un Grifondoro avrebbe trovato coraggio e conforto nelle parole di un Serpeverde, non ci avrebbe creduto.<br/>
<em>Ho scoperto di dover morire e subito dopo ho baciato il mio rivale di una vita, </em>pensò di nuovo Harry. <em>E quindi ho scoperto che di morire non ne ho proprio alcuna voglia,</em> aggiunse.<br/>
No, non era tempo di morire. Draco aveva ragione: non aveva vissuto diciassette anni di pene e di tentativi di portare la pace solo per poter diventare un martire, l'ennesima vittima di quel figlio di puttana.<br/>
«Promettimelo, dannato Potter. Promettimi che non ti arrenderai» ringhiò Malfoy duramente, le sopracciglia aggrottate in un chiaro intento intimidatorio. Non avrebbe accettato un no.<br/>
Harry strinse le labbra e chiuse le dita attorno alla stoffa della sua maglietta nera.<br/>
No, non si sarebbe sacrificato alla cieca. Quello avrebbe potuto prometterglielo eccome ma... ma c'era solo un grande <em>ma</em> in tutto quello.<br/>
Se si fossero trovati in una situazione di pericolo, senza alcuna scelta, l'avrebbe fatto. Se Draco, Ron ed Hermione si fossero trovati in pericolo, l'avrebbe fatto. Perché non poteva accettare di perdere uno di loro. In quel caso si sarebbe sacrificato, altrimenti no. Altrimenti avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per trovare una soluzione.<br/>
«Ci proverò in tutti i modi, te lo prometto» concluse quindi Harry, con la voce rotta e gli occhi stanchi.<br/>
Draco annuì e sorrise, rasserenato. La bolla scoppiò, e i due si separarono dopo interminabili minuti. Avevano un piano da stipulare.<br/>
«Sai, sei proprio il peggiore Horcrux che io abbia mai conosciuto» disse Draco, non appena si accinsero a tornare nel mondo reale.<br/>
Harry scoppiò a ridere di cuore. Guardò Draco e ringraziò il cielo, i fondatori e Merlino per aver dato lui una possibilità. Era stata una delle scelte migliori della sua vita.<br/>
«Grazie» gli disse, prendendolo per mano. Egli restituì lo sguardo e capì.<br/>
«Grazie a te».</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><br/><span>Non fu semplice spiegare tutto a Ron ed Hermione, soprattutto perché quest'ultima si era prodigata a voler schiantare Piton ripetutamente non appena giunta nell'ufficio del preside.<br/>Nessuno dei due era riuscito a credere alle proprie orecchie quando appresero che l'insegnante fosse sempre, sempre stato dalla loro parte.<br/>“<em>Sì, ma proprio come Malfoy ciò non toglie che si sia comportato come un vero stronzo con noi</em>” aveva sussurrato Ron nella speranza di non essere sentito. Di tutta risposta, si era beccato un bell'incantesimo urticante da parte di Piton.<br/>La parte più difficile da spiegare, naturalmente, fu la faccenda dell'ottavo Horcrux: Hermione era scoppiata a piangere a dirotto, mentre Ron era sbiancato così tanto da sembrare sull'orlo di uno svenimento.<br/>«Forse non ci siamo capiti. Potter non andrà proprio da nessuna parte! Non siamo qui per decidere il momento più adatto per darlo in pasto a quello stronzo. Siamo qui per trovare una soluzione alternativa» spiegò quindi Draco, nel vedere che gli animi non accennavano a distendersi. «Severus, hai pensato a qualcosa?»<br/>Piton si accigliò e volse lo sguardo al ritratto di Silente. Quest'ultimo rimase immobile, con gli occhi puntati verso Harry ed un cipiglio poco sereno.<br/>Ci aveva pensato eccome, Severus, ad un modo alternativo di agire. Eppure non ne aveva trovato neanche uno: finché Potter viveva, Voldemort non poteva essere ucciso. E quello era un dato di fatto. Silente era stato categorico nella sua spiegazione e, per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, aveva ragione.<br/>Ma, evidentemente, Harry Potter non era pronto a morire. Forse, in un'occasione più precaria avrebbe anche potuto accettare il suo destino, di questo Piton era pronto a scommetterci. Ma come si poteva chiedere ad un ragazzo di diciassette anni di sacrificarsi per il mondo? Come si poteva chiedere a dei ragazzi di lasciare che il loro amico morisse per loro? Era certo che Weasley e Granger avrebbero fatto di tutto per non lasciarglielo fare. Una vera sorpresa, però, fu che anche Draco Malfoy si fosse unito al trio e stesse lottando in prima linea per tenere in vita Potter.<br/>Fino a che ci sarebbero stati quei tre a proteggerlo, Harry Potter non sarebbe andato proprio da nessuna parte.<br/>E lui? Era disposto a sacrificare il figlio di Lily per il bene del Mondo Magico? Per quanto, ovviamente, Harry non gli fosse mai andato a genio.<br/>«Severus?» lo chiamò nuovamente Draco, destandolo dai suoi pensieri. «Non... non hai pensato ad alcuna soluzione?»<br/>Piton strinse i pugni sotto al mantello nero, poi volse lo sguardo verso Harry. Era certo di averlo odiato, di aver detestato per quanto somigliasse a quel maiale di James Potter. Aveva voluto vederlo solo sotto quella luce ma... ma a guardarlo meglio... aveva gli occhi di sua madre.<br/>No. Non avrebbe potuto accettare che il figlio di Lily venisse sacrificato. Non avrebbe accettato di veder morire Lily ed i suoi occhi un'altra volta.<br/>«No. Ma proverò ad aiutarvi» sospirò infine Piton, tentando di risultare quanto più duro possibile. «Sappiamo che il Signore Oscuro si indebolisce con la distruzione di ogni Horcrux, ma finché non vengono distrutti tutti non può essere ucciso. Forse, però, la morte di Nagini potrebbe renderlo più vulnerabile. È un tentativo. Il problema sono i suoi seguaci, che fino a che è in vita lo seguirebbero e rappresenterebbero un problema».<br/>Draco, alle parole di Severus, annuì. Sapeva bene quanto potessero essere radicate le convinzioni e gli ideali che teneva uniti i seguaci di Lord Voldemort. In primis lui ed i suoi genitori per anni erano stati convinti che tali credenze fossero la soluzione migliore.<br/>Cambiare idea non era stato facile, forse suo padre era ancora legato a tali idee. Lui non più. Nessuna idea di un mondo migliore può prevedere la sofferenza di così tante persone, e persino le torture da parte del proprio leader anche per chi lo segue ciecamente. Nessun ideale sano può portare ad un sedicenne ad uccidere. Nessun ideale sano può costringere un diciassettenne a sacrificarsi per la società.</span><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tutti e cinque seduti intorno alla scrivania, rimasero in silenzio per parecchi minuti. Un silenzio che venne spezzato dalla voce ponderata di Hermione.<br/>
«”Nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive”,» recitò, «quindi la profezia è inesatta. Intendo, il Voi-Sapete-Chi non può vivere se Harry <em>non</em> sopravvive. Nel caso in cui Nagini fosse fuori gioco e poi Harry morisse, Voi-Sapete-Chi non sopravvivrebbe comunque. È dipendente dalla vita di Harry, e neppure lo sa» concluse Hermione. Non riusciva proprio a capire in che modo potesse interpretare la profezia della Cooman altrimenti.<br/>
Harry stesso aveva sempre capito che uno dei due sarebbe dovuto morire per mano dell'altro, ma evidentemente il sacrificio di sua madre Lily aveva cambiato le carte in tavola.<br/>
«Ma certo! E se glielo dicessimo, che Harry è un Horcrux? Non gli converrebbe più ucciderlo e sarebbe costretto a ritirarsi» propose Ron.<br/>
«Stai dicendo che dovremmo scendere a patti con Voi-Sapete-Chi?» sibilò Draco, esterrefatto.<br/>
«Sciocchi, è impossibile trattare con il Signore Oscuro. Troverebbe il modo di catturare Potter e tenerlo segregato da qualche parte in ostaggio a vita» intervenne Piton a denti stretti.<br/>
«Non se fossimo prima noi a tenere Potter in ostaggio! Potrei fare finta di voler uccidere Harry, costringere il Signore Oscuro a consegnarsi minacciandolo di far fuori il suo ultimo Horcrux e tanti cari saluti. Di certo non crederebbe a Granger o Weasley, ma io e Potter siamo sempre stati nemici. Per quanto ne sa Voi-Sapete-Chi, potrei volerlo sfruttare ed ucciderlo all'occorrenza senza alcuna remora» continuò quindi Draco, dopo qualche secondo di riflessione.<br/>
Scendere a trattative, come diceva Severus, era pressoché impossibile. L'unica soluzione era quella di catturare Voldemort. Ma davvero era fattibile? Stavano parlando di uno dei maghi più potenti al mondo, mica dell'ultimo dei babbani!<br/>
«In effetti la soluzione potrebbe essere quella di non ucciderlo, ma di farlo tacere per sempre, rinchiuderlo in isolamento ad Azkaban con squadre e squadre di Auror al presidio» rifletté Hermione.<br/>
Harry, il quale non aveva proferito verbo fino a quel momento, si lasciò andare ad un profondo respiro affranto. Era molto, molto scettico sul fatto che potessero riuscire a catturare Voldemort tanto facilmente e, a giudicare dallo sguardo cinico di Piton, anch'egli era della stessa idea.<br/>
«Anche ammettendo che per un gran colpo di fortuna si riuscisse ad imprigionarlo e lui non evada successivamente come in passato è successo con altri maghi oscuri – Grindelwald, ad esempio - prima ci sarebbe da distruggere il serpente» disse infatti Severus.<br/>
«Beh, se vuole tenere al sicuro il serpente allora non sarebbe saggio portarselo appresso in luoghi pericolosi. Come dicevi prima, Severus, se noi distruggessimo il diadema, lui saprebbe di conseguenza che ci troviamo qui a scuola, e quindi verrebbe immediatamente qui per farci fuori. Se non fosse sciocco, lascerebbe il serpente al sicuro a Villa Malfoy» illustrò Draco.<br/>
Non era affatto sicuro che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo e, sopratutto, sperò davvero che non lasciasse al presidio del serpente troppi Mangiamorte, o sarebbe stato un gran casino. Se invece l'avesse lasciato ai suoi genitori, beh, avrebbe potuto essere più semplice. Forse.<br/>
«Quindi stai suggerendo di distruggere il diadema altrove per creare un diversivo, sicché lui si rechi erroneamente ad Hogwarts e lasci Nagini a casa tua» tirò le somme Piton, con le mani unite sotto il mantello nero.<br/>
«Esatto, poi noi troveremo il modo di entrare in casa mia e distruggere quel serpente di merda» ringhiò Draco, e Ron si illuminò di un sorriso raggiante.<br/>
«E così lui tornerebbe indietro e troverebbe Malfoy con la bacchetta puntata su Harry. Lo coglieremmo di sorpresa, non farebbe in tempo a radunare un grande esercito e non gli daremo la possibilità di fiatare» disse, con discreto entusiasmo. Entusiasmo che, con ogni evidenza, non aveva colpito Harry allo stesso modo.<br/>
Severus, ancora una volta, sembrava della stessa idea.<br/>
«È una soluzione troppo semplicistica che ha delle grosse, grosse falle. In primis, Potter non ha imparato a schermare a dovere la propria mente. Questo ci renderebbe vulnerabili. Avete idea di cosa potrebbe succedere se il Signore Oscuro apprendesse la nostra reale ubicazione al momento della distruzione del diadema?» domandò il preside con espressione cinica dipinta in volto.<br/>
«Oh, Harry, io te l'avevo detto che avresti dovuto applicarti un poco di più in Occlumanzia» intervenne Hermione, nel tentativo molto maldestro di stemperare un poco la tensione con la consueta saccenteria. Tale tentativo non andò a buon fine e, anzi, fece ricordare ad Harry quanto fosse estremamente vulnerabile da quel punto di vista. Durante il sonno e la distruzione di un Horcrux, in primis, ma in qualsiasi momento.<br/>
Ciò presupponeva che non ci fosse tempo da perdere. Più ore passavano, più giorni scorrevano, e più ci sarebbe stata la possibilità che Voldemort venisse a conoscenza di quel piano arrabattato.<br/>
«Forse c'è un modo». Severus ruppe il silenzio e catturò l'attenzione dei quattro ragazzi. «Potrei provare ad occupare la mente di Potter mentre voi altri distruggete l'Horcrux, così da oscurarla e schermarla da eventuali intrusioni altrui».<br/>
«Non infallibile, ma geniale. Dovremmo agire in fretta, però. Voi-Sapete-Chi potrebbe tentare di invadere la mente di Harry in qualsiasi istante» disse Hermione, mordicchiandosi il pollice nervosamente.<br/>
La loro strategia stava prendendo forma e questo poteva solo significare una cosa: nella più rosea delle ipotesi, la guerra stava per volgere al termine.<br/>
Silente, dall'alto del suo ritratto, continuava a fissarli con occhi esenti dal consueto bagliore. Harry, durante tutto il tempo, non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardarlo. Si sentiva arrabbiato e non riusciva a razionalizzare. Era stato, per lui, solo un pezzo sacrificabile della scacchiera. E ciò fece male.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Mettendo il caso che vada tutto secondo i piani e che il Signore Oscuro non portasse con sé Nagini, dovremmo anche prevedere che lui torni al maniero con un esercito di Mangiamorte e Ghermidori. Dovremmo essere preparati alla battaglia e questo significa rendere partecipi alcuni professori e i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice» illustrò Piton, dopo qualche minuto di religioso silenzio.<br/>
E finalmente, dopo più di mezz'ora trascorsa a farsi passare addosso tutte quelle informazioni, Harry si destò e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia.<br/>
«NO!» esplose, sbattendo la mano sulla scrivania. Alcuni personaggi dei dipinti sobbalzarono. «Non voglio che nessuno rischi la vita per colpa mia!»<br/>
Non era passato molto tempo, durante quella discussione, prima che Harry avesse iniziato a sentirsi in difetto per anteporre la propria salvaguardia alla fine della Guerra. E, sebbene fosse convinto di non meritarsi affatto di essere sacrificato, non poteva accettare che andassero di mezzo così tante persone innocenti. Non poteva chiedere alle persone di morire al posto suo.<br/>
«COLPA TUA? Colpa tua un corno, Harry. La colpa è solo ed unicamente di quel bastardo» ringhiò Ron, alzandosi anch'egli dalla sedia. Sapeva che sarebbero giunti a quel punto, lo aveva capito dall'incupirsi dello sguardo di Harry man mano che il loro piano aveva preso vita.<br/>
«Per quanto detesti ammetterlo, Weasley ha ragione. Potter, non so se l'hai capito, ma qui non si tratta di te. So che muori dalla voglia di stare al centro dell'attenzione, ma il futuro del Mondo Magico non può dipendere solo dalla tua vita» incalzò Draco, sottecchi. Potter stava forse tentando di vanificare la promessa fatta a malapena un'ora prima? Che non si sarebbe arreso, che non avrebbe accettato di morire, così gli aveva assicurato. Si stava già tirando indietro?<br/>
«Non posso e non voglio permettere a nessuno, nessuno di prendere parte ad una battaglia e rischiare la vita perché io mi sto tirando indietro dal morire e darvi un mondo migliore» urlò Harry, in preda alla frustrazione.<br/>
Draco, preso da un moto di rabbia, fece per alzarsi anch'egli e fronteggiare Potter – e magari tirargli un pugno sul naso per farlo rinsavire – ma Weasley fu più veloce. Si portò tanto vicino ad Harry da sovrastarlo, con il volto rosso di rabbia e gli occhi lucidi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«NO, HARRY, ADESSO MI ASCOLTI!» gridò Ron, poi lo arpionò per le spalle. «Abbiamo accettato di dover combattere dal giorno stesso in cui <em>lui</em> è tornato. Tu, come tanti altri, sei l'ennesima persona da dover proteggere dalle mani di quel pazzo. E non sei e non sarai mai la soluzione, la chiave per guarire questo mondo. Forse sei la soluzione per uccidere Tu-Sai-Chi, ma il mondo non sarà migliore solo perché uccidiamo il capo degli stronzi. Non sarà finita uccidendolo: ci sarà tanto da fare, tanto da cambiare nella mentalità delle persone. Ci stiamo adoperando, qui, per fare in modo che tutti possiamo vivere in un mondo diverso, e tra quei tutti ci devi essere anche tu. Qualcuno potrà morire in battaglia? Può essere. Magari morirai persino tu, e non potremo farci niente. Ma nessuno sarà mandato deliberatamente a morire come vittima sacrificale. Toglitelo dalla testa! Al tuo posto avrebbe potuto esserci chiunque. Avrei potuto esserci io, o Hermione o, che Merlino mi fulmini, anche Malfoy. Ci avresti permesso di sacrificarci? Non penso proprio. Avresti combattuto per noi, per trovare una soluzione. Quindi no, Harry, non chiedermi di accettare di stare qui con le mani in mano e vederti andare al macello. Combattiamo insieme e tentiamo di rendere questo mondo meno una merda. Proviamoci, almeno».<br/>
Quando Ron finì di urlare, un silenzio glaciale calò nell'ufficio del preside. Draco, con la bocca spalancata, dovette trattenersi dal fare un grosso e scrosciante applauso per quell'idiota – che forse tanto idiota non era – di Weasley.<br/>
Hermione non riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi. Si portò una mano alla bocca come per frenarli, ma ogni tentativo fu vano.<br/>
Harry, invece, non fece proprio un bel niente per nascondere la commozione.<br/>
«Oh, Ron...» esalò, prima di abbracciare il suo migliore amico più stretto che poté. Ron, colto da un improvviso moto di imbarazzo, impiegò qualche secondo prima di ricambiare l'abbraccio, ma lo ricambiò altrettanto stretto.<br/>
Ron aveva ragione: lui, come tutti gli altri, avevano il diritto di sperare in un mondo migliore, di costruirlo, di vederlo, di combattere affinché potesse esistere.<br/>
Harry ringraziò il cielo di avere accanto delle persone così. Di avere Ron, che nonostante il suo carattere difficile riusciva comunque a portarlo spesso su una via più empatica; di avere Hermione che lo aiutava a ragionare, a ponderare; e, in quel momento, di avere Draco, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con un sorriso e una silenziosa promessa che avrebbe combattuto al suo fianco. Che quello che c'era tra di loro non era semplice, ma era vero, era sincero. E poteva sentire il suo cuore battere forte come mai aveva fatto prima.<br/>
E poi c'era Severus, che pur essendo stato una vera incognita per tutta la sua vita, adesso lo stava aiutando e stava mantenendo fede alla vecchia amicizia che aveva con sua madre. Anche se con i modi di fare non sarebbe mai stato una vera carezza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Ok, quando avete finito di farmi assistere a queste scene vomitevoli, possiamo pensare a delle soluzioni per perseguire il piano?» borbottò Piton, con voce nasale e strascicata.<br/>
I ragazzi, per stemperare la tensione, ridacchiarono un poco.<br/>
Hermione annuì e iniziò nuovamente a mangiarsi le unghie con aria trafelata.<br/>
«Giusto, giusto» enunciò, ricercando scenari funzionali alla loro missione. L'idea gli balenò in mente in pochi secondi. «Dobby! Dobby può portare messaggi per noi, radunare tutti in un luogo sicuro, non necessariamente vicino al maniero. Raduniamo tutti coloro che vogliono e possono partecipare alla battaglia. Una volta pronti distruggeremo il diadema e oscureremo subito la mente di Harry».<br/>
Draco si illuminò e, come oramai prevedibile, si ritrovò a completare le parole di Hermione grazie alla loro affinità intellettuale.<br/>
«Esatto! E, nel frattempo, manderemo Dobby come spia al maniero con il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Non appena Voi-Sapete-Chi se ne sarà andato a Hogwarts, Dobby tornerà a prenderci e ci porterà al maniero. Nel malaugurato caso che Voi-Sapete-Chi dovesse portare con sé Nagini, la missione sarebbe annullata e dovremmo pensare ad un nuovo piano, ma ne parleremo più avanti» illustrò Draco, con una flebile ma comunque accesa speranza che non ci sarebbe stato affatto il bisogno di pianificare una nuova missione.<br/>
«Nel caso improbabile che tutto andasse per il verso giusto, dovremo essere pronti con Potter in ostaggio e un plotone di Auror pronto a combattere, ma ovviamente solo persone fidate. Potete solo immaginare cosa potrebbe accadere se trapelasse al mondo che uccidere Harry Potter è l'unica soluzione per uccidere Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato. Comunque sia, il Signore Oscuro non si arrenderà facilmente a questa imboscata ma, evidentemente, questa è la soluzione migliore che abbiamo, e anche la più immediata» concluse quindi Piton, pur sempre piuttosto reticente.<br/>
Certo, avevano dalla loro parte l'ottavo Horcrux e un Voldemort indebolito dalla distruzione degli altri frammenti dell'anima, non erano mai stati tanto vicini alla vittoria da quel lontano trentun ottobre del 1981, ma troppe cose sarebbero potute andare storte.<br/>
«Abbiamo delle altissime probabilità di fallimento, ragazzi... siete veramente sicuri che...» decretò quindi Harry, a braccia conserte.<br/>
«E quando mai è stato il contrario!» lo interruppe Draco, prima che potesse andare avanti con una lunga e pedante serie di seghementalismi. «Voi Grifoni siete sprezzanti di fronte al pericolo, vi ricordo che siamo usciti in volo dalla Gringott sul dorso di un drago!»<br/>
Il trio ridacchiò al ricordo di quell'impresa.<br/>
«Miseriaccia, è stato fico!» commentò Ron, sognante.<br/>
Nulla da dire in contrario, pensò Draco, ma durante la fuga dalla Gringott c'erano state mille e una possibilità di morire male. Quindi nulla di molto diverso rispetto al piano attuale.<br/>
«Forza, abbiamo un esercito da radunare. Harry, sei con noi?» domandò Hermione, poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico.<br/>
Harry strinse le labbra e raggiunse la sua mano, stringendola. Posò gli occhi su quelli dei presenti, soffermandosi in particolar modo su quelli di Draco. Erano tutti lì per lui, erano pronti a combattere, erano pronti a vincere. Non l'avevano lasciato solo, non l'avevano costretto a sacrificarsi, non era passato per la testa a nessuno di loro che la soluzione di mandarlo a morire fosse quella più conveniente. Neanche a Piton.<br/>
Harry volse lo sguardo sugli occhi azzurri di Silente, appostato a mani unite nel suo dipinto, e quest'ultimo tirò le labbra in un sorriso amaro. Harry rimase impassibile. Ci aveva tenuto davvero a lui? Quello, forse, non era il momento di pensarci.<br/>
Avevano un mondo da guarire.<br/>
«Grazie, ragazzi. Grazie, professore» disse quindi Harry, racimolando tutti i frammenti di coraggio andati distrutti in quelle ore. Era pronto a combattere.<br/>
«Potter, fai in modo che ne valga la pena, quella di salvarti. Non voglio udire piagnistei sul campo di battaglia» concluse quindi Piton e, detto ciò, si allontanò dall'ufficio con il mantello nero svolazzante e gli occhi carichi di una nuova, nuovissima speranza.<br/>
Una speranza che si era spenta il trentun ottobre del 1981.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Ci era voluta tutta la sera per ponderare chi chiamare al fronte e, sopratutto, per radunare tutte quelle persone.<br/>
Quando Piton, Harry e Malfoy si erano presentati nella stanza della professoressa McGranitt in piena notte per informarla del piano, questa aveva quasi rischiato un infarto. Anch'ella aveva parecchio faticato a credere alle proprie orecchie - specialmente per quanto riguardava il ruolo che aveva avuto Piton in tutto quello – ma alla fine si era mostrata felice e grata che tutto avesse acquisito un senso. Si era prodigata per rimanere a presidio del castello e informare gli altri insegnanti, in modo da poter affrontare l'arrivo di Voldemort ed eventualmente difendere gli studenti. Con lei sarebbe rimasto Hagrid, decisamente troppo ingombrante per essere trasportato a Villa Malfoy dove avrebbero dovuto agire di sotterfugio.<br/>
«Potter, beh... è un piacere rivederti» disse Minerva, prima che se ne andassero.<br/>
«Anche per me, professoressa» rispose cordialmente Harry, sincero. Aveva sempre adorato la professoressa McGranitt, nonostante fosse severa e rigida.<br/>
«E, ehm, signor Malfoy... sono felice che sia passato dalla parte giusta. È stato un atto di coraggio» aggiunse poi lei.<br/>
«La ringrazio, ma credo sia in parte merito di Potter». Gli occhi di Draco brillarono nel rivolgersi ad Harry e questo, a Minerva, non sfuggì affatto.<br/>
Sorrise radiosamente, poi si congedò dai suoi studenti e dal collega per mettere in pratica i dettagli del piano.<br/>
«Buona fortuna» disse lei. Ce ne sarebbe voluta molta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dei membri del vecchio Esercito di Silente avevano scelto di coinvolgere in prima linea Neville, Luna, Fred e George. Non era il caso di coinvolgere troppi studenti in quell'affare, tuttalpiù che Severus aveva ragione: non dovevano commettere l'errore di riporre la loro fiducia nelle persone sbagliate.<br/>
Avrebbero dovuto spiegare loro anche tutta la questione degli Horcrux, ma oramai a Harry importava poco o niente che il grande piano di Silente venisse allo scoperto. Non c'era più nulla da tenere nascosto.<br/>
Ron si era categoricamente rifiutato di coinvolgere Ginny in quella battaglia, ma era stato Harry a far lui presente che se non l'avessero avvisata, non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola per tutta la vita. E quindi, dopo una lunga serie di diverbi, Ron aveva accettato, e Ginny non si era tirata indietro.<br/>
Piton, senza poche proteste, utilizzò il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Non era decisamente il caso di farsi vedere dagli studenti a braccetto con Potter, o sarebbero presto trapelate quelle informazioni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E così il trio, Piton, Malfoy, Neville, Luna e Ginny si allontanarono dalla scuola attraverso il passaggio segreto di Ariana e si recarono nella cantina di Aberforh. Inutile dire che la vista di Severus che sbuca fuori improvvisamente dal mantello fu qualcosa di estremamente disturbante per tutti.<br/>
Spiegarono loro il piano e, dopo qualche momento di reticenza generale, il fermento prese piede nella cantina del signor Silente, e tutti si prodigarono nei preparativi della grande missione.<br/>
Dobby accettò con entusiasmo il suo ruolo in quella battaglia ed iniziò a fare la spola tra un luogo e l'altro per portare la chiamata in battaglia al grande grido di «Dobby è fiero e onorato di poter combattere a fianco del suo amico Harry Potter» ed altre innumerevoli riverenze.<br/>
La lunga notte della preparazione alla missione iniziò con rinnovato entusiasmo ma, come pronosticabile, ci sarebbe stato un piccolo cerchio da chiudere, prima di poter proseguire con i preparativi.<br/>
«Ehm, Harry, posso parlarti un secondo?»<br/>
La voce di Ginny Weasley irruppe alle loro spalle mentre Draco ed Harry erano chinati su un tavolo a stilare una lista di partecipanti.<br/>
Harry si irrigidì, ma niente in confronto alla posa plastica che assunse Draco. Si guardarono solo per un istante, ed Harry lesse negli occhi dell'altro qualcosa di particolarmente indecifrabile. Gelosia, forse?<br/>
No, non particolarmente. Quella era vera e propria paura! Draco non sapeva a che punto fossero lui ed Harry in quella sottospecie di “relazione” che si era instaurata tra di loro. Non erano un bel niente, avevano dormito abbracciati la notte prima, si erano baciati nell'ufficio del preside in un momento di sconforto e nulla più. E se Potter avesse scelto di tornare sui suoi passi?<br/>
Eppure Harry rivolse lui un sorriso, uno sguardo rassicurante. Ci lesse dentro serenità, tranquillità. Un modo per dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E Draco gli credette e lo guardò allontanarsi con Ginevra senza troppo rancore.<br/>
«Tutto questo è pazzesco, vero?» disse quindi Harry per rompere il ghiaccio, non appena lui e Ginny si chiusero la porta dell'anticamera alle spalle. Lei sorrise sghemba.<br/>
«Cosa, che Piton sia sempre stato dalla nostra parte, che Malfoy si sia unito dalla parte dei buoni, che tu sei un Horcrux e che ci stiamo preparando alla missione più pericolosa di sempre? No, tutto nella norma!» ridacchiò lei, stemperando la tensione con una battuta.<br/>
«Già... insomma, non c'è mai stato un anno tranquillo, da quando abbiamo iniziato la scuola» tergiversò nuovamente Harry, consapevole però del fatto che la conversazione non sarebbe potuta andare avanti ancora per molto a luoghi comuni. Ed infatti, Ginny si prodigò per prima a mettere fine ai preamboli.<br/>
«Harry, senti...»<br/>
«Ginny, ti devo delle scuse» la interruppe subito Harry. «Io lo so che le cose non sono finite bene tra noi, e che prima di partire ti ho presa, lasciata, e illusa. Ero confuso, e spaventato, e sono stato un vero stronzo. Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto comportarmi in quel modo ed essere subito chiaro con te. Te lo dovevo. Te lo devo ora...»<br/>
Parlò tutto d'un fiato. In fin dei conti aveva avuto mesi e mesi per prepararsi quel discorso.<br/>
Lei abbassò lo sguardo e non lasciò celato un velo di amarezza.<br/>
«Sì, effettivamente, ma non importa. Oramai nulla di tutto questo ha importanza. L'importante è che tu sia sincero adesso» asserì Ginny, mordendosi il labbro. «È finita per sempre, vero? Intendo... l'ho già capito da sola, ma vorrei una conferma» chiese poi, torturandosi le mani.<br/>
Harry provò un grande moto di dispiacere all'udire di quelle parole. Ma, effettivamente, era il caso di essere sinceri, completamente. Quante volte aveva pensato a lei durante quei mesi? Poche, se non per pura preoccupazione, come l'aveva provata per tutti gli altri.<br/>
Quello che aveva provato in passato per lei era stato anche sincero, puro, ma non aveva niente a che vedere con... con quello che stava provando in quel momento per Draco. Era diverso, completamente diverso. Quindi non era decisamente il caso di proseguire una farsa che non li avrebbe portati da nessuna parte.<br/>
«Sì... mi dispiace» concluse quindi Harry, costringendosi a guardarla negli occhi e non abbassare lo sguardo.<br/>
Lei deglutì, ma non sembrò affatto sorpresa.<br/>
«Ok, lo... lo avevo immaginato» disse, annuendo. Non era stupida, affatto, ed aveva capito già che le cose non sarebbero potute funzionare già da parecchi mesi. E ne aveva avuto una mezza conferma da come l'aveva guardata Harry poche ore prima, quando si erano rivisti.<br/>
«Sul serio, non sono qui per accusarti o implorarti di tornare da me, questo dovresti saperlo se mi conosci almeno un poco» disse poi Ginny, dopo un minuto di silenzio. «Quello che volevo dirti è che... non mi tirerò indietro. Anche se non stiamo più insieme, io combatterò comunque al tuo fianco. Siamo stati amici per anni, non... non tradirò la tua fiducia e spero davvero, davvero di cuore che tu possa vivere, che le cose andranno per il verso giusto e che tutto questo finisca il più presto possibile».<br/>
Era sincera, ed Harry lo comprese con il solo sguardo.<br/>
«Grazie, Gin. È... è bello saperlo. Ma ti prego, stai attenta» si raccomandò. Non sarebbe stata una missione facile e, anche se sapeva che non l'avrebbe presa sottogamba, non riuscì proprio a frenare una certa preoccupazione.<br/>
Ginny ridacchiò flebilmente.<br/>
«Sei tu quello che deve stare attento, tra noi due, signor Horcrux» ribatté lei.<br/>
«Non è divertente!»<br/>
«Oh, un poco lo è. Forza, torniamo di là, o Malfoy si preoccupa» disse infine Ginny in una risata, allontanandosi a passi svelti verso la cantina.<br/>
Harry, a quelle parole, quasi si strozzò con la sua saliva.<br/>
«Che?»<br/>
Ma Ginny non rispose. Evidentemente, pensò Harry, certi sguardi tra lui e Draco erano stati fin troppo eloquenti. Proprio come quello che si lanciarono quando Harry tornò dagli altri.<br/>
Sorrisi sotto i baffi che non lasciano proprio nulla da intendere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu una lunga notte di preparativi. Primi tra tutti, arrivarono con Dobby Fred e George e Charlie. Poi Bill, Fleur ed i signori Weasley, seguiti a loro volta da Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt e una squadra di quindici Auror di fiducia scelti tra la prima e la seconda divisione. La mancanza di Malocchio si sentì soprattutto in quel momento.<br/>
La signora Weasley abbracciò suo figlio, Hermione ed Harry più stretta che poté, e nonostante non riuscì a nascondere l'evidente preoccupazione di fronte a quanto stesse per accadere, si lasciò andare in un pianto di gioia che fossero lì tutti insieme, vivi.<br/>
Draco, il quale non si era aspettato nulla di diverso che occhiatacce, si sorprese non poco quando Molly ed Arthur si avvicinarono a lui ringraziandolo per l'aiuto che aveva dato ai ragazzi.<br/>
Si sentì parecchio in colpa, quindi, per aver giudicato i Weasley male per così tanti anni, solo per sentito dire dal padre. Non trovò le forze di scusarsi, ma annuì solennemente e silenziosamente a cotanto calore e riconoscenza.<br/>
Fu altrettanto strano vedere il professor Lupin ed il professor Piton stringersi la mano, distaccati e accigliati come sempre l'un l'altro, ma finalmente consapevoli che avrebbero combattuto veramente dalla stessa parte. Remus aveva davvero stentato a credere alle parole di Dobby, quando gli aveva portato il messaggio di quanto accaduto, ma era stato felice di ricredersi.<br/>
«Harry, come al solito non ti fai mancare proprio nulla!» disse George, tirandogli uno scappellotto.<br/>
«Il bambino sopravvissuto» intervenne Fred, subito dopo aver emulato il gesto del gemello.<br/>
«Il prescelto» incalzò George.<br/>
«Ed ora anche l'Horcrux!» aggiunse Fred.<br/>
«Quanto tempo passerà prima che si scopra che sei il discendente diretto di Merlino?» concluse infine George.<br/>
«Sì, ragazzi, non girate il coltello della piaga» disse Harry, un poco divertito però dalla situazione e dal modo dei gemelli di affrontare i problemi.<br/>
Essi si guardarono complici e sorridenti.<br/>
«Oh, era proprio quello che avevamo intenzione di fare» replicarono all'unisono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>«Forza, è giunto il momento di andare a riprenderci la nostra libertà» li esortò Kingsley, una volta che tutti furono giunti nella cantina di Aberforth.<br/>
Decisero di comune accordo di spostarsi tutti nella fattoria di Totteridge, nel Wiltshire, in un vecchio capannone abbandonato del quale gli Auror si erano serviti durante la Prima Guerra Magica. Sufficientemente vicini a Villa Malfoy ma sufficientemente nascosti da non destare alcun sospetto.<br/>
Dobby li Materializzò direttamente nel buio capannone, in silenzio, furtivi come ladri. Si disposero ognuno ai propri posti di combattimento. Harry e Draco vicini, Piton con la bacchetta già puntata alla testa di Potter pronto a enunciare il suo Legilimens.<br/>
Ron al centro, con la spada di Godric Grifondoro in mano, affiancato da Hermione. Il diadema perduto di Corvonero a terra, scintillante e spaventoso.<br/>
Dobby, avvolto nel Mantello dell'Invisibilità, attese fino a che tutto non fu pronto prima di smaterializzarsi direttamente al maniero, nascosto.<br/>
Quando tutti udirono il sonoro crack della Smaterializzazione, provarono un brivido lungo la schiena. Harry strinse i denti, Draco lo sostenne con lo sguardo. Era giunto il momento.<br/>
La voce di Kinsley Shacklebolt fu l'ultima cosa che udirono prima che tutto si fece improvvisamente reale.<br/>
«Che la fine abbia inizio».</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>
          <span>Continua...</span>
        </em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO AUTRICE:<br/>Buonday miei fedelissimi/e!<br/>Beh, beh, che dire, qui hanno stipulato un ben piano formulato sulla base della fortuna e senza solide basi. Come al solito, aggiungerei.<br/>Ma se persino Severus è giunto alla conclusione che "piuttosto che niente è meglio piuttosto" allora fidiamoci che andrà bene.<br/>PHAUHAHAH scusate, è poco credibile. Però, effettivamente, con Voldy che sta alle calcagna della mente di Harry - che potrebbe mandare tutto a puttane da un momento all'altro - darsi una mossa è il minimo che possano fare.<br/>Almeno stavolta un pochetto sono preparati. Un pochetto.<br/>Ma torniamo un poco al principio e al fatto che Draco e Harry sono taaaanto carini. Concentriamoci su questo, su quanto sono carini. E che Ginny abbia lasciato la palla senza alcuno sforzo. Eddai, le Ginny dei libri è orgogliosa, è tosta, mi gasa, mica è una che sta lì a supplicà. Lo capisce da sola che le cose non vanno, suvvia.<br/>Possiamo porre anche un poco di attenzione al DISCORSO DI RON?! Non so da dove mi sia uscito, ma mi sono innamorata di questo Ron. Ecco, l'ho detto. Un personaggio che si è evoluto da solo, ha preso volontà propria in questa storia e onestamente mi piace dove sia andato a finire. W Ron. Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo.<br/>Ma ora, signori e signore, mancano tre capitoli al gran finale e state pur certi che succederà un casino.<br/>Ciaone *scappa prima che le arrivi un'Avada Kedavra*,<br/>Eevaa</p><p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>«Io propongo il liberi tutti, ci prendiamo il signor Malfoy con la forza e ci facciamo strada con altrettanta forza. Così facciamo prima» si prodigò Neville, i pugni stretti e la bacchetta già sguainata.<br/>«Una strategia elegante per mantenere un basso profilo, noto, degna di un Grifondoro» strascicò il professor Piton, e Draco sogghignò. Non poté che trovarsi d'accordo.<br/>«Perché non propone qualcosa lei, allora?» lo rimbeccò Fred, seguito da George. «Sentiamo la soluzione intelligente!»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Villa Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
    </span><br/>
<br/>
<strong>
      <br/>
<br/>
<span>
        <span>CAPITOLO 9</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>Villa Malfoy</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Nell'esatto momento in cui il diadema di Corvonero fu colpito con un preciso e netto fendente, tutto si fece più buio, veloce, incomprensibile.<br/>
Un forte uragano di polvere e sassi si diradò a partire dall'oggetto frantumato, uragano che colpì in pieno Ron ed Hermione e li trascinò a terra diversi metri più indietro.<br/>
Nello stesso istante Harry avvertì la propria cicatrice bruciare così forte che, ne era certo, ben presto gli avrebbe fatto colare via la pelle dal volto. Si portò una mano sulla fronte e si lasciò scivolare al terreno. Draco lo sorresse, ma l'ultima cosa che udì fu la voce monotonale di Piton e la testa punta da miliardi di spilli.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span><em>Un colpo netto e un lampo di luce verde. La risata di Bellatrix Lestrange.</em><br/>
<em>«NO, SIRIUS! SIRIUS!»</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>«Severus, ti prego».</em><br/>
<em>«Avada Kedavra».</em><br/>
<em>Un corpo che precipita.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>«Pensavi davvero che ti avremmo lasciato partire da solo?»</em><br/>
<em>Ron che gli prende la borsa. Insieme ritornano alla Tana.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Godric's Hollow.</em><br/>
<em>«Pensi che siano lì dentro, Hermione? Mamma è papà?»</em><br/>
<em>«Sì, Harry, penso di sì».</em><br/>
<em>La lapide dei suoi genitori, una corona di fiori.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Musica alla radio, Hermione che balla. </em><br/>
<br/>
<em>«Be', io sono... insomma... sono tornato. Se mi vuoi ancora».</em><br/>
<em>Lentiggini e sorrisi.</em><br/>
<em>«Tu... enorme... stronzo... Ronald... Weasley!»</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>«Vieni! Vieni con noi!»<br/>
Una mano allungata. Draco, i suoi occhi spaventati.</em><br/>
<em>«Va', figliolo».</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Un coltello nella schiena. Sangue. Odore di bruciato.</em><br/>
<em>«Perché sapevo che saresti stato così stupido e Grifondoro da perdonarmi!»</em><br/>
<em>«E invece non ti perdono un cazzo, Draco!»</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>«Voglio abbracciarti»</em><br/>
<em>Profumo di agrumi.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Un bacio.<br/>
«Non morire, Harry».</em></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Il dolore cessò improvvisamente, fu come emergere dopo minuti di apnea in un lago ghiacciato.<br/>
«Har... Potter? Potter? Ci sei?» la voce di Draco fu come un faro nel buio, tutto riapparve davanti ai suoi occhi e si ritrovò steso per terra, con una schiera di persone sopra di lui. Si ricordò finalmente dove fosse e cosa fosse accaduto. Ricercò il diadema perduto, lo trovò spezzato a metà a pochi metri di distanza. Ron e Hermione, accanto a lui, erano coperti di polvere.<br/>
«S-sì» soffiò Harry, aiutato da Draco a mettersi a sedere. Non passarono molti secondi prima che lo sguardo buio di Piton incrociasse il suo. Uno sguardo corrucciato, interrogativo, ma non giudicante.<br/>
Aveva visto tutto attraverso il Legilimens, aveva compreso.<br/>
«Ha funzionato? L'hai tenuto fuori dalla tua mente?» domandò quindi Severus, serio.<br/>
«Credo di sì» rispose, ed un coro di sospiri di sollievo si elevò dalla folla. «Quanto tempo è passato?»<br/>
Harry riuscì a tirarsi in piedi solo con l'aiuto di Draco e Ron, i quali lo issarono senza troppe difficoltà. Tremava come una foglia: probabilmente il collegamento con l'Horcrux appena distrutto lo aveva debilitato.<br/>
«Una manciata di minuti, ma il Signore Oscuro sicuramente è già al corrente di tutto. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che torni l'elfo, si spera con notizie soddisfacenti» spiegò Kinsgley prendendo posto accanto a loro. Tutti gli altri, in religioso silenzio, sostavano in cerchio con il cuore in gola.<br/>
«Harry, stai bene?» domandò preoccupata Hermione, nel vederlo tanto pallido e tremante.<br/>
«Sto bene, mi serve solo un momento» rispose in un sorriso forzato.<br/>
Attesero in silenzio, solo il canto delle cicale fuori dal capannone li accompagnò in quei minuti di quiete prima della tempesta. Solo poche flebili bacchette illuminavano la penombra di quel luogo, giusto per non dare troppo nell'occhio; una sicurezza in più rispetto agli incantesimi di protezione.<br/>
Man mano che passarono i secondi, Harry avvertì le forze investirlo nuovamente. Draco, di nascosto e nell'oscurità, gli tenne la mano. Solo Hermione se ne accorse, e si ritrovò a sorriderne.<br/>
C'era qualcosa di bello, qualcosa di meraviglioso nato tra le fiamme e le ceneri di una Guerra.<br/>
L'attesa perdurò per tanti, interminabili minuti.<br/>
Migliaia di dubbi accorsero nella mente di Harry. E se Dobby fosse stato scoperto? E se non avesse fatto in tempo ad avvisarli?<br/>
Ma, proprio quando tutti iniziarono a spazientirsi ed un immenso fermento iniziò a levarsi nel capannone, il sonoro <em>crack</em> della Materializzazione li fece sobbalzare.<br/>
Bacchette sollevate, respiri corti ed affannati poi, finalmente, l'esile figura di Dobby emerse dal Mantello dell'Invisibilità.<br/>
«Dobby è in ritardo! Dobby ci ha messo tanto perché i signori Malfoy e la signora Lestrange stavano parlando di affari importanti! Il Signore Oscuro si è recato al castello. È furioso, vuole tendervi un'imboscata, ma temo che tutti gli studenti siano in pericolo! Ha minacciato di far saltare in aria tutta la scuola!» squittì Dobby, talmente nervoso da mordersi tutte le dita delle mani.<br/>
«Dannazione! Dobbiamo sbrigarci con il diversivo!» intervenne immediatamente Shacklebolt, brandendo la bacchetta.<br/>
«Il serpente! Dov'è il serpente!?» domandò Harry dopo essersi portato più vicino a Dobby.<br/>
«È al maniero» dichiarò. Parole di gioia si levarono dai presenti ma, prima che potessero cantare vittoria, l'elfo domestico aggiunse un dettaglio di vitale importanza. «Sotto il presidio di Madama Lestrange».<br/>
Quella, decisamente, non ci voleva. Ma non era tempo di disperare, in fin dei conti il piano stava andando tutto secondo le previsioni o quasi. Non sarebbe stata una pazza furiosa a far saltare in aria tutto!<br/>
«Forza, forza, svelti, tutti in posizione! Non c'è tempo da perdere».<br/>
Sotto indicazione di Kingsley, si disposero tutti in un cerchio stretto. Harry, con il cuore a mille, prese la mano di Hermione e quella di Draco tra le sue; le strinse più forte che riuscì. Malfoy gli restituì uno sguardo duro, anche se visibilmente preoccupato. Quella sarebbe stata l'ultima battaglia, la resa dei conti.<br/>
Pronti o non pronti, avrebbero dovuto affrontarla.<br/>
«Che Morgana ci protegga» sussurrò Ron e, in meno di un secondo, un forte schiocco trascinò tutti al campo di battaglia.<br/>
Nel capannone rimase solo il buio.</span><br/>
<br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Giunsero a Villa Malfoy in una folata di vento, direttamente nelle segrete, dalle quali avrebbero potuto tendere un agguato. Silenziosi e furtivi, si mossero capitaneggiati dal capo degli Auror, la sua squadra e da Harry e Draco in seconda posizione. Avevano scelto di lasciare la spada di Godric Grifondoro a Harry che, in quanto rettilofono, avrebbe potuto attirare più facilmente Nagini a sé.<br/>
Draco, invece, aveva il compito di guidare lo squadrone attraverso alcuni passaggi segreti del maniero. Lo conosceva come le sue tasche e, sapeva, vi era un cunicolo da dietro i gradini che portava al salotto, direttamente attraverso il ritratto di suo nonno Abraxas.<br/>
Attraverso il ritratto, reso trasparente dall'interno tramite uno speciale incantesimo, si poteva scorgere direttamente la grande stanza illuminata. Decine e decine di Mangiamorte erano appostati fuori dalle finestre e, con tutta probabilità, anche in ogni stanza. Ciò che fece tremare le gambe di Draco, però, fu la vista di due persone pallide ed emaciate in piedi di fronte al camino.<br/>
Lucius Malfoy, con la barba non curata ed un evidente ecchimosi sullo zigomo, si massaggiava le tempie con una mano. Narcissa, al suo fianco, era visibilmente dimagrita e meno curata del solito.<br/>
«Madre...» sussurrò Draco, talmente flebile che solo Harry riuscì ad udirlo. Quest'ultimo gli strinse la mano, forte.<br/>
Poco distanti dai coniugi Malfoy, vi erano due Mangiamorte e un Ghermidore dall'aria solenne. Di Bellatrix Lestrange, però, nessuna traccia.<br/>
Kingsley eseguì un veloce incantesimo silenziante all'interno dell'angusto passaggio, nel quale tutti erano schiacciati come sardine. Era tutto buio ed umido, vi era odore di stantio e le ragnatele cascavano dal soffitto come decorazioni ornamentali. Ron dovette trattenersi dal cacciare un urlo quando si ritrovò un ragno sulla manica della felpa.<br/>
«Tutta la villa sarà sicuramente presidiata. Dove può trovarsi la Lestrange?» domandò Kingsley, con la voce tremante di frustrazione.<br/>
Draco spiò nuovamente attraverso il ritratto, provando ad ignorare la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco nel vedere i suoi genitori ridotti in quello stato.<br/>
«C'è solo un posto davvero sicuro qui dentro, impenetrabile se non per volere di mio padre: lo studio al primo piano» spiegò Draco, più che convinto che Bellatrix ed il serpente si trovassero lì.<br/>
«Dobby, puoi smaterializzarci lì dentro?» domandò Lupin, schiacciato poco più indietro nel cunicolo e affiancato da Tonks. Per l'occasione, Ninfadora aveva scelto un colore di capelli rosso fuoco per potersi dare la giusta carica in battaglia.<br/>
«No, signore, professor Lupin. La stanza è protetta da troppi incantesimi persino per noi elfi. Dobby è talmente spiacente di non poter aiutare!» piagnucolò e tirò su con il naso. Grazie al cielo il Muffilato fu sufficientemente potente da non far udire la sua voce squillante al di fuori delle stanze.<br/>
«Purtroppo non ci sono passaggi segreti che portano al primo piano, dobbiamo passare dall'atrio. E, soprattutto, dobbiamo convincere mio padre ad aiutarci» asserì Draco.<br/>
Ron si lasciò andare in una risata sarcastica.<br/>
«Convincerlo? Direi più “costringerlo”, dato lo scarso tempo che abbiamo».<br/>
«E se utilizzaste il Mantello dell'Invisibilità?» propose Arthur Weasley, la quale voce provenne molto più indietro.<br/>
«Le porte sono tutte chiuse, non trovi che sarebbe un tantino sospetto se gli ingressi della villa o questo quadro si aprissero casualmente?» gli rispose Molly, autoritaria come sempre.<br/>
«Io propongo il liberi tutti, ci prendiamo il signor Malfoy con la forza e ci facciamo strada con altrettanta forza. Così facciamo prima!» si prodigò Neville, i pugni stretti e la bacchetta già sguainata in uno di essi.<br/>
«Una strategia elegante per mantenere un basso profilo, noto, degna di un Grifondoro» strascicò il professor Piton, e Draco sogghignò. Non poté che trovarsi in accordo.<br/>
«Perché non propone qualcosa lei, allora?» lo rimbeccò Fred, seguito da George. «Sentiamo la soluzione intelligente!»<br/>
«Ora basta litigare, dobbiamo trovare il modo di-» si intromise quindi Hermione ma, prima ancora che potesse terminare la frase, qualcosa di luminoso ed argenteo colse la loro attenzione e, purtroppo, non solo la loro.<br/>
Una piccola sfera scintillante oltrepassò una delle grandi vetrate della villa e, alla sua vista, i coniugi Malfoy e le guardie sussultarono, specialmente quando la sfera si introdusse direttamente dietro il ritratto di Abraxas.<br/>
Tutto lo squadrone, nel cunicolo, trattenne il fiato quando la lucina iniziò ad espandersi tra loro. Era un Patronus, un messaggio urgente dal professor Lumacorno.<br/>
Messaggio che, purtroppo, fu portatore di notizie che nessuno di loro sarebbe mai stato pronto ad apprendere. Un fulmine a ciel sereno, una doccia ghiacciata.</span><br/>
 </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“<em>L'ala ovest del castello è stata distrutta. Minerva McGranitt... è caduta.<br/>
Lord Voldemort è riuscito ad accedere, presto si accorgerà dell'inganno. Fate presto.” </em></span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<span>Harry, all'udire di ciò, percepì il cuore in gola ed il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.<br/>
Minerva. Morta.<br/>
Non poteva crederci. Non poteva essere. Il fiato gli si mozzò nel petto al pensiero che quell'ultimo saluto, quel “buona fortuna” era stato l'ultimo augurio di Minerva McGranitt. L'ultima volta che aveva sentito la sua voce, che avrebbe osservato quelle labbra strette in un moto severo ma orgoglioso.<br/>
Avrebbe voluto urlare, cadere con le ginocchia a terra e gridare che non era giusto, che non era possibile.<br/>
Dal tumulto al proprio fianco capì che tutti avrebbero desiderato fare lo stesso, ma non ci fu nemmeno tempo di realizzare. Non ci fu tempo di disperare, di dispiacersi e nemmeno di ponderare, perché uno dei Mangiamorte si stava dirigendo a grandi passi verso il ritratto. C'era una sola, unica cosa che avrebbero potuto fare: attaccare.<br/>
Un grido di guerra si levò dal cunicolo e, prima ancora di potersi rendere conto di ciò che stava accadendo, Harry si ritrovò trascinato fuori da esso con la spada in una mano e la bacchetta in un'altra. L'intera squadra degli Auror e dell'Ordine si riversò nel caldo salotto di casa Malfoy, tutti i loro cuori colmi di rabbia, voglia di vittoria e vendetta per la morte di colei che era stata una luminare, una figura importante in tutte le loro vite.<br/>
Prima ancora che i Mangiamorte ed il Ghermidore potessero contrattaccare, vennero immediatamente zittiti ed immobilizzati, idem per quelli appena fuori dalle vetrate. Sarebbe passato poco tempo prima che altri nemici accorressero in loro soccorso.<br/>
Draco, appena messo piede sul pavimento prezioso di casa sua, si immobilizzò per qualche istante. L'istante in cui gli occhi di sua madre Narcissa incontrarono i suoi.<br/>
L'ultima volta che si erano visti – in quello stesso salotto - lei lo aveva spronato ad andarsene, a mettersi al sicuro.<br/>
«D-Draco!» soffiò lei, costretta a tenersi salda al camino per non crollare a terra.<br/>
Lucius, al suo fianco, sbarrò gli occhi dalla sorpresa ma non disse nulla. Kingsley si avvicinò prontamente a lui e gli cacciò la bacchetta tra la scapola ed il collo per costringerlo ad immobilizzarsi. Fino a prova contraria, Lucius Malfoy era pur sempre un criminale che si era messo contro il corpo degli Auror.<br/>
Draco avrebbe voluto davvero, davvero correre tra le braccia di sua madre e stringerla in quell'abbraccio che da anni non aveva più osato darle. Avrebbe voluto prenderle le mani e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma che senso aveva mentire? Non c'era tempo, non avevano più tempo per le smancerie.<br/>
«Madre, padre. Sono tornato per salvarvi. Vi prego, datemene la possibilità, abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto» si affrettò a dire Draco, con il cuore martellante nel petto.<br/>
Narcissa e Lucius si guardarono esterrefatti, increduli. Ma ancor più incredulo fu il signor Malfoy, nel vedere nientepopodimeno che uno dei più fedeli alleati dell'Oscuro Signore in mezzo a quella folla di ribelli.<br/>
«Severus... anche tu...» soffiò Lucius, gli occhi grigi fuori dalle orbite. Aveva l'aria stanca, impaurita.<br/>
Piton, senza dire nulla, si limitò ad annuire lentamente.<br/>
Il signor Malfoy tornò con gli occhi sul volto del figlio, di quel figlio che si era visto costretto a diseredare dopo la fuga, quel figlio che aveva avuto la scelta ed il coraggio di passare dalla fazione più vulnerabile, più complessa. Un figlio che, era evidente, si era allontanato dai suoi stessi ideali. Stava combattendo fianco a fianco con Harry Potter, colui che era stato il loro principale nemico per anni, colui che aveva l'obiettivo di uccidere il loro Oscuro Signore.<br/>
Inutile dirlo, negli ultimi mesi aveva dubitato lui stesso del modus operandi di Lord Voldemort, ma gli ideali? I loro ideali della purezza del sangue, Draco li stava tradendo così deliberatamente?<br/>
«Padre, ti prego...» mormorò Draco, con i denti digrignati e gli occhi lucidi di rabbia.<br/>
Gli animi si spazientirono e, per un istante, gli Auror furono pronti a operare in modo che Lucius fosse davvero costretto a collaborare. L'uso delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono, in quella battaglia, era stato concordato come concesso. Se si fossero visti costretti, avrebbero utilizzato l'Imperius su di lui per poter aprire quel maledetto passaggio all'ufficio.<br/>
Tuttavia Lucius tentennò e, dopo aver fatto saettare lo sguardo su Narcissa e Draco, provò rabbia ed indignazione per quello che una famiglia nobile come loro aveva dovuto subire. Le torture di quei mesi, fisiche e psicologiche. Lord Voldemort aveva distrutto il nome ed il prestigio della loro famiglia, aveva torturato Narcissa, aveva manovrato Draco, aveva umiliato loro di fronte a tutti.<br/>
Se quella era l'unica possibilità per far rifiorire la famiglia Malfoy, allora l'avrebbe colta al volto. Anche se si sarebbe dovuto trovare costretto a collaborare con persone che possedevano ideali diversi dai propri.<br/>
«Farò quello che dice mio figlio» concluse infine, a denti stretti.<br/>
Draco e Narcissa chiusero per un secondo gli occhi, e sospirarono di sollievo.<br/>
«Il serpente. Ci devi condurre al serpente. È nel tuo ufficio, giusto?» domandò poi Draco, avvertendo il fermento intorno. Avevano una certa fretta.<br/>
«Sì, è lì. Ma c'è Bellatrix Lestrange. E ci sono le guardie dappertutto» si apprestò a rispondere il signor Malfoy, zittito sul nascere.<br/>
«Vorrà dire che combatteremo». Harry fece un passo avanti, gli occhi dardeggianti di rabbia. Minerva era morta. Quanti ancora avrebbero dovuto morire per colpa di quel figlio di puttana? Quello era il momento di agire per davvero.<br/>
La vera e propria battaglia ebbe inizio in quell'istante.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
L'intero plotone dei ribelli uscì nell'atrio pronto a trovare una folta schiera di Mangiamorte dispersi e, in effetti, così fu. La battaglia ebbe inizio furiosa; lampi ed incantesimi iniziarono a fendere l'aria tra la folla. La vera fortuna fu che l'effetto sorpresa e l'imboscata rese complesso per i Mangiamorte operare una vera resistenza.<br/>
Gli Auror erano tanti, i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice anche, e tutti agguerriti. Si difesero ed attaccarono bene e, grazie a tale prontezza, lasciarono la strada spianata a coloro che erano destinati alla distruzione dell'Horcrux. Il Trio delle Meraviglie, l'intera famiglia Malfoy e Piton si diressero a passi svelti al primo piano, inerpicandosi sulle scale concitatamente. Gli Auror deviarono gli anatemi rivolti a loro e operarono una forte copertura per fare in modo di tenerli vivi.<br/>
Corsero, corsero e corsero nel lungo corridoio adornato di statue e quadri preziosi, non badando a quanti cimeli di famiglia potessero andare distrutti al loro passaggio.<br/>
Kingsley e due uomini della sua squadra gli fecero largo annientando quattro Mangiamorte al presidio di una grossa e spessa libreria in legno massello. Non ci fu neanche bisogno di spiegazioni: tutti i presenti capirono che il passaggio all'ufficio fosse lì da quelle parti.<br/>
«Forza, Lucius, fa' quello che devi» lo spronò Piton, dopo aver difeso tutti loro con un <em>Fianto Duri</em> ed un <em>Protego Horribilis</em>. Non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che arrivassero rinforzi dal fronte nemico.<br/>
Il signor Malfoy, un poco tentennante, si avvicinò alla grossa libreria e poggiò una delle sue grandi mani sulla statua di un grosso serpente intagliato nel marmo. Poi, puntando la sua bacchetta al centro della fronte del rettile, mormorò ad occhi chiusi l'incantesimo.<br/>
«<em>Revelio Ianua</em>».<br/>
Un sordo rumore di ganci di ferro rimbombò per il corridoio e, proprio a partire dalla statua del serpente, la libreria si divise in una perfetta metà rivelando una grande stanza illuminata da candele e luci soffuse. Una stanza enorme, grande almeno quanto il salotto, piena di manufatti oscuri, di tomi antichi e libri proibiti, una collezione di pietre ed ampolle dall'aria contraffatta e, naturalmente, colei che li stava aspettando a braccia aperte.<br/>
Sorriso disturbato, occhi da pazza, capelli ricci alla rinfusa ed un lungo, lunghissimo abito nero di pelle, pizzo e merletti. Nagini, alle sue spalle, si elevò dalla sua posizione arrotolata e soffiò dalle spire.<br/>
Hermione, protetta dalle larghe spalle del suo fidanzato, provò un brivido alla vista del sorriso marcio di Bellatrix. Un fastidio, un prurito al braccio sul quale ancora erano incise e ben visibili le lettere discriminanti che ella aveva inciso. Ron, nell'avvertire il tremore incontrollato di Hermione, iniziò a ringhiare.<br/>
E Bellatrix rise, rise di gusto, rise di sdegno e la sua insopportabile risata risuonò nelle orecchie di Harry come uno sputo in faccia. Sirius era morto per mano di quella bastarda, e neanche la peggiore delle condanne avrebbe potuto vendicarlo.<br/>
«Il mio nipotino preferito! Cosa ti porta qui, ti mancava la zia?» cinguettò lei, muovendo poi un passo in direzione di Draco. Una schiera di bacchette si levarono, ma ella non si scompose.<br/>
Draco deglutì amaro. L'aveva sempre terrorizzato, sin da quando la vedeva raffigurata sui giornali. Si era spesso domandato come una persona così fuori di testa potesse avere gli stessi geni di sua madre. Narcissa così elegante, così posata, così ponderata. Bellatrix era l'incarnazione dei suoi peggiori incubi sin da bambino.<br/>
Fu proprio Narcissa la prima a farsi avanti.<br/>
«Bella, fatti da parte, te ne prego» sussurrò, con una mano nivea tesa verso la sorella. Quest'ultima scoppiò in un'altra fragorosa risata.<br/>
«Cissy, io l'ho sempre saputo che eri troppo debole e troppo poco devota» l'accusò. «Lui ti punirà. Anzi, no, lui ti ucciderà! E con te anche i tuoi platinati buoni a nulla!»<br/>
Harry si sentì sull'orlo di perdere la pazienza, e con lui anche tutti gli altri. Nessuno osò fiatare.<br/>
«Ragiona: ha torturato anche te!» provò nuovamente Narcissa ma, quando tentò di fare un passo in avanti, Draco la trattenne. Non era saggio lasciarla andare tra le grinfie della perfidia.<br/>
«È STATO UN ONORE! Un onore essere punita dal Signore Oscuro! Eretici, siete nient'altro che eretici!» ringhiò, poi puntò la bacchetta contro tutti loro.<br/>
Uno degli Auror provò a scagliarle un incantesimo, ma lei lo deviò sapientemente con la magia oscura.<br/>
Narcissa provò di nuovo a tendere la mano verso la sorella, ma questa sputò nella sua direzione. Sin dalla tenera età Bellatrix aveva dimostrato di essere instabile, ma le aveva voluto bene e, in fondo al proprio cuore, sperava davvero che potesse esserci margine di recupero.<br/>
Quella, però, era davvero l'ultima possibilità. Dietro tutti loro, altri Mangiamorte stavano facendo capolino per sciogliere i loro incantesimi di protezione. Non vi era più tempo per le chiacchiere, o presto si sarebbero trovati circondati.<br/>
<br/>
Con uno slancio Harry, Draco e gli altri varcarono la soglia dell'ufficio e puntarono dritti al serpente, il quale sostava minaccioso dietro la scrivania in legno di ciliegio.<br/>
Nagini attaccò, e lo stesso fece Bellatrix. Fu difficile evitare i loro attacchi, fu pericoloso specialmente perché nessun incantesimo avrebbe potuto frenare il serpente.<br/>
Harry provò più e più volte ad attaccarlo con la spada. Sembrava che quello fosse l'unico metodo per farlo indietreggiare, ma i suoi tentativi andarono tutti a vuoto.<br/>
Nel frattempo Draco si prodigò a mettere al tappeto zia Bellatrix. Tuttavia la sua magia oscura era troppo, troppo potente, ed i sortilegi scudi resero impossibile gli attacchi diretti per dei maghi così inesperti.<br/>
Gli Auror e Piton, infatti, erano troppo impegnati a difenderli dai Mangiamorte fuori dall'ufficio per poter partecipare al duello. Hermione, anch'ella troppo scottata dal precedente incontro con Bellatrix, aveva preferito rimanere a combattere fuori, e lo stesso fece Ron.<br/>
Harry provò a infondere un nuovo fendente verso Nagini, ma ella fu più veloce. Con un colpo di coda lo fece ribaltare all'indietro, e la spada rimbalzò pochi metri più lontano. Ansimò, avrebbe dovuto raggiungerla e anche nel minor tempo possibile. Si rotolò sul pavimento e deviò qualche attacco del serpente, ma si ritrovò ben presto con le spalle al muro.<br/>
Bellatrix, nel frattempo, stava duellando animatamente contro Draco, Lucius e Narcissa. Era felice, Draco, che suo padre fosse dalla sua parte. Era felice, prima di tutto, che i suoi genitori fossero vivi e fossero accanto a lui, dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per poter donare loro una prospettiva migliore.<br/>
Gli mancava poco, tanto così per poter coronare i suoi obiettivi. Ma tra lui e la vittoria c'erano ancora Bellatrix, quel cazzo di serpente e Lord Voldemort.<br/>
«<em>Crucio</em>!» gridò la Lestrange in una risata fragorosa. Draco venne colpito in pieno ed iniziò a contorcersi sul pavimento, senza fiato. Harry, con le spalle al muro ed un serpente minaccioso a tenerlo in ostaggio, non riuscì nemmeno ad urlare.<br/>
«<em>Finite Incantatem</em>!» si prodigò Lucius per far cessare la tortura nei confronti di suo figlio.<br/>
«Come osi metterti contro di me?! CODARDO! CODARDO TRADITORE!» urlò Bellatrix, indignata, poi scagliò un incantesimo oscuro verso il signor Malfoy che lo fece tremare e sbavare dalle convulsioni. «Cissy, guarda l'uomo che hai sposato! Io te l'avevo detto, te l'avevo detto che non ne valeva la pena!»<br/>
«Smettila, Bella! PIANTALA! <em>Reducto!</em>»<br/>
«<em>Protego</em>!» Bellatrix si parò dall'incantesimo di Narcissa e poi, dopo aver puntato la bacchetta contro tutti loro, sorrise malignamente e fece esplodere alcuni manufatti intorno creando un gran polverone. Alcuni cimeli, probabilmente protetti da potente magia oscura, la librarono nell'aria costringendo i presenti a difendersi.<br/>
Anche fuori dall'enorme ufficio di Lucius la battaglia infuriava imperterrita, si udivano urla di guerra e schiocchi di incantesimi di ogni tipo.<br/>
Harry sfruttò il polverone per riuscire a raggiungere la spada ma, proprio in quel momento, la sua attenzione venne catturata altrove. Su Draco il quale, ancora steso al pavimento, indietreggiava spaventato con la bacchetta di Bellatrix puntata addosso.<br/>
Lei non gli lasciò neanche il tempo di parlare.<br/>
«<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>»<br/>
<br/>
Per un secondo il tempo parve fermarsi, e fu Harry a sentirsi morire. Come se fosse stato lui stesso ad essere stato colpito dall'anatema.<br/>
«<em>Carpe Retractum!</em>» pronunciò Lucius rivolto al figlio e, in un istante, lo attirò verso di sé prima che l'incantesimo lo colpisse in pieno.<br/>
Il fascio di luce verde si estinse sul pavimento, provocando solo un grande scoppio.<br/>
Draco, sobbalzato verso il padre da un fascio di luce simile ad un braccio, quasi non ci credette quando avvertì la vita scorrere ancora tra le sue vene. Gli venne naturale volgere lo sguardo verso Harry, trovandolo bianco come un cencio.<br/>
C'era mancato poco. E ci mancò veramente poco anche che Harry venisse attaccato alla giugulare da Nagini.<br/>
Bellatrix rise, rise sguaiatamente e puntò di nuovo la bacchetta verso i due Malfoy. Ma, suo malgrado, aveva compiuto un gesto troppo pericoloso, troppo letale. Aveva tentato di privare una madre dell'amore di suo figlio. Aveva cercato di strappare via Draco dalle mani di Narcissa e questo Narcissa non avrebbe mai potuto perdonarlo. Mai.<br/>
E se proprio doveva scegliere tra sua sorella e suo figlio, beh, Narcissa avrebbe scelto sempre Draco.<br/>
«Mio figlio no, bastarda!» sibilò.<br/>
Non se ne accorse nemmeno, Bellatrix, della bacchetta che sua sorella le puntò addosso. Tutto ciò che vide, fu un lampo di luce verde accecante e poi il nulla più assoluto.<br/>
«<em>AVADA KEDAVRA!</em>»<br/>
Il ringhio della signora Malfoy risuonò in tutta la stanza, e si lasciò dietro solo un silenzio disarmante. Bellatrix cadde a terra con un tonfo sordo, e Narcissa si lasciò scivolare sulla ginocchia, sconvolta. Aveva ucciso sua sorella.<br/>
Draco e Lucius corsero verso di lei per tentare di sorreggerla, e quasi Draco non riuscì a credere quanto coraggio, quanta protezione potesse esserci nell'amore di una madre.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Harry, il quale aveva assistito alla scena con il cuore in gola, si rese immediatamente conto che era giunto il momento propizio. Non c'erano più protezioni in quella stanza per Nagini, era il momento di smettere di difendersi e scappare, era il momento di attaccare. Rotolò per deviare un nuovo attacco e si mise a carponi per raggiungere la spada. Inciampò, si torse, rotolò di nuovo. I Malfoy erano troppo lontani in quella stanza per poterlo aiutare, gli altri erano tutti fuori dall'ufficio a combattere. Si mise in piedi a fatica e si fece strada tra i detriti dei manufatti, ma uno di essi scoppiò e lo fece ribaltare indietro.<br/>
Con gli occhiali sporchi di fuliggine tentò il tutto e per tutto per adocchiare la posizione della spada.<br/>
Eccola, era lì vicina, proprio accanto all'ingresso. Ma ce l'avrebbe fatta ad arrivare in tempo? Nagini strisciò dietro di lui, pericolosa ed imponente più che mai. Con il fiatone Harry allungò la mano verso l'elsa della spada, ma niente. Era troppo lontana ed il serpente troppo vicino. Cadde con il viso sul pavimento, troppo sfinito, troppo provato dal continuo difendersi da quegli attacchi.<br/>
L'avrebbe colpito, l'avrebbe divorato e tutto sarebbe finito. Harry chiuse gli occhi e si ritrovò a pregare che la morte fosse lieve.<br/>
Era finita.<br/>
Sarebbe finita davvero se solo, in quel momento, due mani forti e poderose non avessero impugnato la spada al posto suo.<br/>
Un urlo, il rumore di carne lacerata e poi, d'improvviso, un dolore immenso all'altezza della cicatrice.</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <em>
        <span>
          <span>Continua...</span>
        </span>
      </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>*Dilng-dlong!* Si avvisano i signori lettori che l'autrice è scappata in Messico.<br/>...<br/>...<br/>Ehm... no, scherzi a parte, vi prego non uccidetemi. Insomma, si tratta di una Guerra e non potevo che tutto finisse in "e vissero tutti felici e contenti". Ho dovuto seguire un po' il filone della zia Rowling e mietere delle vittime. Non odiatemi.<br/>Amatemi almeno un po' per ciò che invece ho combinato con la famiglia Malfoy! Dai, Lucius nazionale ha scelto di aiutare Draco e poi gli ha pure salvato la vita in extremis e Cissy... beh, ha ucciso Bellatrix! (Con una bella citazione a Molly Weasley). Ha ucciso la sua stessa sorella per proteggere suo figlio.<br/>Che dite di questa cosa?<br/>Ok, ok, voi state ancora pensato alla povera Minerva e sì, lo so, sono stata crudelissima, sono una stronza ma come on! Quanto sarebbe stato credibile se tutti sopravvivessero a un attacco al castello con poche difese! La battaglia in differita a villa Malfoy del resto ha tolto risorse ad Hogwarts... avrebbero potuto forse immaginarlo, che Voldy avrebbe dato di matto non trovandoli lì.<br/>Ebbene, l'Horcrux Nagini è stato però finalmente fatto fuori. UNA gioia, insomma. Chi avrà ucciso Nagini?La prima parte del piano è andata a buon fine nonostante gli inconvenienti siano stati molti. La seconda parte? Come andrà? Siete pronti al grande arrivo di Voldy Star?<br/>... ok, ritorno in Messico. Adios!<br/>Eevaa</p><p> </p><p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo:<br/>«Ha distrutto tutto. Hogwarts è distrutta, ha ucciso degli studenti, dei ragazzi. Sta venendo qui, sta arrivando!» annunciò Harry, volgendo il proprio sguardo verso i presenti.<br/>Hermione, Ron e Draco sussultarono. I Malfoy si strinsero un poco di più contro la parete, terrorizzati.<br/>In quell'esatto istante, i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice entrarono nella stanza concitatamente, seguiti poi da Kingsley e alcuni membri degli Auror. Ne mancava qualcuno.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Villa Malfoy, parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro. <br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
    <strong>
      
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <span>
        <span>CAPITOLO 10</span>
      </span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>Villa Malfoy, parte II</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div> <div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><span><em>Piedi nudi tra i detriti, piedi macchiati di sangue innocente. Cenere, rocce, distruzione. </em><br/><em>Ciò che rimaneva della sala grande era nient'altro che un cumulo di macerie, calcinacci che scricchiolavano ad ogni passo.<br/>Morti. C'erano anche dei morti sparpagliati sotto le rovine; non erano molti ma erano bambini, poco più che ragazzini il quale unico crimine era stato trovarsi lì a difendere la propria scuola. </em><br/><em>Una stanza completamente distrutta, incenerita tra le fiamme in tutti i suoi cimeli. La Stanza delle Cose Nascoste non esisteva più. </em><br/><em>L'ufficio del preside ridotto ad un cumulo di pergamene bruciacchiate. Uno squarcio tagliava il ritratto del vecchio preside da parte a parte. </em><br/><em>Occhi rossi iniettati di sangue, un grido di dolore, di frustrazione. Un nuovo scoppio, un altro crollo. Altri morti. </em><br/><br/><br/>«Harry!»<br/>Una voce familiare gli rimbombò dentro le orecchie. Hermione.<br/>«Harry, svegliati! Svegliati!» ripeté. Uno strattone più forte lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi.<br/>Troppa, troppa luce. La cicatrice bruciava da morire, come se qualcuno lo stesse marchiando a fuoco. Chissà se anche Draco aveva provato un dolore simile quando gli avevano deturpato il Marchio.<br/>«Draco!» lo chiamò senza nemmeno rendersene conto, solo per averlo pensato.<br/>«Sono qui. Ti aiuto ad alzarti!» rispose lui. Urla concitate in lontananza, rumore di incantesimi.<br/>Harry avvertì due mani calde e tremanti afferrarlo per gli avambracci e immediatamente si sentì più al sicuro. Finalmente, con immenso sforzo, riuscì a mettere a fuoco l'ambiente circostante.<br/>Sussultò.<br/>La testa di Nagini si trovava proprio lì ai suoi piedi, recisa di netto dal resto del corpo. Era stato sicuro per più di un istante di non avere speranza, e invece la speranza sostava lì vicino a lui.<br/>Piton, con il volto macchiato di sangue e i capelli sporchi di fuliggine, brandiva ancora tra le mani la spada di Godric Grifondoro.<br/>«P... professore» soffiò Harry, incredulo. Egli non rispose, si limitò a restituirgli uno sguardo duro. L'aveva salvato, aveva distrutto l'ultimo Horcrux. Se gliel'avessero detto un giorno prima, non ci avrebbe mai creduto.<br/>«Harry, come ti senti?» la voce rotta di Ron lo colse alla sprovvista e gli fece realizzare tutto ciò che aveva visto tramite il collegamento. L'aveva lasciato entrare.<br/>Voldemort aveva visto dove si trovavano, aveva capito tutto.<br/>«Ha distrutto tutto. Hogwarts è distrutta, ha ucciso degli studenti, dei ragazzi. Sta venendo qui, sta arrivando!» annunciò Harry, volgendo il proprio sguardo verso i presenti.<br/>Hermione, Ron e Draco sussultarono. I Malfoy si strinsero un poco di più contro la parete, terrorizzati. In quell'esatto istante i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice entrarono nella stanza concitatamente, seguiti poi da Kingsley e alcuni membri degli Auror. Ne mancavano molti.<br/>«Abbiamo annientato il grosso, ma ce ne sono ancora troppi fuori che tentano di varcare i nostri incantesimi di protezione» annunciò, poi puntò la bacchetta verso l'ingresso per scagliare un <em>Fianto Duri</em>. Giusto per guadagnare tempo, per prendere un secondo di respiro.<br/>«Gli oltri?» domandò Fleur nel notare che alcuni membri dello squadrone di Shacklebolt non si trovavano nella stanza.<br/>«... non ce l'hanno fatta» rispose un Auror dai capelli biondo cenere.<br/>La signora Weasley abbracciò stretto Ron, poi fece lo stesso con Harry e Hermione. Loro erano tutti vivi, per fortuna. E anche Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Neville e Luna.<br/>Il cadavere di Bellatrix sul pavimento catturò l'attenzione di molti, ma nessuno di loro sembrò particolarmente affranto dalla cosa.<br/>Narcissa, al contrario, sembrava non essersi ancora ripresa dal gesto appena compiuto. Se ne stava lì, appoggiata ad una delle pareti, con le labbra tremanti e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.<br/>Era pur sempre sua sorella.<br/>Draco, sorreggendo sua madre per un braccio, non aveva ancora trovato la forza di dire una sola parola. Avrebbe voluto ringraziarla, ringraziare anche suo padre per avergli salvato la vita, invece sostava muto con occhi impauriti volti verso Harry. Ed egli, ammutolito allo stesso modo, ricambiava lo sguardo con estrema ansia e preoccupazione.<br/>Seppur vero che la prima parte del loro piano fosse andata secondo le previsioni, avere a che fare con la morte e con i cadaveri non era esattamente una passeggiata.<br/>Chi sarebbe tornato a casa, alla fine, ad annunciare alle famiglie delle vittime la loro dipartita? Chi si sarebbe preso la briga di annunciare che i loro cari fossero morti per proteggere tutti loro?<br/>Harry non riusciva a pensare ad altro nel vedere un giovane ragazzo, occhi scuri e capelli castani, trattenere le lacrime e mordersi il labbro. Il suo partner lavorativo era morto. Chissà da quanto tempo collaboravano, chissà se erano amici. Poco importava, lui non c'era più. Kunal, si chiamava, ma di lui non rimaneva altro che un nome e i ricordi di chi lo conosceva.<br/>E gli altri? Di quante persone sarebbero rimasti solo i nomi, alla fine di tutto quello?<br/>E se anche Draco, Ron o Hermione fossero diventati solo nomi? Harry deglutì, non poteva pensarci. Si concentrò sul proprio cuore capriccioso che batteva forte i piedi nel petto, poi trovò di nuovo lo sguardo di Draco. Avrebbe voluto tornare sul Murk Esk e guardarlo risplendere oltre la superficie dell'acqua, o sulle spalle di quel drago quando il vento gli scompigliava i capelli.<br/>Avrebbe voluto tornare ad Hogwarts quando ancora era casa, quando Neville portava delle erbe strane dalla serra e passavano le notti a giocare a Sparaschiocco, fumare e ridere.<br/>Le cene di Natale alla Tana, la risata di Hermione, la complicità degli sguardi con Ron. Ora, in loro, Harry vedeva solo sgomento e preoccupazione.<br/>Il rumore di una <em>Bombarda</em> echeggiò nella stanza: qualcuno stava provando a forzare le loro protezioni. Le pareti tremarono e parte dell'intonaco e della carta da parati cadde in uno sbuffo di polvere. Tutti i presenti si radunarono contro la stessa parete, bacchette sguainate pronte alla controffensiva.<br/>«Tutti pronti a combattere» li spronò Shacklebolt, rudemente. Serrarono le fila e Harry si avvicinò un poco a Draco solo in quell'occasione. Finalmente, spalla contro spalla, riuscirono a infondersi coraggio e calore.<br/>«Stai bene?»<br/>«Sì. Tu?» rispose Draco. Mentiva: era terrorizzato. Vi erano tanti nemici là fuori, pronti a mostrare tutta la loro devozione al lato oscuro. Un nuovo incantesimo fece tremare soffitto e pavimenti, tanti lampi di luce si infransero contro gli schermi di protezione, indebolendoli.<br/>Ma il terrore, quello vero, giunse quando tutto si fece improvvisamente silenzioso. I lampi cessarono, le grida furiose fuori dalla stanza anche. Niente più incantesimi, niente più scosse.<br/>Fu allora che tutti capirono.<br/>Lui era arrivato.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Non vi erano Dissennatori a Villa Malfoy, ma tutto sembrò cadere sotto una densa coltre fredda. Lord Voldemort, passo dopo passo, salì i gradini in marmo che conducevano al piano superiore. Qualcuno si inchinò al suo cospetto – coloro che, in completa ammirazione, ebbero l'immenso privilegio di vedere il loro Oscuro Signore per la prima volta – altri, invece, si fecero da parte per lasciarlo passare. La folla si divise in due fila ordinate e compatte, sicché Lord Voldemort potesse proseguire l'indisturbato cammino fino all'ingresso dell'ufficio di Lucius.<br/>Malgrado gli occhi iniettati di sangue, sorrise. Un sorriso così glaciale da far venire i brividi.<br/>Sussulti, tremori, cuori impazziti nella stanza. Gli bastò uno sventolio di bacchetta per infrangere il muro di protezione già vacillante e, dopo essersi compiaciuto, mosse altri cinque passi dentro l'ingresso. Oltrepassò i resti di Nagini ed una vena pulsò nel suo collo, poi interruppe il cammino di fianco al cadavere di Bellatrix. Non la degnò neanche di uno sguardo.<br/>Harry, il quale avvertì la cicatrice bruciare più forte, dovette resistere per non dare di stomaco.<br/>«Bene, bene, bene... quanti ospiti, quante magnifiche persone» esordì Voldemort, con tono pericolosamente placido. Li passò uno ad uno con lo sguardo che fu come una viscida carezza, soffermandosi infine su una persona in particolare. «Anche vecchie conoscenze, vedo. Severus, qual buon vento ti porta qui?» i suoi occhi non nascosero un certo sdegno. Piton, però, non si scompose neanche di un centimetro. Rimase impassibile da capo a piedi.<br/>«Oh, che delizia, ma c'è anche il giovane Malfoy!» continuò quindi Lord Voldemort, saettando con gli occhi su quelli grigi di Draco. Anch'egli fece il possibile per mantenersi freddo e distaccato, ma la bacchetta di biancospino tra le sue mani tremò.<br/>«E infine... Harry Potter... chi non muore si rivede!» concluse Voldemort. Pronunciò il nome del Bambino Sopravvissuto con tanto sdegno da farlo sembrare una bestemmia.<br/>Harry deglutì, poi decise inconsciamente che quello era il momento esatto di smettere di crogiolarsi nella paura e tornare ad essere un Grifondoro.<br/>«Potrei dire lo stesso» replicò, secco.<br/>Uno spasmo fece contrarre il volto pallido e tirato del Signore Oscuro, gli occhi serpenteschi stretti e tirati da emozioni contrastanti. Rabbia? Follia? Soddisfazione?<br/>«Ma direi che è giunto il tempo di rimediare e... come dire, porre finalmente fine alla tua vita. Abbiamo rimandato troppo a lungo, non trovi?» illustrò infine Voldemort, optando per una glaciale cortesia – come di consueto.<br/>Le file dei ribelli si strinsero di più. Ron fece un passo in avanti per proteggere meglio Hermione e stringersi di più accanto ad Harry, come se bastasse per proteggerlo.<br/>Ma Harry non si fece intimorire dalle minacce, non era Voldemort quello nelle condizioni di dettar legge e terrore lì dentro. Non più.<br/>«Tu dici, Tom? Ne sei proprio sicuro?» gracchiò soddisfatto, con un sopracciglio curvo in un moto di spavalderia.<br/>In quel momento a Piton parve di vedere James. Un poco provò il desiderio di tirargli un pugno contro la nuca di fronte all'arroganza tipica dei Potter, ma non era decisamente il momento.<br/>«Incredibilmente sciocco da parte tua credere che basti circondarsi di buoni a nulla per evitare il giudizio finale» sibilò il Signore Oscuro, senza oramai più nascondere la propria irritazione.<br/>«Vuoi uccidermi? Prego, sono qui apposta» lo rimbeccò nuovamente Harry, ancor più provocatorio, a braccia aperte.<br/>L'aria, densa di tensione, sembrò riempirsi di carica oscura. Voldemort fece un nuovo passo in avanti e oltrepassò così la carcassa di Bellatrix, calpestandole i ricci capelli contro il legno scuro. Le fila si strinsero maggiormente e, con disappunto degli Auror e dei membri più anziani dell'Ordine, i gemelli Weasley, Ginny e Neville si portarono un poco più avanti per difendere Harry.<br/>«Sai bene che lo farò. Tu morirai, Harry Potter» sussurrò Voldemort, deliziato. «Morirai prima ancora che sorga il sole».<br/>E, sotto quell'ultima orribile ma prevedibile minaccia, Harry decise che quello era il momento più adatto per agire.<br/>«Interessante, dato che con me morirà anche l'ultimo frammento della tua anima».<br/><br/><br/>Gli occhi di Voldemort si spalancarono e, rigido come un tronco, non riuscì a trattenere il tremore delle proprie mani. La Bacchetta di Sambuco oscillò violentemente sotto la stretta delle sue dita. Gli altri Mangiamorte, pochi metri più indietro, si lasciarono sfuggire gemiti e borbottii sommessi.<br/>«E questo cosa significa?»<br/>«È così, Tom. Io sono il settimo Horcrux che non hai mai voluto creare quella notte, quando hai ucciso i miei genitori. Tutti si chiedono come io sia sopravvissuto... beh, è per questo: io conservo un pezzo della tua anima. Ecco perché siamo collegati, ecco perché ho acquisito alcuni dei tuoi poteri. A proposito, grazie, alcuni mi sono tornati molto utili. Vuoi che ti ripeta questo bel discorso in Serpentese?» domandò Harry, serio. Ad ogni parola il volto pallido di Voldemort si contrasse in smorfie e fascicolazioni involontarie, una rabbia pronta a esplodere da un momento all'altro.<br/>«È una bugia» convenne, nel tentativo di auto-convincersi.<br/>«Oh, puoi sempre prenderti la briga di rischiare e uccidermi» replicò Harry, facendo spallucce.<br/>La quiete prima della tempesta durò poco, giusto una manciata di secondi prima che Voldemort esplodesse di furia cieca ed incontrollata.<br/>Sapeva, era perfettamente a conoscenza che ciò che Potter gli stava dicendo poteva corrispondere al vero. Perché, ora che ci pensava, la morte di Nagini avrebbe dovuto corrispondere ad una sua totale mancanza di forze, e invece percepiva chiaramente che ci fosse ancora qualcosa, una parte di sé collegata al mondo che lo teneva in vita, che lo manteneva potente. E quel qualcosa era nient'altri che Harry Potter.<br/>Digrignò i denti marci così forte da spezzarli e poi, con occhi iniettati di sangue e il respiro affannoso, puntò la bacchetta contro la folla davanti a sé in direzione delle prime fila. Un urlo spaventato si levò tra i ribelli, ma Draco agì più veloce. Pronto, scattante, si lanciò dietro Harry e lo strinse per il collo con la piega del gomito, puntandogli la bacchetta di biancospino alla tempia. Tutti, all'interno della stanza, si immobilizzarono e trattennero il respiro. Anche il Signore Oscuro, ancora con la bacchetta puntata verso di loro, sembrò venire scosso da un fremito di follia.<br/>«A-ah... eh no!» ridacchiò Draco, con un ghigno soddisfatto e impertinente in volto. «Provaci e io lo ammazzo. Lo ammazzo ora» continuò, e con un gesto del mento invitò Voldemort ad abbassare la bacchetta.<br/>Harry percepì il suo fiato caldo contro l'orecchio, ma non dovette metterci troppo impegno per fingersi spaventato. Il tono usato da Draco fu talmente meschino e minaccioso da suonare quasi veritiero.<br/>Il Signore Oscuro, il quale dapprima aveva mostrato sorpresa e apprensione, tirò le labbra in un ghigno quasi divertito.<br/>«Non lo farai» disse, mantenendo ben salda la presa sulla bacchetta. «Non sei riuscito ad ammazzare un vecchio rimbambito, non riuscirai ad ammazzare Harry Potter».<br/>Un gruppo di Mangiamorte alle sue spalle ridacchiò. Il ghigno malevolo di Draco si spense e si trasformò in una smorfia di disappunto. Sapeva perfettamente che quel bastardo avesse ragione, ma avrebbe dovuto fingere, fingere molto meglio di così.<br/>«Ed è qui che ti sbagli: io e Potter siamo sempre stati nemici. Ho usato la sua magnifica, splendida idea per liberarmi da ciò che stavi facendo alla mia famiglia. A proposito, grazie, Potter, mi sei stato molto utile» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio con tono pericolosamente morbido, tornando poi a rivolgersi a Voldemort. «Ma non mi farò problemi ad ammazzarlo, se non ti farai da parte e lascerai finalmente in pace la mia famiglia. Quindi... consegnati, oppure faccio fuori il tuo prezioso Horcrux».<br/>Sia Hermione che Ron rabbrividirono. Dopo settimane trascorse in compagnia di Malfoy – e dopo aver imparato a conoscerlo un poco – suonava veramente strano e assurdo sentirlo parlare in quel modo. Perché, oramai Hermione ne era più che certa, non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Harry. Mai. Purtroppo, però, ella non era l'unica a pensarla allo stesso modo.<br/>Voldemort rise, rise forte, quasi sadicamente. Non gli credeva e non gli avrebbe mai creduto, e l'avrebbe dimostrato con la mossa successiva sulla scacchiera. Una mossa che nessuno, neanche uno dei presenti, fu pronto ad affrontare.<br/>«Ok» disse poi con assoluta fermezza. Poi la bacchetta saettò. «<em>Avada Kedavra</em>».<br/><br/><br/>Un lampo di luce verde, poi un tonfo. Un corpo a terra, un corpo di un uomo alto, spallato, dai lunghi e lisci capelli biondi. Lucius Malfoy.<br/>E poi un grido, il grido di dolore di Narcissa che risuonò nelle orecchie di tutti, acuto, colmo di dolore e di rabbia. Draco spalancò gli occhi ed iniziò a tremare, prima piano, poi sempre più forte. Harry, ancora con il collo incastrato nel suo braccio, avvertì la presa farsi meno salda. Non si mosse e avvertì nel tocco di Draco tutto lo sgomento, tutta la rabbia e il dolore, la fatica di realizzare che quel corpo a terra fosse quello di suo padre. Del padre che pochi minuti prima gli aveva salvato la vita ed aveva accettato di aiutarli, seppur con intenzioni di mera convenienza.<br/>Tuttavia, nonostante il pianto disperato di Narcissa riempisse tutta la stanza, la voce di Voldemort si fece ancora più prominente.<br/>«Non mi farò mai da parte. Mai!» annunciò Voldemort, compiendo un nuovo minaccioso passo in avanti. «Forza, Draco, uccidilo. Uccidilo!» lo invitò. Ma Draco, tremò ancor più forte. Guardò Harry con orrore, con terrore dipinto negli occhi. «Come pensavo, sei un codardo come tuo padre. <em>Avada Kedavra</em>».<br/>Un nuovo lampo di luce verde illuminò la stanza e Harry, nel vedere quel corpo esanime cadere, avvertì un dolore insostenibile all'altezza del petto. Perché colui che era stato colpito era Bill Weasley.<br/>«NO!» urlò Ron, e lo stessero fecero i suoi fratelli. «NO, BILL! BILL!» gridò la signora Weasley, rompendo le fila per chinarsi sul corpo di suo figlio. Fleur si lasciò cadere sul pavimento e dovette lottare per non perdere i sensi.<br/>Se ne andò così in fretta, esattamente come se ne era andato Sirius. Come Silente, come Cedric. Harry credette di impazzire, ma quello non era ancora il tempo di piangere i morti.<br/>La difesa ruppe le righe e iniziò a lanciare incantesimi contro Voldemort. Egli li deviò e anche i Mangiamorte iniziarono a difenderlo dagli attacchi nemici. Un nuovo lampo di luce saettò dalla Bacchetta di Sambuco e, per quanto la folla dei ribelli tentò di diramarsi, un altro corpo si riversò a terra. Così cadde l'ultimo dei Silente.<br/>«Quanti ne devo uccidere? Eh? Quanti devono cadere ancora per far sì che non muoia Harry Potter? Piegatevi a me e consegnatemelo, o uccidete il vostro prezioso Harry Potter. A voi la scelta!» annunciò Voldemort, la voce tuonante e megalomane, le braccia aperte in chiaro segno di provocazione.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Una nuova guerra ebbe inizio da quel gesto, da quella frase. Qualcuno tentò di rifugiarsi dietro sortilegi scudi, qualcuno scappò, la stanza divenne un vero e proprio campo di battaglia.<br/>Ron prese Hermione per mano e si rifugiarono tra le gambe di una massiccia scrivania rovesciata, da dietro la quale lanciarono attacchi come in trincea.<br/>Draco, invece, corse da sua madre nel tentativo di aiutarla a mettersi in salvo, al sicuro. Dovette lottare per costringerla a staccarsi dal corpo di Lucius e nascondersi. Harry lo aiutò e si prodigò come scudo umano per difenderli. I Mangiamorte, sotto ordine di Voldemort, presero molto seriamente il compito di non uccidere Harry Potter, e questo fu un grande vantaggio per chi gli combatteva a fianco.<br/>Tuttavia la situazione precipitò in fretta e la battaglia si fece più confusa, pesante. Le maledizioni infuriavano, la polvere sollevata impediva la visuale. Harry, Draco e Narcissa, approfittando della confusione, riuscirono a uscire dalla stanza e correre verso il piano superiore, dove sembrava ci fosse meno fermento.<br/>Draco, in cima alla fila, ponderò a lungo su quale fosse il luogo più adatto. D'un tratto, però, un lampo di luce verde sfiorò la sua guancia e andò ad estinguersi contro il corrimano, infrangendolo. C'era mancato poco. Un Ghermidore in fondo alle scale rise e sghignazzò ma, quando tentò di nuovo la sorte per colpirlo, venne gettato a terra da una <em>Bombarda</em> proveniente dalla balaustra.<br/>Si voltarono tutti e, in cima alle scale, Neville tese loro una mano per intimargli di fare in fretta.<br/>«Forza, forza, forza!» gridò, aiutandoli a farsi strada tra i detriti delle scale. Una trave si staccò dal soffitto subito dopo il loro passaggio, colpita da un incantesimo di un Mangiamorte.<br/>Si infilarono dentro una stanza a caso – nella quale era rifugiata Luna – e si richiusero la porta alle spalle operando dei deboli sortilegi scudo.<br/>«Dove sono gli altri?» domandò quindi Neville, con voce rotta dal fiatone.<br/>«Non lo so, non li ho più visti» rispose Harry, lapidario. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente le immagini di Bill e Aberforth stesi a terra, ma sapeva che avrebbero dovuto trovare delle soluzioni concrete prima di poter cedere allo sconforto. Lanciò un'occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Il giardino sembrava sgombro, ma i muri della casa tremavano e forti rumori esplosioni echeggiavano dai piani inferiori. Non era possibile smaterializzarsi dalla villa, l'unico modo era oltrepassare il cancello. «Signora Malfoy, dobbiamo trovare il modo di farla andare via da qui» continuò, nel vedere Narcissa ancora molto scossa aggrappata al braccio del figlio.<br/>«Sciocchezze!» ringhiò lei, adirata, con gli occhi rossi dalle lacrime. «Non abbandonerò mio figlio adesso!»<br/>«Madre, Harry ha ragione, non mi sembri nelle condizioni di combattere» tentò di convincerla Draco, apprensivo. Narcissa lo fulminò con lo sguardo, poi si addolcì. Aveva perso suo marito e sua sorella, ma suo figlio era vivo e non lo avrebbe abbandonato sul campo di battaglia. Perché quella, sebbene fosse una rivolta, era anche la loro battaglia.<br/><br/>Ella aveva pensato per un primo momento di prendere le redini in mano e fare quanto suggerito da Voldemort. Aveva pensato di uccidere Harry Potter e farla finita, sicché finalmente quel regime di terrore finisse. Ma come avrebbe potuto uccidere un ragazzo della stessa età di Draco?<br/>E non le era sfuggito affatto che Draco si fosse appellato al Sopravvissuto con il suo nome di battesimo, non le erano sfuggiti i loro sguardi sul campo di battaglia, non le era sfuggito come Harry Potter avesse pensato a proteggere Draco primo tra tutti. Se suo figlio credeva in Harry Potter, se teneva a lui ed aveva deciso di far parte di quella fazione, allora voleva dire che valeva la pena combattere per imprigionare per sempre il Signore Oscuro, portarlo alla resa.<br/>La porta della stanza si spalancò d'improvviso. I loro scudi erano saltati e tre Mangiamorte riuscirono a entrare con le bacchette sguainate, ma Narcissa fu più veloce. Era sempre stata una strega dotata, dedita alla strategia e al controllo delle Arti Oscure, sebbene non ne avesse mai fatto uso pratico.<br/>Con un colpo di bacchetta fece apparire da essa tre teste di serpenti argentei, i quali si attorcigliarono attorno al collo dei Mangiamorte e li fecero stramazzare a terra, soffocati.<br/>Harry, Draco, Neville e Luna spalancarono la bocca, esterrefatti.<br/>«Combatterò. Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio» annunciò quindi Narcissa, con gli occhi stanchi e spenti ma la forza di una tigre.<br/>«Malfoy, non ci hai mai detto che tua madre fosse così ganza» cinguettò Neville, sbalordito. In quell'istante, oltre lo stipite della porta, apparvero i volti sporchi e stanchi dei due gemelli Weasley.<br/>«Frena, Paciock» lo redarguì Fred. «È vedova da soli venti minuti!» continuò George, facendo loro cenno di uscire dalla stanza. La strada era libera e spianata.<br/>«Dov'è quel bastardo?» domandò quindi Draco, sorvolando sul patetico teatrino.<br/>Era bello però, per Harry, vedere che i due gemelli non avessero perso il loro spirito nonostante tutto. Gliela si poteva leggere in faccia la sofferenza, ma insieme erano forti, erano uniti. Si sarebbero sostenuti a vicenda fino alla fine.<br/>«Shacklebolt e gli Auror stanno dando un gran filo da torcere, ma è sfuggevole. Vuole catturare Harry vivo e levare le tende» annunciò George e, con un gesto secco, intimò loro di seguirli lungo il corridoio.<br/>«Dobbiamo tenerti al sicuro. Se ti prende sono guai» disse Fred, interrompendo il suo cammino dietro un angolo. Insieme al gemello si sporse per guardare oltre il corridoio e, con un cenno del capo, agirono insieme per lanciare dei Detonatori Abbindolanti.<br/>Ci fu un gran baccano, poi un denso fumo nero. Tutti insieme ci si immersero e presero i Mangiamorte alla sprovvista, mettendoli al tappeto uno per uno.<br/>Quando si ritrovarono in cima ad altre scale che portavano a una nuova zona del palazzo, Harry non poté proprio fare a meno di pensare che quel posto fosse un vero e proprio labirinto. Cosa se ne faceva una famiglia di tre persone di tutto quello spazio?<br/>I gemelli si sporsero di nuovo oltre le scale, poi fecero segno di via libera.<br/>«Non possiamo farlo portare via da Dobby, lontano da qui?» propose quindi Draco, prima di avanzare.<br/>Tutto d'un tratto Fred e George interruppero i loro passi e spensero i loro stanchi sorrisi. Harry si sentì soffocare, come se qualcuno gli avesse stretto dita fredde e ossute attorno al collo.<br/>«Non ditemi che-»<br/>«È vivo» lo interruppe subito Fred, seguito poi dal fratello, «ma è ferito molto gravemente. Fleur si sta occupando di lui nelle segrete, ma purtroppo nessuno è al sicuro, qui».<br/>I loro occhi erano visibilmente provati. Bill era morto sotto il loro sguardo, e chissà quante altre persone in quel momento stavano rischiando la propria vita.<br/>Era stato sciocco da parte di Harry, ma pensava che sarebbe stato più facile. Pensava che sarebbero riusciti a imprigionare Voldemort, che ci sarebbero stati meno Mangiamorte e Ghermidori. Avevano sottovalutato il nemico e quello li stava conducendo ad una battaglia troppo, troppo pericolosa. E con troppe vittime.<br/><br/>«Potter, conosco quello sguardo». Draco interruppe i suoi pensieri catastrofisti.<br/>«Ma-»<br/>«Niente ma, dobbiamo andare. Dobbiamo nasconderci. Vedrai che gli Auror faranno il loro lavoro» lo incoraggiò nuovamente e, quando fu certo che gli altri avessero iniziato già avanzare lungo le scale, gli sorrise. Era un sorriso stanco, doloroso, ma pur sempre un sorriso. Così Harry si ricordò di respirare.<br/>Prese un respiro profondo, incoraggiante, ma quando insieme fecero per scendere anch'essi le scale, una <em>Bombarda</em> colpì la rampa da sotto facendola crollare. Neville, Luna, i gemelli e Narcissa si ritrovarono in mezzo all'esplosione.<br/>«No! NO!» urlò Draco, sporgendosi in mezzo alla polvere alla ricerca di sua madre. Numerosi colpi di tosse si levarono dalla nube, insieme a un gran vociare.<br/>«STATE BENE?» gridò Harry, di fianco a Draco.<br/>«Sì!» la voce di Narcissa emerse prima di quella di Luna e Neville, ma quella di Fred superò quelle di tutti.<br/>«GEORGE! GEORGE!» urlò. «GEORGE, TI PREGO, RISPONDIMI!»<br/>Quando la polvere si dissolse, lo scenario fu catastrofico. Era crollato tutto: massi, legno, travi. E, proprio sotto una di quelle travi, si poteva scorgere un corpo impolverato. Un corpo che non si muoveva.<br/>«GEORGE!» urlò di nuovo Fred, sconvolto. Prima che potesse accingersi a spostare i detriti che coprivano il fratello, una maledizione lo sfiorò e ne fece cadere altri.<br/>Gli stessi Mangiamorte che avevano causato il crollo si avvicinarono con aria minacciosa, poi sguainarono bacchette e incantesimi. Fu difficile difendersi, per i ribelli. Dalla cima delle scale Harry e Draco provarono ad aiutarli, però la visuale era ancora troppo coperta e i loro attacchi troppo deboli. Provarono a calarsi giù dalla scale, ma la ripida discesa tra i detriti fece perdere loro troppo tempo.<br/>Tuttavia, quando sembrava che tutto stesse andando per il peggio, una voce rotta si levò dall'atrio.<br/>«<em>Petrificus Totalus!</em>»<br/>I sei Mangiamorte caddero riversi al terreno come scope e, dietro di loro, Hermione fece ingresso nella stanza con Piton e Ron alle proprie spalle.<br/>«Harry, che sollievo!» cinguettò lei, con un vistoso taglio sulla guancia e una brutta bruciatura sul fianco. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, mentre Ron corse da Fred per aiutarlo con George.<br/>«Potter, Malfoy, correte immediatamente a nascondervi da qualche parte. Ovunque ma non qui, sta arrivando» parlò Piton, risoluto.<br/>«Ma George!» soffiò Harry, nel vedere che i due fratelli Weasley non riuscivano a raggiungerlo ed egli non si muoveva. Era immobile.<br/>«È troppo tardi. Dovete andarvene! Sono morti troppi Auror, la missione è compromessa. Voldemort ha bloccato la Smaterializzazione anche agli elfi, l'unico modo di andarsene è oltrepassare le soglie della tenuta. Raggiungete l'uscita e chiamate l'elfo di Grimmauld Place» ruggì Piton, irremovibile.<br/>Draco annuì e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo a sua madre, prese Harry per un braccio e lo trascinò via. Quest'ultimo, come un fantoccio, si lasciò guidare come se tutto gli stesse crollando addosso, arrendevole, vuoto.<br/><br/><br/>Scapparono attraverso i corridoi, si nascosero dietro gli angoli, scavalcarono i morti. Troppi, troppi morti in troppi pochi metri. E nelle altre aree della casa? Quante persone avrebbero dovuto vedere senza vita?<br/>La mano di Draco intorno al suo avambraccio fu l'unica cosa che dava energia a Harry per non arrendersi, per andare avanti, camminare, correre, scappare. Ma man mano che correvano scavalcavano altri morti, non importava di che fazioni, erano comunque troppi. Troppi e troppo difficili da digerire.<br/>Il colpo di grazia arrivo quando, riversa contro la parete di una stanza, trovarono Ninfadora Tonks senza più luce negli occhi.<br/>Harry crollò sul pavimento, distrutto. Il suo pensiero volò immediatamente verso Teddy, verso quel bimbo nato da poche settimane che avrebbe dovuto affrontare la vita senza sua madre. E Remus? Remus dov'era? Era morto anche lui?<br/>No, quello Harry non poteva più sopportarlo. Crollò in quell'esatto istante.<br/>«Uccidimi» soffiò, quando le mani di Draco lo avvolsero per provare a tirarlo di nuovo in piedi. Egli si irrigidì.<br/>«Potter, CHE CAZZO DICI!?» urlò di rimando, tirandolo più forte. Ma Harry non si muoveva.<br/>«Uccidimi, Draco, ti prego» lo supplicò e trovò finalmente il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.<br/>Draco gli restituì uno sguardo severo, come se egli avesse appena pronunciato la più atroce tra le bestemmie.<br/>Negò con la testa. Non era disposto a perdere Harry.<br/>«Come puoi chiedermi una cosa del genere?!» gridò di nuovo.<br/>Ma Harry se l'era ripromesso. Aveva accettato di non sacrificarsi solo alla condizione che nessuno dei suoi cari si fosse messo in pericolo. Ed ora erano tutti, tutti in pericolo. Stavano morendo uno ad uno, stavano perdendo la battaglia e la missione si era rivelata impossibile. Morire, sacrificarsi era l'ultima, l'unica chance che avevano per sconfiggere per sempre Voldemort.<br/>«Draco, non voglio stare a guardare altra gente che muore. Non voglio...» Harry si interruppe e lo guardò negli occhi. Erano due occhi così belli, possibile che in tutti quegli anni non se ne fosse mai accorto? Se solo l'avesse saputo, lo avrebbe aiutato prima. Lo avrebbe salvato prima, così da potersi deliziare di quello sguardo un poco di più. Avevano avuto troppo poco tempo ma, pensò Harry, forse era meglio così. Almeno avrebbero sofferto meno entrambi. Era stato bello sperare di poter vivere, di potersi scoprire, di poter capire cosa sarebbero stati ma, era evidente, quello non era il destino.<br/>Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga dare a Draco – e a Ron, a Hermione, ai suoi amici – un mondo migliore in cui vivere, piuttosto che continuare a vederli cadere giorno dopo giorno in un mondo di sofferenza. «Non voglio vedere morire anche te» disse infine.<br/><br/>Ma fu difficile, difficile ignorare le lacrime che caddero dalle ciglia di Draco. Così gliele asciugò con un dito, le raccolse una ad una. Ignorò i passi frettolosi delle persone che si avvicinavano, ignorò che chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli. Gli carezzò le guance per provare ad asciugare quella tristezza e non badò ad altro.<br/>«Harry... no, non chiedermelo» singhiozzò Draco, affranto, arreso al fatto che quel gran testone di un Grifondoro avesse preso la sua decisione, la folle scelta di sacrificarsi. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per farlo desistere? Per farlo rinsavire, per aiutarlo a continuare a lottare.<br/>«Se non muoio io, morirete tutti. Ti supplico, voglio che sia tu. Voglio che mi uccida tu!»<br/>Harry lo sapeva che gli stava chiedendo tanto, che gli stava chiedendo troppo. Ma avrebbero dovuto fare in fretta o altrimenti sarebbe andato tutto perduto.<br/>«Non lo posso fare! Sei un cretino, un idiota, lo sai che non lo posso fare! Non posso, non voglio! E poi hai sentito cosa ha detto Silente, vero? Lo deve fare Voldemort in persona!» iniziò a gridare Draco, colpendolo ripetutamente sul petto con i pugni.<br/>«Silente ha detto tante cose che non si sono rivelate vere! TU PUOI! Tu sei forte, sei... sei una delle persone più forti che conosca. Salva... salva questo mondo, Draco, guarisci il nostro mondo...» lo supplicò. Gli prese i polsi e gli baciò guance.<br/>Egli tentò di divincolarsi, di urlargli in faccia che quella era pura follia, che non avrebbe mai e poi mai messo fine alla sua vita. E che razza di Grifondoro era ad arrendersi così, nel bel mezzo di una battaglia? Draco lo spintonò più lontano con un ringhio. Non voleva che lo toccasse, non voleva più nemmeno essere sfiorato. Era furioso, arrabbiato e no, non lo avrebbe affatto aiutato a sacrificarsi. Se proprio ci teneva tanto a morire, l'avrebbe invitato a buttarsi giù da un ponte. <em>'Fanculo, Harry Potter,</em> avrebbe voluto gridargli, <em>ammazzati da solo!</em><br/>Invece fu costretto a tacere, a tenersi quelle parole amare sulla punta della lingua, perché dei passi lenti si fecero breccia nella stanza. Una risata velenosa, due occhi rossi dardeggianti e colmi di fierezza. Era troppo tardi.<br/>Avevano perso tutto.<br/>«Ma che scenetta commovente».<br/>Voldemort, con la Bacchetta di Sambuco stretta nella mano destra, avanzò lentamente verso di loro. Il silenzio li avvolse, il terrore della consapevolezza che il tempo fosse scaduto. Non c'era più speranza, e neanche a chiudere gli occhi si poteva più scorgere quel mondo migliore che avevano sognato.<br/>Harry e Draco, inginocchiati per terra, si lanciarono un ultimo, denso sguardo. E tutto ciò che riuscirono a pensare fu che era stato meraviglioso.<br/>Poi, di nuovo, un lampo di luce verde.<br/><em>«Avada Kedavra!»</em><br/><br/><br/>Draco chiuse gli occhi nel vedere la Bacchetta di Sambuco dritta di fronte a sé, e il verde di quel lampo penetrò tra le sue ciglia bionde. Non era preparato, non era pronto a morire, ma quei pochi secondi bastarono per accettarlo. Pensò a sua madre, a suo padre, a Harry. Pensò a com'era stato bello volare sulle spalle di un drago verso il tramonto e si immaginò di essere lì, con i capelli sferzati dal vento e una sfumatura dorata tra gli occhi d'argento.<br/>Accettò che la morte lo prendesse per mano, ma tra le dita non avvertì niente. La morte non arrivò a prenderlo, nessuna mano lo colse e tra le ciglia si fece strada il buio.<br/>Un tonfo sordo, poi il silenzio. Quando Draco aprì gli occhi, trovò Harry con la faccia rivolta verso il pavimento. Si era buttato tra lui e la bacchetta di Voldemort, si era preso l'incantesimo al posto suo ed era caduto a terra, senza vita.<br/>Si era sacrificato. Per lui. Per farlo vivere, per fargli guardare ancora il tramonto sul dorso di un drago. Per fargli ricordare per sempre che qualcuno gli aveva donato una possibilità, una scelta... l'amore. Ma avrebbe davvero potuto vivere felice e sereno, accettare di continuare con la consapevolezza che quel qualcuno avesse donato la propria vita per lui?<br/>Draco si paralizzò nel guardare il corpo esanime di Harry a terra. Harry era morto. Harry non c'era più e il mondo non sembrava affatto un posto migliore.<br/>Eppure forse c'era un modo, c'era qualcosa da fare per far sì che il suo sacrificio non fosse stato vano.<br/>“Guarisci il nostro mondo, Draco” gli aveva chiesto.<br/>Non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non in quel momento che non aveva più nulla da perdere. Voldemort, rimbalzato anch'egli a terra dalla precedente maledizione, stava faticando a rialzarsi. Sembrava avesse perso conoscenza per qualche secondo.<br/>Draco avvertì la bacchetta di biancospino ardere tra le dita, avvertì la magia scorrere forte tra le proprie vene e una consapevolezza farsi strada nella mente. C'era ancora una possibilità.<br/>Voldemort era debole, era piegato sulle proprie ginocchia, l'ultimo pezzo della sua anima era andato distrutto. Ma i suoi occhi erano infuocati di rabbia, di voglia di vendetta, di uccidere, di continuare a regnare sovrano.<br/>Sollevò la sua bacchetta verso Draco, ma Draco quella volta fece la sua contromossa.<br/>«<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>» gridarono insieme. E due lampi di luce verde si scontrarono al centro della stanza, appena sopra al corpo immobile di Harry.<br/>Draco strinse i denti e tenne ben salda la sua bacchetta. Tremava, scottava, ma sorrise. Sorrise perché egli lo sapeva bene: Voldemort era il mago più potente del mondo e lui era solo un ragazzo di diciassette anni. Ma il mago più potente del mondo era ignaro di qualcosa di un'importanza fondamentale: la bacchetta che aveva tra le mani non gli apparteneva. La Bacchetta di Sambuco, la bacchetta più potente del mondo, apparteneva a quel ragazzo di diciassette anni. Un ragazzo che aveva ricevuto la protezione del sacrificio della persona che amava.<br/>Ma quello Voldemort non l'avrebbe mai capito, non era in grado di capire cosa fosse l'amore.<br/>E quella, suo malgrado, fu la sua rovina.<br/>La fine di Tom Orvoloson Riddle.</span><br/><br/> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>
        <span>
          <span>
            <span>Continua...</span>
          </span>
        </span>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO AUTRICE:<br/>Ehm, partendo dal presupposto che sono ancora in Messico... buenos dias! <br/>Non so proprio che dire riguardo a questo capitolo, penso che si spieghi benissimo da solo. Ebbene non sono stata molto clemente con i nostri eroi, e non solo. Lucius è il primo a rimetterci le penne e... beh, penso che sia una fine piuttosto scontata. Purtroppo anche Bill, Aberforth e Tonks sono finiti tra le vittime di questa Guerra. Remus, George e Dobby, invece? Sono ancora in forse. E a Hogwarts chi altro sarà morto? <br/>Partendo dal principio, molti pensavano che Lucius avesse preso la spada e avesse ucciso il serpente, ma non mi sembrava molto da lui come cosa. Alla fine è stato Piton, e la cosa mi sembrava un poco più probabile: alla fine è stata una sua piccola vendetta personale. <br/>Che dite invece del nostro Voldy-Star? E' abbastanza credibile? Non mi sembrava il tipo di arrendersi alla cattura tanto facilmente.<br/>Harry in mental breakdown chiede a Draco di ucciderlo, e cara grazia che non l'ha fatto! Chi ha letto i libri ben saprà il perché fosse ben necessario che lo uccidesse Voldy, cosa che nei film non è stata spiegata per niente.<br/>E alla fine tutto mi pare che quadri... Draco è il possessore della Bacchetta di Sambuco e in più gode della protezione del sacrificio di Harry. Chi, se non lui, avrebbe potuto uccidere Voldemort? Ho preferito fargli enunciare l'Avada Kedavra piuttosto che l'Expelliarmus... dai, mi sembrava poco credibile.<br/>Aspetto vostri sinceri pareri, anche insulti xD<br/>Siete pronti per l'epilogo di settimana prossima?<br/>Eevaa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tratto dal capitolo successivo (PARACULATA ENORME xD):<br/>«Signore... mi dica un'ultima cosa» chiese Harry, voltandosi un'ultima volta prima di scomparire. «È vero? O sta succedendo dentro la mia testa?»<br/>Una nebbiolina luminosa calò tra loro, e tutto si fece più confuso.<br/>«Certo che sta accadendo dentro la tua testa, Harry. Ma perché diavolo dovrebbe voler dire che non è vero?»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. King's Cross (Epilogo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.<br/>I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.<br/>Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo<br/>Nessun copyright si intende violato.<br/>Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><span><span>- HEAL THE WORLD -</span></span><br/><br/><strong></strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em>King's Cross (Epilogo)</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><span>Era disteso a faccia in giù, ascoltando il silenzio.<br/>Tutto era confuso, ma non appena provò ad aprire gli occhi fu costretto a richiuderli di nuovo. Era tutto così bianco, di un bianco ancor più bianco della neve. Si abituò piano piano, aprì prima un occhio, poi l'altro. Era accecante, ma si sforzò. Si mise a sedere dopo un tempo che non era forse neanche <em>un tempo</em>.<br/>Cos'era quel posto? Dove si trovava?<br/>Harry si costrinse a ricordare e ci riuscì: un lampo di luce verde e poi il nulla. Quello era forse il paradiso? O magari era la morte? Una cosa era certa: quasi gli ricordava la stazione di King's Cross. Si guardò le mani, i piedi, sembrava integro. Sentiva i suoni, l'aria profumava di pulito, riusciva a vedere e toccare. Si guardò intorno e fu allora che vide qualcosa che lo costrinse a indietreggiare. Era raccapricciante: una sorta di feto nudo, raggrinzito, con la pelle ruvida e scorticata. Faceva paura. Ma... cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, con lui?<br/>«Non puoi fare niente per lui».<br/>Harry si voltò di scatto e lo vide. Albus Silente, erto vicino a lui in una tunica lunga blu notte, allargò le braccia e sorrise.<br/>«Harry, meraviglioso ragazzo. Uomo di enorme coraggio. Camminiamo» disse e, voltandosi, iniziò a camminare.<br/>Ma Harry non lo seguì. Era confuso, tuttavia in quel momento ricordava alla perfezione di essere stato tremendamente arrabbiato con lui.<br/>«Lei è morto» trovò finalmente il coraggio di dire. La sua voce echeggiava in modo strano.<br/>«Oh, beh, sì» rispose Silente semplicemente, ma non si fermò.<br/>«E quindi lo sono anche io. Come nei suoi piani...» disse quindi Harry, risentito.<br/>Solo in quel momento Silente arrestò il suo cammino e si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso amareggiato.<br/>«Morto? Tu non sei morto, Harry» annunciò, con un sospiro e una scrollata di spalle.<br/>Harry si accigliò. «Come? Com'è possibile che io non sia morto? Mi ha ucciso, mi ha colpito con l'anatema rivolto a Draco» il suo tono risultò brusco, eppure Silente non smise di sorridere.<br/>«Capisco... che tu sia arrabbiato, ma lascia che ti spieghi. Posso?» domandò infine e Harry, dopo un momento di reticenza, annuì e iniziò a camminare al suo fianco. «Quello che hai visto laggiù era il frammento dell'anima di Voldemort che era dentro di te. Lui l'ha distrutta con l'anatema. Quando la maledizione ti ha colpito, non ha colpito te ma solo quel frammento. E sai perché?»<br/>Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e negò con la testa.<br/>«Quando lui ha ricreato il suo corpo quel pomeriggio, al cimitero, ha usato il tuo sangue. Il sangue di Lily. Ha accolto nel suo corpo una piccola parte dell'incantesimo che Lily ha imposto su di te, quella notte, quando ti ha salvato. Il suo corpo tiene vivo il sacrificio di Lily e, fin tanto che quell'incantesimo sopravvive, sopravvive l'ultima speranza di Voldemort per se stesso. Non avrebbe potuto ucciderti» spiegò Silente, camminando lento e placido.<br/>Harry realizzò in quel momento tutte le implicazioni di ciò che gli stava dicendo.<br/>«E lei lo sapeva? Lo ha sempre saputo?»<br/>«Oh, lo supponevo. Ma di solito le mie supposizioni sono buone» ridacchiò Silente, poi si interruppe e divenne più serio. «Potrai mai perdonarmi, Harry, per non avertelo detto?»<br/>Harry aggrottò la fronte e fissò dritto Silente negli occhi. Si era sempre fidato di lui, perché mai non farlo in quel momento? Perché mai non concedergli quel perdono, se quello che diceva era vero?<br/>In fin dei conti era il più grande mago del mondo. E, a quanto sembrava, non si era sbagliato.<br/>«Immagino di sì» rispose, abbozzando un sorriso sghembo. Anche Silente sorrise ed entrambi si sentirono rincuorati.<br/>Silente si raccontò per la prima volta senza bugie, gli raccontò tante cose sui Doni della Morte, su quei mesi di follia insieme a Grindelwald, della morte di Ariana e di tante, tante altre cose. Era scosso, incredibilmente pentito. Harry non riuscì proprio a non perdonarlo.<br/>«Ma quindi, se sono vivo... adesso posso tornare indietro? Posso sconfiggere Voldemort?»<br/>Silente allargò il sorriso, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di qualcosa che Harry non comprese. Come se già sapesse, come se sentisse che sarebbe andato tutto bene.<br/>«Tu vuoi tornare, Harry?» domandò infine.<br/>Harry si perse con lo sguardo verso quel bianco infinito. Pensò al sorriso di Hermione, alle risate di Ron, al tramonto sopra la Foresta Proibita, ai corridoi di Hogwarts, i maglioni di Natale della signora Weasley. Pensò al mondo migliore che avrebbero potuto creare dopo la morte di Voldemort. Pensò al profumo di agrumi di Draco, pensò che aveva ancora troppo da vedere, troppo da scoprire di lui e con lui.<br/>«Sì... sì, voglio tornare» confermò Harry in un sospiro.<br/>«Allora c'è qualcuno che non aspetta altro» rispose Silente, poi gli fece un occhiolino. Harry ridacchiò: come al solito aveva capito tutto. O almeno, lo supponeva, ma le sue supposizioni erano quasi sempre buone.<br/>Così Harry si incamminò verso la luce con il cuore più leggero.<br/>«Signore... mi dica un'ultima cosa» chiese Harry, voltandosi un'ultima volta prima di scomparire. «È vero? O sta succedendo dentro la mia testa?»<br/>Una nebbiolina luminosa calò tra loro, e tutto si fece più confuso.<br/>«Certo che sta accadendo dentro la tua testa, Harry. Ma perché diavolo dovrebbe voler dire che non è vero?»</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>C'era brusio intorno a lui, un fermento agitato. Nel momento esatto in cui era tornato era certo di aver udito degli incantesimi confusi, delle grida, un gran boato e poi tonfo accanto a lui.<br/>Poi un sospiro, un singhiozzo, il rumore di passi e quel brusio. Qualcuno aveva esclamato qualcosa, altri avevano urlato il suo nome, altri quello di Draco.<br/>Quando Harry aprì gli occhi, riconobbe il pavimento in legno scuro di Villa Malfoy. E quando si decise con uno sforzo sovrumano ad alzarsi, la prima cosa che vide fu il corpo di un uomo steso a terra, a braccia aperte, con banale solennità. Il corpo di Tom Riddle privo di vita, la Bacchetta di Sambuco poco lontana da lui.<br/>Voldemort era morto. Come? Quando?<br/>«Harry?!»<br/>Un soffio, un sussurro incredulo dietro di lui lo costrinse a voltarsi. Draco, ancora con la bacchetta in mano, lo fissava con occhi colmi di lacrime. E allora Harry capì.<br/>Draco aveva fatto esattamente come gli aveva chiesto: aveva salvato il loro mondo. Era stato lui.<br/>E forse fu un gesto banale, per uno che muore e poi ritorna in vita, ma tutto ciò che Harry riuscì a fare fu sorridergli.<br/>Un gesto che, come uno schiaffo, risvegliò in Draco la capacità di muoversi.<br/>«Potter, stupido, idiota di un Grifondoro!» gli gridò contro e poi, lasciando cadere la sua bacchetta al terreno, si lanciò verso di lui e lo abbracciò.<br/>Senza preavviso, violentemente. Harry fece lo stesso, lo strinse, lo strinse forte e pianse. Piansero insieme su quella che era la loro personalissima vittoria.<br/>Harry se ne accorse solo dopo qualche secondo che all'ingresso di quella stanza vi erano anche tutti gli altri. Ecco cos'era il brusio che aveva udito poco prima, un brusio che in quel momento divenne un vero e proprio inno di vittoria.<br/>Harry e Draco si staccarono dall'abbraccio e finalmente realizzarono ciò che avevano fatto. Avevano vinto, insieme, alleati contro colui che per due decenni aveva terrorizzato il Mondo Magico.<br/>La folla esplose in un applauso scrosciante, urla di gioia, cori vittoriosi e singhiozzi di commozione. Hermione e Ron, i quali erano giunti per primi nella stanza – giusto in tempo per assistere allo scontro tra Draco e Voldemort – si lanciarono addosso a Harry senza troppi complimenti.<br/>«Amico, ci hai fatto prendere un colpo!» disse Ron, stritolandolo in una morsa spezzafiato. Hermione non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime e disse nulla, solo lo abbracciò e gli singhiozzò contro la spalla.<br/>Narcissa, invece, si avvicinò a suo figlio con lo sguardo velato e le labbra tremanti.<br/>«Madre» sussurrò Draco, prendendole le mani. Ma Narcissa si divincolò, al diavolo i costrutti sociali della nobiltà, al diavolo la compostezza e soprattutto al diavolo i formalismi. Abbracciò forte suo figlio come non faceva da tanti, troppi anni. Come quando era un bambino e non riusciva a dormire, come quando si sbucciava le ginocchia e gli recitava la formula magica per fargli passare il dolore. E Draco finalmente si sentì davvero amato, amato come non si era mai sentito nella sua vita.<br/>«Sono molto... fiera» singhiozzò, carezzandogli le guance sporche di polvere.<br/>«Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di trattarti in quel modo, madre. Ci sarò io a proteggerti» le promise solennemente e, anche se non era costretto da nessuno a trattenere altre lacrime, lo fece lo stesso. Era certo che suo padre avrebbe voluto così e quella vittoria l'aveva desiderata un poco anche per lui. Il nome dei Malfoy, in fin dei conti, sarebbe stato riscattato per davvero. Non nel modo in cui intendeva Lucius, ma sarebbe stato comunque riscattato.<br/>Nella tristezza del ricordo di suo padre, morto in battaglia dopo averlo salvato, Draco si sentì un poco orgoglioso di se stesso. Era riuscito a fare ciò per cui era partito, l'obbiettivo che si era imposto quando, settimane prima, aveva accettato la mano di Harry e aveva scelto di scappare insieme a lui. Era riuscito a liberare la sua famiglia dalla prigionia del Signore Oscuro. Erano liberi.<br/><br/>Piton, immobile sul ciglio dell'entrata, osservò il corpo inerme di Voldemort sul pavimento e, malgrado tutto, non riuscì proprio a trattenere un sorriso. Volse il proprio sguardo verso l'alto e deglutì. Finalmente Lily era stata vendicata.<br/>Lupin, al suo fianco, sorrise anch'egli tra le lacrime. Perché in fin dei conti entrambi avevano perso una persona amata e, anche se questo non le avrebbe riportate indietro, avevano avuto finalmente la loro giustizia.<br/>«Un Grifondoro e un Serpeverde che salvano insieme il mondo! E chi l'avrebbe mai detto!»<br/>Una voce conosciuta emerse dalla folla e, aggrappato alle spalle di Fred e di Ginny, George entrò nella stanza saltellando su una gamba sola.<br/>«GEORGE! Sei vivo!» urlò Harry, con il petto colmo di gioia.<br/>Era completamente ricoperto dalla polvere e dal sangue, la sua gamba destra aveva tutta l'aria di essere rotta in più punti con fratture scomposte, ma era vivo.<br/>«Oh, certo che è vivo. Non gli avrei mai perdonato una prematura dipartita! Abbiamo un negozio da portare avanti insieme, che diamine!» si intromise Fred, scompigliando i capelli del suo gemello.<br/>Harry era così sollevato, così felice di vederli insieme, sorridenti. Non si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare un mondo senza gli scherzi e le battute di Fred e George.<br/>Poco più lontani i signori Weasley tenevano stretta la povera Fleur la quale, però, era riuscita nonostante tutto a tenersi al riparo e salvare una vita davvero, davvero preziosa.<br/>«Dobby è così felice! Dobby è così fiero di Harry Potter e del signorino Draco!» trillò Dobby il quale, entusiasta, iniziò a saltellare intorno ai due ragazzi alternando scene isteriche di pianto commosso e risate convulse. Le orecchie da pipistrello che svolazzavano, gli occhioni lucidi dall'emozione.<br/>Tra gli applausi, i pianti di gioia e i festeggiamenti, Harry e Draco vennero trascinati fuori nel cortile di Villa Malfoy e plauditi come eroi. L'alba stava sorgendo, l'alba di un nuovo giorno in un mondo tutto nuovo.</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span>Era stata una lunga, turbolenta notte, ma decisero comunque di fare le cose per bene, recuperare i loro morti e commemorarli al tramonto di quella giornata. Poi, successivamente, avrebbero pensato ai funerali pubblici e a sistemare il castello di Hogwarts e Villa Malfoy.<br/>Dopo aver curato le ferite dei superstiti e svolto le prime interviste, gli Auror ritennero opportuno operare immediatamente con la cremazione del cadavere di Voldemort, onde evitare che qualche fanatico andasse a profanare successivamente la tomba o, peggio ancora, trovare il modo di riportarlo in vita con qualche magia oscura. Nel giro di mezza giornata le ceneri di Tom Riddle vennero sigillate e portate in un luogo segreto del Ministero della Magia. Instancabili, le prime divisioni degli Auror procedettero nell'immediato con la cattura dei Mangiamorte e le ricerche dei latitanti.<br/>Draco decise che non avrebbe tenuto per sé la Bacchetta di Sambuco e, pienamente supportato da Harry, decise che l'avrebbero restituita al suo legittimo padrone. Ron si dimostrò davvero, davvero stupito di quel gesto e, inaspettatamente, si ritrovò costretto a rivalutare quel bastardo di Draco Malfoy.<br/>Quel pomeriggio Harry e gli altri si concessero un breve momento di riposo e di riflessione, prima di recarsi al castello di Hogwarts al tramonto per il grande discorso di Kingsley Shacklebolt, capo degli Auror e candidato a Ministro della Magia. Piansero i loro morti in privato, e Harry non riuscì proprio a provare una gran pena per i signori Weasley e la povera Fleur. La morte di Bill era stata una grave, gravissima perdita per la loro famiglia.<br/>Quella di quella sera fu una cerimonia toccante, in cui vennero ringraziati pubblicamente tutti coloro che avevano partecipato alla battaglia. Harry, Draco, Ron ed Hermione ricevettero una medaglia al valore per aver salvato il Mondo Magico; Harry e in particolar modo Draco, inoltre, ricevettero una menzione d'onore per aver sconfitto il più grande mago oscuro del secolo e vennero presentati al mondo ufficialmente come gli Eroi del Mondo Magico.<br/>Draco non riusciva davvero a credere che, nel giro di poche settimane, era passato da essere il più subdolo ed inutile Mangiamorte a colui che aveva salvato il mondo. Eppure lì, su quel patio, affiancato dal Trio delle Meraviglie, stavano applaudendo anche lui.<br/>Molto toccante fu il memoriale dei caduti, sessantasette in totale, la buona metà studenti minorenni. Minerva McGranitt, Ninfadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, Aberforth Silente, Lavanda Brown, Colin Canon... erano solo sei dei tanti nomi conosciuti che vennero scolpiti quella sera su una lapide ai piedi del castello. E, con gran stupore di Draco, in fondo alla lista venne inciso anche il nome di Lucius Malfoy, in quanto parte attiva e collaborante alla vittoria della Guerra.<br/>Il giorno dopo avrebbero ricostruito l'ala distrutta del castello e avrebbero dedicato la nuova Sala Grande alla professoressa McGranitt.<br/>Le bacchette rivolte verso il cielo alla fine del discorso di Shacklebolt sancirono definitivamente la fine della Seconda Guerra Magica, il giorno 12 maggio del 1998. <br/><br/><br/>Il tramonto sopra il lago della Foresta Proibita era sempre stato un paesaggio rilassante per Harry. Il modo in cui il sole si rifletteva sullo specchio d'acqua, le sagome dei pini scuri e brillanti, il colore dorato che avvolgeva il castello.<br/>Era un bel luogo per riflettere, per interrogarsi. E, con grande stupore di Harry, era evidente che non fosse l'unico a pensarlo. Là, lontano dalla folla intenta in placide chiacchiere, Severus Piton contemplava assorto il panorama.<br/>Harry si accorse che sotto il consueto mantello portava una camicia bianca. Era la prima volta da quando lo conosceva che non vestiva completamente di nero.<br/>Con passi indecisi Harry si avvicinò a lui.<br/>«Ehm, professore...» esordì, torturandosi le mani.<br/>«Potter» scandì, lapidario come di consueto. Non lo guardò e, al contrario, continuò imperterrito nella sua contemplazione paesaggistica.<br/>«Io volevo... ringraziarla» disse Harry, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Per essere stato nell'ombra pur di proteggerci, per tutto questo tempo».<br/>Piton aggrottò la fronte e strinse le labbra per un secondo, ma non rispose. Rimase zitto, con le braccia conserte ad osservare il sole che, lentamente, veniva accolto tra i pini silvestri.<br/>Harry non si aspettava una risposta, ovviamente. Ma gli era grato sul serio, e non avrebbe mai giurato di poterlo dire.<br/>«La lascio ai suoi pensieri» concluse quindi tranquillamente dopo qualche minuto. Fece per andarsene, ma la voce di Piton lo fece frenare.<br/>«Potter?»<br/>«Sì?» si voltò a guardarlo. Il suo profilo era duro, ma più sereno del solito. C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo che Harry non comprese, non lo avrebbe mai capito ma era meglio così.<br/>Poi, d'improvviso, Piton si voltò lentamente e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Nero contro verde al tramonto. Tutto, oltre quelle colline, sembrava essersi fermato.<br/>«Hai gli occhi di tua madre» disse. Poi, serio ed imperscrutabile, tornò con lo sguardo verso la foresta.<br/><br/><br/>Draco osservò sua madre dalla lontananza. Era bellissima, avvolta in un abito nero con degli smeraldi al collo, che parlava con il professor Lumacorno di qualche vecchio ricordo scolastico. Quando Harry si era allontanato per andare a parlare con Severus, Draco aveva preferito mettersi in disparte. Ma poi, inaspettatamente, la persona più insospettabile si avvicinò a lui di sua spontanea volontà.<br/>«Beh... alla fine aveva ragione Harry». Ron gli porse un bicchiere di succo di zucca corretto, giusto per stemperare la tensione di quelle intense giornate.<br/>Draco titubò per un secondo, poi prese il bicchiere e si bagnò le labbra in un sorso elegante, aristocratico.<br/>«Su cosa?» domandò.<br/>«Su di te. Fosse stato per me forse saresti rimasto al maniero, quel giorno, ma chissà come sarebbero andate le cose! Magari avremmo perso, magari ci sarebbero state più morti, magari sarebbe andata diversamente. O magari avremmo vinto comunque ma io avrei continuato a pensare che tu fossi un completo stronzo senza speranza. Ma Harry ha deciso di salvarti e, contro qualsiasi previsione, siamo giunti qui dove siamo ora» rispose Ron. Poi, arrossendo visibilmente fino alla punta delle orecchie, allungò una mano verso di lui. «Grazie, Malfoy... il tuo aiuto è stato... prezioso».<br/>Draco non riuscì a non lasciarsi andare in un'espressione di impagabile soddisfazione, ma poi sorrise. In fin dei conti non aveva torto, quindi allungò la mano verso di lui e gliela strinse con vigore.<br/>«Grazie a te, Weasley. Per essere riuscito a perdonarmi» concluse, e Ron arrossì ancora di più. Ritirarono ognuno la propria mano e fecero entrambi un lungo sorso del loro drink.<br/>«Ehm, può rimanere tra noi questa cosa, vero?» domandò infine Weasley in completo imbarazzo ma, prima ancora che Draco potesse acconsentire, Hermione e Harry giunsero vicino a loro con sorrisi stanchi ma compiaciuti.<br/>«Cos'è che deve rimanere tra voi?» domandò Hermione, prendendo sottobraccio il fidanzato.<br/>«Oh, Weasley ha confessato il suo incommensurabile amore per me, Granger. Spero tu non sia gelosa» ironizzò Draco, un po' per mettere ancora di più in imbarazzo Ron – il qualche sbuffò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo – un po' per stemperare la pesante situazione di quella giornata.<br/>Hermione rise.<br/>«Comprensibile, come resistere al grande fascino di Malfoy. Vero Harry?» cinguettò lei, radiosa. A Draco e Harry quasi andò di traverso il succo di zucca.<br/>Detto ciò, Hermione prese sottobraccio il suo ragazzo e si allontanò con un gran sorriso sul volto.<br/>«Sei una serpe, sicura che il cappello non abbia sbagliato casa?» rise Ron, poi le avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle.<br/>«Oh, taci, che sei stato tu il primo a proporgli di andare sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità insieme. Ovviamente dopo essere completamente impazzito quando li hai visti dormire abbracciati» lo rimproverò lei, scherzando.<br/>«Dai, devi ammettere che però è strano. Insomma, Potter e Malfoy!»<br/>«Odi et amo, tesoro, odi et amo».<br/>Ron sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi riprese a camminare dopo aver schioccato un bacio tra i capelli profumati della sua ragazza.<br/>«Insomma, non avremo l'esclusiva sulla coppia più chiacchierata di Hogwarts».<br/><br/><br/>Harry e Draco rimasero lì per un attimo impalati poi, senza il bisogno di dirsi nulla, si incamminarono verso il Lago Nero. Il sole, oramai, era una palla infuocata tra gli aghi dei pini.<br/>Si sedettero su un tronco d'albero spezzato e contemplarono ciò che rimaneva del tramonto, ma lo spettacolo più bello, per Harry, fu vedere il vento tra i capelli di Draco e quella sfumatura dorata tra i suoi occhi d'argento. Aveva sognato, aveva immaginato di poterla ammirare di nuovo, come quando erano sul fiume, come quando stavano volando sul Tamigi sul dorso di quel drago.<br/>Stettero in silenzio, vicini, per un tempo che parve interminabile. Harry si domandò se Silente, con quel sorriso e quei non detti, avesse già capito tutto.<br/>Quando il buio iniziò a tendere le sue braccia sulla foresta, Harry finalmente parlò.<br/>«Ti chiedo scusa, per la battaglia. Io... penso di aver dato di matto. Non avrei dovuto chiederti di uccidermi» disse, sinceramente. Draco si irrigidì e chiuse gli occhi in un profondo sospiro.<br/>«Sì, beh... abbiamo un po' tutti dato di matto. Va bene così. Possiamo... non parlarne più della tua... morte, o quel che ne deriva?» chiese dunque, reticente, ed Harry annuì.<br/>Era stato orribile, terrificante. Quando l'aveva visto lì, steso per terra, aveva pensato seriamente di arrendersi. Ma poi gli aveva dato le forze di rialzarsi, prendere in mano la bacchetta e porre fine ai giochi.<br/>E, quando Voldemort era caduto sotto i suoi occhi, milioni di domande avevano iniziato ad attraccare al porto della sua mente, come tante voci che urlavano e urlavano e lo trascinavano in un baratro. Tutte vertevano su Harry, a come avrebbe fatto senza di lui, a come avrebbe fatto a superare quella cosa, a chi l'avrebbe raccolto da terra e messo in una fossa, a cosa avrebbe detto ai suoi amici. Ma come per miracolo, prima ancora di darsi una risposta a tutte quelle domande, l'aveva visto alzarsi ed era stato come se tutte quelle voci si fossero spente.<br/>«Hey, tutto ok?» gli domandò Harry, nel vederlo così pensieroso.<br/>Draco sospirò, poi finalmente si aprì come un giglio che sboccia in estate.<br/>«Ho avuto paura, stupido Potter» disse soltanto, ma ciò bastò a Harry per avvicinarsi di più.<br/>Lo baciò senza dargli possibilità di scampo, e Draco si ritrovò a sorridere tra le sue labbra e farsi avvolgere da tutte quelle emozioni a lui estranee. Ancora una volta, dopo tanto tempo o forse una vita intera, si sentì amato.<br/>Si baciarono a lungo e, quella volta, senza fretta, senza lacrime, senza pressioni. Erano loro due in un mondo guarito, un mondo che avevano liberato insieme. Avevano vinto insieme.<br/>«E ora cosa ne sarà di noi?» domandò infine Draco, quando finalmente il buio li avvolse e la luce della luna illuminava e si rifletteva nei suoi capelli argentei.<br/>Harry sorrise.<br/>«Beh ora... ora tutto ha inizio».</span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>⸙⸙⸙<br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <em> -19 anni dopo -</em>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><span>Le ruote del carrello scorrevano veloci e rumorose sulla banchina della stazione. Pesava come un accidenti, e proprio Draco non capiva cosa diavolo ci avesse messo quella monella nelle sue valigie al posto dei libri di scuola. Sassi? Un branco di Erumpent nel baule modificato con incantesimo estensibile? E poi perché doveva portarlo proprio lui, quel dannato carrello?<br/>Il gufo bianco e grigio tubò allegro nella sua gabbia, forse persino divertito di vederlo faticare in quel modo per tenere il carrello dritto. Piccione, l'avevano chiamato. Che nome estremamente stupido!<br/>«È lì dentro? Proprio lì?» domandò la bambina, saltellando aggrappata alla giacca a quadretti del padre. Egli sorrise compiaciuto.<br/>«Sì, Rose! Proprio lì» rispose Ron e, dopo essersi squadrato intorno per vedere che nessun babbano li stesse osservando, indicò la barriera in muratura tra i binari nove e dieci.<br/>«Ma sei proprio sicuro che non mi ci schianterò sopra?» domandò lei, il naso storto ed il sopracciglio sollevato in un'espressione non proprio convinta.<br/>«Già, Ron, sei proprio sicuro?» si intromise Harry, riferendosi a quella tragica volta in cui Dobby aveva manomesso l'entrata e ci erano finiti contro col carrello rischiando l'osso del collo.<br/>Harry e Ron si misero a ridacchiare, e ciò non contribuì affatto a tranquillizzare la ragazzina.<br/>«Non stare a sentire zio Harry, Rosie, nessuno si schianterà contro il muro. Andiamo insieme, vuoi?» propose Draco dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata severa ma al contempo divertita ai due idioti. Anche il piccolo Hugo, tenuto per mano da Harry, ridacchiò sotto i baffi.<br/>Rose annuì, si aggrappò al carrello accanto a suo zio Draco e poi, insieme, presero la rincorsa e si fiondarono verso il muro.<br/>Lei strizzò gli occhi in preda alla paura ma, quando li riaprì, si ritrovò in un luogo magico che non aveva mai visto. In alto, attaccato ad una parete, vi era il cartello con la scritta Nove e Tre Quarti.<br/>«Hai visto? Non è stato così male» asserì Draco, riuscendo per chissà quale grazia divina a non schiantarsi con il carrello da qualche parte. Sul serio, cosa diavolo ci aveva messo sua nipote nel baule? Piccione tubò di nuovo, divertito. «Zitto, tu» lo rimproverò aspramente Draco.<br/>Il binario era già gremito di persone, tante famiglie, tanti bambini in preda all'eccitazione della partenza.<br/>Quando Harry, Ron e Hugo apparvero dietro di loro, Rose esibì un'espressione vittoriosa.<br/>«Anche io voglio partire, papà!» si lagnò Hugo, ancora attaccato alla mano dello zio Harry.<br/>«Tra qualche anno, devi portare pazienza» spiegò Ron. Prese entrambi i figli da parte e iniziarono a camminare verso i vagoni più in fondo.<br/>Draco e Harry, rimasti un poco più indietro, si lanciarono un'occhiata divertita. Non era la prima volta che accompagnavano i loro “nipoti” al binario – ogni anno Teddy ci teneva che ci fossero anche loro a salutarlo per la partenza – ma le prime volte erano sempre le più emozionanti. Per Rose sarebbe stato il primo anno a Hogwarts e oramai da settimane ne stavano parlando. Erano andati insieme a fare shopping a Diagon Alley, le avevano regalato il gufo e avevano passato ore e ore durante le cene a casa dei Weasley a raccontarle dettagli e aneddoti sul castello. E, finalmente, quel giorno era arrivato.<br/>Draco caricò i bauli sul treno a fatica, imprecando sottovoce per non farsi sentire dalle marmaglie di ragazzini al suo fianco. Alcuni lo salutarono, altri invece si limitarono a guardarlo con un certo timore.<br/><br/>Quando si riavvicinò agli altri, Harry aveva già iniziato con le raccomandazioni a Rose.<br/>«... e vedi di non fare arrabbiare troppo Severus. Lo sai che è permaloso!» concluse.<br/>In tutti quegli anni, Piton era riuscito a smussare un poco gli angoli troppo acuti del suo carattere ma, in fin dei conti, oramai lo sapevano tutti che era buono come un pezzo di pane. L'Ordine della Fenice era rimasto ancora attivo ed era diventato una sorta di partito politico indipendente ed ente benefico. Spesso tutti si ritrovavano per cene e organizzazioni di eventi ai quali, volente o nolente, Piton era costretto a partecipare. Teddy, Rose e Hugo lo adoravano ma, beh, il sentimento non era poi così reciproco, soprattutto quando quella marmaglia di Grifondoro e Tassorosso si mettevano a fare casino come una balbettante bambocciona banda di babbuini.<br/>«Oh, tanto zio Remus lo sgrida se mi mette in punizione» fece spallucce Rose, ridacchiando sotto i baffi. E sarebbe stato di sicuro così: Piton e Lupin erano ancora come cane e gatto e, da quando Severus era diventato preside, minacciava di licenziare Remus almeno cinque volte al giorno, poi non lo faceva mai per davvero. Rose, ne era più che sicura, sospettava che fosse tutta una farsa per non ammettere che in realtà fossero diventati amici.<br/>«<em>Serpeverde</em>» tossì Draco sporgendosi un poco verso l'orecchio di Ron. «Te l'ho detto». Già poteva udire nelle tasche il tintinnare dei dieci Galeoni che avrebbe vinto con quella scommessa.<br/>«Arrotolati la lingua, Malfoy» soffiò Ron tra i denti stretti di un sorriso tirato. Anche loro erano rimasti esattamente come cane e gatto e, in diciannove anni, non trascorreva giorno senza che battibeccassero per gli argomenti più disparati. Soprattutto per il Quidditch. Harry e Hermione erano disperati nei periodi di campionato. L'ultima volta i loro mariti erano rimasti a discutere fino alle quattro del mattino e loro due, pur di smettere di soffrire, si erano affogati nel Whiskey Incendiario.<br/>Proprio in quel momento, di corsa e tutta trafelata, tra la folla apparve Hermione. Camminò velocemente verso di loro, rischiando di inciampare più volte nelle sue scarpette color malva e spaccare la gonna del tailleur.<br/>«Scusate, scusate, scusate! Un imbecille mi ha tenuta incastrata con delle pratiche di un Auror novellino finito al San Mungo per un artefatto che, in realtà, era una semplice trappola per topi babbana» grugnì lei. Da quando era salita di grado ed era diventata Vice-Ministro della Magia, tutto ciò che passava dall'Ufficio dell'Applicazione delle Leggi doveva essere ricontrollato personalmente da lei. «Amore, per fortuna ho fatto in tempo ad arrivare» cinguettò poi, baciando la figlia sulla fronte.<br/>La famiglia Weasley si perse in chiacchiere, quindi Harry ne approfittò per portarsi più vicino a Draco.<br/><br/>«Lo sai che mi mancherai, Malfoy?» gli disse in un sorriso sotto il ciuffo di capelli ribelli. In diciannove anni non aveva mai imparato a metterli in ordine.<br/>«Oh, dai, ci vediamo tra una settimana, brutto sentimentale che non sei altro!» replicò Draco, alzando gli occhi al cielo in un sorrisetto.<br/>«Uhm... non è che posso fare una capatina stasera dopo lo smistamento?» domandò Harry, ammiccante, avvicinandosi un poco a suo marito per rubargli un bacio veloce.<br/>«Sei incorreggibile» lo rimproverò.<br/>«Lo prendo come un sì!» ridacchiò Harry, poi si sporse e gli rubò un altro bacio a fior di labbra. Draco scosse la testa imbarazzato, ma la realtà era che era sempre difficile salutarsi a fine estate, ogni anno.<br/>«Professor Malfoy, quando ha finito con gli sbaciucchiamenti può salire sul treno!» li richiamò Ron, divertito.<br/>Draco era diventato professore di pozioni di ruolo a Hogwarts subito dopo la specializzazione, oramai quattordici anni prima, non appena il professor Lumacorno aveva reclamato la sua tanto agognata pensione. Harry era stato così fiero di lui, nonostante questo comportava che stesse lontano da casa per molti mesi. Però si vedevano ogni fine settimana e, quando Harry non era impegnato con il lavoro da Auror, si concedevano qualche visita infrasettimanale.<br/>La loro storia, specialmente all'inizio, non era stata ben vista dai maghi e le streghe più conservatrici. Tuttavia erano entrambi due figure molto stimate, erano gli Eroi del Mondo Magico e nessuno si era mai permesso di mettere loro i bastoni tra le ruote.<br/>Narcissa aveva accolto Harry in famiglia come un secondo figlio e, alle imposizioni e le pressioni dei ceti sociali nobili che obbligavano i purosangue maschi di dare degli eredi, ella aveva chiaramente riferito a tali personalità che, parafrasando, le loro <em>bizzarre</em> regole avrebbero potuto ficcarsele nei loro <em>orifizi bui ed angusti</em>. Draco era rimasto scioccato per mesi, non era nemmeno al corrente che sua madre conoscesse un linguaggio così colorito!<br/>Il loro matrimonio, otto anni prima, era finito in prima pagina sui giornali di tutto il mondo ed erano stati classificati come le più grandi icone gay del Mondo Magico sul Settimanale delle Streghe.<br/>«Buon viaggio, amore» augurò Harry, lasciandolo finalmente andare.<br/>«Non cacciarti nei guai, Potter» lo salutò Draco il quale, oramai, era perfettamente a conoscenza della propensione di suo marito a incappare in missioni pericolose sul lavoro. Insomma, oramai avevano anche una certa età!<br/>«Andiamo, zio Draco?» cinguettò Rose, entusiasta.<br/>«<em>Professor Malfoy</em>, da ora fino a Natale» la corresse lui.<br/>«Ok, ok, che noia, Professor Zio Malfoy» sbuffò e poi, insieme, si avviarono nel proprio scompartimento sulla carrozza.<br/>Quando Harry li vide salire, scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo.<br/>«Lo farà disperare».<br/>«Ma speriamo!» intervenne Ron, ridacchiando.<br/>Anche Hermione rise e, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del marito, si lasciò andare in un sospiro.<br/>«Se la caverà alla grande».<br/>Quando l'espresso per Hogwarts iniziò a sbuffare vapore, Harry, Ron ed Hermione salutarono con la mano Rose e Draco, affacciati al finestrino. Nessuno di loro riuscì a nascondere la commozione ma oramai poco importava.<br/>Erano sereni, felici. I tempi oscuri lontani, chiusi dentro le scatole dei ricordi. Nessuno aveva dimenticato, ma il mondo era guarito per davvero e tutto questo grazie alla loro dedizione, al loro coraggio, al loro impegno.<br/>Harry ogni sera ed ogni mattina ringraziava il cielo per aver dato a Draco una scelta, una possibilità. Era stata la decisione migliore che avesse mai preso in vita sua, e ora che lo guardava allontanarsi per l'ennesima volta su quel treno, sapeva che nulla sarebbe cambiato. Che l'avrebbe aspettato sempre, che presto si sarebbe risvegliato ancora al suo fianco e i suoi capelli avrebbero profumato sempre di agrumi.<br/>La loro vita insieme era stata burrascosa e meravigliosa sin dal primo incontro, e non avrebbe cambiato neanche una virgola di tutto ciò che avevano vissuto.<br/>Quando il treno sparì dietro la curva tra le verdi colline, Harry sorrise.<br/>La cicatrice non gli bruciava da diciannove anni.<br/>Andava tutto bene.</span><br/><br/> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>*ritorna dal Messico di gran carriera*<br/>Beh... wow. Che dire... per me è stato decisamente intenso. Non ve lo nego: tutt'oggi non sono completamente convinta di aver fatto tutto come si deve in questa storia, ma mi ha tolto talmente tante energie che ho deciso di passare oltre e darle un finale un po' più spensierato.<br/>Penso che nessuno si aspettasse davvero un Harry morto stecchito, dalla conclusione del capitolo precedente a questo. Ho voluto ricopiare alcune frasi dell'iconica scena nel mondo bianco di passaggio insieme a Silente, differenziando giusto qualcosina perché giustamente Harry in questa storia era estremamente arrabbiato con lui.<br/>Ma tutto è bene ciò che finisce bene, a parte per i nostri morti. Però avete visto? Ho risparmiato almeno George e i gemelli sono vivi e vegeti entrambi!<br/>Avete gradito il finale che ho dedicato a Draco e Harry? Non volevo niente di troppo melenso o romantico, niente figli ma tanti nipotini intorno e una vita bella piena e ambiziosa.<br/>Tirando le somme... cosa vi è piaciuto di più di questo epilogo? E cosa vi è piaciuto di meno? Avete gradito questa storia?<br/>Ringrazio davvero tutti quanti per averla seguita, per averla recensita, per averla messa tra le preferite ed avermi dato tutto questo supporto.<br/>Siete preziosissimi! </p>
<p>... ma pensate davvero che vi lasci a bocca asciutta?<br/>Come vi avevo anticipato oramai mesi fa, ho in canna una nuovissima long completamente diversa da tutte quelle che ho scritto.<br/>Niente dramma, niente morti. Sarà una storia che virerà un poco sul comico, molto simile ad una serie tv comedy, insomma. Un genere che mai, mai avrei pensato di poter scrivere. Ma a quanto pare è venuto fuori un lavoro anche piuttosto soddisfacente, e non vedo davvero l'ora di presentarvelo.<br/>Tre indizi: post-war, Draco stile Barney Stinson, una palazzina diroccata in Diagon Alley.<br/>Domenica prossima sui vostri schermi per tenervi compagnia e portarvi un sorriso durante queste vacanze di Natale un po' tristi. Siete curiosi? </p>
<p>Seguitemi su Instagram e aggiungetemi a FB per notizie più precise!<br/>Grazie ancora di cuore per tutto!<br/>Eevaa</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANGOLO DI EEVAA:<br/>Buongiorno raggi di sole! Quanto tempo, eh?<br/>Proprio non ce la faccio a lasciarvi stare, oramai ho messo pianta stabile in questo fandom e vi romperò le scatole ancora per un bel po'.<br/>Che dire... questo primo capitolo è stato bello tosto, lo so, ma era necessario per rappresentare al meglio la "rinascita" di Draco, il passaggio per poter iniziare quello che sarà il suo percorso di redenzione. Spero di non aver urtato troppo la vostra sensibilità. <br/>Questa storia mi è balenata alla mente ancora mentre scrivevo "Come una fenice". In un capitolo c'è un passaggio in cui Herry ed Hermione parlano ed Harry dice "avremmo dovuto portarlo via con noi, quel giorno al maniero, quando ci ha coperti". Ecco, lì ho deciso che ci avrei scritto una storia ed eccola qui, finalmente! Dieci capitoli di peripezie che ribalteranno le sorti della Guerra così come l'abbiamo conosciuta.<br/>Perché ebbene sì, signori. La storia subirà delle notevoli variazioni proprio a partire dal capitolo di Villa Conchiglia presente nei Doni della Morte. <br/>Lo ammetto: è stato difficilissimo scrivere una storia che rivoluziona quanto scritto dalla Rowling. Mi sono sempre cimentata in situazioni post-war così da non dover stravolgere nulla. Ma, alla fine dei conti, non mi dispiace come è venuta. Spero davvero che possa piacere anche a voi. </p>
<p>Ma ora vorrei passare ad alcuni ringraziamenti: grazie alla bravissima e gentilissima Dreamlikeview, che mi ha aiutata a scegliere il titolo (che sì, è ispirato all'omonima canzone di Michael Jackson); grazie a Pally e Nemesis, che mi hanno aiutata con la copertina; e grazie a MrLopez, il quale ha scritto con me a quattro mani il prologo della storia. Siete preziosissimi!</p>
<p>Come sempre, aggiornerò ogni domenica! A presto,<br/>Eevaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>